Metropolis
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Clark Kent e Lois Lane dão novos rumos as suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Metropolis**

_Essa fic começa com os eventos de 4.19 'Blank'._

_1._

**Talon**

'Duplo expresso saindo!', gritou Lois para as pessoas que se aglomeravam no balcão.

Havia algum tempo que Lois Lane estava trabalhando na cafeteria que agora era administrada por Martha Kent. Lois era grata por Martha ter lhe dado aquele emprego, mas Lois sabia que aquilo não seria para a vida toda, ela só ainda não sabia qual caminho seguir e enquanto se decidia, permanecia em Smallville.

Um rapaz foi para o outro lado do balcão, pegou um bolinho e abriu a caixa registradora, pegando o dinheiro e fazendo Lois tentar interceptá-lo.

'Ei, voce não pode fazer isso!', ela exclamou atônita com a ousadia dele, mas o garoto colocou a palma da mão em frente do rosto de Lois, e feixes de luz esverdeada saíram das pontas de seus dedos até a testa dela. Quando ele tirou sua mão, Lois sorriu para ele. 'O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?', ela perguntou sem se lembrar de nada que havia acontecido antes.

'Obrigado, já me atenderam.', ele agradeceu e saiu dali.

Lois voltou para trás do balcão, enquanto Chloe e Clark entravam no Talon.

'Universidade de Miami?', perguntou Chloe surpresa

'É.', ele confirmou.

'Eu só... não consigo ver voce trocando suas calças jeans por Havaianas'

'Eu pensei: porque não começar tudo novo onde haja uma praia? Só me sinto meio culpado por deixar a fazenda só com meu pai.'

'É, acho que é muito difícil te substituir por causa das suas habilidades.'

'Habilidades?', ele repetiu olhando-a com a testa franzida. Ultimamente, Chloe vivia dizendo aquelas indiretas que vinham o perturbando além da conta.

Chloe disfarçou e foi falar com a prima. Ela simplesmente não conseguia segurar sua língua depois que Alicia Baker lhe mostrara quem era o verdadeiro Clark Kent. Chloe só queria que ele se abrisse com ela, mas o amigo continuava fechado em seu mundo, o que exasperava a loirinha.

'Ei, Lois, um cappuccino duplo.'

'Sim, só um segundo.', disse Lois, que abriu o caixa para colocar o dinheiro e parou assombrada ao ver que ele estava vazio. 'Oh, meu Deus! Acabamos de ser roubados!'

Clark, mais do que depressa, olhou ao redor, e viu a porta dos fundos do Talon semi-aberta, como se alguém tivesse passado por ali há pouco.

Do lado de fora, no beco, o rapaz que havia roubado o caixa saía correndo, entrou no carro e saiu em disparada, mas acabou freando para não atropelar Clark, que abriu a porta para tentar deter o ladrão que foi mais rápido e usou o seu poder fazendo com que Clark começasse a esquecer tudo que acontecera em sua vida até ali.

Clark caiu desacordado no chão e o rapaz foi embora.

Chloe viu Clark desacordado, deitado no chão encostado à grade e correu até ele.

'Clark! Clark!', ela o chamou aflita.

Clark abriu os olhos atordoado e olhou para a loira.

'Quem é Clark?'

...

**Kent Farm**

'Deve ser esquisito ver a casa em que você cresceu pela primeira vez. Reconhece alguma coisa?' perguntou Chloe ao descer do carro em frente ao Rancho Kent, com um Clark atordoado e confuso. 'Digo, a casa, as vacas... o trator, qualquer coisa?'

'Tem certeza que é aqui que eu moro?'

'Sim. Bom, você passa a maior parte do tempo ali em cima" respondeu ela, apontando para o _loft_.

'Num celeiro?', perguntou ele, confuso.

Chloe sorriu.

'Ser normal nunca foi muito o seu estilo, Clark'

Clark a encarou, sem entender.

'Esse é o meu senso de humor. Algumas vezes terrível, eu confesso. Sinto muito', disse ela.

Clark se virou para ver a casa e subiu os degraus da varanda. Chloe foi logo atrás dele. Ele ergueu então a mão para bater à porta, mas Chloe o impediu.

'Clark, é sua casa'

'Ah, claro', ele assentiu e tocou a maçaneta. Mas a porta estava fechada. Clark apenas forçou um pouco para abri-la, e a porta saiu completamente, voando para longe.

'Eu só forcei um pouco' disse ele, chocado.

'Tudo bem. Tudo bem' disse Chloe, sorrindo para tentar acalmá-lo. 'Estava trancada'

Clark assentiu concordando mas aquilo não lhe parecia uma explicação muito plausível.

'Senhor Kent? Senhora Kent?' chamou Chloe, assim que entraram à casa.

Mas não houve resposta. Clark olhava para tudo, confuso, sem reconhecer qualquer coisa. Até que alguém entrou logo atrás. Era Lois.

'O quê houve com a porta?' perguntou ela, surpresa, ao ver que não havia mais uma porta na entrada.

Clark se virou para vê-la e algo aconteceu. Seus olhos brilharam, seu coração disparou e ele ficou sem fala, boquiaberto. Era como se tivesse sido arrebatado ou enfeitiçado. Não conseguia parar de olhar para a loira de olhos verdes diante de si. Era como uma visão dos deuses.

Os olhos de Clark começaram a queimar e foi só o tempo dele olhar para baixo e o tapete da casa começar a pegar fogo. Lois, que estava prestando atenção na falta da porta da casa, olhou surpresa para o fogo iniciado no tapete, rapidamente apagado por Chloe, que jogou uma jarra de água em cima.

'O que foi isso? _Poltergeist__?', ela perguntou estranhando a situação. 'Primeiro a porta, agora o tapete...', ela cruzou os braços e encarou Clark e Chloe. 'Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?'_

_ 'Foi sem querer. Bem, eu apenas tentei abrir a porta mas...', Clark começou a explicar desconcertado, mas Chloe logo interrompeu._

'É, e aí veio um vento e a arrancou fora!' interferiu Chloe antes que ele dissesse a verdade. 'O incêndio deve ter sido combustão espontânea... Sabe, esse tipo de coisa acontece'

'É, em _Freakville_ tudo pode acontecer.', ela deu um meio sorriso e Clark a acompanhou, encantado.

'Lois, sabe onde os Kent estão?', perguntou Chloe

'Estão em Metropolis para os exames cardíacos do sr. K.', ela informou e olhou para o rapaz. 'Clark, voce sabe disso.'

Clark se limitou a continuar olhando-a sem saber o que dizer. Chloe resolveu explicar a situação.

'Na verdade não, ele está com amnésia.'

'De novo?', Lois deu um risinho. 'Cuidado, Smallville, vai acabar virando rotina.'

'Como assim de novo?', perguntou Clark sem entender.

Lois caminhou em direção à Clark e ele a olhava fascinado. Lois parou em frente à ele sorrindo e Clark correspondeu. Uma pena que ele estivesse sem memória e não se lembrasse de Lois. Ele gostaria de lembrar de cada momento com ela, que com certeza deveria ser único. Lois se aproximou o bastante a ponto de Clark poder até mesmo sentir o perfume de sua pele. E, num dado momento, ele podia até mesmo sentir a batida do seu coração. Clark então percebeu que as batidas do coração de Lois estavam sincronizadas com as suas. Clark sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas suas veias.

'Bom, pelo menos dessa vez voce está com roupas.', disse Lois com um sorriso debochado.

Clark a olhou confuso e chocado. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

'Quer dizer que... nós... já...?', ele nem conseguia completar a frase, ainda mais com as imagens se formando na sua mente.

'Claro que não, Smallville, acha que me aproveito de garotos sem memória?', ela sorriu e depois empinou o queixo. 'Além do mais, voce não é o meu tipo.', ela sentenciou e ele fez um ar decepcionado.

'Lois, nós precisamos dos pais dele de volta.', disse Chloe aflita.

'Hum, vai ser difícil, prima, o sr. e a sra. K vão aproveitar a viagem e ficar por mais alguns dias lá.', ela informou e foi até a cozinha. 'Então, como aconteceu o seu novo branco mental, Smallville?', ela perguntou olhando para ele.

'Bem, só me lembro de acordar no beco e ver a...', ele olhou para a loirinha tentando lembrar o nome dela.

'Chloe.', disse a própria, que olhou para Lois. 'Eu acho que teve algo a ver com o roubo misterioso.'

'O quê? Temos um ladrão que suga memórias?', perguntou Lois descrente mas resolveu não perder a piada. 'Voce não parece estar num bom dia, Smallville.'

'Por que voce só me chama de Smallville e não de Clark?', perguntou o próprio tentando entender aquela moça fascinante.

'Porque eu gosto mais de Smallville, _Smallville_.', ela sorriu e piscou para ele.

Clark deu um sorriso tímido e Chloe olhou para os dois com atenção. Ela já havia visto esse clima antes entre Lois e Clark no dia em que a prima derrubou o amigo no tanque d'água. Chloe segurou um suspiro enquanto Lois continuava a falar.

'Eu acho que isso explica, do jeito smallvilliano de ser, porque eu esqueci 8 pedidos antes de perceber que o caixa estava vazio.'

'Vou até o Torch para ver o que acho sobre amnésia.', disse Chloe.

'Ok, pode deixar o garoto sem memória comigo, vou me divertir com isso.'

'Voce vai ficar bem?', perguntou Chloe ao amigo.

'Sim, porque não ficaria?', ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Lois.

'Voce está bem, Clark?', questionou Chloe confusa com o comportamento dele diante de Lois.

'Não poderia estar melhor.', ele disse com segurança. Chloe assentiu conformada. 'O que sou dela exatamente?', ele quis saber.

'Poderia dizer quase amigos, perto de inimigos mortais.', ela sorriu lembrando das discussões intermináveis de Lois e Clark.

'Sério?', ele perguntou sem acreditar.

'Ei, Smallville!', exclamou Lois jogando um vidro de creme de amendoim para ele, que o pegou no ar. 'Boa pegada, garotão.'

Chloe tirou o vidro da mão de Clark, temendo que ele o quebrasse, já que o amigo não parecia ter mais noção de sua força a julgar pelo o que fizera com a porta de casa. Chloe abriu o vidro e devolveu para Lois.

'Quer saber? Vou levá-lo até o celeiro, quem sabe ele não lembre de algo.', disse Chloe e Lois apenas assentiu. Chloe puxou Clark pela mão para fora dali. 'Precisamos conversar.', ela sussurrou para Clark.

Chloe levou Clark até o celeiro. Ele olhou para tudo com curiosidade e tentando forçar a memória para recordar algo, mas foi em vão. Sua mente parecia vazia. Chloe pegou uma barra de ferro e entregou para o amigo.

'Vamos, entorte isso.'

'Voce tem consciência de que isso é uma barra de ferro, não é?', ele falou sem entender aquele pedido da amiga.

'Eu sei. Entorte.', ela insistiu.

'Não posso.', ele afirmou.

'Como não podia arrancar uma porta?', ela lembrou sorrindo. Clark olhou-a confuso. 'Vamos lá, tente.'

Clark achava que Chloe estava equivocada, mas suspirou resignado e resolveu atender o seu pedido só para provar que ela estava errada. Sua surpresa foi imensa ao ver que ele conseguiu fazer uma barra de ferro ganhar o formato de um S. Clark estava de olhos arregalados e boquiaberto olhando para o seu feito. O que ele era? Como ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Chloe suspirou, entendendo o choque do amigo, sentou no sofá e o fez sentar ao seu lado.

'Eu não entendo...', ele sussurrou ainda olhando para o ferro.

'Porque nunca me preparei para essa conversa?', ela sorriu. 'Smallville sofreu a maior chuva de meteoros quando voce ainda era criança. Eu sei que isso pode parecer coisa de extraterrestre mas... algumas pedras de meteoros provocaram um efeito extraordinário nas pessoas da cidade. E pela minha teoria, voce é um deles.'

'Poderes extraterrestres? Eu sou um tipo de alienígena?', ele perguntou ainda mais confuso. Aquilo lhe parecia uma loucura sem tamanho, mas por outro lado, ele tinha uma super força e já até lançara fogo pelos olhos.

'Não, claro que não!'

'Mutante?'

'Bem... Sim. Um que salvou minha vida várias vezes. Sabe, voce tipo se tornou o herói nas horas certas de Smallville. E se for me perguntar, eu acho isso incrível.', ela o olhou com admiração. Não importava o que Clark era, Chloe gostava dele do mesmo jeito.

Clark ficou alguns instantes pensativo. Era muita coisa para assimilar. Se ele ao menos se lembrasse exatamente de quem era seria bem mais fácil. Clark olhou para o céu e depois para Chloe.

'Devemos ser grandes amigos para eu te confidenciar isso.'

'Na verdade, não confiou.', ela contou um pouco constrangida. 'Tudo bem, estava apenas se protegendo. Muitos te trairiam se soubessem.'

'Mas voce iria? Ou não?', ele perguntou fitando-a com atenção.

'Nunca.', ela afirmou emocionada e ele assentiu, acreditando nela.

'Mais alguém sabe?'

'Seus pais.'

'E Lois?'

'Não.'

'Mas ela mora aqui. Quer dizer, como consegui esconder isso dela?', ele colocou o 'S' em cima do sofá e se levantou.

'Como voce conseguiu esconder de todos. De quase todos.', ela sorriu. 'Ninguém desconfia que um pacato filho de fazendeiro possa ter poderes especiais.'

'Hum, então Lois acha que não passo de um filho de fazendeiro...', ele murmurou para si, pensativo.

'Algum problema, Clark?', ela perguntou preocupada.

'Não, tudo bem.', ele disfarçou.

'Ok. Então eu vou te deixar aqui e vou até o Torch fazer umas pesquisas.', ela disse e ele concordou. 'E Clark... Acho melhor que isso fique entre nós. Quanto menos gente souber sobre os seus dons especiais, melhor.'

'Não posso contar para Lois?', ele franziu a testa.

'Não acho muito prudente.'

'Por que não? Ela não é confiável, vai me trair?', ele perguntou ansioso.

'Não, claro que não, Lois jamais faria algo assim. Ela pode ser impulsiva, mas nunca leviana. Lois tem um grande caráter.', afirmou Chloe defendendo a prima para que Clark não tivesse dúvidas de que Lois jamais tentaria prejudicá-lo.

'Então não vejo problema nenhum em contar para ela. Quer dizer, não parece um problema tão grande assim, voce mesma disse que te salvei, tentei deter o ladrão da cafeteria, já ajudei várias pessoas... Não deveria me preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam ou deixam de pensar.'

'Clark, nem todas as pessoas entenderiam, vá por mim. Se voce sair espalhando seu segredo por aí pode te trazer grandes problemas, acredite. Mas esse é o tipo de conversa que voce deveria ter com seus pais.'

'Não vejo porque Lois não pode saber do meu segredo.', ele insistiu teimoso.

'Opa, espera aí, Clark! Lois de novo?', ela suspirou para controlar o ciúme que começava a se manifestar. 'Clark, vamos combinar uma coisa? Voce não conta nada para ninguém enquanto seus pais não voltarem. Voce conversa com eles sobre isso e aí depois voce toma uma decisão final sobre o assunto, ok?'

Clark ficou relutante, porque ele realmente não via problema em contar seu segredo para Lois, mas talvez Chloe tivesse razão. Estava tudo muito confuso ainda. E também não era o tipo de coisa que se contava assim de supetão. Se ele estava ainda atordoado, imagine como Lois ficaria. Além do mais, Clark queria saber exatamente que tipo de relacionamento Lois e ele tinham. E se poderia evoluir para algo melhor.

Clark assentiu concordando e Chloe suspirou aliviada.

...

**Talon**

'O que estamos fazendo aqui?', perguntou Clark olhando para as primas.

'Procurando pistas. Quero pegar o safado que afanou o caixa.', disse Lois se afastando dos dois para procurar alguma coisa que levasse até o ladrão.

'Não entendo porque não chamamos a polícia para resolver o caso.', disse Clark para Chloe.

'Pela mesma razão porque não te levamos ao hospital. A última coisa que precisamos é de voce no radar das autoridades.', afirmou Chloe. 'Agora diga se consegue ver alguma coisa.'

Clark se concentrou e sua visão de raio-x foi ativada, fazendo com que ele visse um cartão no canto do balcão. Clark piscou surpreso.

'Tem alguma coisa aqui. Perto do seu pé.', ele apontou para o chão.

Chloe abaixou e pegou o cartão.

'Espera, como sabia que isso estava ali?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Bem, eu acho que posso ver através das coisas.', ele contou ainda surpreso.

'Quer dizer que voce vê através de objetos sólidos?', ela rapidamente fechou o casaco surpreendida.

'Suponho que deve ser uma das minhas habilidades que voce não sabia...'

'Com certeza voce trabalhou muito bem escondendo essa habilidade...', ela afirmou sorrindo.

Nesse momento, uma bela mestiça desceu a escada no mesmo momento que Clark olhava ao redor. Chloe acompanhou o olhar do amigo. Clark olhou de volta para a loirinha com um ar tranquilo, fazendo Chloe franzir a testa sem entender. Onde estava o olhar de peixe morto de Clark quando via Lana Lang?

'Voce não a reconheceu?'

'Não. Deveria?', ele perguntou sem entender. A mestiça não lhe chamara atenção.

'Lana Lang. A garota dos seus sonhos. O grande amor da sua vida.', ela disse com um pouco de ironia. Nunca se conformaria por Clark ser tão aficionado por Lana, uma pessoa que sempre parecia fazer questão de magoá-lo.

'O quê? De onde voce tirou isso, Chloe?', ele perguntou sorrindo.

'Não acredito! É tipo como um feitiço sendo desfeito!', ela exclamou ainda surpresa, enquanto Lana saía do Talon com o namorado, Jason. 'Dessa vez eu fiquei realmente chocada.'

'Voce é engraçada, Chloe.', ele disse e riu.

'Então, acharam alguma coisa? Porque a minha busca foi uma furada, não sirvo para Sherlock Holmes.', disse Lois se aproximando dos amigos.

Ao ver o olhar encantado de Clark, Chloe finalmente entendeu. O melhor amigo estava se apaixonando por Lois. Parecia tão surreal que Chloe mal conseguia processar o pensamento. Quem diria que um dia Clark Kent ficaria interessado em Lois Lane?


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Kent Farm**

Clark estava no loft, sentado no sofá, olhando algumas fotografias de seus pais e amigos, tentando ter ao menos um pequeno lapso de memória, em vão. Ele olhava para os rostos sorridentes de Martha, Jonathan, Chloe, Pete, Lana e Lois e nada. Nenhuma lembrança sequer. Clark colocou as outras fotos em uma mesinha e ficou apenas com a foto de Lois em suas mãos. Ela era linda, seus olhos eram vívidos e seu sorriso era travesso. Clark adoraria lembrar que tipo de relação exatamente eles tinham.

'Parece que são mais algumas coisas das quais voce não se lembra.'

Clark rapidamente jogou a foto de Lois em cima da mesa ao reconhecer sua voz e corado, se levantou para falar com ela.

'Eu vim ver se voce estava bem.', ela disse e olhou para os lados. 'Onde está Chloe?'

'Ela foi até o tal Torch para fazer pesquisas, algo assim...', ele contou sem muito interesse. Clark não queria falar sobre a amiga nerd, queria era saber mais sobre Lois. 'Continuo não lembrando de coisa alguma...', ele fez um ar angustiado.

'Puxa, sinto muito, embora ache um pouco engraçado.', ela disse sorrindo, mas depois resolveu esclarecer as coisas. 'Não me leve a mal, mas é que fico lembrando quando te encontrei naquele milharal, o seu comportamento estranho, as coisas estranhas dessa cidade... Deixa pra lá...'

Clark sorriu. Era imensamente agradável ouvir o som da voz dela. Ele pigarreou.

'Chloe é muito protetora comigo, ela diz que existem algumas pessoas nas quais não posso confiar.', ele disse enquanto se aproximava mais dela.

'E voce não sabe quem são essas pessoas.', ela completou compreensiva. 'Olha, você pode não lembrar quem são os jogadores, mas nada o impede de continuar o jogo' explicou, tentando confortá-lo.

'Algo me diz que eu deveria lembrar de voce.'

'Bom, não temos exatamente um relacionamento que voce gostaria de lembrar.'

'Eu não acho isso. Não somos nem amigos?'

'Quase. Quer dizer, nós já fomos mais cão e gato, mas ainda temos muitas ironias para trocar.', ela riu lembrando do eterno jogo de palavras entre ela e Clark. 'Deve ser porque nós somos muito diferentes.'

'O mundo seria muito chato se todos fôssemos iguais, voce não acha?', ele sorriu e ficou bem próximo dela, começando a deixar Lois nervosa. Ela não estava gostando daquele olhar de Clark porque ela não sabia como lidar com ele. 'Tenho certeza que as discussões que a gente tem deve ser até estimulante...'

'De certa forma...', ela concordou relutante. O fato era que adorava provocar o rapaz. Ela cruzou os braços. 'O que mais seus instintos te dizem ao meu respeito?'

Ao invés de falar, Clark tocou no rosto dela com carinho. Era quente e macia. Surpresa com o gesto, Lois deu um passo atrás. Era como se Clark quisesse quebrar suas barreiras e ela não estava gostando disso, era como se pisasse em um terreno instável.

'Smallville, eu quero esclarecer uma coisa: nós mal somos amigos. Nós vivemos nos desentendendo. E voce gosta demais de outra garota. Ela é a garota dos seus sonhos.'

'Eu prefiro a realidade.', ele afirmou e segurou a mão dela, que estava gelada. 'Lois, não precisa ter medo...'

'Não estou com medo.', ela mentiu. Estava apavorada. Uma onda de sentimentos estavam invadindo-a e ela que sempre fora péssima em relacionamentos amorosos não sabia como agir. Ainda mais com Clark. Ela se desvencilhou dele e se afastou. 'Isso é surreal. Qual é, somos nós! Não existe a menor possibilidade de Lois e Clark ter... algo... alguma coisa...', ela nem conseguia formular as palavras. Estava se sentindo uma idiota.

'Um casal?', ele sugeriu sorridente. 'Por que não? Não acho que seja coisa de outro mundo. Na verdade, cada vez mais eu acho que faz todo o sentido.'

'Clark, voce ama Lana Lang. Sempre amou e sempre vai amar.', ela afirmou com um pouco de tristeza. Clark só estava confuso, mas ela sabia que quando ele recuperasse a memória, brevemente estaria nos braços da eterna paixão.

'Chloe também me disse algo parecido hoje.', ele contou.

'Viu? É o que eu falei. Voce e Lana... Está escrito nas estrelas, voces vão casar, viver nessa fazenda e trazer vários Clarkinhos ao mundo.', ela disse em tom de ironia disfarçando o nervosismo. 'A vida que voce sempre sonhou...'

'Eu já disse que prefiro a realidade.', ele afirmou e a beijou.

No começo, Lois quis resistir, mas logo foi fraquejando. Era muito bom sentir os lábios de Clark contra os seus, a língua explorando sua boca, o calor do corpo dele abraçado ao seu, fazendo com que ela instintivamente o puxasse mais para si. Os jovens se entregaram ao longo beijo até que se separaram quase sem fôlego.

'Lois, eu não quero viver de sonhos. Eu quero isso, agora, depois e para sempre, com voce. E eu sinto que voce também quer.', ele disse com os olhos brilhando como estrelas.

'Clark, isso... é loucura... eu não sei... Eu...', ela respirou fundo e ajeitou o cabelo. 'É tudo novo para mim...'

'Para mim também.', ele disse e eles riram timidamente juntos.

'Clark, eu não sei como isso pode dar certo...', ela disse preocupada. 'Voce está sem memória e se...'

'Sem "e se"...', ele colocou o dedo na boca dela com delicadeza. 'Vamos ser só nós dois e o resto a gente pensa depois.', ele sorriu, ela assentiu e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Lois jamais havia se sentido assim com ninguém. Sua mente estava um turbilhão ao mesmo tempo que ela se sentia mais segura como nunca na vida. Era como se Clark houvesse se tornado seu porto seguro. Ele era tão quente e macio, tão bom de se abraçar, ela queria que aquilo nunca mais terminasse.

Clark sentia como se estivesse flutuando. E literalmente seus pés começavam a sair do chão, sem ao menos se dar conta disso de tão envolvido que estava com Lois. Ele sentia os batimentos cardíacos dela no mesmo ritmo de que os seus e isso lhe dava uma paz que ele sabia que nunca havia sentido antes.

O celular de Lois tocou e os pés deles voltaram a tocar no chão. Lois não percebeu que começara a flutuar. Ela respirou fundo e atendeu a chamada de Chloe.

'Ei, Chloe, o que foi?'

'Lois, voce está meio ofegante, estava correndo?', perguntou a loirinha.

'Ah, é! Estava! Eu... eu corri para atender o telefone, estava no banho!', ela mentiu diante do ar de riso de Clark. Lois fez cara feia para ele.

'E o Clark, como está? Alguma melhora?'

'Ele está bem... quer dizer, do mesmo jeito tapado de sempre.', ela disse irritada porque Clark estava rindo baixinho.

'Lo, tenta tratar o Clark bem, ele está muito confuso...', pediu Chloe preocupado com possíveis brigas da prima com o amigo.

'Hunf... Chloe, porque voce ligou?'

'Aquele cartão que encontramos no Talon é de uma oficina mecânica de propriedade de um tal de Kevin Grady" continuou Chloe. "É aqui mesmo em Smallville. Eu peguei o endereço e fui até lá.'

'Porque não me avisou? Podíamos ter ido juntas.', protestou Lois enquanto Clark prestava atenção na conversa. Descobriu um novo poder: superaudição.

'De qualquer modo, não consegui mesmo falar com ele. Falei apenas com o pai dele, e acabei descobrindo que o filho esteve internado no Instituto Summerholt depois de ter sido apontado como suspeito pela morte do irmão dele em Audrey Clearing'

'Ele deve ter fugido de lá.', ela deduziu

'No lugar dele, eu também fugiria' disse Chloe. 'Estou aqui no Instituto Summerholt'.

'O quê?! Chloe!' exclamou Lois preocupada com a prima.

'Está tudo bem. Mandei uns arquivos para o meu e-mail'. continuou ela, ignorando a surpresa dela. 'Bom, achei que você podia ir até lá e ver se descobre onde o Kevin está. Ao que tudo indica, ele foi vítima de uma armação e teve a própria memória apagada'.

'Como assim?'

'Lois, preciso desligar" disse a loirinha. 'Encontro você no Torch. Leve Clark também.'

Chloe desligou o celular e, de repente, alguém a golpeou por trás da cabeça.

Lois desligou o celular e olhou para Clark.

'Temos que ir ao Torch.'

'Lois, eu tenho umas coisas para te falar. É importante.', ele disse se aproximando dela. Clark estava decidido a contar seu segredo para Lois. Se queria ter um relacionamento sério com ela precisava ser honesto. 'Há coisas sobre mim que voce precisa saber.'

'Voce matou alguém?', ela perguntou com uma pitada de ironia.

'Não, claro que não!', ele exclamou e segurou as mãos dela. 'Lois, para a gente levar esse relacionamento à sério precisamos ser honestos um com o outro. Em tudo.'

'Eu entendo, Clark, mas podemos deixar essa conversa para depois?', ela pediu um pouco nervosa. Morria de medo de falar sobre relacionamentos porque acreditava que iria estragar tudo. 'Chloe pediu para irmos para o Torch. Quero ver os arquivos que ela mandou.'

'Ok.', ele assentiu não querendo pressioná-la demais.

...

**The Torch**

**Smallville High School**

Lois acessava os e-mails de Chloe enquanto pensava nos beijos trocados com Clark. Achava que havia feito uma besteira, ela não deveria ter se envolvido com ele enquanto Clark ainda estivesse sem memória. Lois achava que ainda acabaria por se arrepender.

Clark olhava para Lois encantado. Ela era realmente linda. Iria convidá-la para sair. Os dois poderiam ir ao cinema, depois comer uma pizza e ficar namorando. Seria perfeito.

'O que vamos fazer?', ela perguntou se referindo aos arquivos.

'Bom, eu vou te levar ao cinema. Melhor, vamos jantar, que tal?', ele perguntou sorridente.

'Clark, nós estamos no meio de uma investigação aqui.', ela lembrou.

'Eu sei. Mas sabe, eu não posso evitar.', ele lhe roubou um beijo. 'Só penso em nós dois juntos.'

'Clark, acho que nós deveríamos falar sobre essa situação quando sua memória voltar. Tudo bem?', ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Tudo bem, Lois. Não quero forçar nada. Vai ser no seu tempo.', ele disse compreensivo.

Lois assentiu satisfeita e lhe deu um selinho, que logo se transformou em um beijo mais longo. Os dois se separaram e trocaram olhares apaixonados. Lois voltou a atenção para o computador. Não queria pensar naquilo agora.

'Olha, aqui tem alguma coisa.', ela abriu um arquivo.

Clark sorriu, nem um pouco surpreso, e se aproximou para ver o que era. Ao abrir o arquivo enviado por Chloe do Instituto Summerholt, descobriram que se tratava de um vídeo. Nele, um garoto estava amarrado à uma maca, cercado por aparelhos, e alguém aplicava alguma coisa no seu braço através de uma seringa. No vídeo, o garoto gritava:

'_Você não tem que fazer isso! Eu prometo que não conto a ninguém! Foi um acidente... Eu sei que você não quis fazer!'_

'Parece que Kevin não matou o irmão" disse Clark, olhando o vídeo com atenção.

'Quem quer que tenha apagado as memórias dele deve ter implantado novas', comentou Lois, perplexa.

'Quem faria uma coisa dessa? Deixar um garoto pensar que matou o próprio irmão?' indagou Clark, atônito.

'Provavelmente alguém que não quisesse se livrar dele... ou fazer com que ele assumisse a culpa.', respondeu ela.

'Algo me diz que eu tenho que encontrar o Kevin.' disse Clark.

'E como você acha que vai encontrá-lo?', perguntou Lois.

'Onde o irmão dele morreu parece um bom lugar para começar.' disse ele.

'Espere um pouco...' disse Lois se virando para pegar uma anotação do outro lado da mesa. 'Aqui diz que aconteceu em...' foi quando ela percebeu que Clark já não estava mais na sala. '...Audrey Clearing? Clark? Clark?', Lois franziu a testa confusa.

**Instantes depois, em Audrey Clearing...**

'Kevin.' chamou Clark ao ver o garoto caminhando em meio à clareira, pensativo, absorto, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia em que seu irmão foi morto, mas sua mente não colaborava, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Surpreso, ele levantou a mão em direção a Clark.

'Tudo bem.', disse Clark para tentar acalmá-lo. 'Eu vim aqui para falar com você sobre o que aconteceu em Summerholt.'

'Você é o cara da cafeteria, não é mesmo?.' indagou Kevin e Clark assentiu. 'Como lembrou de mim?'

'Eu não lembrei. Na verdade, você apagou todas as minhas memórias.' respondeu Clark, com cautela. Ainda não sabia o que esperar dele, embora o garoto só parecesse estar assustado.

'Todas elas? Quero dizer, para todas as outras pessoas o efeito é apenas a perda dos últimos minutos de memória.'retrucou Kevin, confuso.

'Acho que não sou como as outras pessoas.' desconversou Clark. 'Olhe, Kevin, sei que isso pode ser difícil, mas preciso que você fale sobre o acidente. Foi aqui que aconteceu?'

'Por aqui" respondeu ele, olhando ao redor, frustrado. 'Sei que foi por aqui...'

'Conte-me o que aconteceu naquele dia.' pediu Clark, pacientemente. 'Você tem memórias daquele dia?'

Kevin estava pensativo. Algo se passava pela sua mente. Ele provavelmente estava se lembrando do ocorrido. De repente, ele caiu de joelhos, e olhou para Clark. Estava atordoado, e com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Não fui eu!' exclamou ele.

Clark se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

'Foi meu pai!' disse ele, chocado. 'Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?'

Clark apoiou sua mão no ombro de Kevin, com pesar.

'Sinto muito, Kevin.'

'Tudo o que eu tenho feito...', ele suspirou pesadamente, arrependido 'Eu não queria ter roubado aquele dinheiro, e nem apagado toda a sua memória.' disse ele.

'Tudo bem.' disse Clark. Essa não era sua maior preocupação.

'Não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Sinto muito. Se eu conseguisse entrar no Instituto Summerholt, eu podia ao menos saber o que fizeram comigo .'

'Talvez possamos.' disse Clark, disposto a ajudá-lo.

**M****etropolis**

**Instituto Summerholt**

'Eu gostaria de apagar as memórias dos seus três últimos dias.' disse Lawrence Grady a Chloe, que estava amarrada na mesma mesa em que viu Kevin ter sua memória apagada nos vídeos que apanhou no Instituto horas antes. 'Mas infelizmente eu não posso...' continuou, visivelmente frustrado. 'Vou ter que ir muito mais além.' completou ele, acionando a máquina.

'Sr. Grady!' exclamou Chloe, em desesperada, tentando se mexer para ver o que ele fazia ao redor. 'Por favor, não faça isso!' implorou.

'Pense nisso como uma dádiva.' explicou ele, mexendo nos equipamentos e olhando a sonda ao alto, bem acima da cabeça dela. 'Imagine quantas experiências ruins na vida podem ser simplesmente deletadas de sua nossa memória, afastando toda a dor e sofrimento?'

De repente, alguém entrou pelos fundos do laboratório:

'Pai!' gritou Kevin. 'Porque mentiu pra mim a vida toda?'exclamou ele, que vinha logo seguido de Clark.

'Como entrou aqui?' indagou Lawrence, perplexo.

'Você me fez acreditar que eu matei meu irmão!' gritou Kevin, furioso, enquanto Clark se aproximava de Chloe.

'Não!'gritou Lawrence, ligando a máquina.

Kevin empurrou abruptamente o pai, que o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o cair sobre uma mesa com equipamentos. Ao ver o filho desacordado e Clark desatando as amarras de Chloe, fugiu.

Mais do que depressa, ao ver as luzes esverdeadas sobre Chloe, que entrava em estado de convulsão sobre a maca, Clark usou sua super-força para arrebentar as amarras, quando viu então um raio de luz prestes a atingi-la. Foi quando se debruçou sobre seu rosto, sendo atingido pela luz. Subitamente, todas as suas memórias voltaram, num processo idêntico ao de quando as perdeu, no beco atrás do Talon.

Clark viu imagens de seus pais, Lex, Jason, a chave octogonal, Shelby, Alicia, Chloe, Lionel, Lana, Lois, Dr. Swann e Pete. Tudo voltou ao que era antes. Num dado momento, o campo de força que atingia Clark, começou a disparar para as duas torres ao lado da mesa onde estava Chloe, as quais cederam, caindo sobre os dois, não sem antes Clark segurá-las, cada uma com uma mão, bem sobre a cabeça de Chloe, que voltava à consciência, e o olhava com espanto.

Kevin se levantou, recobrando os sentidos, e viu Clark segurando os dois pilares.

Subitamente, a porta do laboratório foi arrombada. Clark levantou os olhos e viu Lois e duas autoridades locais, que ficaram boquiabertos.

'Uau!' exclamou Lois, estarrecida. Aquilo era surreal demais para ela. Desde quando Clark era tão forte assim?

'Meu Deus!'. Exclamou a Xerife boquiaberta.

'Lois... Xerife...' disse Clark, nervoso.

'Acho que não posso mais chamá-lo de Smallville...' disse Lois, perplexa.

Kevin então apontou a mão em direção à Lois e aos policiais, e raios de energia saíram das pontas de seus dedos. Na sequência, ele fez o mesmo com relação à Chloe, e trocou olhares com Clark, que atirou para os lados as torres. Kevin então deixou o local. Lois encarou Clark.

'O quê pensa que está fazendo que ainda não desamarrou ela?', perguntou, impaciente, sem lembrar de nada do que viu instantes antes.

A Xerife olhou surpresa para a bagunça que estava no local, e chamou reforços pelo rádio, caminhando pela sala, à procura de evidências.

'Oi. Obrigada.' disse Chloe a Lois, que a desamarrava.

Clark olhou para os lados e viu Kevin indo embora. Ele apenas sorriu. Clark e Lois tiraram Chloe da maca e Clark olhou para o laboratório pensativo. Lois o fitou com atenção.

'Está tudo bem?'

'Sim. Está tudo bem. Tudo voltou ao normal.', ele disse forçando um sorriso.

Mas pelo o olhar dele, Lois sentiu que não estava tudo bem. O olhar dele mudara.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark estava no loft olhando as fotografias. Agora ele reconhecia todos. Era bom ter sua memória de volta, mas sentia que estava faltando algo.

'Clark?', chamou-o Lois.

'Ei, Lois.', ele olhou para a amiga. Ele viu que ela parecia um pouco constrangida, o que era incomum nela. 'Foi um dia estranho.', ele disse para quebrar o clima.

'Pois é...', ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

'Ainda bem que voce chegou logo com a cavalaria. À propósito, como soube que estaríamos lá?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Chloe não voltou e eu fiquei preocupada. Depois de ver aquele vídeo, achei que poderia acontecer alguma coisa terrível com ela.', ela contou e ele franziu a testa sem entender. Foi só então que Lois entendeu porque o olhar dele estava diferente. Ele realmente havia retornado ao seu normal. 'Claro, voce não se lembra...', ela constatou, tentando não transparecer a decepção.

'Não. Eu não lembro de nada do dia de hoje, é um grande ponto de interrogação.', ele contou e ela mordeu o lábio. Clark achou que ela parecia abalada. 'Fiz alguma coisa de errado nesse meio tempo?'

'Não. Acho que não... Sei lá... Não importa... Foi uma situação fora do comum...', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Tente não ficar mais sem memória, não vou estar aqui para segurar sua mão.'

'Como assim, não entendi...', ele perguntou confuso. 'Sabe, acho que tenho algo que de devo me lembrar...'

'Tudo que voce tinha para lembrar, já lembrou, Clark. Agora é seguir em frente.', ela disse erguendo novamente todas suas barreiras emocionais. Era melhor assim. Não haveria mesmo um futuro para os dois. 'Por falar nisso, eu estou indo embora.', ela comunicou.

'O quê?', ele se levantou surpreso. 'Por quê?'

'Qual é, Smallville, voce acha mesmo que minha vida é aqui em meio às vacas com voce, _farmboy_?', ela forçou mais um sorriso. 'Meu lugar não é aqui, nunca foi. Aliás, acho que já fiquei tempo demais. Vou voltar para Metropolis, voltar para a faculdade e dar um rumo certo para minha vida. Chega de protelações. Deseje-me sorte.'

'Hum... boa sorte. Tenho certeza de que voce... vai ter sucesso, Lois.', ele disse com um ar conformado. Incomodava-lhe bastante o fato dela ir embora, já estava acostumado com a presença de Lois em sua vida e achava tudo aquilo muito repentino. Mas não queria se intrometer na vida dela.

'Obrigado. Adeus, Clark.', ela disse e se virou para ir embora com o coração partido. Era mais doloroso do que ela imaginava.

'Voce volta para uma visita?', ele perguntou e ela olhou para ele. 'Meus pais gostariam. E Chloe. E Shelby. Eu também acharia divertido desde que voce não me pertubasse muito.', ele disse em tom brincalhão.

'Foi legal conhecer voces. Se cuida, Clark.', ela disse em tom de despedida e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Clark ficou parado no loft, olhando Lois caminhar para longe dele, longe de sua vida, sem conseguir reagir. Ele jamais pensaria que ficaria abalado no dia em que Lois Lane decidisse sair de sua vida. A verdade é que naquele momento, Clark ficou sem chão pela primeira vez em sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Estação de Trem de Smallville – Kansas**

**Dois anos depois**

Clark estava sentado no banco esperando a chegada do trem. Ele estava pensando em sua decisão em largar a cidade onde crescera para trás e iniciar sua jornada. Jor-El insistira que era necessário para que Clark pudesse cumprir sua missão e ele ainda estava se convencendo disso. Deixar uma vida toda para trás, seus pais, seus amigos, Lana... Não era algo fácil. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que era necessário.

Clark lembrou-se de Lois. Da sua despedida no celeiro. Nunca mais a vira, só tinha notícias esporádicas dela através de Chloe. Lois agora estava estudando jornalismo... Quem diria que um dia Lois Lane se tornaria uma repórter. Ele temia pelos seus entrevistados. Clark sorriu consigo mesmo. Ainda sentia falta da amizade de Lois, mas ela aparentemente não, já que nunca perguntava sobre ele e nunca mais retornara a Smallville. Clark suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

'Pois é...', disse Lana sentando ao lado de Clark. 'Sua mãe segurou bem, mas seu pai mudou de assunto logo depois de me contar que voce ia partir. Pra que lado voce vai?'

'Topeka. De lá ainda não sei se vou para leste ou oeste.', ele contou ainda sem olhar para ela. Não queria ter que dizer adeus.

'Basta ser longe de Smallville, certo? Voce está levando tudo?'

'Acho que sim. Roupas e dinheiro. Como eu não pego resfriado...'

'Clark Kent, típico garotão americano normal que não voa...', ela fez um gracejo, mas depois deu um suspiro triste. 'Por favor, fique.'

'Lana...', ele finalmente olhou para ela.

'Clark, eu sei que entre nós é tudo sempre tão complicado, que quando conseguimos ficar juntos algo nos separa, parece até que o destino quer nos ver longe um do outro...', ela deu um sorriso triste.

'Lana, eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso. Eu queria que voce pudesse entender, queria poder te explicar todas as minhas razões...'

'Explique. Voce sabe que pode contar para mim, Clark.', ela o olhou nos olhos. 'Eu sei que todos nós temos um segredo ou outro, mas se a gente quer fazer isso dar certo, temos que ser sinceros um com o outro.', ela afirmou com esperança que enfim o ex-namorado lhe contasse o que ele tanto escondia.

'Lana, eu gosto de voce. De verdade. Voce não sabe o quanto sonhei com voce e quando nós ficamos juntos foi... incrível.', ele afirmou, lembrando do rápido namoro que tiveram mas que terminara justamente por causa do segredo dele. Clark simplesmente não conseguia contar.

'_Mas_. Sempre tem um 'mas' não é, Clark?', ela falou com um ar decepcionado.

Clark ficou calado e pensativo. E por que não contar? Ele sempre achou que Lana o rejeitaria se soubesse, mas e se ela o aceitasse mesmo assim?

'Não quer vir comigo?', ele perguntou, surpreendendo-a. 'O dinheiro que eu tenho dá para nos manter até que eu arranje um emprego.'

O trem finalmente chegou. Era a hora de partir. Clark se levantou, pegou as malas e olhou para a mestiça. Lana se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto dele, que Clark sentiu ser uma despedida. Ela não iria. Talvez não fosse nunca.

'Não fica chateado comigo, eu...', ela disse chorando.

'Tudo bem.', ele disse compreensivo e beijou a cabeça dela.

'Só não esquece de mim. Jamais.', ela pediu e o abraçou com força.

Ficaram mais uns instantes abraçados até Clark ouvir a última chamada e entrar no trem. Lana ficou parada na estação mesmo após a partida. Ela sentia que havia perdido a melhor chance de sua vida de ser feliz.

...

**Metropolis**

**Met-U – Formatura da Turma de Jornalismo**

Chloe correu para abraçar a prima. Ela estava muito feliz por Lois. Chloe pensara por anos a fio em ser jornalista, mas algo mudara desde que ela conhecera Clark Kent e principalmente depois que ele lhe contara o seu segredo. Chloe recebia algumas notícias do amigo e sua jornada, mas tudo era muito breve e sucinto, a loirinha sabia que o amigo ainda estava querendo encontrar seu lugar no mundo e aí quem sabe, cumprir o destino do qual Jor-El vivia falando.

'Lois Lane, a jornalista. Quem diria, hein?'

'Graças à voce, Chloe, voce foi minha inspiração.', ela afirmou, ajeitando a toga. 'Estou doida para tirar isso aqui e comemorar. Hoje vamos beber tudo que temos direito, prima!'

'Papai, tire uma foto nossa!', pediu Lucy, se aproximando de Lois e Chloe. O General Sam Lane atendeu ao pedido. 'As garotas Sullivan-Lane vão deixar sua marca nessa cidade!'

'Só espero não ter que apagar as marcas mais fortes depois, principalmente as suas, Lu.', resmungou o General. Lucy revirou os olhos e Lois e Chloe esconderam o ar de riso.

'Sabe quem também está entrando nessa de jornalismo?', disse Chloe olhando para Lois. 'Clark Kent. Eu sabia que ele tinha talento desde o Torch.'

'Que bom para ele.', disse Lois secamente, fazendo Chloe ficar um pouco desanimada. Nunca iria entender aquele pouco-caso de Lois para com Clark. Lois não gostava de falar do caipira, pois sempre lembrava do que a fez abandonar Smallville. O que mais lhe doeu era que ela estava certa: foi só Clark recuperar a memória que ele voltou a rastejar por Lana Lang. Lois forçou um sorriso para afastar as lembranças. 'Agora, vamos comemorar!'

'Sem exageros, Lo!', berrou Sam.

'Pode deixar, General, voce sabe que eu tenho juízo!', ela exclamou com um ar travesso, puxando Chloe e Lucy pelas mãos em direção ao seu carro.

Sam Lane suspirou conformado após receber um beijo carinhoso no rosto da filha mais velha e vê-la saindo de carro toda animada junto com a prima e a irmã.

...

**Paris – França**

**Dois anos depois**

Clark estava sentado em um dos muito cafés parisienses lendo o jornal onde uma pequena matéria falava de dois assaltantes detidos por porte de drogas. O que chamava a atenção era que eles afirmavam que haviam sido nocauteados por um homem cuja as balas batiam em seu peito e ricocheteavam. Clark suspirou. Por sorte ele interferira a tempo de impedir que aqueles dois matassem um homem inocente para pegar alguns trocados. E mais sorte ainda que eles estavam drogados o suficiente para a polícia não acreditar na história do homem à prova de balas.

'Clark Kent, o Homem do Amanhã.'

Clark olhou para o alto e viu uma sorridente Lana Lang olhando para ele. Clark ficou surpreso.

'Lana, o que voce faz aqui?'

'Intercâmbio.', ela sentou ao lado dele. 'E voce, pelo visto, continua com suas viagens.'

'As coisas não tem sido bem como eu queria. Estou pensando em voltar para casa.', ele confessou.

'Oh. Bem e se... eu voltar com voce?', ela sugeriu um pouco temerosa de ser rejeitada.

'Voce seria muito bem-vinda.', ele disse e ambos sorriram.

Um guindaste travou numa construção próxima ao Café e uma enorme barra de aço se desprendeu, vindo em direção aos trausentes, que começaram a gritar. Clark ouviu, saiu correndo, conseguiu se esconder atrás de um muro e usou seu supersopro para fazer com que a barra caísse na parte baldia do terreno. As pessoas respiraram aliviadas. Clark retornou ao Café e olhou para Lana.

'Lana, eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes.'

**Aeroporto**

Clark relia mais uma vez o bilhete de Lana. Novamente ela desistira de viajar com ele. E não poderia usar a desculpa do destino novamente. Era puro medo mesmo.

_Clark, _

_Eu sei que voce deve estar bravo comigo. E com razão. Mas eu não posso ir com voce. Não entenda isso como uma rejeição pelo o que voce pode fazer. Não. Voce é incrível e sei que poderá fazer coisas ainda mais maravilhosas do que já fez. Clark, eu te amo pelo o que voce é: o garoto de Smallville gentil, educado, amigo, melhor do que qualquer cara que eu já conheci. Mas eu simplesmente não posso ir, eu não consigo. Talvez não seja para que Clark Kent e Lana Lang possam ficar juntos. Estarei sempre com voce no meu coração._

_Com amor,_

_Lana._

Clark amassou o bilhete, jogou na cesta de lixo e foi embarcar no voo que o levaria a Metropolis.

...

**Metropolis**

'Metropolis possui as vistas mais impressionantes: a maior ponte do país, o prédio mais alto do mundo, mas talvez agora tenha vista mais impressionante de todas: um anjo da guarda.', anunciava a repórter do jornal de tv local. 'É só perguntar à pequena Denise Evans. Ela o viu.'

Uma garotinha de cinco anos, negra e com os olhos brilhando de encantamento dava o seu depoimento.

'Eu estava perto da janela quando perdi o equilíbrio e caí. De repente, um anjo azul com asas vermelhas desceu e me pegou. Ele me colocou no chão e saiu voando pelo céu!', ela exclamou, enquanto seu desenho enchia a tela. Um homem de roupa azul e capa vermelha. 'Deviam ter ouvidos os gritos da minha mãe.'

A imagem voltou para a repórter que estava na entrada do edifício.

'Foi aqui que encontraram Denise e foi de lá...', a câmera mostrou o alto do prédio. 'De onde ela caiu. Trinta andares de altura. Se não foi um anjo que a salvou, o que foi?'

Lois olhava para uma das televisões no Planeta Diário. Ela deixara de pintar os cabelos de loiro e eles estavam castanhos. Lois também havia aposentado as calça jeans e as blusinhas muito justas e usava um terninho que lhe dava um ar mais sério.

'Pombos domesticados.', ela disse apontando para a tela com uma caneta.

'O que foi, Lois, não acredita em anjos?', perguntou Ron Troupe com um ar de gozação.

'Na tv, vivem inventando histórias para aumentar a audiência.', ela afirmou e foi para sua mesa.

'E talvez vender alguns jornais?', disse Ron lhe mostrando a capa do Planeta Diário, onde a chamada era _'Anjo salva Menina'_, com a foto da pequena Denise.

Lois ficou indignada, arrancou o jornal da mão de Troupe e adentrou a sala do editor-chefe, Perry White, como um furacão.

'Chefe, passei uma semana nas docas com ratos e o cabelo todo rebelde expondo uma rede de contrabando e o que sai na primeira página? Uma matéria com anjos, estilo hippie e nova era! E depois o que vai ser? Entrevistar o Pé Grande?', ela exclamou com as mãos na cintura, irritada.

Perry, que estava mais do que acostumado com o jeito impulsivo de Lois, se virou para ela calmamente.

'Foi bom voce ter chegado, Lois. Será a primeira a saber que contratei um novo repórter para o Planeta.'

'Ele é bonitinho?', ela perguntou interessada, sem notar que Clark se aproximava.

'Voce mesma pode avaliar.', disse Perry apontando para Clark.

Lois olhou para trás e quase perdeu a fala ao rever Clark Kent. Ele parecia diferente. Ainda lembrava o garoto da fazenda que conhecera, mas ainda assim havia algo de diferente nele. Clark usava um terno que parecia ser maior do que ele, carregava uma pasta e usava óculos. Por um instante, Lois achou que já havia visto Clark sem óculos, mas foi por questão de segundos. Lois logo teve certeza que sempre o vira usando óculos.

'Ei, Lois.', ele a cumprimentou e sorriu. Ela estava mais bonita do que na época que a conhecera.

'Ei, Clark. Como voce está?', ela o cumprimentou educadamente.

'Ah, voces já se conhecem, ótimo!', exclamou Perry, fazendo os repórteres olharem para ele. 'Lois, quero que o Kent fique colado em voce até aprender tudo que precisa.'

'O quê?!', ela exclamou surpresa e depois pigarreou ao ver os olhares dos dois homens. 'Chefe, eu não sou boa com essa coisa de ensinar, não levo jeito para isso, indique outro. O Troupe, por exemplo.'

'Ele está ocupado.'

'Cat Grant.', ela sugeriu de má vontade. 'Ela sabe como ninguém afiar as garras em novatos.', ela olhou para Clark de alto a baixo e ele ajeitou o óculos.

'Cat faz parte de outro setor, voce sabe Lois.', disse Perry um pouco irritado com a teimosia de Lois.

'Fofocas baratas, eu sei.', ela disse com desprezo. Lois simplesmente não suportava Cat e as duas viviam trocando farpas.

'Lane, já está decidido. Já pedi para colocarem a mesa do Kent perto da sua.', disse Perry num tom de ultimato.

'Oh, que maravilha.', ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. 'Não me leve a mal, Clark, mas eu não tenho jeito para babá.'

'Não é ser babá, Lois, é orientar, é diferente.', ele insistiu para dobrar a repórter. 'E leve-o na cobertura do novo sistema de armas da LexCorp promovido pelo benevolente Lex Luthor.', mandou Perry, falando do poderoso empresário com certa ironia.

'Ok. Tudo certo, só depois não diga que não sei trabalhar em equipe.', ela deu-se por vencida.

'Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, Clark Kent.', disse Perry apertando a mão do rapaz.

'Obrigado, sr. White.'

'Me chame de Chefe. E agora vão, as matérias não vão cair no colo de voces!', ele berrou, dispensando-os.

Lois saiu em disparada da sala do editor sendo seguida por Clark. Ele queria saber de onde vinha toda aquela hostilidade, pois pelo que lembrava, eles poderiam não ter sido melhores amigos, mas também nunca foram inimigos.

Lois estava muito incomodada com tudo aquilo. Ela jamais esperava rever Clark depois de todos aqueles anos e percebera que ainda guardava mágoa dele. Lois tinha que ser racional, não fora culpa de Clark, afinal ele fora uma vítima de Kevin, o rapaz que apagou sua memória na época. Mas ainda lhe doía pensar que Clark não lembrava dos momentos deles naquele dia. Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando as lembranças e pegou seu sobretudo. Ela olhou para trás e fitou Clark.

'Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui: _Smallville_. Eu não trabalhei que nem uma louca esse tempo todo como repórter investigativa do Planeta Diário só para ficar de babá de algum Zé ninguém vindo de FimdemundoVille. E outra coisa. Você não está trabalhando comigo, você está trabalhando para mim. Eu faço as perguntas, eu dou as direções. Você fica por baixo e eu por cima. E é assim que eu gosto. Entendeu?'

Clark não conseguia acreditar em quão abusada e mandona ela ficara em poucos segundos. Clark não sabia se a odiava ou amava por isso. Pelo visto, Lois não mudara nada, continuava a mesma garota tagarela, rude e cheia de si. Clark sentia que agora estava ambientado, com aquela Lois ele sabia lidar muito bem. Ou pelo menos tentava. Clark assentiu pensativo. Ao menos, ela voltara a chamá-lo de Smallville, há muitos anos que não escutava esse apelido...

'Entendi, voce gosta de ficar por cima.', ele a provocou.

'Nem tente bancar o engraçadinho, Kent. Voce está fora do seu elemento, garotão.', ela revidou e entrou no elevador com o queixo empinado, altiva, seguida pelo sorridente Clark.

Finalmente Clark Kent encontrara o seu lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

'Se quiser me acompanhar, seja rápido. Não sou guia turístico e nem seguro na mão.', dizia Lois enquanto eles andavam pelo saguão do Planeta Diário.

'Não precisa se preocupar, sou bem rápido quando quero.', disse Clark andando atrás dela.

'Que bom pra voce, Smallville. Mas lembre-se: aqui não é o Kansas.', ela olhou em direção ao rapaz ruivo com uma caixa de papelão nas mãos. 'Jimmy! Deixa eu fazer as apresentações: Jimmy Olsen, Clark Kent.'

'O novo cara?', disse Jimmy parando em frente à eles. 'Muito prazer. Trabalho na copiadora mas sou fotógrafo.', ele cumprimentou Clark.

'Ótimo.', disse Clark educadamente.

'Quero mostrar minhas fotos.', dizia o rapaz que acabou derrubando alguns papéis no chão e Clark se abaixou para ajudá-lo a recolhê-las. 'Elas são ótimas. Sou destemido, pergunte à Lois, ela sempre me leva para cobrir suas matérias.'

Clark olhou para o alto e viu Lois saindo pela porta giratória. Ela lhe deu um aceno e Clark suspirou. Pelo visto, Lois não iria tornar sua vida fácil.

**Laboratórios LexCorp**

Toda a imprensa estava reunida na área designada esperando o momento em que Lex Luthor fosse se pronunciar. Lex era o cidadão mais conhecido, popular e benfeitor de Metropolis. Suas fábricas empregavam grande parte da população e ele também se dedicava a projetos sociais. Muitos tinham admiração pelo poderoso empresário, outros o temiam e Lois tinha curiosidade e vivia tentando marcar uma entrevista com ele, mais ainda sem sucesso.

Lois parou diante de uma bela morena de cabelos curtos que checava sua maquiagem num pequeno espelho.

'Tem muito brilho no meu rosto?', preocupou-se a moça conferindo mais uma vez sua imagem.

'Angela, não me diga que está cobrindo notícias de verdade.', disse Lois com ironia. 'O que aconteceu, acabaram-se todos os abduzidos por aliens?'

Angela Chen, repórter do _Metropolis Today_, olhou para Lois com hostilidade. Ela detestava a repórter do Planeta Diário e as duas viviam em meio a uma guerra fria desde que se conheceram.

'Pelo menos a minha emissora não manda dois repórteres para a mesma história.', ela disse olhando para Clark, que conversava com algumas pessoas e tomava notas, para surpresa de Lois. 'E querida, quando voce vai parar de comprar roupas usadas de brechó?', ela olhou para o terninho de Lois de alto a baixo. 'Se bem que seu gosto sempre foi questionável.'

'Não mais do que suas pseudo-matérias. Mas quem sabe voce ainda não consiga ser abduzida, querida? Ah, esqueci, eles sempre procuram pessoas mais evoluídas.', ela sorriu maldosa.

Se olhares matassem, Lois e Angela teriam caído mortas naquele momento, tamanha a hostilidade crescente. Clark se aproximou das duas e Angela sorriu, achando-o muito bonito.

'Smallville, como chegou aqui tão rápido?', perguntou Lois fingindo não notar o interesse de Angela por Clark.

'Eu vim voando.', ele contou a verdade mas Lois fez cara feia, não achando graça na 'piada'.

'Pode deixar que eu mesma me apresento: Angela Chen, _Metropolis Today_.', ela estendeu a mão para ele.

'Clark Kent, sou o novo parceiro da Lois.', ele cumprimentou Angela.

'Provisoriamente.', disse Lois, tentando não ficar incomodada com a situação.

'Quando quiser uma parceira de verdade, me procure, Clark.', disse Angela, charmosa.

'Certamente será instrutivo para Clark saber as novidades dos homenzinhos verdes.', debochou Lois.

Clark percebeu a animosidade das duas, mas antes que mais alguém pudesse retrucar, Tess Mercer, diretora da LexCorp, começou o pronunciamento à imprensa.

'Senhoras e senhores da imprensa, favor se dirigir a salão principal onde Lex Luthor os aguarda para começar a palestra sobre o novo desenvolvimento militar da LexCorp: o _Lexoskell 5000_.' Toda a imprensa se dirigiu ao salão principal e viram uma supermáquina militar sendo ativada e executando suas manobras em um telão. A máquina real estava parada no meio do palco. 'Construído a partir de patente, o _Lexos _é virtualmente indestrutível.' Imagens da máquina sendo atacada por tanques de guerra apareceram na tela acima do palanque. 'O _Lexos_ aguenta ataques pesados e contra-ataca à altura. Guiado por um único soldado e mais poderoso do que um batalhão. Agora um brinde ao futuro e ao homem que o criou: Lex Luthor.', ela disse batendo palmas junto com os demais e olhando para o seu mentor com admiração.

Lex Luthor apareceu no palanque e Clark ficou observando-o. A LuthorCorp, do falecido pai de Lex, Lionel, tinha uma fábrica em Smallville mas Clark nunca conhecera um Luthor e pelo que Jonathan Kent falava, o filho não perdera nada. Aliás, Jonathan sempre afirmava que os Luthor não eram confiáveis e só queriam poder e mais poder. Com a morte de Lionel, a LuthorCorp se tornou LexCorp, dirigida com mãos de ferro por Lex, que dizia querer deixar seu legado para o mundo.

Lois e Clark não ficaram nenhum um pouco impressionados com a exibição de Lex, que se portava com elegância e refinamento, mas seu olhar não escondia sua arrogância.

'Aposto que isso ganha da exposição de cães na sua terra.', disse Lois olhando para Clark , que apenas sorriu.

A superaudição de Clark captou um movimento vindo do lado de fora e ele usou a visão de raio-x para ver três pequenas aeronaves vindo em direção à apresentação. Eles invadiram a festa e as pessoas começaram a correr em pânico. Lex saiu calmamente dali diante do olhar de estranhamento de Clark, mas ao ver o _Lexos_ sendo içado por uma das aeronaves, Clark resolveu entrar em ação. Ele se escondeu atrás da enorme cortina vermelha no palanque, tirou o óculos e abriu a camisa, revelando o _S _estilizado.

As aeronaves abriram passagem pelo teto, comprometendo a estrutura do local. Lois estava correndo quando tropeçou e caiu no chão. Um pedaço do teto veio em direção à ela, mas o herói impediu que ela fosse esmagada. Lois ficou boquiaberta olhando para aquele homem vestido num collant azul e com uma capa vermelha.

'Isso impossível...', ela falou incrédula.

'Tudo bem, senhorita?', perguntou o herói.

'Oh. Tu-tudo, tudo bem... Voce é real?', ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Quem era aquele homem?

'Não poderia ser mais real.', ele retrucou sorrindo charmosamente. 'É melhor sair daqui antes que se machuque.'

'Ok.', ela assentiu e saiu correndo dali, mas já pensando numa possível matéria.

Tranquilo por Lois estar fora de perigo, Clark saiu voando atrás dos ladrões do _Lexos_. Clark usou sua visão de calor e sua superforça para abater duas aeronaves, mas quando foi deter a que estava de posse do _Lexos_, o piloto atirou na cauda de um avião doméstico de propósito e conseguiu fugir. Com muito esforço e diante do pânico na cidade, Clark conseguiu fazer com que o avião pousasse no Parque Central de Metropolis, com todos os ocupantes ilesos.

As pessoas, completamente impressionadas, tiraram várias fotos e gravavam o feito com seus celulares do misterioso Homem da Capa Vermelha.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Eu quero saber quem ele é! Nome, endereço, gostos, manias, data de aniversário, TUDO!', berrava Perry White frenético diante dos seus repórteres. 'Ele é a maior novidade que essa cidade já viu! O que ele quer, o que pretende, pra que time ele torce! E quero isso para ONTEM!'

Lois se aproximou da imagem congelada na tela. O herói voava pelos céus de Metropolis após pousar o avião no Parque Central. Lois estava fascinada e morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem ele era.

'Belo S.', ela disse olhando para o uniforme do herói.

'Como é?', disse Clark ajeitando o óculos.

'Ele é forte, voa, solta fogo pelos olhos, sabe-se lá Deus que mais esse supercara pode fazer... Hum...', ela parou pensativa, depois seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu. 'Super... Superman.'

'Gostei. Superman.', repetiu Perry olhando para a tela. 'É um nome que pega e ficaria ótimo numa matéria de primeira página! Se algum de voces conseguir uma matéria com ele.', ele olhou para os repórteres reunidos em sua sala, que ficaram ainda mais agitados.

'Não sei se esse cara tem um relação-públicas, Chefe.', disse Lois, pensando em ela mesma fazer a matéria.

'É bom alguém conseguir logo um contato com ele. Não se fala mais em outra coisa: jornais, revistas, televisão, a internet então, enlouqueceu!', contou Perry olhando para o seu computador.

Clark ficou preocupado e pensativo. Não sabia se ele mesmo fazia a matéria para acalmar os cidadãos de Metropolis ou se deixava entrevistar. Sabia que as pessoas ficariam interessadas nele quando se revelasse mas não esperava algo assim. Precisava de alguns conselhos urgentemente.

...

**Smallville**

Martha serviu o filho um pedaço de bolo e um copo de suco de uva. Ela e Jonathan sentaram à mesa perto do filho. Desde que ouviram falar do Superman, ficaram preocupados e curiosos para ver como aquela história se desenrolaria.

'Superman... Eu gostei. Lois é boa com nomes.', disse Martha bebendo um pouco de suco.

'Lois é incrível mesmo, mãe.', disse Clark, atraindo a atenção de Martha. Ele resolveu completar seu pensamento antes que a mãe formasse ideias errôneas. 'E irritante, mandona e tagarela. Ou seja, não mudou nada.'

'Ela é mesmo uma moça peculiar.', disse Jonathan sorrindo.

'Então agora voces trabalham juntos. Como é o dia-a-dia com ela?', perguntou Martha interessada.

'Agitado. Lois é muito competitiva, mas também é ótima para ensinar alguns truques sobre jornalismo. Todos a admiram a Mad Dog Lane, como eles a chamam. E agora, tenho certeza de que ela vai querer fazer essa matéria com o Superman.', disse Clark, que comeu um pedaço de bolo de cenoura. 'Está delicioso, mãe.'

'Obrigado. Leve um pouco para Lois, sei que ela gosta.', disse Martha, já se levantando para pegar um pote.

'Tinha esquecido, ela mandou lembranças para voces.'

'Que bom que voce está lá com uma amiga.', disse Jonathan.

'Ela não é minha amiga.', disse Clark fazendo os pais o fitarem. 'Quer dizer, quase. Lois às vezes é um pouco hostil, talvez seja pelo trabalho dela, não sei...'

'Converse com ela, querido, voces viviam brigando, mas sempre se entendiam.', lembrou Martha.

'Acho que se ela quiser entrevistar o Superman, quer dizer eu, vou concordar. Pensei em eu mesmo fazer a matéria, mas é bom deixar uma pessoa mais imparcial falar sobre as minhas intenções, não é?', ele olhou para os pais como se pedisse aprovação.

'É uma ótima ideia, filho.', disse Jonathan e Martha assentiu concordando.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex olhava para as novidades na internet onde ferviam informações, boatos e dúvidas sobre o novo herói da cidade. Lex não estava gostando nada daquilo. Esperava que aquele Superman sumisse logo do radar, pois ninguém em Metropolis poderia ser mais famoso do que ele, Lex Luthor.

'Mercy, quero saber tudo sobre esse tal Superman.', ele ordenou, olhando para Tess.

'Ele é o homem do momento.', ela também estava curiosa sobre o herói. 'E ele impediu que sua apresentação terminasse em tragédia, Lex.'

'É um intrometido fantasiado, isso sim. Ninguém pediu a interferência dele. Descubra tudo sobre esse homem. Pode me ser útil algum dia caso esse Superman queira continuar brincando de super-herói.'

'Será feito, Lex.', ela assegurou e saiu da sala.

Lex continuou olhando para a foto de Superman estampada em todos os sites do mundo. Esperava que aquele palhaço fantasiado não viesse a atrapalhar seus planos para Metropolis.

...

Lois estava em seu apartamento bebendo um pouco de vinho e pensando em como contatar Superman. Talvez se colocasse um grande refletor com seu símbolo colado nele no telhado do PD para chamar sua atenção. Não, em Gotham City já usavam esse recurso para chamar Batman. Ou quem sabe um outdoor com luzes em néon. Lois terminou de beber o vinho. Superman acharia que ela era uma maluca.

O celular de Lois tocou e ela atendeu com um sorriso no rosto após ver o nome do namorado na bina.

'Ei, Riquinho, muito ocupado fingindo que trabalha?'

'Ei, Lo, eu preciso enfeitar a sala presidencial de vez em quando.', ele retrucou sorrindo. 'Sentiu minha falta?'

'Hum... Talvez, quem sabe...', ela fez charme.

'Eu sei que sentiu. Senti a sua. Estou louco para te ver de novo. Aliás, foi por isso que liguei, estou indo para Metropolis daqui a dois dias.'

'Ótimo. Vou contar as horas, Ollie.', ela disse sorrindo.

'Vou te levar para jantar e seremos só nós dois aproveitando a vida.', ele continuou. 'Estou trabalhando demais, preciso de descanso, voce sabe.'

'Sei... Sei que voce finge ser um homem de negócios enquanto curte uma vida mansa.', ela brincou e se aproximou da janela. Lois ficou fascinada ao ver Superman voando, parecia que ele vinha em sua direção. 'Ollie, tenho que desligar, tenho alguns super assuntos para resolver. E fico esperando voce cumprir suas promessas de um tempo só para nós.'

'Meu tempo é todo seu, gata.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu. 'Vai trabalhar agora?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Preciso falar com o Supercara, tentar uma entrevista com ele.'

'Lois, voce não descansa mesmo. Também ouvir falar muito desse Superman, aliás, não se fala em outra coisa por aqui. Mas ainda prefiro o Arqueiro Verde.', ele disse um pouco enciumado.

'Em Star City. Porque em Metropolis a grande notícia é Superman. Preciso desligar. Beijos, Ollie.', ela disse enquanto acenava para o herói voador.

'Beijos, Lois. Não fique muito empolgada, é só um cara que gosta de cores primárias.'

'Ciumento!', ela riu. 'Beijos, se cuida.', ela desligou o celular e sorriu ao ver Superman aterrissar na sacada do seu apartamento. 'Boa noite, Superman.'

'Boa noite, srta. Lane. Estava precisando mesmo falar com a senhorita.'

'Me chame por voce. Não quer entrar?', ela apontou para dentro do apartamento.

'Sim, obrigado.', disse Clark disfarçando o nervosismo. Ambos sentaram no sofá e trocaram olhares. Clark sabia que Lois, assim como muitos, estava fascinada pelo seu alter-ego, coisa que ela jamais sentiria por Clark Kent, a quem ela julgava um caipira. 'Soube que estavam me procurando.'

'Todos os repórteres da cidade.', ela disse sem tirar os olhos dele. Aquilo era quase surreal. 'Todos querem entrevistar voce. Eu estava até pensando em um jeito de me comunicar, de te achar. Gostou do nome que eu te dei? Achei que combinava com tudo o que voce é.'

'É um bom nome, eu não teria pensando em algo melhor, obrigado srta. Lane.', ele disse educadamente.

'Lois. Me chame de Lois. Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas não precisa usar de formalidades comigo.', ela disse sorrindo. 'Voce quer alguma coisa para beber? Está com fome? Eu não sou boa na cozinha, mas acho que tenho alguns petiscos na geladeira.'

'Não, obrigado. Na verdade, eu vim aqui para ser entrevistado. Quero mostrar minhas reais intenções para com o povo de Metropolis através de voce, Lois.', ele afirmou.

'Será uma honra, Superman. Prometo não te decepcionar.', ela garantiu, já empolgada.

Lois sabia que seria a matéria do século.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Lois ficou mais alguns segundos admirando o Superman. Simplesmente estava fascinada pelo herói e não conseguia evitar, parecia uma colegial deslumbrada pelo garoto mais bonito da sala de aula. Clark tentava não corar diante daquele olhar cheio de admiração e fascínio da jornalista. E lamentava que ela jamais olhasse desse modo para o seu verdadeiro eu.

'Bom, Superman...', ela sorriu e assumiu uma posição mais profissional. 'Todos tem curiosidade sobre voce, bom, voce deve saber disso, voce lê jornais, internet... Tem perfil no facebook? Não, claro que não, que bobagem!', ela riu para si mesma e continuou a tagarelar. 'Você lê jornais?', ela perguntou e ele assentiu. 'Ah que bom, espero que seja um leitor do Planeta Diário! Hahahaha, olha eu fazendo propaganda gratuita!', ela respirou fundo diante do olhar observador do herói. _Controle-se, Lois, está parecendo uma louca_, repreendeu-se mentalmente. 'Superman, nós queremos saber tudo sobre voce. Tudo. Ou o que voce puder contar, claro, todos nós temos o nosso segredinho... Ajuda a manter o mistério.', ela sorriu. 'Então, além de voar, assoprar para apagar incêndios e ser superforte, o que mais voce faz?', ela pegou o celular, ligou o gravador e colocou em cima da mesa. 'Vou gravar tudo a partir de agora. Tudo bem para voce?'

'Sem problemas, srta. Lane.', ele sorriu com simpatia. 'Eu tenho visão de raio-x e...'

'Visão de raio-x?', ela o interrompeu surpresa. 'Quer dizer que voce vê através das coisas...', ela ajeitou a blusa.

'Eu não uso para esse fim, srta. Lane...', ele assegurou.

'Não, não, claro que não. Quer dizer, voce poderia ver a cor da minha calçinha sem problemas, mas é um cavalheiro.', ela disse e ele corou. 'Deixei voce sem graça, né, desculpe...'

'Tudo bem, srta. Lane, não fiquei sem graça.', ele mentiu.

'Então, o que mais voce tem para contar?', ela perguntou curiosa e pegou um bloquinho para fazer algumas anotações.

'Eu vim de um planeta chamado Krypton...', ele começou

'Ok, C-R-Y-P-T-O-N...', ela soletrou enquanto escrevia.

'Na verdade, é com K.', ele a corrigiu.

'Ah, ok.', ela assentiu sorridente.

'Nossa civilização era um pouco diferente da Terra e começaram a haver problemas... Resumindo, o planeta estava prestes a explodir e meus pais decidiram me enviar à Terra. Fui colocado numa nave que veio diretamente para cá.'

'E seus pais faleceram?', ela perguntou condoída.

'Sim, eles faleceram. Não havia lugar para todos.', ele contou, triste. 'Bem, então eu cheguei a Terra e fui criado aqui. Aprendi a amar esse planeta e as pessoas nele.', ele olhou para Lois com carinho. 'E resolvi que deveria usar minhas habilidades para ajudar os outros pela verdade e pela justiça.'

'Uau, voce vai ter bastante trabalho...', ela comentou.

'Eu acho que cada um de nós deve ajudar o próximo do jeito que pode. Usar minhas habilidades e salvar pessoas é o meu jeito de fazer minha parte.'

Lois estava ainda mais encantada. Superman já se tornara seu herói preferido. Ele não queria apenas aparecer, ele realmente queria ajudar e acreditava nisso.

'E esse uniforme, foi voce quem fez?', ela não resistiu e tocou no _S_ estilizado. 'Belo S.', ela murmurou pensando no peito grande e musculoso que ele tinha. Lois voltou para o seu bloquinho fingindo que estava anotando algo.

'Uma pessoa muito querida foi quem o fez.', ele contou ainda sentindo o calor da mão de Lois sobre seu peito. Clark achou melhor não contar que Martha foi quem fizera o uniforme.

'Uma pessoa querida? A supernamorada?', ela perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

'Não existe a supernamorada, mas quando ela surgir, prometo que conto srta. Lane.'

'Ela vai ser uma garota de sorte.', comentou Lois e Clark sorriu timidamente. 'E o seu voo? Voce voa na velocidade da luz?'

'Eu nunca testei. Quer testar comigo?', ele ofereceu, estendendo a mão para ela.

'Eu aceito, se voce prometer que não vai me deixar cair.'

'Jamais.'

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele. Clark pegou Lois no colo e saiu voando com ela por Metropolis.

Lois estava sem fala. Ela apenas admirava toda a cidade enquanto se segurava no herói. No começo ficou nervosa, mas acabou por relaxar e aproveitar aquele momento único. Quem diria que um dia Lois Lane iria voar nos braços de um super-herói! A vida era mesmo engraçada.

Clark estava feliz por ter aquele momento com Lois. Sabia que o fascínio dela era pelo seu alter-ego, mas estar próximo da jornalista, sentir o seu cheiro, o seu toque, era algo como estar próximo ao paraíso. Naquele instante, Clark percebeu que estava se apaixonando por Lois e desejava ardentemente que um dia ela lhe correspondesse o sentimento.

Superman pousou na sacada e colocou a jornalista delicadamente no chão.

'Superman, isso foi... oh, meu Deus, nem sei como descrever... e normalmente sempre tenho bastante palavras na boca.', ela riu encantada. 'Estou parecendo uma adolescente. Foi incrível. Fabuloso! Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso...'

'Lois, eu... eu também gostei de voar com voce.', ele disse com sinceridade e depois pigarreou. 'Esquecemos de verificar a velocidade. Quem sabe outro dia...'

'Quem sabe. Quando voce não estiver muito ocupado. Se bem que voce está sempre ocupado.'

'Sempre vou ter tempo para voce, Lois.', ele assegurou.

Lois olhou para o herói com mais atenção mas depois balançou a cabeça como se desistisse de alguma ideia que lhe passara pela mente. Clark percebeu.

'O que foi?'

'Nada. É só que... por um instante... Voce me lembrou Clark.', ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. 'Meu parceiro no Planeta. Por um segundo, voces pareciam ter o mesmo olhar... ', ela disse e depois riu como se tivesse feito uma piada tola. 'Bobagem.'

'Lois, eu... eu queria te dizer uma coisa.', ele falou como se ganhasse coragem. 'Uma coisa muito importante.', ele falou com seriedade e ansiedade.

'Pode falar.', ela percebeu que ele estava tenso. 'Totalmente extra-oficial.', ela brincou para deixá-lo mais relaxado.

'Eu sou...', ele ia contar seu segredo, mas nesse momento o celular de Lois tocou.

'Desculpe, eu tenho que atender. Já volto. Não perca o fio do pensamento...', ela pediu e foi atender o celular que estava na sala. Era uma mensagem de Oliver avisando que havia adiantado o voo e chegado em Metropolis. 'Ollie, seu danadinho... Também senti sua falta...', ela sorriu para si mesma e mandou uma mensagem para ele. Ela retornou à sacada. 'Desculpe. Meu namorado. Ele estava em Star City e chegou agora na cidade. O que voce queria me dizer?'

'Nada.' , ele disfarçou a decepção. 'Só que eu estou muito satisfeito por ter escolhido voce para contar mais sobre mim às pessoas. Eu não quero que elas tenham uma má impressão. É importante que as pessoas entendam que eu não quero fazer mal, apenas ajudar quando for preciso.'

'Tenho certeza de que elas irão compreender isso, Superman. Todos irão amar voce.', ela assegurou.

'Nem todos.', ele disse com um olhar melancólico.

'Por isso estou aqui. Para mostrar que voce é o nosso supercara!', ela exclamou. 'Vamos terminar a entrevista. Perry vai enlouquecer quando ler!'

Clark ainda ficou mais um pouco no apartamento de Lois e depois foi embora para atender um chamado de socorro. Depois, Clark foi para o seu próprio apartamento, deitou na cama e deu um suspiro triste. Superman encantava Lois Lane e fazia com que ela se comportasse como uma garotinha diante do seu ídolo. Porém, no coração dela não havia lugar para Clark Kent.

Clark custou a dormir naquela noite.

...

**LexCorp**

_Passei a noite com o Superman, por Lois Lane. _

_Fotos de Jimmy Olsen._

Lex lia a matéria com atenção. Então agora Superman se auto-proclamava oficialmente como o grande herói da cidade com todo o apoio do Planeta Diário. Lex bufou. Se aquele jornal ainda fosse seu, jamais permitiria que exaltassem aquele alienígena. Nessas horas que lamentava ter vendido o periódico para Franklin Stern.

Após ler aquela matéria, Lex Luthor teve plena certeza que estava diante de um inimigo, pois não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do herói. Para ele, Superman queria dominar a todos e usava a fachada de bom-mocismo. Lex iria mostrar a todos quem era o verdadeiro Superman.

Tess entrou na sala e fitou o patrão. Ele não parecia nada feliz.

'Todos só falam na matéria da srta. Lane. Na internet ele continua sendo o grande assunto do momento. Alguns cidadãos de Metropolis param tudo o que estão fazendo para tirar fotos quando Superman passa. Aliás, o número de turistas já aumentou e a tendência é aumentar ainda mais. Até fã-clubes já montaram para ele.'

'São todos uns tolos.', resmungou Lex mal-humorado. 'Ovelhinhas seguindo um pastor mal-intencionado.'

'Ele não me pareceu mal-intencionado. Muito pelo contrário, ele realmente está ajudando as pessoas. Hoje de manhã, impediu que um homem se suicidasse.'

'Oh, quer dizer que voce faz parte do fã-clube dele agora, Mercy?', perguntou Lex com ironia, deixando a mulher sem graça.

'Claro que não, Lex, estou apenas contando os fatos.'

'E babando por causa daquele idiota fantasiado. Francamente, não sei o que veem nele...', bufou Lex, que se levantou e se aproximou da janela. 'Essa cidade me pertence, Mercy, é o meu legado. Eu investi muito nisso e não vou permitir que um ET interfira nos meus planos.', ele olhou para o jornal. 'O que está escrito nesse jornaleco? Lixo barato! Essa Lois Lane é mais uma mulher tola encantada pela figura do herói. O que eu vejo? Um alienígena superpoderoso que logo partirá para a dominação mundial. Duvido que ele fique só em Metropolis. Ele está fazendo salvamentos pelo mundo, não é?'

'Sim. Ele salvou um ônibus escolar no Japão cheio de crianças de um orfanato... E isso só hoje.'

'Apelando para as crianças! Quer fórmula mais infalível? Aposto que agora essas crianças passarão a idolatrá-lo, vão querer imitá-lo! Tolos, todos tolos!', ele exclamou irritado e depois respirou fundo para se controlar. 'Mercy, voce mandou pesquisar a vida dessa aberração?'

'Sim, mas até agora não se descobriu muita coisa, Lex.'

'Essa nave que o superpalhaço citou na entrevista, a nave que o trouxe, ainda existe?'

'Eu não sei...'

'Descubra! Descubra tudo!', ordenou Lex. 'Voce já foi melhor do que isso, Mercy, mais eficiente. Espero não me decepcionar com voce. Acredite, voce não tem talento para Supergirl.', ele disse friamente.

'Não vou decepcioná-lo, Lex. Sou fiel à voce e isso nunca vai mudar.', ela assegurou e depois mudou de assunto. 'Vim aqui para lhe dizer que os preparativos para a festa sobre o projeto espacial idealizado pela LexCorp está pronto. E que a srta. Lane ainda insiste em entrevistá-lo.'

'Hum... Talvez a visão dela não esteja totalmente embaçada... Vou pensar no assunto. Agora pode ir, tenho outros compromissos.', ele a dispensou e voltou para sua mesa.

'Lex eu vou ter informações importantes sobre Superman mais cedo do que imagina. É uma promessa.', ela o olhou com firmeza. 'Com licença.'

Logo após Tess ter se retirado, Lex voltou a olhar para a foto de Superman no jornal. Seu olhar era de puro ódio e inveja. Lex não iria sossegar enquanto não subjugasse o herói. O empresário amassou o jornal com as mãos e jogou no cesto de lixo.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark via a repercussão de sua entrevista na internet. Superman estava no trending topic do twitter sendo comentado por anônimos e celebridades do mundo todo. Nas ruas, as pessoas só falavam nisso e no jornal não era diferente, estavam todos em polvorosa. Clark suspirou. Aquilo estava sendo maior do que ele imaginava e estava um pouco assustado.

'Ei, CK!', chamou Jimmy, interrompendo os pensamentos de Clark. 'Legal a matéria do Supercara, não?', ele sorriu e Clark assentiu. 'Eu nunca pensei que Metropolis viveria algo assim. Agora Gotham e Star City não ficarão se vangloriando de terem seus heróis particulares. Metropolis tem o melhor de todos!', ele exclamou empolgado.

'Voce acha mesmo, Jimmy? Ele é só um cara fantasiado.', disse Clark ajeitando o óculos.

'Só um cara fantasiado?', repetiu Jimmy incrédulo. 'CK, ele é totalmente Super! Voce viu as coisas que esse cara é capaz de fazer? Ele derrubou o sistema do site do Planeta, Perry quase ficou rouco de tanto berrar!', ele contou e dois riram. 'Sério, esse Azulão é demais, foi a melhor coisa em anos que já apareceu em Metropolis. É um privilégio poder tirar fotos dele.'

'Ele é realmente um herói para voce, Jimmy...', constatou Clark.

'Sem sombra de dúvida. E olha que eu nem fui salvo por ele, mas tenho certeza de que se um dia precisar, ele estará lá.', o rapaz disse com um olhar cheio de admiração, fazendo Clark novamente mexer no óculos, sem jeito.

'Olsen, na minha sala agora!', berrou Perry chamando a atenção do dois colegas.

'Já vou, Chefe! Tchau, CK, a fera está me chamando.', ele sorriu e foi para a sala de Perry.

Clark ficou pensativo após a conversa com Jimmy. Ele não sabia que geraria tamanha expectativa. Precisava conversar com seus pais.

'Pensando na morte da bezerra, Smallville?', perguntou Lois olhando para o rapaz.

'Hey, Lois. Onde voce estava?'

'Procurando notícia, caipirão, coisa que voce também deveria fazer.', ela disse e foi para a sua mesa. 'Já falei que não vou ficar segurando na sua mão, voce também vai ter que se mexer, Clark.'

'Pode deixar, Lois, prometo ser mais pró-ativo. Mais Super.', ele brincou.

'Super? Duvido que voce seja capaz de parar um trem em movimento apenas com as mãos, Smallville.', ela zombou e ele deu um sorriso misterioso. 'Mas como estou boazinha hoje, vou te contar o que estou fazendo. Estou na cola do _Lexo 5000_. Descobri a gangue que o pegou, revendeu e o armamento foi parar nas docas. Parece que o comprador é um tal John Corben. Vou até lá para tirar isso a limpo.'

'Lois isso é perigoso!',exclamou Clark preocupado. 'E se ele não estiver sozinho, se tentar fazer algo contra voce e...'

'Pode ir parando, Smallville! Voce acha que não sei me defender? Sou filha de um General de três estrelas, meu caro! Vivi de base em base, tenho treinamento militar!'

'Mesmo assim não é bom ir sozinha. Vou com voce.', ele falou decidido. Não iria permitir que Lois corresse perigo sem ter ninguém para ajudá-la.

'Clark, que mania que voce tem de ser o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante...', ela murmurou.

'Eu pareço um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?', ele perguntou sorrindo.

'Não! Voce entendeu... enfim...', ela se enrolou achando que tinha falado demais. 'Bom, se voce quer pode vir comigo. É só não me atrapalhar, senão te jogo para os peixes.'

'Eu não ousaria te atrapalhar, Lois...', ele disse ainda sorrindo.

'Acho bom.', ela disse marrenta e ligou o computador.

'Mas e Lex Luthor? Ele é o dono do _Lexos_, não tentou recuperá-lo de alguma forma? Recursos ele tem para isso.', comentou Clark intrigado.

'Pois é, isso é estranho... Boa observação, Smallville.', ela ficou pensativa. 'Talvez ele não tenha conseguido rastrear o armamento.'

'Não acredito que aquela máquina caríssima não tenha um sistema de rastreamento eficiente.', argumentou Clark.

'Os bandidos devem ter descoberto, interceptado o sinal e depois tirado da máquina.', disse Lois começando a procurar mais sobre o _Lexos_ na internet.

'Bom, isso é verdade. Mas mesmo assim... Aquela máquina vale milhões e por mais rico que o Luthor seja, é um grande prejuízo perder um armamento daquele...'

'É por isso que vou encontrá-lo e fazer com que o dono saiba disso através do Planeta.', ela disse sorrindo.

'Voce? Ou nós?', ele questionou.

'Nós?', ela repetiu franzindo a testa. 'Não existe nós. Existe eu e existe voce. Separadamente! Frisando em separadamente!'

'Nós somos parceiros, Lois. Voce já deveria ter se acostumado. Agora somos Clark e Lois, a dupla dinâmica.'

'Batman e Robin são a dupla dinâmica. Isso aqui não é Gotham City e eu não uso cinto de utilidades.'

'Voce poderia ser o Robin. Voce ficaria bem de Robin.', ele disse só para implicar.

'Eu nunca seria o Robin, Smallville, caia na real. Voce sim seria o Robin.', ela disse implicante e ele segurou o riso. Adorava vê-la irritada. Lois odiava ser contrariada. 'E não é Clark e Lois, é Lois e Clark.'

'Claro, com voce vindo em primeiro.', ele murmurou e ela deu de ombros. 'Pelo menos agora voce nos reconhece oficialmente como uma dupla. Nós dois versus o mundo.', ele disse satisfeito. Aquilo soava muito bem aos seus ouvidos.

'Lá vem voce com esse _nós_ de novo...', ela disse contrariada. Tinha certeza que Clark fazia aquilo só para irritá-la e estava conseguindo. 'Pela última vez, nunca existirá um _nós_!'

'Não ainda...'

'Não, nunca!', ela exclamou agora realmente irritada.

'Voce verá.', ele disse tranquilo.

'Quanto tempo consegue ficar sem respirar?'

'Muito tempo!'

'Ok, Clark, eu sei que voce está fazendo isso só para me irritar...', ela falou e ele deu um sorriso travesso. 'Não vai conseguir. Eu sou uma repórter totalmente equilibrada. Pode falar as besteiras que quiser. Agora vou pesquisar mais sobre o _Lexos_ e John Corben e voce deveria fazer o mesmo já que se diz meu parceiro.'

'Eu não digo, eu sou.', ele afirmou e ela lhe deu um olhar duro. 'Ok, Lois, não se preocupe, essa matéria vai encher os olhos de Perry, vou fazer de tudo para garantir isso. Só não vai sair melhor que a do Superman.'

'Ah, então voce leu...', ela sorriu.

'Eu li e ficou excelente. Meus parabéns, Lois. Tenho certeza de que o Superman ficou muito satisfeito com isso.', ele elogiou e ela sorriu envaidecida.

'Espero que ele tenha lido mesmo.', ela suspirou. 'Ele é incrível, Clark, voce tem que conhecê-lo. É um herói completo.'

'Voce parece ter ficado fascinada por ele.', observou Clark sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

'E quem não ficaria? Além de ser um modelo de super-herói, também é um cavalheiro, tão educado, tão gentil...', ela suspirou novamente e depois olhou para o amigo com atenção. 'Me lembrou um pouco voce.'

'A mim?', ele fingiu surpresa. 'Eu não sou um super-herói.'

'Claro que não, Smallville, voce é um farmboy!', ela exclamou implicante e ele forçou um sorriso. Lois sempre o subestimava. 'Ou melhor, um repórter caipirinha.', ela riu. 'Foi bobagem minha.'

'Fico feliz que voce tenha pensado em mim mesmo estando com o Superman...', ele disse com sinceridade.

Lois se calou, totalmente sem jeito. Ela não tinha visto as coisas por aquele ângulo. Porque pensar em Clark Kent quando se estava com alguém como Superman? O toque do celular a salvou, já que ela não sabia o que dizer para Clark.

'Lois Lane, uma repórter ao seu dispor desde que tenha algo que valha a pena.', ela disse automaticamente sem olhar a bina.

'Bom, eu tenho um jantar hoje no meu apartamento, serve?', perguntou Oliver charmoso arrancando um sorriso de Lois. 'Apenas voce eu. Não vejo a hora de estar com voce novamente.'

'Eu também não. Fez boa viagem?', ela perguntou e viu que Clark parecia concentrado no computador.

'Ótima, principalmente sabendo que te veria de novo. Então, está marcado? Vou te buscar às sete?'

'Às oito, preciso me arrumar antes. Não quero que voce me veja em andrajos.'

'Voce fica linda de qualquer jeito. Até em andrajos.', ele gracejou. 'Vou contar as horas, Beijos.'

'Beijos. Até mais, Ollie.', ela se despediu e desligou.

Clark estava sério. Parecia que aquele romance de Lois era mesmo para valer. Ele evitou um suspiro decepcionado. Vendo que Clark estava calado, Lois voltou a se concentrar no trabalho.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Lois acabou de passar o brilho labial e se olhou no espelho. Chloe diria que ela estava vestida para matar. Vestido vermelho com alças, cabelos soltos num coque frouxo, perfume embriagador, sapatos pretos de salto alto, brincos de pérola e um discreto colar com pingente em forma de gota. Lois sorriu para si própria. Ela estava feliz. Tinha o emprego dos seus sonhos, era a repórter mais famosa do Planeta Diário, tinha batizado o maior herói da cidade, Chloe telefonara dizendo que logo estaria de volta à cidade, o General e Lucy ultimamente não estavam tentando deixá-la louca e ela namorava Oliver Queen. Hoje era o aniversário de dois anos de namoro. Ela nunca imaginara que eles chegariam tão longe dada a fama de mulherengo do bilionário.

Lois sorriu para si mesma. E de repente a lembrança dela voando sob Metropolis nos braços do Superman veio à sua mente. Ele realmente a havia fascinado. Perry lhe dissera que Superman poderia até lhe render um pullitzer, mas não era nisso em que a jornalista estava interessada. Parte dela adoraria se tornar amiga do herói, embora achasse isso difícil. Superman era ocupado demais para dar atenção a uma simples jornalista enxerida.

A campainha tocou e fez Lois acordar de seus pensamentos. Ela atendeu a porta e sorriu ao ver o belo Oliver Queen diante dela.

'Olá, o senhor deseja alguma coisa?', ela perguntou fingindo um ar sério.

'Apenas saber se uma jovem, uma jornalista muito talentosa e incrivelmente sexy e bonita se encontra no recinto.', ele perguntou charmoso depois de contemplar a beleza dela.

'Jovem, jornalista, incrivelmente sexy e bonita. Humm...', ela repetiu fingindo um ar pensativo. 'Ah sim, eu conheço. Acabou de sair daqui com um homem lindo, charmoso e sexy. Não parecia que eles tinham planos de retornar hoje. Mais sorte da próxima vez, senhor.'

Oliver e Lois riram um para o outro e ele lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

'Vamos? Hoje quero que nossa noite seja especial.', ele disse e segurou a mão dela.

'Já está especial, Ollie.', ela respondeu sorridente.

Ao chegarem na Torre do Relógio, Lois ficou surpresa ao ver todos os ramos de flores vermelhas no ambiente. As suas prediletas. Também havia um jantar a luz de velas esperando por eles. Lois olhou para Oliver, que sorriu.

'É uma bela decoração.'

'É só para voce.', ele tirou uma rosa vermelha de um dos ramos e passou no rosto delicado da moça. 'Para mostrar um pouco de como senti sua falta. Queria que voce tivesse ido comigo a Star City.'

'Eu não podia, Ollie, voce sabe.', ela disse e ele assentiu. 'Ainda mais com essa coisa toda do Superman. Voce leu a matéria que eu escrevi?'

'Li. Voce se superou como sempre.', ele elogiou e entregou a rosa à ela.

'Foi incrível, Ollie. Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim. Nós voamos e...'

'Opa,opa... Voces voaram?', repetiu Oliver surpreso. 'Ele te levou para voar?'

'Levou.', ela confirmou e suspirou quando ele fechou a expressão. 'Ollie, não precisa ficar assim. Eu o admiro pelo herói que ele é. Só isso. Foi algo que aconteceu e...'

'E te deixou fascinada por ele...',disse Oliver em tom cortante.

'Pelas habilidades que ele possui, por ele ser diferente de todos os heróis que eu conheci.', ela explicou para que não houvesse mal-entendido.

'É muito abuso do Cla... Superman.', disse Oliver evitando revelar o segredo do amigo à tempo. 'Eu não sei que graça voce vê num sujeito que fica voando por aí igual a uma borboleta supersônica.'

'Ollie, voce fica uma graçinha quando está enciumado, sabia?', ela riu e o abraçou pela cintura. 'Voce não sabe que eu prefiro os loiros? Superman é um herói, algo inalcançável. Voce é um homem real. Eu não vivo nos país das maravilhas. Prefiro algo mais tangível, como o que nós temos.', ela falou com sinceridade.

'Eu te amo, Lois. ', ele disse e acariciou o rosto.

'Também te amo, Ollie.', ela o beijou com paixão.

Lois acordou no dia seguinte na confortável cama do namorado e se espreguiçou satisfeita. Ela vestiu a camisa dele, se levantou e foi procurar Oliver, mas ele não estava em lugar algum. Lois ficou confusa.

'Onde será que ele se meteu?', ela se perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Nesse momento, Oliver entrou no apartamento e sorriu ao ver Lois. Ele lhe deu um beijo.

'Pensei que voce ia dormir até mais tarde.'

'E por isso resolveu sair?', ela perguntou, séria.

'Eu fui buscar morangos, sei que voce adora.', ele disse lhe mostrando a caixa. Oliver não podia contar que fora impedir um assalto como Arqueiro Verde.

'Obrigada, eu gosto mesmo.', ela forçou um sorriso. Não era primeira vez que o namorado desaparecia sem motivo, mas Lois resolveu não questioná-lo, não queria arrumar brigas aquela hora da manhã. 'Estou realmente com fome.'

'Eu sei, voce é bastante esfomeada, Lane.', ele disse cheio de malícia.

'Como se voce fosse menos guloso, Queen.', ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Oliver colocou os morangos em cima da bancada da cozinha, abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma caixinha de veludo de lá. Ele suspirou para ganhar coragem e encarou Lois.

'Lois, eu queria fazer isso de outra forma.', ele começou dizendo e ela franziu a testa sem entender. 'Voce sabe, como fogos, champagne, jantar mais do que exclusivo, mas...', ele deu outro suspiro. 'Lois, nós estamos juntos há dois anos. Eu nunca pensei que voce fosse me aturar tanto.', ele brincou e ela riu. 'Nós nos damos bem, rimos juntos, somos amigos, companheiros e nos amamos. Não consigo imaginar outra mulher para amar que não seja voce.', ele se ajoelhou diante do ar surpreso dela. 'Lois Lane, voce quer casar comigo?'

'Oh meu Deus...Eu... Oliver!', ela exclamou e colocou as mãos na boca. 'Sim. Eu quero.'

'Ah graças a Deus, voce quase me matou aqui!', ele exclamou aliviado e colocou o anel no dedo dela. Oliver se levantou e a beijou com paixão. 'Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.', ele disse com um olhar apaixonado.

Lois sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava concentrado no computador quando John Corben entrou na sala com um ar arrogante. Lex nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de levantar da mesa.

'Olá, Lex. Ainda se lembra de mim?'

'Claro que sim, sr. Corben. A que devo a sua agradável visita?'

'Bom, só para te dizer que dois repórteres bisbilhoteiros estiveram no cais querendo saber do _Lexos 5000_. A moça por sinal era um mulherão, daquelas que a gente pode se perder nela, sabe?', ele deu um sorriso cafageste mas Lex permanceu frio.

'E suponho que voce tenha feito seu traballho e eliminado quaisquer suspeitas.'

'Sim, eu fiz o que pude, até dei uma paquerada na moça. O cara com ela não gostou, mas ele parecia um banana...', disse John com ar de pouco-caso. 'O fato é que eles fazem muitas perguntas e pelo que soube, não fui o único a ser sabatinado pela dupla.'

'Entendo. Qual era o nome dos dois?'

'Lois Lane e Clark Kent do Planeta Diário. A garota que entrevistou o Superman.', ele contou e sentou na cadeira mesmo sem ser convidado e apesar da cara feia de Lex. 'Aliás, esse superescoteiro está começando a dar trabalho. Ele age como se fosse uma espécie de guardião da cidade, que cara chato, está prejudicando os negócios!', queixou-se Corben. 'Eu adoraria acabar com ele.'

'Talvez voce possa, Corben.', disse Lex com um ar misterioso.

'Posso? Como?'

'O setor científico da LexCorp está desenvolvendo um novo projeto, um supersoldado capaz de deter tipos como o Superman, mas nos falta voluntários. Voluntários que valham a pena. O que voce acha?', ele deu um sorriso frio.

'Acabar com o Azulão? Eu me tornaria o homem do momento!', ele exclamou pensativo. 'Vou pensar nisso, Lex.'

'Excelente, pense sim e voce vai ver que terá todas as vantagens, além de ter o privilégio de ser o homem que derrotou definitivamente o Superman.'

'É, isso soa muito bem...', disse Corben sorrindo maldosamente. 'E quanto a dupla Lane e Kent? O que faço? Dou um apaga neles?'

'Não é necessário chegar a esses extremos. Deixe os dois comigo. Pode se retirar, Corben.', ele ordenou e John se levantou. 'E pense na minha proposta. Voce nunca mais será o mesmo depois disso.'

John assentiu e saiu da sala no mesmo momento em que Tess entrava no escritório. Ela olhou com desprezo para John que devorou a bela ruiva com os olhos. John colocou o óculos preto e saiu dali pensando que Lex Luthor era realmente um homem de sorte.

'Novidades para mim, Mercy?', perguntou Lex olhando para a ruiva que carregava um envelope pardo na mão.

'Eu lhe disse que lhe traria informações importantes sobre o Homem de Aço. Aqui está.', ela colcou o envelope em cima da mesa dele. 'Quando a nave do alienígena pousou na Terra trouxe consigo fragmentos que acreditamos ser do planeta dele, pois não há nada semelhante aqui no nosso planeta. Os relátórios dos cientistas estão aí. Nós achamos algumas dessas pedras. Verdes. Estão no laboratório do 33.1.'

'Interessante...', ele murmurou e começou a ler os papéis.

'O dr. Monroe responsável pelo projeto _Metallo_ fez um teste dessa pequena rocha no protótipo e descobriu que ela aumenta a resistência dele.', ela contou e Lex a olhou intrigado. 'Não sabemos o efeito que elas podem ter no Superman porque ainda não houve oportunidade e queríamos saber sua opinião. Afinal, isso pode dar mais força à ele.'

'É uma possibilidade.', disse Lex pensativo. 'Testemos apenas no Metallo por enquanto. Acho que encontrei um voluntário ideal para que o projeto alcance o sucesso desejado. O sr. Corben.'

'John Corben? Ele me parece tão estúpido.', ela disse com menosprezo.

'Eu não preciso que ele seja inteligente, só preciso que ele se torne o meu Metallo.', Lex deu um sorriso malígno. 'E quanto à nave?'

'Ainda não a encontramos. Mas descobrimos que o ponto de origem dessas pedras de meteoro são de Smallville.', ela contou e ele levantou a sombracelha.

'Smallville. Quer dizer que o primeiro pouso do ET foi lá. Muito interessante...', ele murmurou pensativo. 'Preciso de mais informações, Mercy. Preciso saber se esse alienígena chegou à Terra já formado ou se veio ainda criança.'

'Criança?', repetiu Tess franzindo a testa.

'É claro, até as aberrações já foram bebês. Não creio que ele nasceu daquele tamanho.', ironizou o empresário.

'Ele deve ter vindo para cá adulto.', opinou Tess.

'Só que não temos certeza, não é? É isso que preciso saber, cada detalhe sobre essa aberração. Se eu vou combater o meu inimigo, tenho que ter todas as armas contra ele.', ele afirmou com um olhar maligno. 'Providencie isso, Mercy. É um assunto prioritário.'

'Será feito, Lex.', ela assentiu e começou a se retirar.

'Espere, Mercy, mais uma coisa: eu preciso que voce entre em contato com Lois Lane.'

'Lois Lane? A repórter enxerida? Mas voce sempre se recusa a falar com ela.', lembrou Tess incomodada.

'Mudei de idéia, estou de bom humor.', ele sorriu. 'Fale com a , convide-a para a festa de apresentação do projeto espacial da LexCorp. Ela e o parceiro, Clark Kent. Duvido que eles declinem esse convite. Faço questão da presença deles.'

'Como quiser, Lex.', assentiu Tess disfarçando a contrariedade. 'Mas eu aviso que essa Lane é muito abusada e arrogante. E depois que entrevistou o Superman está ainda mais insuportável.'

'Eu gosto de mulheres difíceis.', ele voltou a sorrir. 'Pode se retirar, Mercy.'

Tess assentiu novamente e saiu ainda contrariada. Não gostava daquela súbita empolgação de Lex para com a jornalista, mas ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo.

Lex sorriu consigo mesmo. Se Corben aceitasse participar do projeto e se tudo saísse como planejado, ele iria, em breve, destruir o Superman.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois desligou o telefone e sorriu satisfeita. Tess Mercer acabara de convidar à ela e Clark para a apresentação do projeto espacial de Lex Luthor. Aquilo era um grande passo para uma futura entrevista exclusiva com o empresário.

'Hey, Lois, porque esse sorrisão? Ganhou na loteria?', perguntou Jimmy parando em frente da mesa da colega.

'Melhor, Jimbo. Lex Luthor me convidou para uma festa em sua nobre residência.', ela contou.

'Acho que o cara que colocou esse anel no seu dedo não irá gostar muito disso.', opinou Jimmy olhando para a mão dela.

'Oliver entende meu trabalho e me apoia, não se preocupe. Eu não vou perder essa oportunidade por nada.', ela disse começando a mexer em alguns papéis.

'Só voce quem vai?'

'Eu e o caipira.', ela contou e Jimmy levantou a sombracelha. 'Como parceiros de trabalho, Jimbo!', ela esclareceu e o rapaz assentiu.

'E voces não precisam de um fotógrafo para registrar o momento?', ele perguntou segurando a câmera.

'É claro que precisamos, sua câmera é bem-vinda.', ela disse simpática e ele sorriu. Lois viu Clark se aproximando. 'Hey, Smallville, onde estava?'

'Entregando uma matéria para Perry sobre o salvamento feito pelo Arqueiro Verde hoje de manhã.', ele contou e sentou à mesa.

'O Arqueiro Verde fez um salvamento hoje?', ela perguntou surpresa. 'Onde eu estava? Voce deu sorte, Smallville.', ela disse disfarçando a contrariedade por não ter sido ela a fazer a matéria.

'Eu só corri atrás da notícia, Lois.', ele provocou. A verdade é que Clark vira Oliver fazer o salvamento e resolveu não interferir. Clark ajeitou o óculos e olhou para o anel no dedo de Lois. 'O que é isso, Lois?'

'Isso o quê, Smallville?'

'Esse anel enorme e caro no seu dedo, Lois.', disse Jimmy bem-humorado. 'Dá pra acreditar, CK, Mad Dog Lane está noiva.', ele contou e Clark ficou chocado.

'Obrigado por ser meu canal de notícias, Jimmy.', ironizou Lois irritada.

'Desculpe, Lois, é uma novidade e tanto, ainda estou tentando acreditar.', ele riu e deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro do calado Clark. 'Tenho que cuidar da vida, vejo voces depois pessoal.', o rapaz saiu dali.

Clark ainda estava sem fala. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Lois olhou para Clark preocupada com a expressão dele.

'Tudo bem, Clark?'

'Han? Tudo, tudo bem.', ele forçou um sorriso. 'Então voce está noiva... Quem é o felizardo?'

'Quem mais senão, Oliver? Não quero te enganar, não tem uma fila de homens querendo me pedir em casamento.', ela disse em tom brincalhão.

'Não seria surpreendente se tivesse, qualquer homem teria sorte em ter voce como noiva.', ele declarou tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

'Nossa, obrigada, Clark.', ela agradeceu com um sorriso caloroso. 'Isso foi gentil. Voce é um cara legal, é um bom amigo...', ela tocou na mão dele e os dois se entreolharam sem graça. Lois sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado pelo seu corpo. Ela retirou a mão. 'Faço questão de sua presença no meu casamento.', ela sorriu.

'É claro, eu não perderia algo assim...', ele murmurou. Sentira uma conexão quando Lois tocara em sua mão, mas pelo visto só ele sentira isso.

'E Chloe também. Ela vai ser minha madrinha.', ela sorriu. 'Não te contei? Chloe está voltando à cidade, o trabalho na filial da Indústrias Queen finalmente terminou. Não é ótimo?'

'É... ótimo...', ele mal conseguia fingir alegria. Ate porque sabia que Chloe estava fora para entrar em contato com novos membros da Liga. O emprego nas Indústrias Queen era só fachada.

'E além disso, Lex Luthor nos convidou para sua festa de apresentação do projeto espacial. Quem sabe não é dessa vez que consigo uma exclusiva com o careca mais famoso de Metropolis?'

'Espero que voce consiga, Lois. Vai ser uma entrevista e tanto.', ele disse e voltou a atenção para o computador para disfarçar a decepção.

Lois ficou alguns instantes olhando para Clark disfarçadamente lembrando que só sentira aquele toque como se fosse eletricidade quando Clark ainda estava desmemoriado e eles ficaram juntos. Mas era passado. Lois jurara que ia seguir em frente após sua desilusão com Clark e foi o que fez. Lois suspirou e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Lois chegou ao depósito no cais quando John Corben dava ordens a outros três homens. Lois viu quando a caixa de madeira contendo o _Lexos 5000_ foi içada e posta em um container que deveria ser embarcado para Kasnia, um país que não tinha relações diplomáticas com os EUA. A repórter pegou o celular e tirou algumas fotos, até que o aparelho foi arrancado abruptamente da sua mão. Um homem com cara de poucos amigos jogou o celular no chão e o quebrou. Lois deu um chute nele e saiu correndo mas foi interceptada por um outro homem armado.

John Corben se aproximou sorridente.

'Olá srta. Lane. Seja bem-vinda.'

**Planeta Diário**

Clark procurava mais informações sobre John Corben na internet e nenhuma delas lhe parecia boa. Corben era um meliante que trabalhava para quem lhe pagasse melhor. Jimmy se aproximou de Clark e lhe mostrou algumas fotos.

'Que fotos são essas Jimmy?'

'Do Corben e das atividades dele. Lois me pediu para segui-lo e com certeza esse cara não faz parte do time dos escoteiros.', o fotógrafo apontou para uma foto que mostrava o bandido no cais. 'Está vendo essa foto aqui? Corben estava negociando o Lexos 5000 e ele será mandado ainda hoje para Kasnia. Vai ser enviado de navio.'

'Lois já viu essas fotos?', perguntou Clark ainda olhando as fotografias.

'Já e CK, voce a conhece... Aposto ela está por lá pensando na matéria de primeira página.'

'Não poderia ser diferente, né?', disse Clark se levantando. 'Eu vou atrás dela, essas pessoas são perigosas. Ligue para a polícia, Jimmy.'

Jimmy assentiu e Clark saiu correndo para pegar o elevador.

...

'Srta. Lane, voce é bem abelhuda não é?', disse Corben sorrindo diante do olhar furioso de Lois, que estava amarrada e amordaçada. 'Não poderia ficar quieta enquanto não fuçasse tudo. E olha que eu tentei ser um cavaleiro e deixá-la fora disso. Mas a senhorita viu coisas demais. É uma pena.', ele fingiu que lamentava e olhou para os seus comparsas. 'Apaguem ela e depois desovem o corpo.'

Lois arregalou os olhos achando que seria seu fim. Os homens apontaram as armas para a jornalista e disparam mas Superman surgiu e colocou seu corpo na frente de Lois para protegê-la. As balas ricochetearam em seu peito de aço, o herói desamarrou a moça e a colocou atrás do conteiner.

'Maldito, Superman!', berrou Corben furioso.

Superman prendeu os três comparsas de Corben com facilidade diante do olhar encantado de Lois e foi atrás de John, mas o bandido havia entrado no _Lexos 5000_ e passou a atacar o herói. Superman deu um soco potente, fazendo o _Lexos_ atravessar a parede, mas isso não foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo. Os dois continuaram a lutar e Corben fez o Lexos voar para o Parque de Metropolis para ganhar tempo. O herói era muito mais poderoso do que ele imaginava. A luta continuou e Superman acabou destruindo o _Lexos_, que explodiu, não sem antes o super-herói salvar John Corben da morte certa. Os trausentes tiraram várias fotos e filmaram o momento.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex assistia a mais um feito do Superman pela televisão. A cada dia que passava, o Homem de Aço se tornava o grande ídolo da cidade. Lex desligou a tv. Tudo aquilo o enojava. Tess entrou na sala acompanhada de John Corben.

'Eu o trouxe como voce pediu, Lex. Ninguém nos viu entrar na empresa.', informou a ruiva.

'Ótimo, Mercy, me deixe a sós com o rapaz.', pediu Lex, que foi prontamente atendido.

'Lex, quero te agradecer por voce ter me tirado da cadeia.', começou dizendo John. 'Se bem que, se eu falasse que voce estava envolvido nessa transação do _Lexos_, voce ficaria bem enrolado.'

'Ao que me consta, um conhecido meliante roubou o meu armamento e tentou revendê-lo sendo detido pelo Superman.', disse Lex observando que John ficou com raiva ao ouvir o nome do herói. 'Não foi um bom dia para voce, não é Corben? Quer dizer, um armamento caro e eficiente como aquele não conseguiu ser eficazmente manuseado, tanto que Superman o venceu diante de toda a Metropolis. É o assunto nos meios de comunicação. Pensei que voce fosse melhor do que isso, Corben.'

'Aquele maldito herói... Eu o odeio. Quero matá-lo e cuspir na sepultura dele, aquele desgraçado!', exclamou Corben furioso.

'Há um jeito de voce obter a sua revanche.', disse Lex se levantando e se aproximando de Corben. 'Mas é preciso que voce esteja realmente disposto a tudo para destruir esse homem fantasiado.'

'Eu faço qualquer coisa para destruir o superpalhaço. Qualquer coisa.', afirmou John olhando para Lex, que sorriu.

'Nem todos tem a coragem necessária para chegar aos seus objetivos. Às vezes somos obrigados a abrir mão da vida que nós conhecemos por um bem maior.', disse Lex sinistramente.

'Eu já disse que faço qualquer coisa. Vendo até minha alma se necessário.', afirmou John rancoroso. 'Eu só quero matar o Superman.'

'Sr. Corben, nós temos um negócio.', disse Lex apertando a mão de John. 'Eu vou lhe dar as ferramentas para que alcance o seu intuito. Quero assistir de camarote voce destruindo esse alienígena.'

'Pode deixar comigo, Lex. Disso eu faço questão. E nem vou cobrar os honorários. Será um grande prazer particular meu.'

'Excelente, excelente.', Lex deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro de John e usou o interfone. 'Srta. Mercer, venha até minha sala por favor. Quero que acompanhe o nosso amigo, John Corben a viagem da sua vida.', ele sorriu malignamente para John. 'Sua colaboração será inestimável para o nosso novo projeto. E voce ganha uma arma eficaz contra o seu inimigo.'

John sorriu maldosamente. Tess entrou no escritório e saiu dali com John. Lex se serviu de uísque e olhou para a cidade iluminada. Logo ele destruiria seu inimigo de uma vez por todas.

...

**Watchtower**

Chloe estava mexendo no computador quando Superman entrou na sala. Os dois amigos sorriram e se abraçaram.

'Clark, senti sua falta, como voce está?'

'Estou bem e voce? Muitas novidades?'

'Algumas bem interessantes.', ela fez um ar misterioso.

Oliver entrou na sala e ele e Clark se encararam. Clark já estava um pouco mais conformado pelo noivado de Lois e Oliver, mas o loiro não havia esquecido do voo panorâmico que Superman oferecera a jornalista.

'Hey, Escoteiro, vi o seu novo feito hoje pela tv. E voce salvou Lois.'

'Lois é muito impulsiva. E ela parece ser um imã para perigo. Quando eu soube ela já estava no cais, por sorte cheguei bem a tempo de evitar uma tragédia.', contou Clark aliviado.

'Lois se arrisca muito sim.', concordou Chloe. 'Mas se voce quer boas matérias tem que se arriscar um pouco.'

'E agora Lois é definitivamente a super-fã.', resmungou Oliver contendo a irritação.

Chloe e Clark perceberam o clima estranho. Clark resolveu abordar o Arqueiro.

'Algum problema, Oliver? Quer dizer, com o noivado e tudo, voce não deveria estar mais animado?', Clark disfarçou a insatisfação.

'Ah o noivado... Lois já havia me falado. Parabéns, Ollie.' Disse Chloe e Oliver deu um sorriso.

'Eu estou, Clark, eu estou muito animado e feliz. Acontece que eu não aprendi a voar e a sair por aí com a noiva dos outros no colo por Metropolis.', ele ironizou e Clark finalmente entendeu a bronca do Arqueiro.

'Oliver, não aconteceu nada demais. Lois está fascinada pelo herói, pela ideia que ela faz de Superman, não por Clark Kent.', esclareceu Clark, lamentando intimamente por isso.

'Tenho uma novidade para voce, Escoteiro: Clark Kent e Superman são a mesma pessoa. Voce é o caso de dupla personalidade mais estranho que eu já vi.'

'Oliver, eu...', o repórter começou a tentar se explicar, mas foi cortado.

'Só me prometa que não haverão mais voos românticos, Clark.', pediu Oliver com seriedade.

'Não foi romântico, foi só um voo.', ele insistiu mas ao ver o olhar duro de Oliver, assentiu. Não queria perder a amizade dele. 'Ok, nada de voo. Pode ficar tranquilo.'

'Obrigado, Clark. _E _Superman.', disse Oliver não resistindo a uma última ironia. Clark forçou um sorriso.

'Bom, agora que o clube da testosterona já se acalmou, podemos voltar ao que interesssa?', disse Chloe num tom brincalhão chamando a atenção deles. 'Na minha viagem eu conheci duas pessoas muito interessantes.', ela abriu dois arquivos no computador e na tela apareceram as imagens de uma morena e uma loira. 'Conheçam Diana Prince e Dinah Lance. Ou Mulher-Maravilha e Canário Negro.'

'Onde voce encontrou Dinah?', perguntou Oliver interessado.

'Ela estava na China fazendo alguns salvamentos.', contou Chloe que olhou para Clark. 'Sabe quem mais eu vi na China, totalmente de surpresa? Lana Lang. Está estudando arte, foi o que ela me disse.'

'Lana sempre gostou de artes mesmo.', observou Clark. 'Espero que ela esteja feliz.'

'Eu diria que ela está muito bem. Está namorando um velho conhecido nosso.', contou Chloe e Clark a olhou curioso. 'Pete Ross.'

'Pete? Na China?', ele repetiu e os dois riram, enquanto Oliver continuava olhando, sério, para a imagem de Dinah na tela.

'Lana e Pete estavam lá para uma exposição, na realidade eles estão morando na Inglaterra. Pete está seguindo sua vocação para a política. Ele sempre teve inclinação para isso, lembra na escola que ele virou seu cabo eleitoral para presidente do grêmio estudantil?', ela relembrou e eles riram.

'Pete nunca se conformou com a minha derrota.', lembrou Clark ainda rindo. 'A vida é engraçada, não é, quem diria que Pete Ross e Lana Lang se tornariam um casal? Eu gostei. Pete vai ser bom para Lana.'

'Pelo visto voce superou mesmo Lana. Lembro que voce dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que não imaginava ninguém mais para amar que não fosse ela.'

'Quando a gente é adolescente acha que tudo é para sempre. Mas as coisas mudam.', ele fez um ar melancólico ao lembrar de sua paixão não-correspondida por Lois. Seria essa sua sina, amar alguém e sair frustrado no fim de tudo? Clark suspirou.

'Dinah aceitou se juntar a nós na Liga?', perguntou Oliver interessado.

'No começo ela não queria, dizia que trabalhava melhor sozinha, que não se adaptaria a um grupo...', contou Chloe voltando a olhar para a tela.

'Voce contou que eu faço parte do grupo?', perguntou Oliver curioso.

'Disse sim. Afinal voce e Bruce são os nossos patrocinadores. Eu não podia deixar a propaganda de fora.', ela brincou mas Oliver permaneceu sério. Ela franziu a testa. 'Por que?'

'Por nada.', ele desconversou. Com certeza Dinah não disse que eles já se conheciam. 'Então voce acha que essas moças são qualificadas para a Liga?'

'Eu acho que sim. E Bruce também, já passei o relatório para ele. Por falar nisso, tanto as meninas quanto Bruce estão vindo para Metropolis. Também convoquei os outros membros da LJA.'

'Se acharam que elas são tão boas assim, confio no julgamento de voces.', disse Clark. 'É bom conhecê-las, que elas se ambientem, enfim que se sintam parte da família.'

'Com certeza Bart será o primeiro a garantir isso. Já estou até imaginando.', brincou Chloe e ela e Clark riram.

Oliver foi o único que não compartilhou das risadas e permaneceu sério olhando para a imagem da Canário Negro.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

**Dois dias depois**

Os mais importantes empresários, políticos e membros da alta sociedade estavam reunidos para a apresentação do projeto espacial da LexCorp. Membros da imprensa também se encontravam por ali, entre eles Perry White, Jimmy Olsen e Clark Kent.

'Voce viu Lois?', perguntou Clark a Jimmy, que pegava um canapé.

'Ela ainda não chegou. Deve vir com o noivo bilionário.', disse Jimmy comendo um canapé em seguida. 'Hum, isso é bom. Aposto que Lex Luthor come caviar como se fosse algo frugal. A vida dos ricos é sempre tão mais...', ele olhou para uma bela moça que passou perto deles. 'Bonita.'

'Lex Luthor me parece muito precoupado em manter a boa aparência.', comentou Clark olhando ao redor da belíssima mansão.

'Ele é o maior filantropo da cidade, além de ser responsável por empregar mais da metade dos cidadãos de Metropolis. Lex tem muito prestígio.', disse Jimmy pegando uma taça de champagne e outro canapé.

'É o que parece...', murmurou Clark nem um pouco impressionado. Aquela história do _Lexos_ ainda o intrigava. Achara muito estranha a posição que Lex assumira naquilo tudo. Ele interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver Lois entrar sozinha no salão. Ela estava linda.

'Uau, Mad Dog Lane veio para arrasar!', exclamou Jimmy olhando para a morena que se encaminhava até eles. 'Um cara pode voar até as nuvens por causa disso.', comentou Jimmy sorrindo enquanto os pés de Clark começavam a sair do chão. 'Oliver Queen nasceu, definitivamente, virado para lua.', comentou o rapaz, fazendo Clark aterrisar.

'Oliver realmente tem sorte.', murmurou Clark.

'Olá, rapazes. Aproveitando a festa?', perguntou Lois sorrindo.

'Com voce nela, Lois, a festa só tende a melhorar.', disse Jimmy sorrindo.

'Poupe-me, Jimbo.', disse Lois com ar de pouco-caso. Jimmy deu de ombros e foi atrás de mais canapés. 'E voce, Smallville? Aposto que no Kansas voce não tinha ido a uma festa assim.'

'As festas que eu fui no Kansas não eram para bajular ninguém.', ele rebateu.

'Uau, como estamos venenosos hoje!', ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele. 'Será porque voce foi obrigado a colocar um terno ao invés das suas camisas xadrez?'

'Voce gosta das minhas camisas xadrez.', ele afirmou.

'Eu não! Eu tenho senso de moda, Smallville!', ela exclamou enquanto ajeitava a gravata dele. 'Clark, quando voce vai aprender a colocar a gravata da maneira correta?', ela o arrumou automaticamente meio que sem perceber. Clark apreciou o cuidado.

'Felizmente seu senso fashion é melhor do que o meu, Lois.'

'É sua sorte, caipira, o que seria de voce sem mim?', ela perguntou implicante.

'Eu realmente não sei, Lois.', ele disse sorrindo.

Lois mordeu o lábio inferior. Lá estavam eles, os olhos de cachorrinho perdido de Clark. Ultimamente ele estava ficando craque em lançar aqueles olhares. Lois tinha que se controlar para não fazer algum carinho nele para animá-lo. Era tudo culpa daqueles olhos azuis como o céu, acabavam deixando-na desconcentrada.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais intensos e por um momento, Clark quase esqueceu de que ela estava noiva de uma amigo seu. Sua vontade era sair dali com Lois, voando para bem longe.

Um burburinho se iniciou no salão, desviando a atenção dos dois, fazendo Lois olhar para a escada e ver Lex Luthor descendo-a.

'Parece que nosso anfitrião finalmente resolveu aparecer.', disse Lois sorrindo. 'É hoje que eu consigo uma exclusiva com esse cara.'

Clark olhou para o ar determinado de Lois e sorriu.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Lex foi cumprimentado por muitas pessoas até parar em frente à Lois. Ele admirou a beleza da jovem. Nunca tinha visto Lois pessoalmente e estava gostando do que via.

'Sr. Luthor.', ela o cumprimentou charmosa.

'Srta. Lane.', ele beijou a mão dela sob o olhar observador de Clark. 'É um prazer finalmente conhecer a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário.'

'Estou contente em conhecê-lo também, sr. Luthor. Os seus feitos falam por si.', ela elogiou e Clark revirou os olhos.

'Creio que a senhorita irá apreciar a apresentação de hoje. O projeto espacial da LexCorp irá colocar Metropolis ainda mais no centro das atenções mundiais.', ele se vangloriou.

'É o que todos esperamos, sr. Luthor.'

'Me chame de Lex.', ele sorriu charmosamente. Depois levantou a sombracelha ao reparar no anel de noivado. 'Se seu noivo não se importar.', ele olhou para Clark e Lois acompanhou o olhar.

'O quê? Clark? Não, ele é meu parceiro no trabalho.', ela esclareceu. 'Lex, este é Clark Kent.'

Lex e Clark apertaram as mãos e mantiveram os rostos sérios. Era como uma aversão imediata, sem explicação. Clark não gostava de Lex, mesmo sem motivo e Lex achava que Clark parecia um sujeito apagado, muito pouco para alguém como Lois Lane.

Lex sorriu falsamente para o repórter.

'Sr. Kent, bem vindo a minha recepção.'

'Obrigado, sr. Luthor.', disse Clark educadamente.

Uma música lenta começou a soar no ambiente e Lex estendeu a mão para Lois.

'Concede-me esta dança?'

'Claro...', ela sorriu e o acompanhou.

Clark cruzou os braços, enciumado. Do alto da escada, Tess observava Lois e Lex dançando e apertou as mãos, controlando a raiva. Perry se aproximou de Clark.

'Lois não brinca em serviço mesmo. Aposto que amanhã ou depois essa entrevista com o Luthor estará na primeira página do Planeta Diário.', ele comeu um canapé.

'Eu não gosto desse Luthor.', murmurou Clark sem tirar os olhos do par.

'Eu também não, filho, tem muita coisa mal explicada na vida de Lex Luthor, aliás, de toda a família dele. Porém, o sr. Luthor é o empresário mais bem-sucedido de Metropolis e o mais difícil de entrevistar também. Ele gera notícia e vende jornal.', esclareceu Perry.

Lex estreitou um pouco mais Lois nos braços e mesmo incomodada, ela forçou um sorriso.

'Além de uma repórter sagaz e inteligente, a senhorita dança muito bem.'

'Me chame de Lois.', ela o imitou. 'Sr. Luthor, sua secretária entrou em contato comigo sugerindo que o senhor aceitaria ser entrevistado por mim.'

'É claro que eu aceito, Lois. Desde que não me chame mais de senhor.'

'Ok, prometo que não vai mais se repetir.', ela sorriu. 'E qual seria o melhor horário para voce?'

'Posso sugerir um jantar em minha casa, se não lhe for inconveniente.'

'Claro que não. Qual o dia mais apropriado?'

'O dia que for melhor para voce, Lois. Deixou tudo ao seu critério.', ele sorriu.

Lois assentiu e a música terminou. Lex não fez menção de soltá-la, mas Clark se aproximou dos dois com um ar fingidamente inocente.

'Será que eu posso roubá-la para essa dança?'

'Claro, sr. Kent.', Lex forçou um sorriso e beijou a mão de Lois. 'Novamente, foi um prazer Lois. Aguardo-a na minha casa para a nossa entrevista. Com licença.', ele disse e se retirou, não sem antes direcionar um olhar um pouco mais frio para Clark.

Clark começou a dançar com Lois, que lhe deu um soco no ombro.

'Smallville, que ideia foi essa de me atrapalhar?'

'Te atrapalhar, Lois? Ué, mas voce não conseguiu marcar a esperada entrevista com o maravilhoso sr. Luthor?', ele ironizou.

'Clark, se eu não te conhecesse, acharia que voce está com ciúmes.', ela o fitou.

'Ciúmes?', ele corou um pouco. 'Não imagina... É só que... Não sei, não fui com a cara desse Luthor.'

'Clark, só voce mesmo para implicar com o homem mais famoso de Metropolis. Se bem que, agora com o Superman, a popularidade de Lex vem caindo...'

'Voce admira Lex Luthor?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Admirar? Não. Mas acho a trajetória dele e da família bem interessante. Embora hajam alguns pontos obscuros que se viessem à tona... Não sei... A morte do pai dele, por exemplo, foi bem suspeita.', ela contou e depois sorriu. 'Mas isso não é assunto para esse lugar.'

'Então não estou tão errado de não gostar do Luthor.', ele sorriu.

'É, Smallville...', ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro. 'Voce tem _feeling_ para ser um bom repórter. Só precisa ser menos bonzinho.'

'Lois, percebeu que voce me elogiou?', ele abriu um largo sorriso.

'Sim, mas não se acostume, não será algo frequente.', ela empinou o queixo e depois deu um sorriso travesso.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais calorosos e Lois acariciou o braço de Clark quase sem perceber. Ele tinha braços fortes, ela pensou. Por detrás daquela aparência desajeitada, existia um homem inteligente, perceptivo, um pouco lento para certas coisas, mas com um grande coração. Fora que Lois poderia facilmente se perder naqueles olhos azuis. Clark sutilmente estreitou a bela mulher em seus braços e seus rostos ficaram mais próximos. Lois lembrou daqueles momentos que eles tiveram quando Clark estava sem memória. Por mais que ela tivesse tentado esconder aquelas lembranças no fundo da sua memória, era algo que sempre vinha à tona. Principalmente com os dois ali tão juntos.

Lois viu o anel de noivado no dedo e se afastou de Clark bruscamente.

'Clark, daqui a pouco vai começar a apresentação do projeto espacial no salão principal. Vamos para lá, não quero perder nada.', ela disse e saiu quase correndo.

Clark suspirou frustrado e seguiu a jornalista.

...

Com uma projeção em 3D, Lex Luthor apresentou o _Messenger_, o novo projeto espacial da LexCorp, que segundo o empresário, revolucionaria o mercado. A LexCorp concorria com outra corporação, a NalTech, porém, Lex garantiu que o projeto da LexCorp seria o escolhido, já que era o mais moderno no mercado. Após a apresentação todos retornaram para a festa e Tess abordou Lex.

'Voce consentiu em ser entrevistado pela srta. Lane?'

'Mas é claro, não sei porque adiei por tanto tempo essa entrevista. A srta. Lane é uma mulher... interessante.', ele sorriu mas Tess permaneceu séria. 'Tenho certeza de que essa entrevista será bastante lucrativa para ambos os lados.'

'Ela é metida, mas também é muito astuta. Não se deixe guiar só pela beleza dela, Lex, a srta. Lane pode se tornar uma pedra no seu sapato.', avisou a ruiva.

'Então será uma bela pedra, Mercy.', ele acariciou o rosto da jovem. 'Confirme a entrevista para daqui há dois dias, quero me concentrar primeiro no projeto _Metallo_. Depois terei todo o tempo do mundo para Lois Lane.'

Lex foi falar com os outros convidados diante do olhar frio de Tess, que fechou as mãos com força.

...

Lois olhou para os lados e abriu a porta do escritório de Lex com cuidado. Ela entrou e fechou a porta, sorrindo para si mesma. Não faria mal algum dar uma checada no local.

'Lois, o que está fazendo aqui?', a voz sussurrada de Clark a chamou.

'Credo, Smallville, que susto!', ela reclamou. 'Eu vim dar uma olhada.'

'Veio bisbilhotar, isso sim!', ele a repreendeu e fechou aporta.

'Dê o nome que voce quiser, farmboy! É isso que os repórteres fazem, investigam todas as possibilidades!', ela disse e começou a olhar para cada canto do belo escritório do empresário.

'E se alguém nos vir aqui, como voce vai explicar?'

'É por isso que voce vai ficar vigiando a porta, Smallville, enquanto eu olho a decoração.', ela piscou o olho para ele, que balançou a cabeça, resignado. 'Para alguma coisa voce tem que servir, quatro-olhos.', ela implicou.

'Que bom que para alguma coisa eu sirvo para voce, Lois.', ele resmungou.

Lois deu um sorriso travesso, se dirigiu até uma porta e a abriu.

'Clark, acho que entrei na caverna de Ali Babá.', ela falou olhando para os objetos caríssimos guardados na sala. 'Lex não devia deixar isso aberto assim, vai que alguém entre?'

'Como voce?', ele questionou irônico e Lois achou graça. Clark se aproximou da mesa e franziu a testa ao ver uma pasta escrito _Dossiê Superman_.

Ele abriu e leu os papéis, onde constava tudo o que Lex descobrira sobre o herói, inclusive que a nave do alienígena teria caído na cidadezinha de Smallville. Clark sentiu um mau presságio. Aquilo não era nada bom.

'O que será que ele quer com isso?', perguntou-se Clark. Ele abriu a agenda do empresário e viu que Lex tinha uma viagem agendada para Smallville. Clark fechou a agenda bruscamente quando sua superaudição captou passos vindo em direção do escritório. Clark correu até a sala onde Lois estava. 'Lois, vem vindo gente, sai daí!'

'Ok!', ela assentiu e colocou dentro da bolsa a estranha pedra verde numa caixinha de chumbo que havia achado em uma estante. 'Clark, esse careca guarda coisas incríveis aí dentro.'

'Ótimo, quem sabe um dia ele não abra um museu? Vamos embora.', ele a pegou pelo braço mas parou quando a porta se abriu.

Lex parou diante dos dois repórteres: Lois com o ar mais inocente do mundo e Clark com cara de paisagem. Lex sorriu amigavelmente.

'Lois Lane e Clark Kent. A que devo a visita dos dois ao meu escritório?'

'Nós entramos aqui por acaso, não é, Clark?', ela olhou para o rapaz, que assentiu. 'Nos perdemos nessa mansão enorme...', ela sorriu. 'É um belo escritório, sr. Luthor.'

'Lex, por favor, como eu já tinha pedido.', ele lembrou com um sorriso charmoso. 'Meu escritório tem um pouco da minha personalidade. Não queria que ele fosse impessoal.', ele tirou uma espada da parede. 'Um espada da antiga China.', ele tirou a arma de dentro da bainha e apontou para o pescoço de Clark, que ficou sério. Lois segurou o braço de Clark, tensa. 'Uma lâmina capaz de destruir exércitos. Eles chamavam de justiça e defesa da honra.'

'Mas algumas vezes eram só assassinatos mesmo.', retrucou Clark.

Lex sorriu e guardou a espada na bainha. Clark não era tão abobalhado como ele achara em princípio. O rapaz parecia ter personalidade, embora não tão marcante como a de Lois. Eles eram uma dupla interessante.

'É possível, sr. Kent.', ele recolocou a espada na parede para alívio de Lois, que soltou o braço do parceiro. 'E então o que acharam do novo projeto da LexCorp?'

'Realmente foi muito bem elaborado.', disse Lois. 'Mas a NalTech apresentou um projeto muito bom também. Vai ser uma concorrência acirrada.'

'Eu aprecio desafios.', afirmou Lex. 'Tenho certeza que o comitê responsável vai perceber que o _Messenger_ é mais do que adequado.'

'O senhor é bastante confiante.', observou Clark.

'Eu sei do que sou capaz de realizar, sr. Kent. E eu sempre realizo bem.', Lex afirmou arrogante e Clark apenas assentiu. 'Metropolis está diante de um novo tempo, de algo que será inigualável.'

'É verdade, ainda mais agora com a presença do Superman em nossas vidas.', lembrou Lois para desgosto de Lex, que disfarçou. 'Metropolis jamais viu algo assim.'

'Superman é realmente... uma grande novidade. Mas não creio que irá passar disso.', disse Lex enquanto Clark ajeitava o óculos. 'O tempo dirá e nos mostrará o que ele realmente quer.'

'Ajudar as pessoas, é isso que ele quer.', afirmou Lois. 'Acho que teremos que nos acostumar, Superman será cada vez mais presente em Metropolis e no mundo. Não que eu esteja reclamando.', ela sorriu alegre.

Clark deu um sorrisinho discreto e Lex manteve uma expressão serena, mesmo que por dentro estivesse muito contrariado. Odiava aquele Superman cada dia mais.

...

Após o fim da festa, Lex entrou no escritório e foi direto para a sala onde Lois havia entrado horas atrás. Ele olhou para cada canto do local e percebeu que a caixinha de chumbo com a pedrinha verde não estava mais lá.

'A pedra verde foi levada.', disse Lex calmamente.

'Só Lois e Clark estiveram aqui nessa noite.', disse Tess já enraivecida. 'Eu sabia que aqueles dois enxeridos só trariam problemas. Eu vou atrás dela.'

'Não, Mercy.', ele ordenou. 'Deixe que a jovem repórter mate a sua curiosidade.'

'Mas Lex...'

'Eu sei o que estou fazendo.', ele afirmou olhando para a ruiva. 'Deixe como está, não há necessidade de importunar a srta. Lane. E quem sabe ela não tenha mais sorte em descobrir que efeito essa bendita pedrinha causa no Superman? Afinal de contas, eles não são tão bons amigos?'

'Voce é quem sabe, Lex.', ela aceitou contrariada. 'Mas espero que voce não esteja se deixando levar pelo charme da srta. Lane. Acredite, aquilo é tudo falsidade. Fora que ela é noiva de Oliver Queen, que aliás nem veio à festa.'

'Nada surpreendente, o sr. Queen nunca teve grande apreço por mim.', ele sorriu cinicamente lembrando que ele e Oliver eram rivais desde o colégio. 'E noivados podem ser rompidos.'

'Voce ficaria feliz se o noivado deles fosse rompido?', perguntou Tess curiosa.

Lex apenas sorriu e saiu do escritório sem responder, para a irritação de Tess.

...

Lois e Clark pararam na porta do apartamento dela e sorriram uma para o outro.

'Não precisava ter me acompanhado até aqui, Smallville. Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim.'

'Só não quis que voce viesse para casa uma hora dessas da noite sozinha.'

'Clark, voce é uma graça.', ela disse com carinho e ele sorriu timidamente. 'Quer entrar e tomar um café?'

'Oliver não irá se importar?', ele perguntou.

'Oliver não é o dono da minha vida e nem dos meus amigos. E voce é meu amigo, Clark.', ela afirmou e abriu a porta. Clark tentou não ficar decepcionado por ela só o considerar um amigo. 'Eu não sei cozinhar, mas meu café é de primeira. Entra logo.', ela ordenou e ele assentiu.

O apartamento de Lois era a cara dela. Um pouco desarrumado, mas alegre e luminoso. Clark achou tudo muito charmoso. Lois jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Clark sentou no sofá.

'Eu acho que tenho biscoitos.', ela abriu as portas do armários e achou um pote. 'Tenho sim. O café fica pronto em um minuto.', ela ligou a cafeteira.

'Ok, estou ansioso para experimentar esse café tão bem falado.', ele gracejou.

'Voce não vai se arrepender, Clark. Na época em que eu trabalhei no Talon aprendi a fazer bem pelo menos isso.', ela lembrou.

'Eu lembro de voce no Talon. Minha mãe ficou triste por um lado por voce ter ido embora, mas por outro ficou feliz por voce ter voltado para a faculdade.', ele comentou.

'É, eu tinha que fazer isso.', ela sussurrou para si mesma lembrando do motivo que a fizera ir embora. Lois suspirou e se recuperou. 'Jornalismo me pareceu uma boa opção. Chloe sempre me estimulou a ser repórter. Depois, para minha surpresa, ela acabou desistindo.'

'Chloe achou outros caminhos.', disse Clark lembrando da função da loirinha na Liga. 'Ela é boa no que faz.'

O café ficou pronto e Lois colocou os biscoitos num pratinho e encheu duas canecas, colocando tudo em uma bandeja. Ela entrou na sala sorrindo.

'Prontinho, não falei que era rápido?'

'Deixa eu te ajudar.', ele pegou a bandeja das mãos dela e colocou em cima da mesa.

'Clark Kent, meu garçom particular.', ela brincou, sentou no sofá e foi servida pelo rapaz. 'Muito bem, Kent, voce aprende rápido.', ela sorveu a bebida. 'Que delícia, eu amo café.'

'Eu sei, o bule de café do Planeta Diário nunca fica cheio por muito tempo.', ele implicou e sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

'Bom, digamos que café me abastece e me deixa pronta para tudo. É o meu motor de arranque.'

'Lois, voce não é tipo de pessoa que precisa de estímulo para ser elétrica. É um dom natural.', ele afirmou bebendo o café. Realmente estava bom. 'Muito bom.', ele elogiou.

'Clark, voce gosta de implicar comigo.', ela disse e ele sorriu. 'Por falar em estímulo, eu achei uma coisa interessante.', ela disse num tom misterioso e tirou a caixinha de chumbo da bolsa.

'O que é isso?'

'Uma coisinha que estava na sala do Ali Babá careca.', ela contou.

'Lois, voce roubou!', ele exclamou.

'Roubei nada, peguei emprestado! Vou devolver, caramba!', ela exclamou. 'Mas eu fiquei curiosa. Eu nunca vi algo assim.', ela abriu a caixinha e a pedra verde começou a brilhar.

Clark começou a se sentir mal e as suas mãos tremeram. Era kriptonita. Lois pegou a pedrinha com a mão sem perceber o mal-estar de Clark.

'Ela não estava brilhando assim quando eu vi a primeira vez. Será que é uma jóia? Ai, meu Deus, como vou devolver isso, vão me acusar de ladra, Clark!', ela exclamou preocupada e viu Clark derrubar a xícara no chão. 'Clark o que foi? Clark, voce está bem?'

Clark tentou se levantar para se afastar da pedra, mas quase não tinha mais força. Ele começou a soar frio. O pior que nem podia dizer a Lois que a causa daquilo era a kriptonita.

'Lois, eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem...', ele falou com a voz entrecortada.

'Ah, meu Deus...', ela guardou a pedra dentro da caixinha e correu para a cozinha. 'Deve ter sido o café ou o biscoito, acho que está velho! Vou te dar um antiácido!'

Clark se recuperou e respirou fundo. Ele pegou a caixinha, abriu-a, as veias da sua mão ficaram verdes e ele a fechou bruscamente. Lex descobrira a kriptonita e estava investigando a sua chegada em Smallville. Clark percebeu que estava lidando com algo mais grave do que ele imaginara. E pelo pouco que conhecera de Lex Luthor, sabia que o empresário não iria recuar. Tinha que tomar cuidado.

Lois voltou para a sala com um copo com antiácido.

'Bebe, vai te fazer bem.', ela lhe deu o copo e ele bebeu tudo ainda fingindo estar um pouco nauseado. 'Me desculpa, Clark, a culpa foi minha, eu não devia ter te dado esse biscoito velho, mas é que eu ando sem tempo de fazer compras...'

'Tudo bem, Lois, não foi culpa sua.', ele sorriu. 'Já estou melhor, obrigado.'

'Que bom, voce estava suando frio.', ela sentou ao lado dele e tocou no seu rosto. 'Parece que melhorou mesmo...'

Guiado por um impulso, Clark beijou a palma da mão de Lois, que sentiu o coração disparar. Clark começou a beijar os dedos da moça, que prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Clark beijou os lábios macios de Lois suavemente. Ela se afastou e se levantou.

'Vai embora, Clark.', ela pediu com a respiração ainda falhando.

'Lois, me desculpe, eu...', ele se levantou achando que havia se apressado demais.

'Já está tarde e amanhã nós temos muito trabalho a fazer. Melhor voce ir.', ela disse com uma voz calma.

'Ok, como voce quiser.', ele assentiu. 'Eu não quis te ofender.', ele afirmou e saiu do apartamento.

Lois deu um longo suspiro e sentou no sofá com as pernas trêmulas. Ser beijada por Clark foi como se ela tivesse levitado. Ela nunca esquecera do beijo dele, mas Clark se esquecera dela. Lois deitou no sofá encolhida e fechou os olhos.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Lois acordou sentindo-se cansada. Passara praticamente a noite e a madrugada toda pensando no beijo de Clark, chegara mesmo a sonhar com isso. Lois levantou da cama, foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto com água fria. O pior é que teria de ver Clark no Planeta Diário. Iria fingir que nada havia acontecido. Já se sentia culpada o suficiente, mesmo não tendo tido a iniciativa de beijar Clark, ela aceitara e ainda gostara. Não tinha o direito de agir assim com Oliver.

Lois se arrumou e depois bebeu um pouco de café. Precisava recuperar suas energias e se preparar para aquele dia. O celular tocou e ela levou um pequeno susto. Que não fosse Oliver. Ficou aliviada por ser Chloe.

'Ei, prima, bom dia!', saudou-a Chloe alegremente.

'Bom dia, prima!', Lois forçou um ar alegre.

'Como foi a festa ontem no covil do careca do mal?', perguntou Chloe brincalhona.

'Ele foi muito educado, gentil, um gentleman. Eu que não fui uma boa convidada, peguei emprestado uma pedrinha verde que estava numa sala cheia de coisas valiosas...', ela contou.

'Pedrinha verde?', repetiu Chloe preocupada. 'Que pedrinha verde é essa?'

'Não sei, vou mandar analisar. Não é uma jóia, mesmo que ela brilhe estranhamente... É algo diferente, nunca vi aquilo, Chlo. Fiquei muito curiosa.'

Chloe ficou pensativa. Aquela misteriosa pedra verde com um brilho diferente poderia ser kriptonita? Mas porque ela brilhara?

'Lo, a pedra brilhou quando voce a pegou?'

'Não, foi aqui em casa quando tirei da caixinha. Clark viu.'

'Clark estava aí com voce?', indagou Chloe, curiosa por saber que os dois estavam juntos no apartamento, mas já deduzindo que a pedra brilhara porque entrara em contato com o amigo.

'Ah, ele... ele...', ela pigarreou. 'Ele veio me acompanhar até a porta, sabe como Clark é. Por educação eu o convidei para beber um café, só isso. Mas ele passou mal...', lembrou Lois. Ela ficou pensativa. 'Pensando agora, foi um pouco estranho, quer dizer, os biscoitos não eram novos, mas ele passou tão mal derrepente... e foi no momento que mostrei a pedra...'

Chloe percebeu que Lois estava começando a juntar os fatos e resolveu distraí-la. Chloe achava que Lois deveria saber o segredo de Clark, a loirinha tinha certeza de que a prima jamais delataria Clark/Superman, mas a revelação tinha que partir do amigo.

'Os biscoitos deviam estar fora do prazo de validade, voce só compra café Lois, aliás, nem sei como voce vive.'

'Poxa, prima, não precisa me esculachar também!', reclamou Lois. 'Espera aí, deixa eu ver.', a moça abriu o armário e olhou o pacote. Realmente o prazo de validade havia vencido. 'Coitado do Smallville. Está mesmo fora da validade...'

'Viu? Voce quase matou Clark!', ela implicou e riu. Lois fez uma careta. 'Não se esqueça que Clark está acostumado com as coisas do campo, tudo fresco...'

'Claro, o leite tirado diretamente da vaca...', a morena revirou os olhos. 'Bom, mas ele melhorou. Até demais...', ela suspirou lembrando novamente do beijo.

'Como assim, Lo?', perguntou Chloe notando o tom diferente na voz de Lois.

'Nada, nada. O importante é que ninguém morreu.', ela desconversou e olhou para o relógio no pulso. 'Chloe, tenho que ir, Perry adora reclamar que vivo me atrasando.'

'Está bem, prima, vai lá. Beijo. Depois a gente se fala.'

'Ok. Beijo, Chlo.', ela disse e desligou o celular.

Lois deu outro suspiro, mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu do apartamento.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou na agitada redação no momento em que Clark terminava de conversar com Perry.

'Filho, se essa pista é quente, voce pode ir. Mas quero um relatório completo.'

'Pode deixar, Chefe.', disse Clark ajeitando o óculos.

'Que pista?', perguntou Lois se intrometendo.

'Ah, Lois que bom que voce está aqui!', exclamou Perry. 'Clark descobriu por uma fonte que a LexCorp está explorando umas cavernas em Smallville. O que Lex poderia querer numa cidade pequena no Kansas? Voce sabe que dele nós podemos esperar tudo. Clark vai até lá investigar.'

'Hum, como voce está pró-ativo, Clark. Tão decidido ultimamente...', ela disse num tom implicante, pensando no beijo.

'Eu só estou seguindo suas dicas, Lois.', ele disse, tímido e ela levantou a sobrancelha.

'Lois, voce está fazendo um bom trabalho com esse daqui, continue assim!', parabenizou Perry dando um tapa amistoso no ombro de Clark, que ajeitou o óculos. 'Lembre-se, filho, eu quero fatos e não especulações nessa sua investigação. Boa sorte.', disse Perry, saindo dali em seguida.

Lois foi para a sua mesa e Clark fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos sem trocar uma única palavra, mas como Lois não sabia ficar calada, ela puxou assunto.

'Então voce vai para Smallville...'

'Sim.', ele confirmou enquanto olhava para ela. Clark pensara a noite toda no beijo que eles trocaram e sua vontade era ficar a sós com Lois.

'Quem te deu a dica?'

'Lois, voce mesma diz que nunca devemos revelar nossa fonte.', ele deu um sorrisinho e ela assentiu.

'Ok. Bem, espero que voce encontre o que está procurando, seja lá o que for.', ela ligou o computador.

'Hum, Lois, se voce quiser ir comigo... Quer dizer, voce tem mais experiência e...', ele gaguejou um pouco.

'Eu posso te auxiliar, Smallville. Mas não se acostume. Voce tem que aprender a caminhar com as próprias pernas.'

'Se bem que nós somos uma dupla.', ele lembrou-a.

'Trabalhamos juntos. _Apenas trabalhamos_, entende?', ela frisou olhando firme para ele.

'Lois, eu...', ele pigarreou nervoso. 'Lois... Sobre ontem...'

'Não aconteceu nada ontem.', ela afirmou sem olhar para ele.

'Lois, por favor. Eu sei que... que voce ficou ofendida, achou que eu te desrespeitei... Mas não foi isso, juro. Eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim... Eu... Lois, eu... o que eu sinto por voce...'

'Chega, Clark.', ela cortou-o bruscamente. 'Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não é hora, nem o lugar.'

'E quando vai ser?', ele perguntou ansioso.

'Nunca!', ela exclamou e fitou-o. 'Clark eu estou noiva de Oliver e eu e voce... Somos amigos. Apenas amigos. É assim que deve ser.'

Clark abaixou a cabeça triste e Lois mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela apertou as mãos e segurou a vontade de abraçá-lo. Odiava vê-lo daquele jeito, mas achava que era o melhor jeito da situação não sair do completamente do controle. Clark respirou fundo e olhou para a moça.

'Tudo bem. Não vamos brigar por isso. Só quero que voce saiba que... eu gosto de voce, Lois. E não vou ficar mais mentindo para mim e nem para voce sobre isso.'

'É melhor voltarmos a falar de trabalho.', ela pediu, mesmo balançada com a declaração dele. 'Quando voce pretende ir a Smallville?'

'Hoje mesmo. Pelo que soube, a LexCorp está trabalhando por lá nas cavernas. Quero ver isso de perto.'

'É, parece interessante. Aquele careca não mandaria uma equipe para Smallville se não estivesse de olho em alguma coisa. Resta saber o que é. Voce tem uma suposição?'

'Ainda não.', ele mentiu. Sabia que Lex estava particularmente interessado na kriptonita verde.

'A gente descobre. Tenho faro bom para isso.', ela se vangloriou e ele sorriu. 'E aproveito para rever seus pais. Sinto falta deles.'

'Eles também sentem sua falta, Lois.', ele afirmou.

Os dois trocaram olhares calorosos até Clark ser abordado pela esfuziante Cat Grant.

'Olá, Clark. Esqueci de dizer que ontem voce estava muito bonito na festa de Lex.', ela sorriu e ajeitou a gravata dele. Lois contraiu os lábios, enciumada.

'Ah, obrigado, srta. Grant.', ele agradeceu tímido.

'Cat. Chame-me apenas de Cat, já te pedi isso.', ela se inclinou um pouco mostrando os seios volumosos do decote. Clark desviou o olhar.

'Com certeza, sutileza é o seu outro sobrenome Grant.', ironizou Lois.

'Oh, Lois, voce estava aí? Nem reparei.', disse a loira com ar de pouco-caso.

'Claro que voce não percebeu, querida, fêmeas no cio não percebem nada além do macho à frente delas.', atacou Lois.

'Lois...', murmurou Clark surpreso com a agressividade da parceira.

'Deixa, Clark.', disse Cat, acariciando o cabelo do rapaz, fazendo Lois fechar as mãos com força. 'Pelo menos meu instinto de feminilidade está ativo. O mesmo não se pode dizer de voce, não é, Lane? Aliás, alguma vez voce já foi feminina?'

'Se ser feminina é se oferecer para o primeiro idiota que aparecer...', ela olhou com raiva para Clark. '... Não, eu nunca fui.'

'Lois, voce me faz rir. Como voce conseguiu aquele bilionário lindo? Ele resolveu fazer um ato de caridade, não é? Mas logo ele irá perceber que derreter uma geleira é um trabalho árduo e difícil. E no seu caso, sem o retorno esperado.', atacou Cat disfarçando a raiva.

'Talvez ele devesse pegar uma mulher à toa e tentar fazê-la se tornar uma dama. Mas todos sabemos que isso é uma tarefa impossível.'

'Melhor ser uma mulher a quem os homens olham e desejam...', Cat voltou a tocar em Clark para fúria de Lois. 'Do que uma que eles olham, parece interessante, mas não passa de propaganda enganosa.'

'Nossa, Grant, onde voce conseguiu se formar em especialização masculina? Nas boates da vida? Ou nas visitas deles na sua casa?', perguntou Lois ferina.

'Veja lá como fala comigo, Lane!', Cat levantou a voz e encarou Lois.

Lois se levantou pronta para a briga mas Clark também havia se levantado decidido a terminar com a discussão, já estava vendo a hora das duas saírem no tapa ali mesmo.

'Meninas, meninas, aqui é um ambiente de trabalho e voces são colegas de profissão...', ele falou contemporizando.

'Minha profissão não é a mesma que a dela.', disse Lois agressiva.

'Voce nem ao menos pode ser chamada realmente de mulher, Lane.', retrucou Cat mais agressiva ainda.

'Agora voce vai conhecer os meus punhos, Grant!', exclamou Lois, que foi desferir um soco contra Cat, mas Clark a impediu.

'Melhor voce tirar uma pausa para descansar, Lois.', ele disse e a pegou pelo braço, já saindo com ela dali sob o olhar chateado de Cat.

'Me solta, caipira!', ordenou Lois irritada.

'Lois, voce precisa respirar um pouco mais de ar puro.', disse Clark entrando no elevador com ela. Os dois foram para o terraço do jornal. 'Pronto, acho que aqui é um bom lugar. Voce não devia dar atenção as provocações da Cat.'

'Ela me tira do sério!', exclamou Lois emburrada. 'Viu as coisas que ela falou? Se bem que ela não fala, é uma latrina aberta! Que raiva! Idiota, vaca, nojenta!', ela gritou furiosa.

'Lois, ela falou só para te irritar e conseguiu! Acho que ela inveja voce.', disse Clark acertadamente.

'Voce acha?', Lois parou em frente à ele. 'Não, Smallville, por mais que eu odeie aquela criatura, eu sei que os homens babam por ela.', ela bufou chateada. 'Eu não posso nem ser realmente chamada de mulher...', ela parafraseou Cat chateada. 'Será que eu sou tão pouco interessante assim?'

Clark ficou surpreso com a insegurança de Lois. Ela não sabia o quanto era linda, charmosa e sedutora? Clark se aproximou de Lois e tocou nos cabelos dela.

'Lois, voce é o tipo de mulher capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem felizardo que conseguir se aproximar. Voce é inteligente, sexy, bonita, incrível... Voce é única.', ele falou com um ar apaixonado.

Lois sorriu encantada. Clark não sabia o quanto mexia com ela quando falava aquelas palavras. Era como se ela estivesse vendo aquele Clark do passado, aquele que a conquistara sem esconder o que sentia. Clark acariciou o rosto macio de Lois e passou o dedo pelos lábios dela, como se quisesse decorá-los. Depois encostou a boca levemente na dela, deixando-a ansiosa por um beijo. Os dois começaram a se beijar sem pressa, saboreando o momento, até que se abraçaram e aprofundaram o beijo.

Para Clark era como se ele tivesse sido mandado para a lua em um foguete. Para Lois era como se ela pudesse voar.

Lois interrompeu o beijo e afastou Clark.

'Clark, nós não devíamos...'

'Eu sei, mas... Lois, eu quero que voce saiba que...'

'É melhor voce não dizer.', ela pediu angustiada. 'Quer dizer, é a segunda vez que a gente se beija e eu estou noiva.'

'Talvez voce não goste tanto de Oliver como pensa.'

'Eu amo Oliver.', ela afirmou e ele sentiu como ela se tivesse cravado uma adaga de kriptonita no seu coração. 'Eu... amo Oliver.', ela repetiu para si mesma. 'Ele é meu amigo, companheiro, ele... ele me ama... Oliver é um homem maravilhoso, eu... Não sei...', ela colocou a mão na cabeça. 'Preciso pensar.'

'Tudo bem, eu entendo. A situação é complicada.', ele respirou fundo. 'Eu espero. Eu espero voce se decidir Lois. E a decisão que voce tomar, vou aceitar.', ele afirmou olhando-a nos olhos.

Lois assentiu e olhou para Clark com carinho. Uma parte dela já sabia resposta, mas a outra parte estava indecisa. Lois não se sentia à vontade naquela situação.

Clark ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ouviu um pedido de socorro com a sua superaudição.

'Lois, vou deixar voce sozinha e juro que não vou mais forçar mais nenhuma situação.'

'Voce não me forçou a nada, Clark.', ela reconheceu e ele sorriu, feliz.

'Eu adoro voce, Lois e vou te esperar. Sempre.', ele afirmou, deu um beijo no rosto dela e depois saiu do telhado.

Lois foi para a mureta e ficou olhando a vista da cidade. De repente, Superman passou voando em direção ao centro da cidade. Lois suspirou.

...

Uma mulher foi assaltada num beco e o bandido começou a rasgar a blusa dela quando o Arqueiro Verde lançou sua flecha na mão do meliante. O homem gritou de dor e atirou contra o herói, mas a bala foi estilhaçada por um grito supersônico. A Canário Negro deu um chute que desacordou o bandido e a mulher atacada saiu correndo, apavorada.

Canário e Arqueiro ficaram frente a frente.

'Hoje em dia elas nem agradecem.', disse a loira se referindo à vítima. 'Acho que causamos mais medo nas pessoas do que os bandidos comuns.'

'Ela só estava assustada.', disse Oliver com calma. 'Voce está há muito tempo na cidade?'

'Cheguei ontem. A sua amiga Chloe me convenceu a vir para cá para conhecer a sua Liga da Justiça.', ela contou.

'Não é minha Liga, é de todos. Todos que querem ajudar.'

'Bom, pelo menos para alguma coisa os seus bilhões tem que servir, Arqueiro.', ela disse friamente.

'Dinah, não vamos começar com isso agora...', ele pediu.

'Começar com o quê, Oliver?', ela questionou com as mãos na cintura.

Superman pousou no chão diante dos olhares da dupla de heróis.

'Está tudo bem aqui?', ele perguntou.

'Tudo legal, Super, vou levar o nosso amigo para passar umas férias na prisão.', disse Dinah olhando para o bandido. 'Belo S.', ela elogiou olhando para o uniforme de Superman.

'Obrigado.', ele agradeceu timidamente.

'A Canário Negro veio para nos conhecer, Escoteiro.', disse Oliver olhando para a loira.

'Não a todos.', ela o corrigiu.

Clark percebeu um clima no ar, mas preferiu não emitir nenhum comentário. Ele cumprimentou a heroína.

'Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Clark Kent.'

'Dinah Lance.', ela sorriu amistosa. 'Voce é o cara do momento, Super, todos só falam e só querem saber de voce. Até lá em Star City o Arqueiro Verde corre o risco de não ser mais a atração principal.', ela provocou, olhando para Oliver.

'Eu não faço apresentações circenses para ser atração de nada.', rebateu Oliver irritado.

'Oliver, voce precisa tomar um calmante. Será que é o casamento iminente que te deixou assim?', ela continuou a provocar.

'E Dinah, a Mulher-Maravilha também veio com voce?', perguntou Superman para desviar a conversa.

'Diana disse que estaria aqui para a reunião, acredito que ela deve chegar no dia. Eu que apressei um pouco a viagem, gosto de Metropolis e Bruce me prometeu mostrar os lugares mais bonitos.', ela contou e Oliver disfarçou a contrariedade.

'Ah, entendo...', murmurou Clark, alternando o olhar de um para o outro.

'Quer dizer que agora voce tem até um guia especial... Surpreendente para quem se dizia tão independente.', disse Oliver sem conseguir se conter.

'Eu sou independente, meu caro, acontece que não se dispensa em sã consciência um guia como Bruce Wayne. Acredite, ele faz valer a pena cada segundo do passeio.', ela sorriu maliciosa.

'Bom, as coisas por aqui parecem bem resolvidas e ao contrário de algumas pessoas, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar passeando a toa.', ironizou Oliver. 'Tenho uma empresa para dirigir.'

Dinah começou a rir zombeteiramente, Oliver ficou sério e Clark ficou tenso. Parecia que uma tempestade estava sendo anunciada.

'Trabalhar?! Voce?! Oliver, por favor, nós estamos entre amigos, todos sabem que voce nem sabe o significado da palavra trabalhar!'

'Hum, será que a definição de trabalhar para voce seja ficar para cima e para baixo com Bruce Wayne, Dinah?', ele provocou venenoso.

Dinah parou de rir e ficou séria e Clark ficou apenas observando. Se eles resolvessem se engalfinhar, ele teria que separá-los, mas achava que Oliver estava em desvantagem por ali.

'Oliver, acho que voce se esqueceu quem tem um grito supersônico aqui.', ela ameaçou.

'As minhas flechas sempre me serviram muito bem.', ele revidou.

'Ok, acho que isso já foi o suficiente.', disse Clark tentando encerrar a discussão.

'Tem razão, Clark, mais do que suficiente.', disse Dinah enraivecida. 'Sabe, eu tenho pena de Lois Lane, aturar alguém como voce, Oliver, é um trabalho para um super-humano!', ela amarrou o bandido desacordado. 'Já que voce é tão eficiente, não vai se importar em levar o bandido para a polícia.', ela lançou um olhar hostil para o loiro. 'Até mais, Clark.'

Dinah saiu do beco e Oliver e Clark se entreolharam. Oliver pegou o bandido.

'Deixa que eu o levo, Arqueiro.', disse Superman.

'Não, deixa comigo. Não quero que a grande Canário Negro diga que nem isso eu sei fazer, já que ela sabe tão bem como avaliar as pessoas.', ele disse amargurado.

'Oliver, desde quando voce conhece a Dinah?',perguntou Clark curioso.

'Mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Tchau, Clark.', ele disse e saiu dali com o meliante.

Clark cruzou os braços pensativo. Apesar da hostilidade gritante, havia algum tipo de intimidade entre Dinah e Oliver. Clark não teve muito tempo para pensar naquilo pois captou outro grito de socorro e logo estava resgatando pessoas de um velho prédio em chamas.

...

**LexCorp**

'Lex, os testes com o Metallo já se iniciaram. O Dr. Monroe acredita que esse será bem sucedido.', informou Tess pela teleconferência. 'Muito em breve, Metallo sairá do papel e se tornará real.'

'Excelente, Mercy, excelente.', ele sorriu malévolo. 'Não vejo a hora do teste final com o herói de Metropolis.'

'Acredito que Superman ficará desagradavelmente surpreso.', disse Tess sorrindo.

'Já confirmou minha entrevista com a srta. Lane? Avisou a ela que planejei um jantar?', ele perguntou e Tess ficou séria.

'Sim.', ela confirmou sucinta.

'Ótimo. Eu estou indo para Smallville. Diga ao Dr. Monroe que faço questão de ver o ativamento do projeto _Metallo_. Ate lá, segurem o Corben.', ele ordenou.

'Será feito, Lex. E... voce quer que eu te acompanhe à Smallville?'

'Não há necessidade, voce é mais importante aqui, quero que cuide da LexCorp na minha ausência. Tenha um bom dia, Mercy.'

'Bom dia e boa viagem, Lex.', ela desejou disfarçando a decepção na voz.

Lex sorriu e desligou o computador. Não via a hora de chegar em Smallville e descobrir mais pedras de kriptonita. Sua intuição dizia que aquelas pedras seriam de grande valia na destruição do Homem de Aço.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

**Torre do Relógio**

Lois respirou fundo e abriu a porta do elevador que levava ao apartamento de Oliver. Ela não conseguia pensar em outro tópico de sua vida pessoal que não fosse seus sentimentos por Clark e Oliver. Aquele assunto precisava ser resolvido antes que ela enlouquecesse.

Oliver estava bebendo um copo d'agua com um ar tão compenetrado que Lois teve que pigarrear alto três vezes para chamar a atenção dele. Oliver olhou para a noiva e sorriu.

'Lois, o que te traz a minha humilde residência? Seria o meu charme? Meus belos olhos? A lembrança da nossa festa de noivado? Ou a junção de tudo isso?', ele perguntou bem-humorado e depois deu um beijo nela.

'Ollie, acho que teremos que adiar essa festa de noivado..'

'Por quê?', ele franziu a testa.

'Por quê... Porque eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Do Planeta. Tenho que ir a Smallville com Clark ver o que Lex Luthor está aprontando...', ela explicou.

'Lex está sempre aprontando. E ir com Clark? Porque ele não pode ir sozinho? Ou voce o está ensinando a andar também?', ele perguntou já mau humorado.

'Ollie, por favor, ceninhas de ciúmes não.', ela reclamou. 'Até parece que voce não conhece Clark e que ele é seu amigo...', ela desviou o olhar, com o sentimento de culpa invadindo-a. 'Eu queria que nós conversassemos como adultos.'

'Nós estamos conversando como adultos, não sou eu quem está fazendo birra.'

'Ollie, voce reparou que de uns dias para cá voce vive de mau humor?'

'Deve ser porque eu quase não vejo minha noiva e quando a vejo ela está se derretendo por Superman ou pajeando Clark Kent.', ele retrucou irritado.

'Chega, Oliver, não quero ficar discutindo com voce!', ela exclamou chateada. Lois colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o noivo. 'Por que voce quer casar comigo, Oliver?'

'Por que eu te amo, oras! E acho que voce me ama também!', ele exclamou.

'Eu amo sim, Ollie, mas eu odeio essas briguinhas. Ainda mais quando voce resolve dar um show por causa do Superman. Ele é alguém que eu admiro e respeito, já te disse isso... E quanto a Clark...', ela deu uma pausa para ganhar coragem.

'Não quero falar sobre Clark, não quero falar sobre ninguém.', ele forçou um sorriso e deu um beijo na noiva. 'Desculpe, Lois, estou sendo irracional mesmo, é que ultimamente tem surgido alguns problemas...'

'Quais problemas? Posso te ajudar?'

'Temo que não. É algo que só eu posso resolver.', ele disse e ela assentiu decepcionada. Sentia que Oliver lhe escondia algo, mas ele nunca revelava. Oliver abraçou Lois. 'Eu te amo, Lois e quero passar a minha vida toda com voce, porque não vive me julgando e me dizendo o que fazer. Nós nos damos bem juntos, como amigos, companheiros, amantes... Seremos felizes, eu sei.', ele lhe deu outro beijo. 'E quanto a nossa festa de noivado...'

'Quando eu retornar de Smallville a gente vê isso.', ela o abraçou com força e fechou os olhos. 'Eu quero ser feliz com voce, Ollie.'

'Farei de tudo para que isso aconteça.'

...

**À caminho de Smallville**

Clark dirigia o carro e de vez em quando olhava para a pensativa Lois. Eles mal trocaram algumas palavras quando iniciaram a viagem. Clark estava ansioso em saber qual a decisão de Lois em relação a eles, mas não queria pressioná-la, sabia que ela precisava de espaço.

Lois se recriminava desde que saíra do apartamento de Oliver. Ela deveria ter tido coragem para dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, ela fora lá para pedir um tempo na relação, para colocar sua cabeça e seu coração no lugar, mas não tivera a coragem necessária. Era uma fraca.

Lois gostava de Oliver, era um relacionamento estável, apaixonado, cúmplice na maioria das vezes (quando ele não vinha com desculpas esfarrapadas), mas havia também os sentimentos por Clark. Sentimentos que nunca morreram desde que eles se envolveram pela primeira vez. Só que havia ainda uma parte de Lois que se ressentia por ele não se lembrar de nada que houve entre eles. O motivo que a fizera abandonar Smallville e o que a fazia ter medo de retornar para lá.

'Estamos chegando.', informou Clark, fazendo Lois abandonar seus pensamentos conflitantes. 'Meus pais ficaram felizes por saber que voce vai para lá.'

'Clark, não quero dar trabalho, posso ficar em um hotel e...'

'Trabalho nenhum.', ele a cortou, simpático. 'Voce é sempre bem-vinda na nossa casa, Lois. E meus pais ficariam ofendidos se voce não aceitasse ficar lá.'

'Bom, longe de mim ofender o sr. e a sra. K. Eu gosto muito deles, eles foram como pais para mim. E as tortas da sua mãe eram deliciosamente irresistíveis.', ela lembrou e sorriu.

'Ainda são assim.', ele sorriu e estacionou o carro em frente a casa. 'Chegamos.'

Lois e Clark saíram do carro e foram recepcionados pelos alegres Martha e Jonathan, além de Shelby, que logo provocou alergia em Lois. Por sorte ela trouxera o antialérgico.

'Lois, quanto tempo, cheguei a pensar que voce não voltaria mais.', disse Martha após abraçar a jornalista.

'Imagina, sra. Kent, é que a vida em Metropolis quase me tira o fôlego.', ela sorriu. 'Mas eu confesso que senti muita falta daqui.'

'Martha e eu estávamos comentando esses dias do tempo em que voce morou conosco...', comentou Jonathan enquanto entrava na sala com as malas de Lois nas mãos.

'Dei muito trabalho, né?', a morena riu.

'Imagina, querida.', disse Martha docemente.

'Claro que não, Lois.', disse Jonathan. 'Era bem divertido. Lembramos das intermináveis discussões entre voce e Clark.'

'Lois queria sempre ter razão.', provocou Clark.

'Eu não quero, eu tenho.', disse Lois empinando o queixo e Jonathan e Clark olharam para o outro e sorriram. 'Voce sempre perdia para mim, Smallville, em tudo.'

'Claro, se eu tentasse ganhar, voce ameaçava quebrar minhas pernas. Nunca tive muita escolha.'

'Ainda bem que voce sempre teve juízo, Smallville.', ela piscou para ele e depois sorriu para Martha. 'Senhora Kent, eu estou louca por uma caneca de café e eu lembro que seu café era insuperável.'

'Vou fazer um fresquinho agora para voce.', disse Martha sorridente, indo para a cozinha, sendo seguida por Lois. 'O que voce acha de cookies de chocolate? Peguei uma receita hoje e estou com vontade de fazer.'

'Eu iria amar, sra. Kent, posso até ajudar. Acredite, sempre fui um desastre na cozinha, mas estou melhorando...'

Enquanto Lois tagarelava sem parar com Martha na cozinha, Jonathan levou as malas para o quarto de Clark onde Lois ficaria. Jonathan sorriu para o filho.

'Como nos velhos tempos, não é filho?'

'Tenho esperanças que se torne melhor do que era. Talvez essa nossa estadia aqui mude algumas coisas.', disse Clark esperançoso.

'Filho, voce sabe que sua mãe e eu só queremos sua felicidade. E se ela vier com Lois, melhor ainda.', ele colocou a mão no ombro do filho. 'Mas voce mesmo disse que ela está noiva de um amigo seu.'

'Eu sei e eu não pretendo fazer nada para magoar ninguém.', ele garantiu. 'Eu só... eu tenho esperanças sim, eu já disse o que sentia para Lois, mas a decisão final é dela. Não vou forçar a barra.', ele suspirou. 'Só acho que estar de novo aqui em Smallville pode ser uma chance... Eu espero...', ele se aproximou da janela. 'Enquanto isso, me ocupo de Lex e das novas investidas dele. Lex quer deter Superman, quer dizer, a mim... e pior que ele está perto disso.'

'Nada que venha de um Luthor é boa coisa. Tome muito cuidado, Clark.', disse Jonathan preocupado. 'Eu conheci o pai dele e pelo que ouvi de Lex Luthor ele é igual ou pior do que Lionel. Não gosto nem de pensar se Lex descobrir o segredo contido naquelas cavernas. Seria o pior que poderia acontecer à voce.'

'Eu vou dar um jeito de parar Lex sem me revelar, pai. Também não o quero nas cavernas, seria uma catástrofe.', disse Clark preocupado.

...

**Metropolis**

Chloe estava saindo de uma cafeteria com um lanche nas mãos quando viu um ônibus desgovernado vindo em sua direção. Ela arregalou os olhos apavorados, enquanto as pessoas começaram a correr e gritar assustadas, mas o Arqueiro Verde tirou Chloe dali a tempo. Canário Negro usou seu grito para quebrar o asfalto e frear o transporte, mas ainda assim muitas pessoas ficaram feridas.

'Tudo bem, srta. Sullivan?', perguntou Oliver.

'Tudo bem, Arqueiro, obrigada.', agradeceu Chloe.

Oliver assentiu e junto com Dinah foi socorrer as vítimas. Muitas pessoas se reuniram em redor do acidente, tirando fotos e filmando com seus celulares. Os paramédicos chegaram para socorrer os feridos. Chloe pensou em como ajudar quando viu uma menininha de aparentemente uns cinco anos chorando. Chloe agachou-se perto dela e sorriu.

'Tudo bem, querida?'

'Eu... eu não sei onde está minha mamãe...', ela disse com os olhinhos castanhos assustados.

'Vamos procurá-la juntas, então?', ela indagou e a pequena assentiu. 'Qual o seu nome? O meu é Chloe.'

'Carolina.'

'Carolina, que nome lindo!', elogiou Chloe se levantando e segurando a mão da menina. 'Aposto que a sua mamãe também tem um nome lindo.'

'Tem sim, é Bárbara.'

'Viu? Sabia que era tão bonito quanto o da filha.', ela sorriu para a menina e cutucou um dos paramédicos. Um homem branco, alto e de cabelos negros olhou para Chloe. 'Com licença, essa menina se perdeu da mãe e queremos encontrá-la.'

'Ah, tudo bem, vou ajudá-las.', ele sorriu para a garotinha e olhou para Chloe. 'Qual o nome dela?'

'O nome da mãe é Bárbara e o nome desse anjinho é Carolina.'

'Carol, Carol!', uma mulher loira gritou e a menina largou a mão de Chloe, indo abraçar a mulher. 'Que bom que eu te encontrei. Obrigado.', ela olhou para os dois e saiu com de mãos dadas com a menina.

Chloe e o paramédico se entreolharam e sorriram.

'Bom, mais um caso bem-sucedido.', brincou Chloe. 'Desculpe o incômodo.'

'Imagina, é para isso que estou aqui.', ele afirmou e estendeu a mão. 'Davis Bloome.'

'Chloe Sullivan.', ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

...

Arqueiro Verde terminava de socorrer o que ele acreditava ser o último ferido quando viu uma mulher desmaiada no fundo do ônibus. Oliver foi até lá, pegou a mulher ruiva no colo e saiu do veículo, que logo depois sofreu uma pequena explosão. Oliver protegeu a mulher com o corpo e Dinah se aproximou dos dois.

'Oli... Arqueiro, tudo bem?!', ela perguntou preocupada.

'Tudo bem, Canário.', ele disse e olhou para a ruiva, que estava despertando. Oliver a reconheceu. Era Tess Mercer.

'Quem é voce?', ela perguntou olhando-o confusa. Tess tinha alguns arranhões, mas parecia bem.

'Um amigo. Vou te levar para os paramédicos para eles te diagnosticarem.'

'Eu estou bem. Só quero sair daqui.', ela disse e se acomodou no colo dele, para incômodo de Dinah.

'Se já consegue se mexer, sinal de que não está tão ruim assim.', ironizou a heroína, que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Oliver. Dinah revirou os olhos. 'Mas é melhor os paramédicos darem uma olhada em voce, senhorita, para ver se não quebrou nada.'

...

**Smallville**

Lois viu o resgate feito por Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde transmitido pela tv com atenção. Achou muito estranho o fato de Tess Mercer estar num transporte público. Clark passou pela sala e viu parte do resgate.

'Parece que Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde trabalham muito bem juntos.', ele observou.

'De uns dias para cá é comum vê-los juntos salvando as pessoas pela cidade.', comentou Lois ainda olhando para a televisão. 'Em alguns fóruns na internet as pessoas andam os relacionando como um futuro casal. Shippeiros.', ela sorriu.

'Voce curte shippers, Lois?', ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

'Eu não!', ela exclamou e bufou. 'Vi por acaso quando estava entediada!', ela disfarçou.

'Aposto que Superman é o único que não tem um par.'

'Não ainda. Fizeram até algumas insinuações sobre mim e ele.', ela contou e diante do olhar de Clark, ela corou. 'Bobagens. Coisa de gente que não tem o que fazer, imagina ficar escrevendo sobre isso, inventando historinhas...'

'Nossa, voce conhece muito do assunto para quem viu por acaso...', ele provocou.

'Me poupe, Kent.', ela bufou. 'E nós vamos ou não até as cavernas? Ou voce prefere ficar falando sobre a vida amorosa dos heróis, Smallville?', ela cruzou os braços.

'Não, eu deixo esse assunto para quem entende melhor.', ele sorriu e ela lhe lançou um olhar enraivecido. 'Voce acha que conseguiremos passar pelos seguranças da LexCorp?'

'Nada que um pouco de charme feminino e um bom gancho de direta não resolva, Smallville...', ela sorriu e pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá. 'Vamos, quero ver o que Lex anda aprontando de perto.'

Lois saiu da casa afoita como sempre e Clark a seguiu sorridente.

...

**Watchtower**

Oliver estava mexendo no computador quando Dinah entrou na Torre.

'Ora, ora, temos uma nova Torre de Vigilância... Seus bilhões estão te deixando entediado, Queen?', provocou Dinah.

'Dinah, hoje não estou de bom humor...', ele resmungou, continuando a olhar para a tela.

'Grande novidade, ultimamente voce vive mau humorado. Seria por causa do compromisso assumido com a srta. Lane? Voce nunca foi de ficar muito tempo com nenhuma mulher...', ela sentou no sofá e fingiu começar a folhear uma revista.

'Pra voce ver como Lois é especial.', ele disse e Dinah ficou séria. 'Já tinha tentando um compromisso sério com outra mulher, mas ela preferiu o caminho mais fácil e fugiu. Foi bom, porque eu vi o quanto fui idiota e que ela só queria curtir e nada mais.'

'Talvez ela quisesse mais do que apenas curtir, como voce bem definiu, se não tivesse te visto aos beijos com outra!', exclamou Dinah já irritada.

'Dinah, voce é inacreditável...', ele balançou a cabeça contrariado e olhou para ela. 'Eu bebi demais, errei e pedi desculpas. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para voce. Já fazem mais de dois anos e voce ainda continua ressentida! E nem foi tudo isso!'

'Não foi tudo isso?!', ela levantou indignada. 'Nós éramos namorados, Oliver, combatíamos o crime e vivíamos juntos! Eu confiava em voce! E na primeira oportunidade, voce se atracou com uma piranha! E pior de tudo foi vê-la hoje nos seu braços, aquela ruiva maldita!'

'Então é isso, voce está com ciúme.', ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

'Ciúmes? Se toca, Oliver Queen!', ela colocou as mãos na cintura. 'O que eu tinha com voce acabou há dois anos e meio! Eu só espero que voce não cometa com Lois o mesmo erro que cometeu comigo! Voce sabe, ter ataques de playboy rico e mimado que sai por aí se esfregando na primeira vadia que aparece.'

'Eu não fiquei com Tess, droga!', ele gritou chateado e depois passou a mão pelo cabelo. 'Sim, eu beijei Tess, eu cheguei a ir ao apartamento dela, mas não rolou nada, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? Poxa, Dinah, até quando vou ser o vilão dessa história?'

'O relato dela foi bem diferente.', ela contou de braços cruzados.

'Ela disse que nós transamos?', ele perguntou surpreso.

'As palavras exatas dela foi que voces tiveram uma noite inesquecível.', ela repetiu ainda sentindo dor no coração ao lembrar do momento em que confrontara Tess. 'E como voce só retornou no outro dia e me confessou que dormiu no apartamento dela...'

'Eu apaguei de tão bêbado que estava, foi diferente. Parecia até que eu estava drogado...', ele ficou pensativo. 'Talvez ela tenha drogado minha bebida...'

'Ah, Oliver, pelo amor de Deus, que coisa mais novelesca!', ela ironizou. 'Agora voce é a pobre vítima? Não tenho paciência para isso, sinceramente...', ela bufou contrariada. 'Como eu imaginei, foi uma péssima ideia aceitar fazer parte dessa Liga.'

'Voce é importante para a Liga.', ele afirmou.

'Eu posso continuar ajudando sem precisar fazer parte do seu clubinho.', ela o fitou. 'Não consigo ficar perto de voce, Oliver.'

'Voce me odeia tanto assim?', ele perguntou triste.

'Não. Eu não odeio voce e esse é o problema.', ela afirmou.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais intensos, aproximaram-se quase sem perceber como se uma imã os levasse de encontro um ao outro e logo estavam trocando um beijo apaixonado.

...

**Smallville**

**Cavernas Kawatche**

'Lois, ainda não sei como voce convenceu o guarda para nós entrarmos aqui.', disse Clark andando ao lado de Lois na caverna.

'Smallville, até parece que voce não sabe que quando eu quero uma coisa, eu consigo.', ela ligou a lanterna e olhou ao redor.

'Só sei que é difícil resistir à Lois Lane.', ele falou com um ar apaixonado e ela disfarçou um sorriso.

Lois parou em frente a algumas gravuras. Clark reconheceu-as como as imagens que correspondiam a Naman e sua escolhida e também ao inimigo de Naman.

'Sabe, eu nunca fui muito boa em História, para falar a verdade sempre fui uma aluna mais da turma do fundão, que só queria zoação...', ela começou a falar.

'Eu acredito, Lois.'

'E voce era o cdf, não é, Smallville?', ela falou implicante e ele apenas sorriu. 'Pois é, nunca fui a aluna exemplar, mas pelo que me lembro, nunca soube de gravuras indígenas como essas. São diferentes.'

Clark ficou calado olhando para as gravuras. Ele gostaria de contar à Lois o que sabia, gostaria de contar o seu segredo, tudo sobre sua origem, mas sentia que ainda não era o momento.

'São da tribo Kawatche, é sobre a lenda de Naman. Eu conheci o chefe deles. A lenda diz que ele os protegeria.', contou Clark.

'Hum... interessante. E quem seria esse?', ela apontou para a gravura que correspondia ao inimigo de Naman.

Clark não respondeu, pois outra voz foi escutada no ambiente.

'Parece que voces estão ampliando os seus horizontes.'

Clark e Lois se viraram para trás e viram o aparentemente calmo Lex Luthor olhando para eles com um ar de curiosidade.

'Olá, sr. Luthor.', cumprimentou Lois. 'Nós queremos saber um pouco mais das lendas e mitos desse país e aparentemente, isso também interessa a LexCorp.'

'Essas terras agora estão sob nossa jurisdição.', disse Lex sem querer dar maiores explicações.

'Mas aqui só tem terra e paredes pintadas. Deveria ser uma patrimônio da cidade, aberto à visitação pública.', disse Clark olhando para Lex. 'E era assim, até a poucos dias atrás a LexCorp conseguir um mandado e fechar esse local sob alegação de que as terras perteceriam a empresa, o que não corresponde exatamente a verdade.'

'A LexCorp é a proprietária dessas terras, sr. Kent.', afimrou Lex contendo a irritação. Ele não sabia porque, mas simplesmente não simpatizava com Clark.

'As terras, incluindo as cavernas, pertencem à tribo Kawatche.', afirmou Clark. 'Um grupo já está se mobilizando contra essa invasão da LexCorp, mas o senhor já deve saber disso.'

'Deixo essa parte burocrática nas mãos dos meus advogados. E se essa 'invasão', como o senhor afirmou erroneamente, o incomoda, o que dirá de voce e sua parceira num local que agora está sob os cuidados da LexCorp?', ele encarou Clark.

'Como eu disse, nós estamos interessados na mitologia do local.', afirmou Lois percebendo a tensão entre Lex e Clark. 'E Clark tem razão, até pouco tempo as cavernas eram patrimônio da cidade, administradas pela prefeitura, portanto, pública.', ela se aproximou da gravura da escolhida de Naman. 'E o senhor tem que reconhecer que isso aqui é digno de ser olhado mais de uma única vez.', ela tocou na gravura.

No segundo em que tocou a gravura, algo tomou conta de Lois, sua mente foi invadida por uma série de imagens e ela desmaiou. Clark e Lex arregalaram os olhos surpresos e Clark foi socorrer a moça, apavorado.

'Lois! Lois, acorda! Lois!'


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

**Smallville Hospital**

Clark estava olhando através do vidro para uma Lois inconsciente deitada na cama do quarto do hospital. Ele se sentia culpado. Achava que se não tivesse concordado em ir com Lois até as cavernas nada daquilo teria acontecido. O pior era ficar na tensa expectativa de não saber o que iria acontecer, não sabia o efeito que causaria em Lois o contato direto com a gravura na caverna. Clark estava muito preocupado. Se algo de mais grave acontecesse à Lois a culpa seria toda dele e jamais iria se perdoar.

Lex se aproximou de Clark tirando-o da sua divagação.

'Sr. Kent, eu conversei com o médico que atendeu Lois e ele disse que está tudo bem fisicamente com ela. Ele não conseguiu entender a causa desse desmaio prolongado.'

'Ela bateu com a cabeça no chão, o que ele queria, que ela saísse cantando e dançando?', disse Clark irritado. Ele suspirou, arrependido, achando que havia sido grosseiro. 'Desculpe, estou nervoso.'

'Eu compreendo. A srta. Lane é importante para voce, não é?', ele indagou e Clark não respondeu. Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico. 'Estranho que ela já deveria ter acordado. E mais estranho ainda que ela só teve esse colapso porque tocou na gravura na caverna... Intrigante, não, sr. Kent?'

'Ela deve ter tropeçado em uma pedra.', sugeriu Clark tentando desviar a atenção de Lex. A última coisa que ele precisava era dar mais motivos para a exploração da LexCorp. 'Lois vai acordar logo, ela é forte, mais forte que qualquer um de nós.', ele afirmou angustiado.

'É o que desejo também, Lois é a mulher mais interessante que já conheci.', disse Lex sorrindo e Clark ficou incomodado. 'Eu gostaria de conversar mais com ela, de conhecê-la melhor.'

'Lois está noiva.', disse Clark entredentes, com vontade de expulsar Lex dali.

'Se até um casamento pode acabar, imagine então um simples noivado. Acho que muita gente ficaria feliz com isso...', ele olhou fixamente para Clark e sorriu.

Clark preferiu ficar calado. A presença de Lex e o interesse dele por Lois o incomodava enormemente. Tinha absoluta certeza que Lex não faria bem algum à Lois.

'Qualquer coisa que Lois precisar, me avise. Estarei com um helicóptero à disposição caso ela precise de maiores cuidados em Metropolis ou em qualquer outro lugar.', afirmou Lex solícito. 'Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos. Desejo melhoras para Lois.'

'Obrigado sr. Luthor.', agradeceu Clark secamente.

Lex apenas deu mais um sorriso cínico característico e saiu dali. Clark ficou aliviado pelo empresário ter ido embora, mas por outro lado sabia que Lex não iria sossegar até descobrir o que realmente acontecera na caverna.

Martha e Jonathan chegaram ao hospital e foram falar com o filho. Martha abraçou Clark.

'Clark, como ela está?', ela perguntou preocupada.

'O quadro continua o mesmo, mãe. Ela está inconsciente.', ele disse com um ar culpado.

'Filho, eu sei que voce está pensando que isso é culpa sua...', começou Jonathan para tentar acalmar o filho.

'Eu sei que é.', ele disse angustiado.

'Não, Clark. Foi uma fatalidade. Ninguém poderia prever algo assim.'

'Seu pai tem razão, filho, voce mesmo nunca soube por completo o que aquelas cavernas escondem, por isso decidiu não mexer mais lá, lembra?', disse Martha tentando acalmá-lo.

'Sim, só que não adiantou nada, porque Lois agora está naquela cama inconsciente e eu me sinto impotente.', ele confessou triste. 'Nem meus poderes são capazes de ajudar. Eu pensei em usar um amuleto kriptoniano para tentar resolver a situação, mas eu tenho medo que piore ainda mais as coisas. Estou me sentindo perdido...'

'Quem sabe se voce consultar Jor-El? Talvez ele possa te ajudar.', sugeriu Jonathan.

'Não é uma má ideia.', disse Clark pensativo. 'Se o que aconteceu com Lois tiver uma origem kriptoniana como eu acho que tem, ele vai ajudar. Eu espero... Mas primeiro eu tenho que atrapalhar a exploração da LexCorp. Voces cuidam de Lois para mim?'

'É claro, querido, não precisava nem ter perguntado.', disse Martha amorosamente.

'Não se preocupe, se acontecer alguma coisa, nós ligamos para voce.', afirmou Jonathan.

'Obrigado.', ele agradeceu e saiu em supervelocidade, mais tranquilo sabendo que Lois estaria em boas mãos.

...

_Lois se via sentada em cima de uma toalha branca em um prado verde lindíssimo. Ela usava roupas completamente diferentes das que já tinha visto. Um menininho de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis correu até ela e a abraçou. Depois mostrou uma flor que havia colido. Lois nunca tinha visto uma flor daquela na vida._

'_Para voce, mamãe.', ele entregou-lhe a flor sorridente._

'_Que lindo. Obrigado.', ela cheirou o delicioso aroma da flor, que lembrava uma rosa e a colocou no cabelo. 'Ficou bom?'_

'_Ficou linda!', o menino elogiou com sinceridade._

'_Isso porque sua mãe é a mais bela de todas as mulheres.', afirmou Kal-El sentando ao lado de Lois. 'A flor apenas exaltou algo natural.', ele deu um beijo no rosto dela._

'_Está tão bajulador hoje, Kal, certamente quer alguma coisa de mim.', ela disse num tom brincalhão._

'_Certamente eu quero.', ele disse com um olhar malicioso, que só não foi percebido pelo pequeno._

'_Mamãe, eu vou brincar com o Krypto.', disse o menino levantando-se._

'_Sim, mas não vá muito longe, esse cachorro é meio maluco!', ela exclamou enquanto o menino saia correndo acompanhado pelo cãozinho. 'E quanto a voce, Kal...', ela olhou para o marido com malícia._

'_Eu adoro quando voce me chama de Kal.', ele disse e lhe roubou um beijo._

'_Eu cuido de voce mais tarde. Lá em casa.', ela disse e beijou o pescoço dele._

'_Hum, mal posso esperar...', ele murmurou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. _

'_Vai ter que esperar até depois do jantar com seus pais.', ela disse e ele franziu a testa. 'Kal, voce já esqueceu? Lara e Jor-El querem fazer uma festinha antecipada de aniversário para Chris antes de viajarem, voce sabe como eles adoram mimar o neto.'_

'_Eu tinha esquecido mesmo, desculpe, Lo. Estou tendo alguns problemas com o Conselho, agora eles querem que tudo seja feito com a aprovação de Brainiac. Não concordo com isso.', ele suspirou e Lois segurou suas mãos. 'Sei que Brainiac é uma máquina altamente avançada teconologicamente, mas não deixa de ser uma máquina. Brainiac agora quer até selecionar com quem devemos ou não nos relacionar... Ele... Ele me irritou bastante hoje...'_

'_O que foi que aquela máquina disse? Se ele te ofendeu, eu vou lá e jogo um vírus naquele hardware sem dó nem piedade!', ela afirmou e Kal-El riu._

'_Acho que é por isso que ele não gosta de voce. Voce não tem medo.'_

'_O que aquela lata-velha falou de mim?', perguntou Lois curiosa mas já fervendo por dentro de raiva._

'_Disse que... que talvez voce não fosse a mais adequada para fazer parte da Casa dos El. Que voce é só uma humana e nunca teria o alcance necessário para compreender a nossa civilização e o nosso legado.', ele contou. Lembrar disso já o irritava._

'_Mas que lata enferrujada metida!', exclamou Lois indignada. 'E ainda me chamou de burra! Ah não, eu vou agora mesmo lá dar uma lição naquele computadorzinho de quinta! E ainda vou queimá-lo nas páginas no Diário de Krypton, ele vai ver.', ela cruzou os braços chateada._

'_Pode deixar, Lois, já o avisei que deve se meter com a própria vida virtual e nos deixar em paz. Não vou deixar ninguém falar mal da mulher da minha vida.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu encantada. 'Não me importa se voce não é kriptoniana. Eu a amo do jeito que voce é, Lois. Tenho certeza de que jamais seria feliz com outra pessoa.'_

'_Também te amo, Kal. Muito. Para sempre. Meu alienígena favorito!', ela o beijou com paixão._

_Kal-El e Lois ficaram se beijando deitados na grama enquanto Chris jogava uma bola para Krypto._

...

Lex estava furioso. Um pequeno terremoto estragara todo o maquinário usado para explorar as cavernas e agora a Prefeitura embargara as atividades da LexCorp no local. Mas isso não o pararia. Lex já ordenara que os advogados revertessem logo essa situação.

Lex olhava para a entrada interditada da caverna pensando no que acontecera a Lois Lane. Tinha absoluta certeza que tinha a ver com o que aquelas cavernas continham, ele só não sabia o quê, mas não iria desistir enquanto não descobrisse.

'Sr. Luthor?', um funcionário o abordou.

'O que foi Regan?', perguntou Lex sem olhar para ele.

'Nosso mergulhador no Lago Crater encontrou algo que o interessará. Isso.', ele mostrou uma pedra verde à Lex.

'Mais uma pedra verde.', ele segurou a pedra.

'E de onde veio essa, há mais outras. E não só no Lago, mas em outros lugares. A chuva de meteoros espalhou essas pedras por toda Smallville.', informou Regan.

'Fascinante. Recolha todas as que encontrarem e enviem para um dos nossos galpões em Metropolis. Quero total controle sobre isso.', ele ordenou.

'Como quiser, sr. Luthor.', assentiu Regan, saindo dali para dar ordens aos empregados da LexCorp.

'Eu gostaria muito de encontrar Superman agora e fazer testes nele.', disse Lex para si mesmo. 'Tenho certeza de que os resultados seriam incríveis.', ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

...

**Ártico**

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

'Jor-El!', gritou Clark desesperado. 'Jor-El, eu preciso de sua ajuda, por favor, apareça!'

'Kal-El, meu filho.', a voz metálica soou no castelo de gelo. 'Por que voce está assim?'

'Jor-El, aconteceu um problema sério! Lois. Ela tocou num dos símbolos na caverna e agora está inconsciente no hospital! Jor-El estou com medo dela não resistir e...', ele engasgou e não conseguiu completar a frase. 'Eu não sei o que faria sem Lois.'

'Kal-El, não tema. Nada de grave irá acontecer a Lois Lane. Faz parte do destino dela.'

'Do destino dela? Eu não entendo...', Clark ficou confuso. 'O destino dela está relacionado aquelas cavernas, ao símbolos? Jor-El me explique melhor.', ele perguntou ansioso.

'Kal-El, o que importa é que nada irá acontecer à ela. Não se preocupe. Na hora certa, Lois Lane acordará, mas provavelmente não se lembrará claramente do que aconteceu.'

'Se o destino de Lois tem a ver com aquelas cavernas, então... Não foi à toa que nós nos conhecemos não é?', os olhos de Clark brilharam mais intensamente e ele sentiu seu fio de esperança em relação à Lois aumentando.

'Não. Fazia parte do destino que voce conheceria Lois Lane, iria acontecer algum dia. Mas lembre-se: os caminhos serão traçados por cada um de voces. Tudo pode ser re-escrito.'

'Eu entendi. Obrigado, Jor-El.', ele sorriu mais aliviado.

'Vá em paz, meu filho. E só mais um aviso: não é só Lois Lane quem voce fatalmente iria conhecer. Há outras pessoas e uma delas lhe causará grandes problemas. Esteja atento, meu filho. Adeus.', a voz de Jor-El se calou.

Algo dizia a Clark que o grande problema viria por parte de Lex Luthor. Tinha certeza de que o empresário não descansaria enquanto não lhe fizesse algum mal. Clark saiu da Fortaleza em supervelocidade em direção à Smallville.

...

**Metropolis**

Chloe comprou uma caneca amarela com o símbolo do Superman e achou graça. Clark nunca imaginaria que ele se tornaria uma febre tão grande entre crianças, jovens e adultos. Superman rapidamente estava se tornando um mito graças aos seus feitos heróicos e ao carisma de Clark.

'Srta. Sullivan?'

Chloe olhou em direção a voz e sorriu ao reconhecer Davis Bloome.

'Senhor Bloome, como vai?'

'Bem e a senhorita?'

'Bem também. Pode me chamar de Chloe, me sinto melhor assim.', ela sorriu.

'Então me chame de Davis.', ele sorriu de volta. 'Eu vim tomar um café, estou de plantão hoje, mas o café do hospital está intragável.', ele mostrou o copo de café. 'Que coincidência boa vê-la por aqui.'

'Eu também trabalho por aqui.', ela contou, referindo-se a torre de vigilância.

'E... Chloe...', ele pigarreou. 'Hoje voce deve estar ocupada, mas... quem sabe um dia, nós poderíamos... quem sabe... tomar um café juntos?', ele se recriminou mentalmente por gaguejar.

'Seria legal.', ela sorriu. Ela achara Davis bonito e simpático. 'Que tal amanhã aqui no restaurante?', ela apontou para o local perto da loja de souvenires. 'Eu adoro esse lugar, é informal, com uma comida ótima e com um bom atendimento.'

'Por mim, tudo bem.', ele aceitou empolgado. 'Às 20:00hs estaria bom para voce?'

'Estaria ótimo. A gente se vê.', ela sorriu e saiu andando.

Davis vibrou em silêncio, sorriu para si mesmo e voltou para o hospital muito satisfeito.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe chegou sorridente à Torre e viu Oliver trabalhando em uma das mesas com um ar compenetrado. Ela o cumprimentou alegremente.

'Oi, Oliver.', ela falou mas ele não respondeu. 'Terra chamando Oliver Queen!', ela exclamou e ele finalmente prestou atenção.

'Oi, Chloe. Eu... eu estou um pouco ocupado aqui...', ele justificou.

'Estou vendo.', ela lhe mostrou a caneca. 'Gostou da super caneca?'

'Prefiro a caneca verde. Tem um tal de Arqueiro que é muito bonitão.', ele brincou.

'E muito convencido também.', ela riu e colocou a caneca em cima da mesa. 'Bruce entrou em contato comigo, disse que chega depois de amanhã.'

'Ótimo, já está na hora de todos nós nos reunirmos mesmo, até lá espero que o Escoteiro já tenha retornado.'

'Deve ser muito divertido ele e Lois em Smallville na fazenda Kent. Lembro das brigas que eles tinham, eu ria muito.', ela lembrou saudosista. 'Não deve ser muito diferente no Planeta Diário.'

'Espero que eles fiquem só nas brigas mesmo.', resmungou Oliver um pouco enciumado. 'Chloe, voce achava que um dia Clark e Lois poderiam ficar juntos? Quer dizer, sendo mais do que apenas amigos?'

Chloe franziu a testa e sentou ao lado de Oliver.

'Por que, Oliver? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Quer dizer, além dele sair por aí voando romanticamente com a minha noiva?', ele ironizou.

'Clark prometeu que isso não vai mais se repetir.', ela lembrou-o.

'Eu sei, só que... quando eles estão juntos, quando um fala do outro...', ele suspirou. 'Não sei, é como se...'

'Um estivesse conectado com o outro?', completou Chloe séria.

'Talvez.', ele passou a mão no cabelo. 'Voce acha possível, Chloe?'

'Oliver, se ela aceitou casar com voce, acredito que ela realmente goste de voce, Lois não iria te enganar.', disse a loirinha fazendo questão de defender a prima.

'Eu sei, Chloe, besteira minha ficar fazendo essas conjecturas...'

'Mas por outro lado, Oliver, eu sempre senti que Lois e Clark tenham sentimentos que vão além da amizade. Mas não é algo proposital, não me entenda mal, é como se eles não percebessem...', ela pigarreou. 'Oliver, isso não quer dizer que vá acontecer algo entre eles. E lembre-se, ela é sua noiva. Ela gosta de voce.'

'Eu gosto dela também. Muito.', ele afirmou com sinceridade. 'Chloe, alguma vez voce... voce ficou confusa com os seus sentimentos?'

'Voce está confuso?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Eu...', ele ia falar algo mas foi interrompido pela chegada da Canário Negro.

'Olá, Chloe... Oliver...', cumprimentou-os Dinah. Chloe percebeu a troca de olhares entre eles que era uma mistura de tensão e paixão. 'Fiz minha ronda e hoje as coisas parecem mais calmas.'

'Que bom, Dinah. Sabia que voce seria um bom acréscimo à Liga.', disse Chloe, notando que Oliver voltara a olhar para os papéis fingindo ocupação e Dinah fora beber um pouco de café. 'Voce está gostando de Metropolis?'

'Hum, eu gosto, é bem cosmopolita, bem intensa.', Dinah bebeu todo o café. 'Mas ainda prefiro Star City.', ela sorriu.

'Entendo...', Chloe forçou um sorriso.

Dinah ficou subitamente interessada pelas imagens nos grandes monitores da Torre, Oliver continuou com os olhos fixos nos papéis e Chloe ficou pensativa.

...

_**1938**_

_Lois se via agora com roupas da década de 30, caminhando pela redação do Planeta Diário. Ela esbarrou em um homem com grande óculos de aro preto e ar estabanado._

'_Kent, cuidado!', ela exclamou ao ver os papéis se espalharem no chão._

'_Desculpe, srta. Lane.', ele disse timidamente, ajudando-a a recolher os papéis._

'_Voce usa óculos tão grandes, mas vive esbarrando em todo mundo.', ela observou._

'_Acho que preciso melhorar minha coordenação motora.', ele ajeitou o óculos._

'_Tudo bem, Kent, isso te dá um certo charme... Só não exagere!', ela sorriu e saiu andando diante do olhar encantado de Clark._

_**1942**_

_Lois estava escondida atrás de uma moita fotografando alguns militares alemães, quando Clark a cutucou._

'_Ai, Kent, que susto! O que voce está fazendo aqui?', ela sussurrou._

'_Eu quem pergunto, o que voce está fazendo aqui, Lane?', ele sussurrou preocupado. 'É perigoso!'_

'_Pode parar, Clark!', ela disse irritada._

'_Além do mais, Perry não te deu autorização de vir para Alemanha! Voce é tão teimosa, Lois!'_

'_Perry agiu como um tremendo machista! Fiquei muito brava com ele, mas vou provar que ele estava errado!', ela afirmou determinada._

'_Lois, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava preocupado com a sua segurança!'_

'_Por que eu sou mulher?', ela cruzou os braços irritada. 'Mas voce ele mandou para cá, não é, Clark, porque voce é homem, essa é a verdade!'_

'_Lois, por favor...', ele pediu mas parou ao ouvir com sua superaudição que os militares perceberam os movimentos atrás da moite e vinham em direção deles. 'Lois, vamos embora.'_

'_Não. Eu vim até aqui e não vou deixar voce me dar ordens, Kent!', ela teimou._

_Preocupado, Clark não viu outra solução e a beijou. Lois ficou surpresa, mas acabou se entregando ao beijo. _

_**Mais tarde...**_

_Clark acariciou o rosto de Lois, que acordou ainda sonolenta. Eles sorriram um para o outro._

'_Acho que isso não deveria ter acontecido... Não foi uma atitude muito profissional.', ela comentou._

'_Nós não temos que ser profissionais 100% do tempo.', ele disse enquanto mexia no cabelo dela._

'_Clark, voce sabe que a política do Planeta Diário proíbe que dois funcionários se relacionem.', ela o lembrou._

'_Lois, as pessoas não podem ser impedidas de ser apaixonarem. E eu me apaixonei por voce. Porque ficar lutando contra isso? E eu duvido que voce estaria aqui nessa cama comigo se não gostasse de mim.'_

'_Eu gosto de voce, Clark. Me apaixonei por um caipirão!', ela confessou e ele sorriu, feliz. 'Mas quero que fique entre nós, por enquanto. Não tenho sangue de barata e se começarem a falar muito, vou comprar encrenca com todo mundo.'_

'_Eu vou estar ao seu lado, Lois. Sempre.'_

_Os dois se beijaram com paixão e voltaram a se amar._

...

Lois abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumou a luz do quarto de hospital e viu Clark deitado no sofá adormecido. Ela se levantou, tocou no cabelo dele com carinho e depois saiu dali.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Clark havia procurado por Lois por quase todos os lugares de Smallville e nada. Ele já estava desesperado. Clark decidiu telefonar para Chloe. Talvez Lois tivesse acordado e impulsiva como era, decidido ir embora para Metropolis. Martha achava incoerente, já que a bagagem de Lois permanecia na fazenda, mas Clark não conseguia pensar em mais nada, ele só queria achar Lois.

'Hey, Clark, tudo bem, como estão as coisas aí? Lois está dando muito trabalho?', perguntou Chloe alegremente.

'Chloe, é sobre Lois mesmo que quero falar.', ele disse num tom sério e ela percebeu que algo estava errado. 'Chloe, Lois ligou para voce dizendo que voltaria para Metropolis?'

'Não, Clark, ela só ligou pra mim quando chegou aí e depois não entrou mais em contato. O que aconteceu, Clark?', ela perguntou e ele ficou em silêncio, deixando-a ainda mais receosa. 'O que houve Clark? O que houve com Lois? O que voce está me escondendo?'

'Chloe, Lois foi comigo nas cavernas Kawatche, tocou em um dos símbolos e desmaiou. Nós a levamos para o hospital, mas ela continuou inconsciente...', ele deu um suspiro culpado. 'Eu fui até a Fortaleza pedir ajudar de Jor-El e ele afirmou que ela iria ficar bem. Eu voltei para o hospital e ela continuava dormindo. Só que quando eu acordei ela havia desaparecido e não sei mais do seu paradeiro.'

'Oh meu Deus!', exclamou Chloe nervosa. 'Meu Deus, Clark, será que havia alguma coisa nesse símbolo que possa ter possuído Lois ou algo assim?'

'Não sei, por isso estou tão angustiado...', ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

'Estou indo para Smallville.', disse Chloe resoluta.

'Não, Chloe, não precisa...'

'Como não precisa, Clark? Minha prima sumiu e ninguém sabe onde ela está! Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados! Até mais, Clark.', ela desligou o telefone e saiu correndo da Torre de Vigilância.

Clark olhou para o céu e uma súbita ideia passou pela sua cabeça: Lois poderia ter ido para o ponto de origem, as cavernas. Ele alçou voo e se dirigiu até lá.

...

Clark sentiu um alívio imenso ao ver Lois parada em frente às paredes da caverna. Ela usava um vestido todo branco e parecia bem. Clark a virou de frente para ele e a abraçou.

'Lois, ainda bem que eu te encontrei!'

'Eu sabia que voce me encontraria, Naman.', ela disse com uma voz diferente.

Clark largou Lois e olhou atentamente para ela. Seja lá quem fosse que estava possuindo Lois, era algo referente à lenda Kawatche.

'Voce me chamou de quê?', ele recuou surpreso.

'De Naman. Mas voce também atende por outros nomes: Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, Smallville...', ela sorriu.

'Quem é voce?', ele perguntou atordoado.

'A sua escolhida. Às vezes eu também mudo de nome, muitas vezes continuo sendo Lois Lane, mas sou sempre a mesma. Por séculos e gerações. É o destino.', ela tocou no rosto dele com carinho.

'Mas voce não é Lois agora...'

'Eu sou quem voce quiser que eu seja.', ela afirmou e o abraçou. Clark ficou sem reação. 'Eu o esperei por muito tempo. Nós demoramos tanto para nos reconhecer como almas gêmeas dessa vez. Mas valeu a pena. Sempre vale a pena.', ela o beijou.

Clark correspondeu ao beijo daquela 'Lois', mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que não era a jornalista. A Lois que ele conhecia jamais seria daquele jeito, quase etérea, submissa. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Clark afastou a mulher e a olhou nos olhos. Eles não tinham expressão.

'Se voce diz que é minha... alma gêmea... voce faria tudo que eu quisesse, não é?'

'Tudo. Meu coração e minha alma são só seus.', ela declarou num tom submisso.

'Ótimo.', ele forçou um sorriso. 'Liberte Lois. Por favor.'

Ela se afastou dele bruscamente e seu olhar faiscou.

'Eu já estou livre.', ela afirmou num tom enraivecido.

'Voce não é Lois. Lois não é assim.'

'Lois Lane é apenas uma humana. Eu sou mais do que isso. Eu sou eterna.', ela afirmou e sorriu maldosamente. 'Essa nova Lois diante de voce é muito superior à antiga.', ela lhe mostrou o talismã kriptoniano que havia pego na fazenda. 'Peguei emprestado. Com isso, nós seremos iguais. Kal-El, finalmente voce terá uma mulher à sua altura.'

'Eu só quero que voce liberte Lois.'

'Lois Lane não existe mais!', ela gritou furiosa. 'Acostume-se a isso!', ela se dirigiu a gravura onde o talismã deveria ser encaixado. 'Depois que eu usar o talismã, tudo será diferente. Voce me pertencerá, Naman. Como sempre deveria ter sido.'

'Nãooo!', berrou Clark se atirando contra a mulher. Ele a derrubou e tirou o talismã das mãos dela. 'Desculpe, Lois, eu preciso fazer isso!'

'Não vai me aprisionar de novo aqui! Ninguém vai impedir o meu destino!', ela gritou furiosa e tentou socar Clark, que desviou, temendo que Lois se machucasse.

'Não vou deixar voce usar Lois, seja lá quem voce for!', ele gritou, pegou o braço dela à força e a forçou a tocar na gravura da escolhida de Naman.

Lois deu um grito de desespero, sua mente foi engolfada por várias imagens e ela desmaiou nos braços de Clark.

'Lois! Lois, pode me ouvir?', ele perguntou angustiado.

'Sr. Kent, o que aconteceu aqui?', perguntou Lex chegando correndo. 'Eu ouvi um grito.'

'Preciso levá-la para o hospital.', disse Clark sem querer dar explicações. Ele pegou Lois no colo rezando para que ela estivesse bem.

Clark saiu da caverna com Lois diante do olhar curioso de Lex. O empresário olhou em redor mas não viu nada que fugisse da normalidade. O pé de Lex esbarrou em algo. Ele olhou para baixo e pegou o talismã kriptoniano na mão. Lex ficou intrigado. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, parecia ser melhor ainda do que as pedras verdes. Lex colocou o objeto no bolso e saiu dali.

...

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao redor. Não sabia onde estava, só lembrava que tinha ido com Clark às cavernas, encontrado Lex e a partir disso era tudo um grande branco. Clark, que estava sentado no sofá, ficou aliviado ao ver Lois acordada.

'Lois, tudo bem?'

'Smallville, o que estou fazendo aqui?', ela perguntou confusa.

'Voce tropeçou em uma pedra nas cavernas e caiu. Tivemos que trazê-la pra o hospital.', ele mentiu.

'Eu não me lembro de muita coisa...', ela colocou a mão na cabeça. 'Só lembro de... de ter tocado naquela gravura e depois... uma luz forte... imagens vieram na minha mente e... não sei... não lembro..'

'Tudo bem, não precisa forçar.', ele disse, aliviado por ela não se recordar da possessão. 'Está tudo bem agora.', ele tocou na mão dela com carinho.

Ela olhou para a mão dele em cima da sua. O toque dele sempre lhe dava uma sensação gostosa, uma sensação de paz. Lois retirou a mão e Clark olhou para os lados.

'Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui.', ela sorriu. 'O ruim é que mal exploramos a caverna. Podemos voltar lá depois.'

'Não, não podemos.', ele afirmou e ela não entendeu. 'A caverna foi interditada pela Prefeitura. Parece que houve um pequeno terremoto por lá.'

'Uau, escapamos na hora certa então. Meu desmaio de mulherzinha serviu para alguma coisa.', ela brincou e ele sorriu. 'Agora vamos embora daqui, Clark, eu odeio hospitais.'

'Mas o médico não te liberou ainda.'

'E eu lá preciso de liberação de algum médico?', ela afastou o lençol e fez menção de se levantar. 'Eu sou uma Lane, Smallville. Lanes não ficam prostradas em hospitais quando toda a ação acontece lá fora.'

'Lois, eu não acho prudente, voce bateu com a cabeça e...', ele tentou impedi-la de levantar.

'Pode parar dr. House.', ela se levantou e o olhou altiva. 'Eu estou ótima. Se voce quiser, me acompanhe.', ela disse e saiu andando.

Clark saiu afobado atrás dela pensando que realmente não havia ninguém no mundo igual à Lois Lane.

...

**Fazenda Kent**

Lois estava no quarto de Clark se arrumando pronta para retornar a Metropolis. Sua estadia em Smallville, para variar, foi muita esquisita. Clark dissera que já tinha escrito sobre toda as atividades da LexCorp em Smallville. Eles estavam procurando a mesma pedra que Lois achara no escritório de Lex. O que ele pretendia fazer com aquilo era um mistério.

Lois ia descer a escada quando reconheceu as vozes de Clark e Chloe. Lois franziu a testa. O que a prima estava fazendo ali?

'E como ela está agora?', perguntou Chloe preocupada.

'Bem. Felizmente cheguei a tempo de evitar o pior.', disse Clark aliviado.

Lois parou e se encostou à parede. Do que Clark estava falando?

'Clark, ela nunca deveria ter entrado naquela caverna. Sempre acontece coisas ruins quando alguém além de voce mexe naquilo.', disse Chloe.

'Eu sei e voce tem razão de estar brava, Chloe. Nunca imaginaria que ela seria possuída por uma maluca que achava que era a alma gêmea de Naman.'

'Desculpe, Clark, eu estou nervosa, não é culpa sua.', a loirinha sorriu. 'Coisas estranhas sempre acontecem em Smallville... Eu fiz um rápida pesquisa sobre essa lenda.', a loira nerd pegou o palmtop dentro da bolsa. 'Bem, a lenda dizia que Naman retornaria para guiar e proteger seu povo junto com a sua companheira eterna. Mas havia uma outra indígena, Kalia, que mexia com artes mágicas e achava que ela teria esse direito. Ela jurou que iria matar a companheira eterna de Naman e assumir o seu lugar. Porém, o chefe da tribo descobriu e aprisionou seu espírito na caverna.'

'É por essas coisas que eu não gosto de entrar naquelas cavernas...', murmurou Clark. 'Mas se ela tentou se apossar do corpo de Lois... Isso quer dizer que...', ele sorriu. 'Chloe, Jor-El me disse que o destino de Lois estava relacionado àquela caverna.'

Lois estava confusa. Quem era Jor-El? E que história era essa de destino?

'Voce foi falar com Jor-El...'

'Sim e ele me garantiu que ficaria tudo bem com Lois, que fazia parte do destino dela. E agora voce me conta essa outra parte da lenda que eu não conhecia...', ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

'Voce acha que Lois está no seu destino... Que ela é a companheira eterna de Naman, no caso, voce.', deduziu a amiga.

Lois teve que se segurar na parede e colocou a mão na boca para não gritar. Chloe e Clark só podiam estar loucos. Aquilo tudo era surreal demais.

'Jor-El disse que Lois e eu iríamos nos encontrar mais dia, menos dia. E aconteceu. De um modo inusitado...'

'Com voce pelado no meio do milharal.', lembrou Chloe sorrindo.

'Chloe, por favor...', ele pediu, corado. 'O fato é que hoje eu tive certeza que meu destino é ficar com Lois. Ela não tem e não deve se casar com Oliver!'

'Clark, por mais que eu ache romântico tudo isso, eu sempre gostei de pensar que nós temos opções na vida. Se voce quer ficar com Lois, que seja porque voce a ama e não porque acredita que é algo inevitável.', ela disse com seriedade.

'Eu estou apaixonado por Lois, Chloe.', ele contou.

Chloe ficou surpresa e Lois encostou a cabeça na parede. Sua mente estava em turbilhão.

'Bom, isso explica muita coisa. Especialmente o voo romântico.', ela sorriu.

Lois ficou em alerta. Ela só voara com Superman...

'Ah, eu... eu não resisti...', ele confessou timidamente. 'Eu não sabia que ela estava com Oliver... Eu achei que seria legal nós dois voando juntos. Achei que ela iria gostar.'

'Ela ficou encantada. Ela adora o Superman.', Chloe sorriu e depois ficou séria. 'Clark, sabe que eu desejo toda felicidade do mundo para Lois e para voce. Só que nessa história ainda tem Oliver. E o mais importante de tudo: se voce quer ter uma vida em comum com Lois precisa ser honesto com ela. Precisa contar que Superman e Clark Kent são a mesma pessoa.'

Lois arregalou os olhos em estado de choque. Ela voltou correndo para o quarto e se trancou. A repórter sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo mas não quis contê-las. Clark mentira, a enganara, ludibriara e a fizera de idiota como ninguém antes. Como ele pôde esconder algo tão sério? E agora vinha com aquela desculpa maluca de que ela estava no destino dele, que estava apaixonado... Mais uma das suas muitas mentiras, com certeza. Como ela fora tola! E o pior que Chloe também sabia. E certamente Oliver também.

Lois deitou na cama e ficou chorando até adormecer.

...

**Metropolis**

Clark e Chloe estavam achando Lois muito estranha. Na viagem de volta para casa ela mal balbuciara algumas palavras. Lois ficar ao tempo todo pensativa e mal se despedira dos dois e foi para o apartamento de Oliver.

Lois chegou à Torre do Relógio quando Oliver terminava de fazer sua bateria de exercícios. Em outros tempos ela ficaria admirando o corpo atlético do noivo por horas ininterruptas. Mas agora sua mente estava envolvida por assuntos mais sérios. Oliver sorriu ao ver a noiva.

'Lois, voce voltou e nem me avisou!', ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo. 'Como voce está?'

'Bem.', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Oliver, voce ainda quer casar comigo?'

'Claro que quero.', ele disse e logo a imagem do beijo com Dinah veio à sua mente. Oliver fez Lois sentar ao lado dele no sofá. 'Lois, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.'

'Conta.'

'Eu...', ele pigarreou, ganhando coragem. 'Há uns cinco anos atrás eu conheci uma moça. Dinah Lance. No começo nós não nos dávamos muito bem, mas depois começamos a descobrir afinidades e nos envolvemos. Foi um longo relacionamento. Mas algumas coisas aconteceram e nós nos separamos.'

'Deixa eu adivinhar: voces se reencontraram e agora descobriram que ainda se amam?', ela disse sem resistir á ironia.

'Quase.', ele segurou as mãos de Lois, mas expressão fria dela não mudou. 'Eu amo voce, Lois. De verdade. Mas com Dinah as coisas são um pouco complicadas... Bem... O que quero dizer é que... eu quero ser honesto com voce... Nós nos beijamos.', ele confessou e esperou a explosão da jornalista.

Lois largou as mãos de Oliver e ficou calada. Claro que ela não gostara de saber que o noivo beijara outra mulher, mas ela não tinha feito o mesmo com Clark?

'Voce ama essa Dinah?', ela perguntou, calma.

'Eu... eu não sei... As coisas estão um pouco confusas na minha cabeça...', ele confessou.

'Acho melhor nós adiarmos esse noivado. Ou até mesmo cancelá-lo.', ela se levantou e Oliver a acompanhou. 'Oliver, eu amo voce, mas... eu também beijei outra pessoa.', ele ficou boquiaberto. 'E não estou falando isso para te ferir, mas para ser honesta. Se nós dois beijamos outras pessoas, é porque talvez esse casamento não deva acontecer.'

'Quem voce beijou?'

'Clark Kent. E acredite, eu me arrependo muito disso.', ela contou amargurada.

'Clark?!', ele repetiu irritado. 'Eu sabia! Aquele sonso! Eu falei com ele e...'

'Voce falou com Superman para ele não se aproximar mais de mim, Oliver Queen? Ou melhor, Arqueiro Verde?', ela falou com raiva.

Oliver estacou atônito. Como Lois sabia daquilo tudo?

'Eu não sou tão burra como voces acham que eu sou. Voce, Chloe e Clark. Os três grandes mentirosos!', ela exclamou magoada. 'Sempre desconfiei que voces me escondiam alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que era. Nunca quis te pressionar, Oliver, por que eu achava que com o tempo, voce iria confiar em mim...'

'Lois, eu...'

'Não quero explicações, Oliver. Não mais. Estou farta, estou cansada.', ela deu um suspiro triste. 'Estou magoada.', ela sentiu os olhos umedecerem mas se controlou. Não iria chorar na frente dele, nem de ninguém. 'Eu pesquisei e descobri a verdade. Foi só juntar as peças. Voce é o Arqueiro Verde, Clark é o Superman e Chloe encobre a mentirada dos dois!', ela acusou.

'Lois, nós não fizemos isso por mal, acredite.', ele tentou se aproximar dela, que se afastou. 'Nós só queríamos te proteger. Se os nossos inimigos desconfiassem, voce se tornaria um alvo fácil, acredite em mim. Eu peço perdão. Eu ia te contar o meu segredo.'

'Quando? Na nossa lua-de-mel? Ou quando eu engravidasse? Ou quando eu estivesse à beira da morte? Ou nunca!', ela gritou furiosa e Oliver baixou a cabeça. 'Preciso de um tempo longe de tudo isso. Estou indo para a África fazer uma série de reportagens. Já falei com Perry e ele autorizou. Adeus, Oliver.', ela tirou a aliança e jogou no chão.

'Lois, por favor...', ele pediu com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Lois saiu sem olhar para trás e só deixou as lágrimas saírem quando já estava no carro.

Oliver pegou a aliança, sentou no sofá e deixou as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

Estava tudo terminado.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Então ela descobriu tudo?', indagou Chloe após o relato de Oliver. 'Explica o jeito que ela estava, despediu-se de mim com uma frieza... E acho que nem ia se despedir, só fez isso porque eu havia chegado ao apartamento no momento em que ela estava saindo para viajar...', lembrou Chloe.

'Ela está magoada e furiosa...', murmurou Oliver, que dirigiu um olhar acusatório para Clark.

'Eu sei o que voce está pensando, Oliver. Que a culpa é minha.', disse Clark chateado com toda aquela situação. 'E em parte é mesmo. Eu deveria ter sido mais honesto com Lois, mas eu só queria protegê-la... Eu nunca imaginei que ela descobriria assim, eu sempre quis contar...'

'Antes ou depois de voces se beijarem?', perguntou Oliver sardônico e irritado.

'Oliver...', disse Chloe com um olhar pedindo calma. A Torre estava virando um barril de pólvora.

'Olha, Oliver, me desculpe, eu te considero meu amigo...', começou Clark.

'Que belo amigo!', exclamou Oliver.

'Mas eu gosto da Lois. Aconteceu! Quando eu vi, havia todos esses sentimentos por ela... Mas eu não me gabo do que fiz, foi errado, eu sei, mas droga, todos nós temos a nossa fraqueza!', ele exclamou tentando fazer o loiro compreender.

'Ah, quer dizer que agora ela é sua kriptonita?!', ironizou Oliver. 'É muita cara de pau! A minha vontade é chutar esse seu traseiro de aço! Ela era minha noiva, droga!'

'Eu sei, eu sei, Oliver e já disse que não acho que estou certo... Tenta compreender!', ele pediu.

'Não quero!', gritou Oliver furioso. 'Droga, como as coisas foram dar errado assim?!'

'Oliver, Clark, ficar brigando não vai ajudar em nada!', disse Chloe para tentar apaziguar os ânimos. 'Deem um tempo para Lois. Acreditem, eu conheço minha prima, sei que ela precisa colocar a cabeça em ordem, foi muita informação de uma só vez! Depois ela volta e voces resolvem suas pendengas. Lois voltará no momento em que ela estiver pronta para encarar tudo isso.'

'Clark, eu fiquei muito decepcionado com voce.', disse Oliver rancoroso e Chloe suspirou desanimada. A briga não iria acabar tão cedo. 'Voce é todo certinho, todo super, todo escoteiro... e me dá uma facada dessas! No seu amigo!'

'Eu peço perdão, Oliver. Perdão por ter traído sua confiança. Mas não vou me desculpar por estar apaixonado por Lois.', ele falou com sinceridade.

'Eu só não te dou uma porrada por que sei que voce não sente dor.', disse Oliver furioso.

'Gente, pelo amor de Deus.', pediu Chloe. 'Vamos parar com isso. Nós somos uma equipe, vamos deixar nossos problemas pessoais lá fora, por favor? A discussão de voces não trará Lois de volta mais rápido. E mesmo que ninguém queira saber, ela também está brava comigo achando que eu encobri as mentiras dos dois. A minha prima, a minha família, mal fala comigo! Está bom para voces?', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e os encarou.

Oliver e Clark ficaram calados remoendo tudo o que acontecera. Ambos sentiam-se culpados por terem magoado e ferido Lois daquela forma. Clark suspirou. Como Jor-El havia lhe avisado, tudo poderia ser reescrito. Ele temia que sua história com Lois estava correndo um sério risco de nem mesmo começar.

'Bom, vou abordar outro tópico com o qual voces não iniciem uma guerra...', disse Chloe quebrando o silêncio. 'Bruce já está a caminho de Metropolis. Victor, A.C., Bart, John Jones, Zatanna e a novata, Diana Prince também. E ah, Clark, consegui contato com Kara, ela também virá.'

'Ótimo. Sinto a falta dela.', disse Clark mais calmo. 'Kara me disse que iria procurar Kandor, espero que ela tenha conseguido.'

'Promete ser uma reunião e tanto.', murmurou Oliver. 'Se voce não tem mais nenhum assunto importante, Chloe, me dê licença, preciso respirar um ar mais puro.', ele disse irritado.

'É melhor voce ir mesmo, Oliver. E acalme-se.', recomendou Chloe. 'Ninguém aqui é santo nessa história.'

Oliver apenas assentiu meio a contragosto e saiu da Torre. Clark e Chloe se entreolharam.

'Acho que eu consegui estragar tudo, Chloe.', ele lamentou.

'Tudo vai se ajeitar, Clark, tenha fé.'

Clark ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas sua atenção foi desviada para um novo acontecimento em Metropolis. Um homem com uma força descomunal estava destruindo tudo que via pelo caminho deixando as pessoas apavoradas. Chloe e Clark se aproximaram da tela. Clark reconheceu o homem. Era John Corben.

...

**Centro de Metropolis**

Corben arrancou um poste de iluminação e jogou contra um carro, fazendo as pessoas saírem correndo e gritando apavoradas. A polícia atirou contra o meliante, mas foi o mesmo que nada. Corben deu uma risada zombeteira.

'Vão ter que fazer melhor que isso, policiais!', ele gritou arrogante.

'Talve eu possa tentar.', disse Superman, jogando Corben contra um prédio. 'Melhorou?'

Corben se levantou e limpou a poeira na roupa preta especial que usava. Ele encarou o seu inimigo com ódio.

'Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O grande herói da cidade e do mundo! O Superpalhaço!', ele zombou. 'Ninguém nunca te disse que essa sua roupa é ridícula? Para piorar, só se usasse a cueca por cima da calça!'

'Não vim aqui discutir o meu traje com voce, Corben.', disse Superman, encarando-o.

'Corben não.', ele o corrigiu. 'John Corben já não existe mais. Eu sou Metallo!'

'O que houve com voce?', perguntou o herói intrigado.

'Eu melhorei, Super. Eu evoluí. E agora vou matar voce e destruir essa maldita cidade!', ele ameaçou.

'Não conte com isso.', disse Superman confiante.

Os dois iniciaram uma luta e Clark percebeu que Metallo era mais forte do que ele supunha. Porém, tinha que vencê-lo de qualquer jeito, John Corben parecia totalmente fora de si. Superman conseguiu jogar Metallo novamente contra o prédio e ele foi soterrado, mas o vilão conseguiu sair ileso dos escombros alguns segundos depois. Os dois voltaram a lutar e Metallo jogou Superman contra uma parede e antes que o herói pudesse se recuperar, Metallo deixou que o compartimento de seu novo 'coração' se abrisse. Era a kriptonita verde. Clark começou a perder as forças e a passar mal.

Lex Luthor assistia a luta pela televisão em seu apartamento ao lado de Tess. Lex deu um sorriso maldoso compreendendo tudo. A green-k deixava o super-herói enfraquecido ao passo que fortalecia Metallo.

'Parece que desta vez voce irá vencer, Lex.', disse Tess observando a luta.

'Vamos ver se esse Metallo é tão eficiente quanto eu acho que ele é. Espero que valha todo o investimento...', disse Lex, sorvendo um gole de uísque.

Superman se levantou com dificuldade, mas quanto mais Metallo se aproximava dele, mais fraco se sentia. Metallo começou a rir.

'Sentindo-se mal, Super? Será o calor? Voce quer um copo d'água? Ou quem sabe mais um pouco dessa miraculosa pedrinha?', ele segurou Clark pelos cabelos. 'Responde, superidiota!', ele berrou. 'Pensou que ia me vencer, não é?! Mas eu tenho mais recursos do que voce imaginava!', ele riu e atirou Clark com força contra outra parede. 'É o seu fim Superman! Eu vou cuspir na sua lápide!'

'Não tão rápido, meu caro!', exclamou outro herói dando um soco certeiro em Metallo.

Superman se recuperou e viu que Cyborg lutava contra Metallo. Impulse se aproximou do amigo e o ajudou a se levantar.

'Tudo bem aí, Grandão?'

'Tudo. Já estou melhor.', ele respirou fundo. 'Impulse, precisamos tirar a kriptonita de Metallo, só assim eu posso derrotá-lo.'

'É pra já, Supes!', exclamou Bart indo em direção à Metallo,que já nocauteara Cyborg. 'Ei, ô metaleiro de quinta! Tenta a sorte!', o rapaz gritou e começou a correr em redor de Metallo, formando um pequeno redemoinho, deixando o inimigo tonto.

Lex ficou irritado ao ver que Metallo estava sendo derrotado pelos heróis.

'Pois é, ter amigos superpoderosos sempre acaba servindo para alguma coisa um dia.', comentou Tess.

Lex lhe dirigiu um olhar frio e Tess se calou. Os dois voltaram sua atenção para a TV.

Impulse arremessou Metallo do outro lado da rua e Cyborg, já recuperado, lhe deu um potente soco. No entanto, Metallo conseguiu se levantar com dificuldade e conseguiu atingir Cyborg e Impulse com um poste de iluminação, arremessando-os para longe dali. Superman, voando, atingiu Metallo em cheio, fazendo-o cair desacordado. Clark voltou a sentir os efeitos da green-k, mas ainda assim tentou arrancar a pedra do peito de Metallo, sem sucesso. O rival acordou e agarrou o braço do herói.

'Dessa vez voce me paga, supermané!', ele gritou e se levantou, forçando Superman a se ajoelhar diante dele. Metallo olhou para o alto e viu que um helicóptero de emissora de tv filmava tudo. 'Vejam, Metropolis! Vejam o seu herói derrotado!', ele berrou triunfante.

Clark resolveu usar a pouca força que lhe restava e lançou sua visão de calor contra o chão, fazendo o asfalto ceder e o pé de Metallo ficar preso. Uma flecha verde atingiu o braço de Metallo, fazendo- o largar Superman, que caiu no chão, enfraquecido.

'Quando voce tenta atingir um de nós, atinge a todos!', exclamou o Arqueiro Verde num tom ameaçador. Ele lançou outra flecha contra Metallo, que conseguiu soltar o pé e desviar da flecha.

'Não tem problema, eu mato todos juntos!'

'Voce pode até tentar...', disse Impulse, atingindo Metallo em cheio, fazendo- o cair. 'Mas duvido que irá conseguir.', ele arrancou a pedra de kriptonita do peito de Metallo e usando sua supervelocidade, foi até a baía de Metropolis e a lançou no mar.

Metallo se sentiu enfraquecido, mas Superman logo se recuperou. Ele conseguiu derrotar Metallo e o prendeu com barras de aço.

'Desgraçado! Maldito!', esbravejava Metallo. 'Isso não acaba por aqui seu idiota!'

'Cala a boca!', exclamou Arqueiro irritado, dando um soco em Metallo, fazendo-o desacordar.

'Isso era realmente necessário, Arqueiro?', indagou Superman.

'Era. Estou sem paciência hoje.', disse Oliver cruzando os braços.

...

Lex desligou a televisão e andou até a janela da cobertura onde morava ficando de costas para Tess, que continuava sentada no sofá da sala. Ela sabia que Lex estava fervendo de ódio por dentro.

'Ele quase foi derrotado. Mas a Liga acabou se intrometendo. Voce fez o certo, aquele Metallo que é um incompetente.', disse Tess para tentar consolá-lo.

'Eu não sou um garotinho que perdeu a prova final e precisa de consolo, Tess.', ele disse friamente. 'Metallo deve ser levado para uma prisão especial..'

'Voce quer que ele seja resgatado?', ela perguntou, tentando adivinhar o que ele estava planejando.

'Não, deixe-o mofar na cadeia por um tempo. É bom que ele tenha consciência de que as coisas não são tão fáceis como ele imaginava e que a culpa do fracasso da missão foi exclusivamente da sua prepotência exacerbada.', ele se voltou para a ruiva. 'Mas uma coisa positiva saiu de tudo isso. Superman é vulnerável a pedra verde. À kriptonita. Aquele estoque recolhido em Smallville vai servir para alguma coisa, afinal.'

'Voce vai atacá-lo?'

'Agora não. Deixe-o pensar que venceu. Além do mais, preciso de um plano B, não posso ficar dependendo de incompetentes.', ele fez uma pausa. 'Metallo é uma arma forte, porém o cérebro limitado de John Corben colocou tudo a perder. É preciso uma arma mais potente e mais inteligente. Só assim esse alienígena será derrotado de vez.'

'E quanto à Liga da Justiça?'

'Também vou derrubar cada peça desse tabuleiro de xadrez. Um a um.', ele sorriu maldosamente. 'Mas sem precipitações. A melhor vingança é aquela que é feita com cuidado, objetivo e execução certeira. Superman não perde por esperar.'

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Voce acha que isso foi coisa de Lex Luthor?', indagou Chloe olhando para Clark.

'Tenho certeza. Lex quer me destruir a qualquer custo... Sorte que ele ainda não descobriu que Superman é Clark Kent.', ele disse, sentando-se no sofá e abrindo o laptop. 'Tenho que enviar uma matéria para Perry. Sem Lois, a pressão sobre mim aumentou.', ele contou e começou a digitar rapidamente.

'Clark, isso é muito preocupante.', disse Chloe preocupada, sentando ao lado dele. 'Lex é muito obstinado. E ele já estava fuçando lá por Smallville e agora isso...'

'Eu sei que Lex não é nada fácil e sei também que ele não irá me dar descanso.', ele terminou de digitar, revisou e enviou por e-mail a matéria para Perry. 'Jor-El me avisou sobre alguém que me trará grandes problemas... Só pode ser Lex.'

'O importante que estaremos todos aqui para te ajudar. E fiquei feliz de ver Oliver indo ao seu socorro. O lado heroico dele sempre fala mais alto.', ela sorriu.

'Oliver está muito chateado comigo e com razão. Mas também fiquei feliz de vê-lo na batalha.', ele sorriu. 'Mas não espero um clima de pura amizade, principalmente quando Lois retornar.'

'Voce... não pretende ir atrás dela?', indagou Chloe curiosa.

'Não.', ele afirmou e fechou o laptop. 'Eu pensei em ir voando até a África, mas eu sei que ela não vai me ouvir. Voce tem razão, Chloe, precisamos dar um tempo para ela pensar. Ficar fazendo pressão não vai me ajudar.'

'Concordo com voce, Clark. E se... se Lois for mesmo a sua... companheira eterna...', ela sorriu e Clark corou levemente. 'Voces vão se acertar mais dia, menos dia. Está escrito nas estrelas.'

'Tomara que voce tenha razão, Chloe.', ele desejou, um pouco inseguro.

O celular de Chloe tocou e ela sorriu ao reconhecer o número de Davis. Ela pediu licença para Clark e foi conversar com o paramédico em um canto mais reservado da Torre.

'Hey, Davis.'

'Hey, Chloe. Tudo bem?'

'Tudo e voce?'

'Tudo bem. Ahn… Chloe, eu estou te ligando por que… queria saber se voce está livre hoje. Vai passar um filme ótimo no Cine Metropolis e aí eu pensei que a gente podia curtir a noite, assistir um cineminha, depois comer uma pizza...'

'Eu acho ótimo. Estou precisando relaxar mesmo.', ela sorriu.

'Legal!', ele vibrou e depois pigarreou. 'Então te pego às 20:00hs, que tal?'

'Perfeito. Te vejo mais tarde. Beijo.'

'Beijo. Até mais, Chloe.', ele desligou e sorriu para si mesmo, feliz.

Chloe desligou o celular e ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Já estava começando a vislumbrar um relacionamento mais sério com Davis. Chloe resolveu se acalmar mentalmente. Ainda era muito cedo para isso. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que Davis Bloome tinha algo de especial.

...

Mais tarde, os heróis da Liga da Justiça estavam reunidos na Torre para tratar sobre os assuntos importantes e para esperar a chegada das novatas, Dinah e Diana. Clark e Bruce se cumprimentaram.

'Clark, há quanto tempo, como voce está '?, perguntou Bruce simpático.

'Bem, obrigado. Na medida do possível...', ele disse, lembrando-se de Lois.

'Eu vi a luta contra Metallo e Chloe me disse que voce acha que tem dedo de Lex Luthor nisso tudo...'

'Ele quer destruir Superman. E que melhor jeito do que jogar contra mim um rival quase invencível? Aliás, amanhã mesmo eu vou conversar com Corben - como Clark Kent - quero saber como ele ficou assim. Com certeza foi alguma experiência. Uma pena que não posso provar que foi Lex.'

'Lex Luthor não é o tipo de pessoa que deixa rastros evidentes.', afirmou Bruce. 'Mas derrotá-lo também não é impossível, só que requer tempo. E principalmente descobrir quais armas ele possui para essa guerra.'

'Guerra é um termo muito forte, Bruce...'

'Acredite, Clark, contra um Lex Luthor disposto a matá-lo, é sim uma guerra.', ele afirmou com seriedade. 'Voce precisa estar preparado.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Sabia que Bruce tinha razão e sentia que o tempo estava correndo contra ele.

Dinah e Diana entraram na Torre e todos pararam para vê-las. Oliver sorveu o champagne de uma só vez, nervoso, mas sem tirar os olhos de Dinah. Bruce olhou para Diana e ficou fascinado pela beleza dela. Diana olhou para Bruce e achou que ele era o homem mais bonito e charmoso naquela sala e disfarçou um sorriso.

'Sejam bem-vindas.', disse Chloe, indo recepcioná-las. 'Senhoras e senhores, essas são Dinah Lance e Diana Prince. Ou Canário Negro e Mulher-Maravilha, as novas aliadas da Liga da Justiça.'

...

**Manhã do dia Seguinte**

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver pensou em mandar uma mensagem de texto para Lois, mas sabia que ela não iria responder. Oliver ficou uns instantes pensativo, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele concordara com Chloe que o melhor era não ir atrás de Lois e deixá-la sozinha, mas não conseguia aceitar que as coisas terminassem assim. Ele ainda queria casar com Lois. O problema é que não conseguia ser indiferente à Dinah.

Aliás, Dinah mal lhe dirigira a palavra na reunião da Liga, era como se ela quisesse evitá-lo.

'Grande, Oliver... Voce sabe mesmo lidar com as mulheres...', ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Oliver ficou mais uns instantes pensativo, pegou o telefone e discou para a sua secretária nas Indústrias Queen.

'Srta. Spencer? Providencie o meu jatinho particular. Sim, eu vou viajar. Vou para a África.'


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

**Planeta Diário**

Clark sentou na cadeira sentindo-se frustrado. Fora conversar com John Corben na cadeia e descobrira que ele fora transferido para a prisão de Black Creek em Montana e as visitas estavam proibidas, especialmente da imprensa. Chegou até a pensar que Lex estava por trás disso, mas Chloe achava que ele estava ficando paranoico.

A verdade é que a mente de Clark estava mais focada em Lois. Ela apenas se comunicara com Perry e claro, não perguntara sobre o parceiro. Aliás, nem se surpreenderia se quando retornasse, Lois desistisse da parceria.

Clark estava olhando distraidamente para o computador quando a Kara se aproximou. Ela agora usava um disfarce (peruca negra e óculos de aro fino) e atendia pelo nome de Linda Danvers.

'Oi, primo. Clark?', ela o cutucou e ele saiu da imersão dos pensamentos. 'Tudo bem?'

'Oi, Kara. Tá, tá tudo bem...'

'Voce me convidou para um almoço, para conhecer a cidade e falar sobre a minha busca, lembra?'

'Claro, claro...', ele mentiu, por que na realidade havia esquecido completamente. Clark olhou para o relógio. 'Podemos ir e voce me conta se achou o que procurava.', ele se levantou e os dois saíram andando pela redação.

'Clark, nas minhas buscas eu conheci Diana, a nossa nova amiga...', ela contou e ele assentiu, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador. 'Mas eu conheci outro alguém que me surpreendeu ainda mais...', ela fez um ar misterioso e ele ficou curioso.

O elevador abriu as portas e de lá saiu Jimmy Olsen. O ruivo parou, embasbacado, diante da beleza de Kara, que nem percebeu.

'Oi, Jimmy.', disse Clark chamando a atenção do fotógrafo.

'Oi, CK!', ele o cumprimentou e voltou a olhar para Kara.

'Jimmy, esta é Linda Danvers, minha prima. Linda, este é Jimmy, meu amigo aqui no jornal. Ele é fotógrafo.', apresentou-os Clark.

'Olá.', Kara apertou a mão de Jimmy, simpática.

'Olá. Linda...', o rapaz fez um ar sonhador e Clark disfarçou o sorriso. 'James Olsen. Mas pode me chamar de Jimmy, é como todos me chamam. Prazer em conhecer. Não sabia que o CK tinha prima e tão... bonita...'

'Nós descobrimos nossa familiaridade há pouco tempo...', disse Kara sorrindo. 'Prazer em te conhecer também, Jimmy.', ela entrou no elevador ao lado de Clark.

Jimmy ficou sorrindo sozinho após o elevador se fechar.

...

'Então, essa tal de Poderosa é como uma versão sua?', disse Clark após o relato da prima. Eles estavam em um restaurante, sentados numa mesa do canto quase isolada. 'E de uma terra paralela?'

'É chamada de Terra 2', informou Kara. 'Acredite, eu fiquei tão surpresa quanto voce. Fisicamente ela não se parece comigo, mas tem meus mesmos poderes. E antes que voce pergunte, não, eu não a conheci na Terra 2 e sim aqui nessa realidade.'

'Então como voce sabe que ela estava falando a verdade?', indagou Clark ainda surpreso com aquela história.

'No começo, quando me atacou, achei que ela não passava de uma doida, um clone, sei lá... Mas ela me mostrou uma caixa espelho, que funciona como uma espécie de portal. Foi assim que ela chegou aqui.', contou Kara, depois bebendo um gole de suco. 'Hum, eu adoro suco de uva, em Krypton havia uma fruta parecida com essa, mas a daqui parece mais saborosa...'

'Então, se existe uma versão sua nessa Terra 2...'

'Existe uma sua também, Ka..., digo, Clark.', ela se corrigiu a tempo. 'Bem, eis o motivo pelo qual ela me atacou. Nessa outra terra, voce não é exatamente o mocinho. Atende pelo nome de Clark Luthor e foi criado por Lionel Luthor.', ela contou e Clark arregalou os olhos surpreso. 'E o Clark Luthor sumiu lá da Terra 2 após matar o irmão, Lex, usando a caixa espelho. Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi. Poderosa achou que ele estava aqui e que eu era sua aliada. Foi um custo convencê-la do contrário...'

'É... quase surreal... Mesmo tendo visto e enfrentado tantas coisas, ainda me surpreendo...', comentou Clark. 'Uma versão do mal minha andando por aí...', ele suspirou. 'E irmão de Lex, criado por Lionel! E os meus pais? Martha e Jonathan?'

'Parece que o outro Clark nunca conheceu os Kent.'

'Isso explica muita coisa... Não se pode esperar algo de bom da criação de um Luthor.', ele ficou pensativo. 'Se ele estiver nessa realidade, seria péssimo, ainda mais com Lex armando contra o Superman.'

'Foi o que pensei. Temos de ficar atentos, Clark. Foi por isso que eu voltei, para te avisar e te ajudar caso essa sua versão esteja por aqui...', ela disse preocupada.

...

**Black Creek – Montana**

Lex olhou para o desacordado Metallo deitado e preso em uma câmara de vidro. Dr. Monroe avaliava os danos no projeto e acompanhava as atividades cerebrais e cardíacas do paciente.

'Qual é sua avaliação, Doutor?', perguntou Lex.

'O projeto foi avariado, mas não totalmente inutilizado. Vai demorar algum tempo para recuperá-lo, mas as chances são de 90% de êxito e ele pode ser melhorado.'

'Faça isso então. Quero que Metallo se torne uma máquina de guerra. Quero que ele não descanse enquanto não destruir seus inimigos.'

'Será feito.'

'E mais uma coisa: suplante o lado humano dele o máximo possível. Esse fator foi decisivo para a derrota contra Superman. Apenas alimente o seu ódio e sua sede de vingança.'

'Como quiser, sr. Luthor. As novas remessas de kriptonita verde estão chegando. Metallo será ainda mais aprimorado.', ele contou com um pequeno sorriso.

'É o mínimo que eu espero.', disse Lex friamente. 'Faça um bom trabalho e será muito bem recompensado, doutor.', ele disse e saiu do laboratório.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Superman entrou na Torre após salvar um avião que ameaçava cair e explodir em Roma, na Itália. Oliver assistira tudo pela televisão.

'É, Supercara, cada vez mais voce se torna o ídolo mundial. Existe todo tipo de souvenires com a marca Superman. E as crianças adoram sair por aí usando sua capa... Nunca pensou em cobrar seus direitos de imagem? Iria ultrapassar até a minha fortuna.', ele bebeu um pouco de água.

'Não faço por dinheiro, Oliver, faço para ajudar as pessoas...', disse Clark calmamente.

'Sempre um Escoteiro...', o loiro terminou de beber a água. 'Decididamente voce não é desse planeta...'

Clark preferiu ficar calado. O clima entre ele e Oliver estava muito tenso e ele não queria começar uma briga.

'Onde está Chloe?', perguntou, mudando de assunto.

'Saiu, disse que ia comprar um lanche. Mas eu a vi conversando com um cara pelo telefone, acho que a nossa loira preferida está de namorado novo.', comentou Oliver.

'Voce anda escutando conversas agora, Oliver?'

'Não, eu deixo isso para a sua apurada superaudição, Supercara.', disse Oliver com tom um pouco ferino.

'Ok, Oliver...', Clark suspirou. 'Não acho legal esse clima entre nós dois. Sei que as coisas... saíram do controle, mas nós não somos inimigos.'

'E no final Lois deixou nós dois na pista...', ele murmurou, foi até a mesa e mostrou duas passagens à Clark. 'Eu sei que voce voa e tem passagem liberada para todos os lugares. Mas sua outra identidade é gente como a gente. Eu comprei essas passagens para Guiné-Bissau, que é onde Lois está fazendo a sua série de reportagens. Eu estava decidido a ir até lá procurá-la.', ele contou e entregou as passagens na mão de Clark.

'E por que não foi?', perguntou Clark olhando para as passagens.

'Por que eu percebi que não posso ficar impondo minha presença a alguém que claramente não quer falar comigo. Lois deixou bem claro que nosso relacionamento acabou da última vez que nos vimos, eu só demorei a aceitar.', ele fez uma careta. 'Sou bem cabeça-dura quando quero...'

'Eu não vou atrás de Lois, Oliver.', afirmou Clark. 'Eu também não quero forçar uma situação..'

'Mas pensou em ir. Eu sei que pensou.', ele sorriu quando Clark desviou o olhar. 'Clark, eu não vou dizer que esqueci Lois, que não a amo mais, por que seria mentira. E sim, se ela quiser ficar novamente comigo, provavelmente irei aceitar uma segunda chance...', ele esclareceu e Clark disfarçou o incômodo. 'Mas essa é uma decisão dela. E eu vou respeitar, mesmo que me doa. O que quero dizer, Clark, é que eu também não quero viver em pé de guerra com voce, que sempre foi tão bom amigo. Tá certo que voce vacilou, mas... acontece nas melhores famílias...', ele brincou e Clark sorriu aliviado. 'Amigos novamente?', ele estendeu a mão.

'Amigos.', Clark apertou a mão de Oliver. 'Fico contente por a gente ter acertado nossas diferenças.'

'Bem, eu pensei em marcar uma luta no ringue contigo, mas não teria graça sem a principal convidada para assistir.', o loiro brincou.

Clark achou graça.

...

**Parque de Metropolis**

Chloe terminou de ler a mensagem enviada por Lois pelo facebook e sorriu. Pelo visto, a prima já estava se recuperando e logo retornaria para casa. Chloe fechou o aplicativo no celular no momento em que Davis sentou ao lado dela no banco. Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

'Senti sua falta.', ele disse com um ar apaixonado.

'Senti sua falta também.', ela sorriu. 'Enquanto isso, recebia boas notícias.'

'Sério? Deixa eu adivinhar, ganhou na loteria.', ele brincou.

'Não tão boa assim.', ela riu. 'Minha prima Lois resolveu dar sinal de vida. Ela está no continente africano fazendo reportagens para o Planeta. Mas logo deve retornar.'

'Que bom, pelo que voce me contou, voces são muito unidas.', ele acariciou o cabelo dela.

'Lois é praticamente uma irmã para mim.', ela disse e deu outro beijo em Davis. 'E voce? Novidades?'

'Ah, o de sempre... Atendendo todo tipo de paciente no hospital até que meus olhos não aguentem mais e fechem, não importa quantas copos de café eu beba.', ele disse num tom brincalhão.

'Eu sei o que é isso, meu trabalho também me consome bastante.', ela disse, lembrando da Liga.

'Oliver Queen pega pesado com voce no escritório, não é?'

'É...', ela coçou os olhos. Davis achava que a namorada era secretária particular do bilionário. 'Para um renomado playboy, ele trabalha bastante...'

Davis ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas começou a se sentir mal. Era o remédio que tomava para se controlar que estava perdendo efeito. Chloe reparou na mudança dele.

'Davis, tudo bem?'

'Tudo, tudo... eu... eu preciso ir...', ele disse e se levantou. 'Te vejo depois.'

'Não quer que eu te acompanhe?', ela perguntou preocupada, levantando-se.

'Não, não... Está tudo bem.', ele forçou um sorriso, deu um selinho nela e saiu apressado. No caminho, esbarrou em Bruce. 'Desculpe.'

'Sem problema.', disse Bruce, acompanhando a ida de Davis com o olhar. O bilionário se aproximou de Chloe. 'Olá, aquele rapaz estava te importunando?'

'O quê? Davis?', ela achou graça. 'Não. Ele... estava passando mal...'

'Um rapaz... um pouco estranho...', comentou Bruce.

'Ele não é estranho!', protestou a loira. Bruce a olhou com atenção e ela suspirou. 'Ele é meu namorado, ok?'

'Hum... entendo...', ele sorriu discretamente. 'Bom, voce quer carona, estou indo para a Torre. Vou fazer um treinamento com Dinah e Diana.'

'Seus treinamentos são tão interessantes, Bruce.', ela brincou e ele ficou calado. 'Eu percebi os olhares que voce e Diana trocam...'

'Diana é uma boa amiga.', ele disse educadamente.

'Claro que é.', ela sorriu. 'Eu aceito sua carona.'

...

**LexCorp**

Tess entrou no escritório de Lex, que estava assinando alguns papéis. Ela pigarreou e ele a fitou.

'O presidente do partido perguntou se hoje ou amanhã seria um bom dia para voces terem uma primeira conversa.', ela informou. 'Ele ficou muito empolgado em saber que Lex Luthor pretende concorrer para as próxima eleições.'

'É claro que ficou, ele sabe que a verba de campanha será a maior que ele já viu. Aposto que está ansioso.', ele terminou de assinar os papéis. 'Diga que nos falamos amanhã à tarde. E Mercy, voce tem notícias de Lois Lane?'

'Continua na África.', informou Tess a contragosto. Achava que Lex já havia esquecido a jornalista. 'Vai ter muita sorte se não pegar uma doença por lá.'

'Bem que voce gostaria, não é, querida?', ele deu um sorriso cínico. 'Mas temo que a srta. Lane seja mais forte do que aparenta. É o tipo de mulher que não cede fácil. Um tipo raro de mulher.', ele sorriu e Tess permaneceu séria. 'Não vejo a hora da nossa entrevista.'

'Lex, voce realmente vai conceder essa entrevista depois dela ter ido embora, sendo que já havia agendado um compromisso com voce? Não acha que é dar corda demais para essa mulher? Vai ficar ainda mais deslumbrada do que já é.', ela criticou, enciumada.

'Mercy, eu já disse que aprecio a srta. Lane, ela tem... espírito.', ele sorriu. 'E ela não saiu de Metropolis por capricho, foi uma ordem do jornal, ela é uma funcionária, é paga para isso.'

'Como voce está compreensivo, Lex.', ela disse num tom de deboche.

'Estou não é? Eu sou assim quando vale a pena.', ele observou o ar de ira de Tess e deu um sorriso cínico. 'Agora voltando ao nosso assunto primário... Voce conseguiu contato com Pete Ross?'

'Sim, ele já retornou à Inglaterra. E sim, ele ficou interessado nos seus planos políticos. O sr. Ross é um jovem político influente, a imprensa fala muito dele. Já foi elogiado até pela própria Rainha em um breve encontro. E aqui na América ele também é visto com bons olhos, um jovem altamente promissor.', contou Tess.

'A pessoa certa para uma aliança. Ele trará ainda mais credibilidade à minha campanha... Quando o sr. Ross vem à Metropolis?'

'Ele disse que tem ainda alguns compromissos a sanar em Londres, mas na semana que vem deve desembarcar em Metropolis com a namorada, Lana Lang. Parece que ela irá fazer ou participar de uma exposição, ele disse que mandará um convite.'

'Ótimo, as coisas estão saindo do modo esperado. Pode ir, Mercy.', ele a dispensou.

Tess assentiu, um pouco contrariada e saiu do escritório. Lex deu um sorriso arrogante.

...

**Ace of Clubs**

**01:00hs da madrugada**

As poucas lâmpadas que restaram intactas no ambiente deixava tudo ainda mais sombrio. Cadeiras, mesas e copos quebrados estavam por todos os lados. Parecia até um ataque de grupo, mas fora apenas um. As pessoas estavam sendo socorridas pelos paramédicos, mas haviam pelo menos três corpos sendo recolhidos pelo IML. Batman e Superman conseguiram evitar uma tragédia maior, mas _a fera_, como foi descrita pelas vítimas, fugira saltando de uma altura de 20 andares e sumira na noite.

'Eu vou conseguir amostras da autópsia para analisar.', disse Batman.

'Eu vou conversar com o médico-legista, mas não como Superman.', disse Clark, que lembrou de Lois. 'A essa hora, Lois já teria muito mais informações. Ela sempre consegue, Deus sabe como...'

'Voce sente falta da sua parceira, não é?', observou Bruce, olhando com atenção para o amigo.

'Ela... ela é uma boa parceira.', Clark corou levemente.

Os dois escutaram um grito aterrorizante vindo de um beco próximo e foram rapidamente até lá. Quando chegaram não havia mais ninguém, apenas um pequeno tecido branco rasgado, que Batman recolheu. Superman voou pelos arredores para ver se localizava alguém usando sua visão de raio-x, mas foi em vão. Superman posou no chão ao lado de Batman.

'O que voce acha?', ele perguntou.

'Pode ser de uma vítima, quanto pode ser do atacante.', ele agachou-se e conseguiu recolher uma pegada de sapato. Os dois heróis observaram com atenção. 'Sapato masculino. Tamanho 42, talvez...'

'Mas um homem comum não seria capaz de fazer um estrago daqueles e matar três pessoas em um espaço tão curto de tempo...', disse Clark.

'Não, não mesmo.', ele guardou a amostra. 'Vou avaliar bem a situação e depois nós conversamos. Se for o que estou pensando...'

'Um freak?'

'É possível, não é, Clark? Tudo é possível. Mas eu preciso de provas.'

Clark assentiu preocupado. Alguma coisa lhe dizia quem quer que fosse _a fera_, lhe traria grandes problemas.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

**Uma semana depois**

**Planeta Diário**

_E após todas as análises do nosso grupo de técnicos e cientistas, chegamos à conclusão que o projeto espacial que mais irá beneficiar Metropolis e trazer mais inovações é Mercutio, da NalTech. Agradecemos a LexCorp por também ter participado deste projeto que coloca Metropolis ainda mais no mapa das grandes realizações da Humanidade. E novamente, os nossos parabéns a NalTech e ao seu Mercutio. Obrigado._

O presidente do comitê espacial terminou de falar e Clark, Perry e Jimmy olhavam com atenção para a tela.

'Lex Luthor deve estar soltando fogo pelas ventas uma hora dessas...', disse Lois bem humorada, atraindo a atenção dos três. 'Tenho certeza que minha entrevista com ele será mais interessante ainda. Cheguei na hora certa.'

'Lois, que bom que voce voltou!', exclamou Clark feliz, abraçando-a.

'Espero que voce tenha sobrevivido, caipira.', ela sorriu e depois foi cumprimentar Perry e Jimmy. 'Se prepara, Jimbo, nós vamos ver essa decolagem do _Mercutio_ de perto... De camarote. E Perry, trouxe a última reportagem da África...', disse Lois empolgada, entregando a matéria nas mãos do editor-chefe. Ela havia mandado as outras matérias por e-mail. 'Com um toque especial de Lois Lane!'

'Tenho certeza que estão tão boas quanto as outras, Lois.', disse Perry. Ele sentira falta da sua melhor repórter. 'E quanto ao _Mercutio_, voce sabe muito bem que a imprensa não está autorizada a participar do lançamento dentro da nave, que eu sei que é isso que voce está pensando...', ele lembrou-a e ela revirou os olhos.

'Perry, voce acha mesmo que eu sou capaz de desobedecer regras tão claras?', ela fingiu um ar inocente.

'Com certeza.', os três homens disseram ao mesmo tempo e ela revirou os olhos.

'Lois, por favor, não me crie um incidente internacional...', pediu Perry e ela assentiu, cordata. 'Jimmy, leve a matéria de Lois para ser publicada amanhã!', ordenou Perry.

'É pra já, Chefe!', exclamou e pegou o envelope pardo. 'Bem-vinda de novo, Lois!'

'Valeu, Jimbo!'

'E como voce está, querida? Como foi a viagem?', perguntou Perry com um ar paternal.

'Muito boa, Perry. Eu aprendi muito e pensei em algumas coisas...', ela disse e olhou rapidamente para Clark. 'Bom, agora está na hora de voltar ao trabalho! Mas antes, o meu café!', ela disse alegremente e foi até onde estava a cafeteira.

Clark ficou observando Lois e Perry lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro.

'Agora as coisas vão voltar aos eixos, voce vai ver, filho.', ele disse sabiamente e foi para a sua sala.

Clark suspirou.

...

**LexCorp**

Tess olhou para o semblante frio de Lex. Sabia que por dentro ele estava fervendo de ódio pelo _Messenger_ ter sido rejeitado pelo comitê espacial. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira presidencial no escritório com um ar pensativo.

'Eles vão se arrepender por isso, Lex. Nenhum projeto era melhor do que o seu. Aposto que esse _Mercutio_ sequer decola.'

'Basicamente isso, Mercy.', ele respondeu e sorriu maldosamente. 'Foi um grande erro do Comitê em rejeitar o _Messenger_, mas sempre há tempo para o devido aprendizado.'

'E o que voce sugere, Lex?', ela perguntou com um ar soturno.

'Que voce faça o que sabe fazer, Mercy. Ajudar o legado da LexCorp. Me ajudar. Voce ainda me é fiel, não é?'

'Sempre, Lex.', ela afirmou com sinceridade. 'Deixe comigo. Essa lata-velha da NalTech jamais levantará voo, eu garanto.'

'Perfeito.', ele sorriu satisfeito. Sabia que Tess cumpriria suas ordens sem pestanejar. 'Ah e também mande Jeffrey providenciar um magnífico jantar para amanhã à noite. Eu receberei a visita da srta. Lane.'

'Ela retornou...', murmurou Tess já de mau humor.

'Sim. Entrou em contato comigo. Uma mulher simpática, espirituosa e agradabilíssima. Tenho certeza de que será um jantar inesquecível.', ele sorriu.

'É o que parece.', ela resmungou. Esperava que Lois morresse engasgada. 'Falarei com Jeffrey. Mais alguma coisa?'

'Voce terá folga amanhã. Há muito tempo que não tem folga, não é, Mercy?', ele falou e ela controlou a raiva. 'Espero que aproveite bem seu dia de folga.'

'Não se preocupe, eu vou aproveitar. Patrão.', ela disse a última palavra com uma raiva contida e saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força.

Lex sorriu para si mesmo.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois escrever um rascunho das perguntas que pensava em fazer para Lex e olhou no relógio. Quase hora do almoço. Ela desligou o computador e se levantou. Clark olhou para ela.

'Lois, voce vai sair?'

'É hora do almoço, caipira.', ela disse em tom brincalhão.

'Lois...', ele se levantou e ajeitou o óculos. 'Eu... queria conversar com voce.'

'Nós teremos muito tempo para conversar, Clark.', ela disse com seriedade.

'É que... bom... eu não sei... como voce... como voce está. Quer dizer, voce está bem. Eu quero dizer... como voce está em relação à mim... e tudo mais.', ele fez um gesto que abrangia tudo.

'Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar em _tudo mais_.', ela afirmou e ele assentiu, ansioso. 'Mas agora eu estou com fome.'

'Nós... nós podemos ir juntos.', ele sugeriu timidamente.

'Desculpe, Clark, mas eu vou almoçar com Chloe. Conversas de meninas, voce entende, não é?'

Clark assentiu tristemente. Sentia que estava sendo jogado para escanteio. Lois olhou para o teto e suspirou.

'Clark, não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono. Se eu estivesse com ódio de voce, sequer lhe dirigiria a palavra.', ela afirmou. 'Eu ia falar depois, mas...', ela sorriu. 'Estava pensando em voce me convidar para um jantar. Em Smallville. A única coisa da qual faço questão. O resto é com voce, farmboy.'

Clark sorriu alegremente. Aquilo era um ótimo sinal. Ele ajeitou o óculos.

'Que tal hoje?'

'Mas será que não seria muito trabalho para sua mãe sendo pega de surpresa assim?'

'Meus pais viajaram para Grandville para visitar uns amigos. Só estou eu e Shelby na fazenda...', ele contou. 'E eu posso fazer a comida, não vai ser tão boa quanto a da minha mãe, mas...'

'Tudo bem. A gente janta hoje à noite então. Tenho certeza de que voce vai fazer tudo super-rápido.', ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro, pegou a bolsa e saiu dali.

Clark ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Sabia que não teria uma conversa fácil com Lois, mas estava disposto a ser totalmente honesto com ela e esperava que eles pudessem se entender. Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro e saiu apressado.

...

'Tinha esquecido que voce come como um pedreiro.', brincou Chloe olhando para o prato recheado de Lois. 'Já eu estou tentando fazer regime.'

'Voce está ótima, Chloe. Muitas mulheres adorariam ter o seu corpinho.', elogiou Lois, que voltou a comer.

'É o que Davis diz também e...'

'Opa, opa... Davis?', repetiu Lois olhando para a prima, que corava. 'Quem seria Davis? Voce ainda não tinha me falado dele.'

'Quando nós começamos a sair não falei nada porque não sabia se seria um relacionamento sério... E depois, voce ficou com raiva de mim, então...', ela lembrou.

'Chloe, eu fiquei muito brava mesmo. Chateada.', disse Lois com sinceridade e Chloe assentiu um pouco culpada. 'Mas os meus dias na Guiné-Bissau me fizeram repensar, sabe? Eu vi que estava com raiva de voces à toa. Que voces haviam me escondido seus segredos por uma razão maior. Que é algo só entre voces e não teria porquê voces me contarem.'

'Lois, nós não escondemos por achar que somos superiores, nem nada disso.', esclareceu Chloe. 'Nós fizemos isso para te proteger, para te poupar...'

'Eu sei. Eu sei que na cabeça de voces eu precisava dessa proteção. Mas eu não sou criança, Chloe, eu sei me virar.', ela disse, séria e depois sorriu. 'Mas eu não quero ficar brigando. A vida passa muito rápido e são poucas as pessoas importantes que passam pela gente e ficam conosco. Voces três são essas pessoas para mim.', ela sorriu carinhosamente e as duas primas deram as mãos. 'Não se preocupe, o segredo de voces está seguro comigo.'

'Tenho certeza disso, Lois. Senti sua falta, prima. Amo voce como uma irmã.', disse a loirinha emocionada.

'Também te amo, prima.', disse Lois emocionada, que depois pigarreou, controlando-se. 'Agora vamos falar do seu Davis!'

'Ele é paramédico. E muito gentil, educado, amoroso...', ela fez um ar sonhador.

'Bonitão? Gostoso?', perguntou Lois de propósito, só para ver a prima corar.

'Lois!', exclamou Chloe sem graça.

'Ué, eu só quero as informações importantes! Tenho que ter certeza de que a minha prima está numa boa!', ela disse com um ar divertido.

'Sim, ele é bonito. Muito bonito. Vou te apresentar, tenho certeza de que voces vão gostar um do outro... E se Bruce ainda não falou nada, o que espero que não, logo vou apresentá-lo aos meus outros amigos.'

'Deve ser interessante trabalhar para a Liga da Justiça.', disse Lois terminando de almoçar.

'Sim e muito trabalhoso também. Fico tão feliz que voce agora sabe tudo. Agora não preciso ficar escondendo mais nada. É um alívio.', ela sorriu. 'Se voce quiser, um dia te levo para conhecer o pessoal. Ou talvez Clark queira te levar.'

'Vou jantar com Clark hoje.', contou Lois, bebendo um pouco de café.

'Jura?', Chloe sorriu feliz. 'Então voces dois...'

'Nós dois nada.', afirmou Lois antes que a prima começasse a pensar alguma coisa. 'É só um jantar de amigos para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Eu mal saí de uma relação, não quero me relacionar com outra pessoa tão cedo...'

'Mas voce pensou nisso. Pensou em namorar Clark.', disse a loirinha acertadamente com um ar travesso.

'Chloe, eu descobri tantas coisas sobre Clark de uma só vez que fiquei zonza.', ela contou e Chloe assentiu, entendendo. 'Demorou para o tico e o teco processarem tudo.', ela apontou para a cabeça e Chloe achou graça. 'Não quero ficar brigando com ele, eu gosto de Clark. Como amigo.', ela frisou diante do sorriso de Chloe. 'E eu ainda tenho que esquecer Oliver.'

'Eu entendo.', disse Chloe sinceramente. 'Mas voce sabe, eu sempre tive um pressentimento sobre voce e Clark. E se um dia acontecer... Eu vou adorar. Só irei me arrepender de não ter apostado antes.', ela disse e as duas riram. 'E por falar no nosso caipira preferido, a prima dele também está aqui. Kara. Mas ela atende pelo nome de Linda Danvers.'

'Deixa eu adivinhar. Superpoderosa também?', disse a repórter de bom humor.

'Vinda diretamente de Krypton.'

As duas continuaram a conversar até o fim do horário de almoço de Lois e depois se despediram na entrada do Planeta Diário com um longo abraço.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver terminou de fazer seus exercícios habituais quando viu a porta do elevador se abrindo. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Lois parada diante dele.

'Lois! Que bom que voce voltou!', ele exclamou feliz e fez menção de beijá-la na boca, mas a repórter desviou o rosto. Ele sorriu, sem graça. 'Então, como voce está?'

'Estou bem. E ainda adquiri uma nova cor. Estou gostando muito de mim bronzeada.', ela disse num tom brincalhão.

'Voce fica linda de qualquer jeito, Lois.', ele disse afetuosamente.

Lois e Oliver ficaram uns instantes calados e depois ela puxou assunto.

'Oliver, eu vim aqui para me desculpar por ter sido rude da última vez que nós nos vimos...'

'Voce tinha razão de estar brava, Lois...'

'Mesmo assim eu peço desculpas. Tudo foi muito... repentino. Eu ainda estava sob efeito de tudo que havia descoberto sem querer.'

'Voce já conseguiu me perdoar?', ele perguntou com um ar triste.

'Claro, Oliver. Eu não vou virar sua inimiga, nem de Chloe, nem de Clark... Demorou, mas entendi os motivos de voces e não vou ficar recriminando ninguém.', ela afirmou. 'Eu gosto muito de voces.'

'Então...', ele suspirou. 'Nós dois... Voce acha... que ainda há chance para a gente?', ele perguntou receoso.

'Oliver, quero ser sua amiga. De verdade.',ela disse e ele tentou disfarçar a decepção. Lois também se sentia mal por vê-lo daquele jeito, mas não podia ser desonesta com ele. 'Eu amo voce e acho que vou te amar para sempre, mas vai ser um tipo de amor diferente. E ainda assim, um amor duradouro. Espero que voce não se afaste de mim, porque eu não quero me afastar de voce.'

'Eu também não.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Não vou mentir, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que voce e eu pudéssemos recomeçar. Mas agora tem Clark...', ele murmurou um pouco enciumado.

'Oliver, a questão aqui não é Clark.', ela disse com seriedade. 'Eu não terminei nosso noivado para cair nos braços dele. Não dá. Seria errado com voces dois. Seria leviano. Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, sozinha. Voce entende?'

'Eu entendo. Desculpe.', ele suspirou. 'Não está sendo fácil.', ele desabafou.

'Para mim também não. Mas tem que ser assim.', ela suspirou e deu um beijo no rosto dele. 'Espero que quando a poeira baixar, nós voltemos a ser aqueles dois que riam de bobagens juntos e dividiam um engradado de cerveja.'

'Vai voltar a acontecer.', ele disse, forçando um sorriso.

'Tchau, Oliver.', ela disse já se retirando dali.

'Tchau, Lois. Se cuida.', ele disse, triste.

Lois e Oliver trocaram um último olhar de despedida e ela foi embora. Lois estava triste mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por tudo ter terminado bem. Ela realmente queria que no futuro eles pudessem ser amigos.

Oliver sentou no sofá arrasado. Ele pegou uma caixinha de veludo que estava numa mesinha ao lado do sofá e abriu-a. Oliver pegou o anel de noivado que dera para Lois e ficou olhando-o por um longo tempo. Depois recolocou-o na caixinha e decidiu guardá-lo no cofre até que pudesse doar a joia.

...

**Smallville**

Clark refez a arrumação da mesa pela terceira vez. Estava muito nervoso e ansioso para aquele jantar. Sabia que seria algo decisivo. Clark olhou novamente para a sua arrumação e fez uma careta, insatisfeito. Usando a supervelocidade, ele re-arrumou a mesa.

Clark respirou fundo tentando se controlar e foi ver a comida que preparara. Era tudo o que Lois gostava. Ele queria que a noite fosse perfeita. A campainha tocou e Clark foi atender. Ele sorriu ao ver Lois.

'Voce está linda, Lois.', ele elogiou, olhando para o terninho rosa que ela usava.

'Obrigado. Voce também está ótimo, SuperClark.', ela olhou-o de alto a baixo e sorriu. Ele corou. 'Não vai me convidar para entrar?'

'Claro, claro... desculpe...', ele deu passagem para ela se recriminado mentalmente.

Lois achou graça. Clark ficava muito bonitinho quando ficava nervoso. Lois ficou encantada pela decoração no ambiente. Clark havia caprichado. Apostava que ele tinha pensado em cada detalhe. Shelby apareceu correndo e Lois lhe fez um afago.

'Oi, Shel! Senti sua falta também. E tomei meu antialérgico antes de vir para cá. Viu como eu só penso em voce?', ela brincou e o cachorro abanou a cauda alegremente, como se a compreendesse.

Shelby foi deitar no carpete e Clark olhou para Lois.

'Quer beber alguma coisa? Tem vinho, refrigerante, suco e o que voce mais gosta... café.'

'Hum... parece perfeito.', ela sorriu e colocou a sua bolsa em cima do sofá. 'Eu aceito café.'

'É pra já.', ele disse e foi para a cozinha.

Lois sentou no sofá e Shelby logo tratou de deitar perto de seus pés. Ela riu consigo mesma. Estava lembrando da época em que morara com os Kent. Fora a melhor época de sua vida.

Clark trouxe a caneca de café e deu para Lois.

'Adocei do jeito que voce gosta.', ele disse e sentou ao lado dela. 'Espero que goste.'

'Claro que vou gostar, voce aprendeu suas habilidades culinárias com sua mãe, não é, caipira?', ela bebeu um pouco de café. 'Está muito bom. E seus pais como estão? Soube que também tem uma nova superprima por aqui. Uma fonte loira me contou.'

'Meus pais estão ótimos. Ligaram hoje de Grandville, retornam no fim de semana. Aliás, semana que vem é o aniversário de casamento deles. Eles te convidaram. Na realidade, fazem questão.'

'Eu não perderia por nada.', afirmou Lois. Ela tinha um grande carinho por Jonathan e Martha.

'E Kara saiu com Diana. A nova membro da Liga.', ele contou. 'Ela está curiosa para te conhecer.'

'Imagino o que voce falou para ela sobre mim.', disse Lois com um ar travesso. Ela colocou a caneca de café em cima da mesa.

'Só falei a verdade. O quanto voce é incrível como pessoa.', ele disse com um ar apaixonado.

'Há anos atrás voce não pensava assim. Achava que eu era chata e só te enchia a paciência. Lembra? A gente vivia brigando.', ela relembrou sorrindo.

'Eu era um adolescente bobo.', ele mexeu no cabelo, sem-graça. 'Eu só me arrependo de uma coisa. De não ter percebido o quanto nós poderíamos ser um para o outro.'

'Voce era fascinado por Lana Lang. Ela era a mulher dos seus sonhos.', ela disse com calma.

'Eu fui apaixonado por Lana sim. Mas também a idealizei demais. A maioria das coisas não correspondia a realidade...', ele disse com sinceridade e Lois mordeu o lábio inferior. Clark segurou a mão dela. 'Lois, eu não vivo mais do passado. Eu vivo o presente. E penso no futuro... Talvez um futuro em que voce me aceite na sua vida.'

'Clark, voce quer ficar comigo porque acredita naquela história maluca de Naman e a companheira eterna. Voce acha que é algo inevitável.', ela afirmou e soltou a mão dele. 'Eu ouvi tudo. E confesso que achei assustador. E olha que eu não me assusto com facilidade.'

'Não, Lois, não é nada disso!', ele exclamou temendo que ela tivesse entendido tudo errado. 'Eu me apaixonei por voce, Lois. E não é por causa da lenda. E por causa de voce, por tudo que voce é e representa para mim. Mesmo que não existisse essa lenda, eu ainda estaria apaixonado por voce.'

'Será, Clark?', ela duvidou. 'Tem tantas coisas das quais voce não se lembra. Voce esqueceu. Não que tenha sido totalmente culpa sua.', ela disse e ele franziu a testa sem entender. 'Está vendo, continua sem lembrar. Voce está se deixando guiar pelos motivos errados e se confundindo.'

'Do que é que eu tenho que lembrar?', ele perguntou curioso.

'De nada, Clark, deixa pra lá.', ela suspirou conformada e pegou a caixa de chumbo dentro da bolsa. 'Isso é seu. Sei que essa pedrinha te faz muito mal. Vi sua luta contra Metallo pela internet.'

Clark segurou a caixinha de chumbo e depois olhou para Lois. Ele ainda estava pensando no que ela dissera a pouco.

'Lois, é por causa disso que voce acha que eu tenho que me lembrar que voce acredita que só quero ficar com voce por causa de uma lenda?', ele perguntou acertadamente.

'Sabe o que eu acho, Clark? Que esse negócio de destino é piada. Nós fazemos nosso próprio destino. Não posso aceitar que algo esteja pré-determinado.', ela afirmou e ele ficou sem saber o que dizer. 'E se voce não lembrou até agora, deve haver um motivo para isso. Mas o importante é que quero ser sua amiga, Clark. Voce aceita ser meu amigo?'

Lois lhe estendeu a mão e ele ficou olhando para ela, sem reação.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Lois estava no celeiro olhando para as estrelas através do telescópio de Clark. Ela viu duas estrelas colidindo e depois seguindo suas rotas e sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca. Lois deixou o telescópio quando Clark se aproximou. Os dois haviam jantado e tentado falar de coisas mais amenas.

'Agora eu entendo todo o seu fascínio pelas estrelas.', ela disse sorrindo.

'Sempre fui fascinado pelos mistérios do céu antes mesmo de descobrir minha origem kriptoniana.', ele contou. 'Eu também fiquei bastante surpreso quando descobri que era um alien. Foi chocante.'

'Clark, voce é a pessoa mais humana que eu conheço.', ela afirmou e ele sorriu timidamente.

'Por muito tempo me considerei um estranho tentando me adaptar. Não é fácil ser como eu...', ele desabafou.

'Por isso que parece que voce carrega o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.', ela observou.

'Quando eu estou com voce, sinto um alívio nesse peso, voce é a única pessoa que sempre me fez sentir normal...', ele disse e ela mordeu o lábio.

'É por que voce é um cara normal, Smallville.', ela disse e sorriu. 'Acredite, eu já conheci muitos homens que queriam dominar o mundo. Mas nenhum que com todo o poder que possui, optou por em usar isso para o bem.', ela segurou as mãos dele com carinho. 'Eu admiro Superman, por tudo que ele pode fazer, apesar da roupa chamativa.', ela brincou e ele sorriu. 'Mas quem eu admiro de verdade é voce, Clark. Superman é um símbolo, o que voce pode fazer. Clark Kent é quem voce é. E isso nunca irá mudar para mim.'

Os dois ficaram de mãos dadas, trocaram olhares e sorrisos cheios de carinho, até que ele criou coragem e a beijou. Lois pensou em recuar, mas quando viu estava correspondendo ao beijo de Clark. Ficar com Clark era como se tudo fizesse sentido na sua vida.

Os dois se separaram e se entreolharam.

'Eu sei que voce precisa de um tempo, Lois. Eu entendo. Por isso aceitei ser seu amigo.', ele pigarreou. 'Eu sou seu amigo. E serei sempre. Mas eu torço para ser mais do que isso. Companheiro, parceiro, quem sabe um dia alguém que voce ame..'

'Eu.. Clark...'

'Eu gostaria de me lembrar de seja lá o que for que aconteceu entre nós. Mas eu não consigo. Fiquei pensando em tudo que passamos, mas nada vem a minha mente.', ele confessou e ela assentiu, conformada. 'Mas isso não anula o fato de que eu gosto de voce. Por que a gente não deixa o passado no passado e não recomeça daqui?'

'Eu não acho justo com Oliver.', ela largou as mãos de Clark. 'Quer dizer, nosso noivado mal terminou e eu já pulo em outro relacionamento? Isso não é falta de respeito? Não quero que ele fique com raiva de mim...', ela confessou. 'Mas eu gosto de voce, Clark. Muito.', ela disse e ele sentiu o coração bater mais forte. 'E sobre a sua falta de memória. Eu vou te contar. Eu guardei por tantos anos, está na hora de me livrar desse fantasma. Eu não sei como vai ser conosco daqui para frente, mas... eu quero que seja tudo esteja claro entre nós.'

'Será. Sem mais mentiras.', ele prometeu.

'Ok.', ela respirou fundo. 'Voce lembra que perdeu a memória pela segunda vez, quando seus pais estavam em Metropolis?', ela perguntou e ele assentiu. 'Pois é. Voce esqueceu de quem era. E deve ter esquecido das suas habilidades também, por isso Chloe ficava tão aflita...', ela riu ao se lembrar. 'Naquele dia, nós... nos aproximamos mais do que normalmente era entre a gente...'

'Quer dizer que... que nós... nós...', ele começou a gaguejar imaginando que eles haviam transado.

'Claro que não, Smallville!', ela negou divertindo-se com o rosto corado dele. 'Eu não me aproveitei quando voce apareceu nu na minha frente pela primeira vez.', ela lembrou só para vê-lo ficar sem jeito. 'Nós começamos algo. Está certo que eu achava que era tudo por causa da sua falta de memória mas... eu acabei caindo no conto do farmboy carente. Foi muito bom.', ela confessou, lembrando com melancolia. 'Mas aí voce recuperou a memória e voltou a ser o cara que amava loucamente Lana Lang. Eu não podia ficar assistindo aquilo, entende? Por isso eu fui embora e prometi para mim mesma que não voltaria mais.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Ele realmente não se lembrava daquilo. Mas era porque as suas memórias daquele dia foram simplesmente apagadas. Ele nunca iria lembrar, mas sempre tivera a sensação de que esquecera algo muito importante. E agora sabia o que era.

Lois continuou a falar.

'Eu confesso que fiquei com ressentimento. Mas resolvi que não vou mais te culpar. Vou deixar o passado no passado.', ela o parafraseou. 'Quem vive de passado é museu. Então segue o jogo! Não quero virar uma velha chata e rabugenta.'

'Deve ter significado muito para voce.', ele disse acertadamente, olhando-a com atenção.

'Coisa de adolescente.', ela disfarçou, dando de ombros.

'Lois, eu peço perdão se eu te magoei. Nunca foi minha intenção. Eu esqueci daquele dia sim e por muito tempo tentei lembrar, mas não consegui. Foi o efeito do raio que saiu da máquina onde Chloe estava presa.', ele lembrou e Lois assentiu. 'Nós podemos construir novas lembranças a partir de agora. E eu garanto que nunca vou esquecer. Voce mora no meu coração, Lois. Para sempre.'

Lois olhou para ele emocionada. Ela tocou no rosto dele com carinho. Não podia mais negar para si mesma que não havia esquecido de Clark e tudo que ele representara para ela. Enquanto esteve na África, na maioria das vezes, era a imagem dele que vinha com mais força em sua mente.

'Voce é muito especial para mim, Smallville. Kal-El. Clark. Superman... Voce tem tantos nomes.', ela disse bem humorada e eles riram. 'Mas é único. Isso te torna tão especial. Eu amo todos os seus lados, por mais loucos que alguns deles sejam.', ela confessou e ele sorriu feliz. 'Amo voce. E desculpe por ter complicado tanto as coisas.'

'Voce faz qualquer longa espera valer a pena, Lois.', ele disse apaixonado e a beijou com paixão. Os dois começaram a flutuar enquanto Clark ouvia os batimentos cardíacos da morena sincronizados com os seus. Ele sentia uma paz imensa.

Lois interrompeu o beijo, olhou para baixo surpresa e segurou o pescoço dele com mais força.

'Nós estamos flutuando!', ela exclamou.

'Voce quer voar comigo?', ele convidou encostando o rosto no dela.

'Eu adoraria, Smallville...', ela disse encantada.

Clark se transformou em Superman e saiu voando com Lois pelos campos de Smallville. Ela nunca deixaria de ficar encantada com aquilo. Era algo magnífico. Mas estar nos braços de Clark era o melhor de tudo. Ela finalmente achara um porto seguro. Lois apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos.

Clark estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele sentia que Lois era sua alma gêmea. Mas não por causa de uma lenda ou pelo que Jor-El lhe dissera. Mas por que ele a amava e era amado também, sem reservas, não porque ele era um semideus entre os homens, mas por ser quem era. Lois jamais o veria como uma aberração ou alguém para ser idolatrado ou copiado.

'Lois, voce quer ir a lugar comigo?', ele perguntou ainda no ar.

'Qual lugar?', ela o fitou.

'A Fortaleza da Solidão. Fica no Ártico. Eu gostaria que voce conhecesse Jor-El.' Ele falou e ela ficou um pouco hesitante. 'Eu entendo se voce não quiser ir.'

'Se voce não me deixar cair no chão, eu vou com voce para qualquer lugar.', ela disse decidida.

'Eu jamais vou deixar voce cair no chão, Lois.', ele afirmou e voou com ela para o Ártico.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Clark aterrissou na Fortaleza e colocou Lois no chão delicadamente. Ela olhou para a imensidão gelada fascinada. Nunca na vida havia visto algo como aquilo. Lois cruzou os braços sentindo frio e Clark a cobriu com sua capa.

'Isso é... eu não tenho palavras... E olha que eu costumo ter bastante delas...', ela disse olhando par ao castelo gelado.

'Nessa Fortaleza existe tudo que eu sei sobre Krypton, tudo o que sobrou da minha terra natal...', ele contou com um ar melancólico e ela segurou a mão dele, dando-lhe apoio. 'Jor-El é meu pai. A memória dele, na verdade. Jor-El e Lara, minha mãe, morreram na explosão de Krypton. Eles me colocaram na nave para me salvar.'

'Eles te amavam muito.', deduziu Lois acertadamente e ele concordou.

'Por muito tempo eu não entendi o que Jor-El queria de mim, eu achava que ele só queria me dizer o que fazer sem me deixar escolhas. Hoje entendo que tudo que ele fez foi para o meu bem.', ele contou e se aproximou com Lois dos cristais. 'Em cada cristal desses contém informações sobre mim e sobre minha herança kryptoniana. Esse lugar é parte do que sou e quis dividir com voce.', ele a olhou com carinho.

'Eu fico honrada, Clark.', ela disse emocionada e o abraçou.

'Vou chamar Jor-El.', ele disse e olhou par ao alto. 'Jor-El! Jor-El sou eu, seu filho, quero que voce conheça uma pessoa muito importante para mim.'

'Kal-El, meu filho.', soou a voz metálica do pai biológico de Clark na Fortaleza. 'Eu reconheço Lois Lane. Já esperava que um dia ela aparecesse.'

'Uau, melhor do que vidente, não?', murmurou Lois para Clark.

'Seja bem-vinda, Lois Lane. Voce estava destinada a conhecer meu filho, mas só voce poderia escolher se permaneceria na vida dele. Fico feliz porque ter optado em seguir por esse caminho ao lado de Kal-El. Voces passarão por dificuldades, mas superarão tudo se continuarem unidos.'

'Ahn... Eu... Vou tentar fazer o melhor que puder. Quer dizer, uma hora vou ter que acertar a bola no gol, não é?', ela sorriu e depois pigarreou. 'Obrigado pelas boas-vindas. Eu não entendo muito dessa coisa toda kriptoniana de voces, mas fico feliz por Clark dividir algo tão importante comigo. Prometo não decepcionar.'

'Voce já é perfeita do jeito que é, Lois.', afirmou Clark com um olhar apaixonado.

'Voces dois tem a minha benção. Quando precisarem, estarei aqui para ajudá-los.', afirmou Jor-el. 'Sejam felizes.'

'Obrigado, Jor-El.', agradeceu Clark.

'Adeus, meu filho.', a voz metálica se calou.

Lois olhou para Clark e sorriu.

'Seu pai metálico é meio travadão, mas parece ser gente boa. Ou melhor, um robô legal. Sei lá.', ela fez um ar atrapalhado e ele achou graça. 'Quando na vida eu imaginaria conhecer um lugar como esse? Nunca! É uma loucura! Voce costuma sair daqui voando para salvar os outros? Voce mora aqui? Ou é só em Metropolis? Não tem outro cachorro por aqui, não é?', ela tagarelou lembrando de Shelby. 'Eu lembrei de um Krypto. Não sei por quê. Às vezes veem umas imagens loucas comigo e voce na minha mente. Como se não fosse a primeira vez que a gente se conhecesse. Já me vi com roupas da década de 30, imagine só! Acho que bati forte demais com a cabeça naquela caverna...'

'Voce sonhou conosco, Lois?', ele perguntou intrigado quando ela fez uma pausa para respirar.

'É, era tipo como visões... Visões de algo que nunca aconteceu, do passado, do futuro... Uma maluquice... Eu me vi com voce na 2ª Guerra Mundial. E nós dois, voce sabe, bem íntimos.', ela contou com um olhar malicioso e ele corou levemente. 'A gente no meio de uma guerra fazendo uma pausa para nos conhecermos no sentido bíblico.', ela falou bem humorada. 'Voce só tem cara de santo, Clarkie, por que nas minhas visões voce era bem atiradinho.'

'Eu posso ser bem atiradinho fora das suas visões também...', ele disse para provocá-la.

'Clark Kent, comporte-se, voce está na casa do seu pai!', ela disse com um tom brincalhão e ele riu.

'Voce quer ir para mais algum lugar? A gente pode voltar para a fazenda ou ir para Metropolis... Não sei. Voce escolhe o itinerário.'

'Vamos para minha casa. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar e voce também. Lá a gente toma um café e conversa mais.'

'Só beber café?', ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

'Se voce se comportar direitinho, quem sabe não role um beijo ou dois.', ela sorriu, travessa.

'Se eu me comportar muito bem, quem sabe não role mais do que dois beijos?', ele a pegou no colo.

'Clark, eu sei muito bem o que está passando nessa sua mente poluída...'

'Minha mente poluída? Imagina, Lois. Estava pensando só no café mesmo.', ele fez um ar inocente que Lois não acreditou.

'Ahn-han, sei...', ela murmurou e disfarçou o sorriso.

Clark saiu voando com Lois em direção ao apartamento dela em Metropolis.

...

**Ace of Clubs**

Oliver estava no bar bebendo mais um copo de uísque. Algumas mulheres passavam e lhe dirigiam olhares de admiração, mas Oliver continuava bebendo.

'Voce está pretendendo se embebedar hoje, Oliver?'

Oliver parou de beber e olhou para a bela ruiva que lhe sorria. Era Tess Mercer.

'Mercy. Há quanto tempo...'

'Muito tempo... Ainda tenho lembranças de Star City. Uma bela cidade. O herói particular deles também não é nada mal. Eu gosto de verde.', ela sorriu e pediu um gim tônica ao bartender. 'Posso te acompanhar?'

'Sinta-se à vontade.', ele deu de ombros e depois a fitou. 'Conversei com Dinah um dia desses...'

'Jura? E como ela está? Ainda faz a linha nervosinha?', ela zombou e bebeu um pouco de gim tônica.

'Voce não faz ideia de como ela é quando fica realmente nervosa...', ele murmurou.

'Pelo que sei, voces não estão mais juntos. E voce está com a srta. Lane.', ela disse e percebeu o ar triste dele. 'Já brigaram?'

'Isso não vem ao caso.', ele terminou de beber o uísque.

'Quer dizer que brigaram.', ela adivinhou e sorriu satisfeita. 'Não que isso me surpreenda. Voce nunca sossegou com mulher nenhuma, Oliver, até que dessa vez durou muito... Dinah, Lois... quem é a próxima da lista?'

'Voce?', ele a fitou. 'Voce queria. Tanto que inventou para Dinah que nós transamos, quando nada aconteceu.', ele a acusou.

'Quem te garante que nada aconteceu? Voce estava bêbado, Oliver, mas eu estava bem consciente.', ela piscou, provocando-o.

Oliver ia dizer mais uma coisa mas escutou um grito assustador. De repente as pessoas se apoiaram na bancada e Oliver e Tess correram para ver o que era.

'Parece que alguém foi atacado!', gritou um homem.

'Será que é a fera?', perguntou uma mulher amedrontada.

Oliver resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo de perto, mas Tess o segurou pelo braço.

'Oliver, aonde é que voce vai?'

'Eu tenho um compromisso, Tess. Depois continuamos a nossa conversa tão agradável.', ele não resistiu à ironia e saiu dali.

Tess apenas o observou com um ar contrariado.

...

Dois carros de polícia estavam revirados e os policiais machucados. Canário Negro usou seu grito para atingir a fera, mas acabou levando um safanão que a jogou contra a parede, fazendo-a desmaiar.

'Canário!', gritou o Arqueiro desesperado. 'Vai pagar por isso!'Ele viu apenas os olhos vermelhos da fera e atirou uma flecha contra o ser.

A flecha bateu contra a fera, mas pareceu não tê-la machucado, apenas deixado-a mais furiosa. Superman apareceu e usou sua visão de calor para atingir a criatura. Ela urrou assustadoramente e saiu dali dando grandes saltos. Superman foi atrás da criatura enquanto Oliver socorria Dinah. Superman voltou segundos depois.

'Ele sumiu sem deixar rastro novamente...', comentou Clark frustrado. Ele olhou para Dinah no colo de Oliver. 'Ela está bem?'

'Vai ficar. Vou cuidar dela. Valeu, Escoteiro.', disse Oliver, saindo dali com a moça nos braços.

Superman viu que os policiais estavam bem, apenas atordoados e alçou voo de volta ao apartamento de Lois.

...

Davis Bloome se contorceu no chão sentindo uma dor enorme. Logo o ferimento causado pela visão de calor de Superman se regenerou. Davis respirou fundo várias vezes até acalmar a fera dentro de si e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Davis olhou para o céu como se pedisse ajuda. Cada dia mais perdia o controle sobre si mesmo.

...

Clark aterrissou no apartamento de Lois e viu que a televisão estava ligada e ela estava no sofá, dormindo. Clark se aproximou e acariciou o cabelo dela. Lois tivera uma noite muito cheia, não à toa estava cansada.

'Lois, eu voltei...'

'Hum-hum...', ela murmurou de olhos fechados.

Clark a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto. Ele a colocou na cama, tirou seus sapatos e a cobriu com o edredom. Clark deu um beijo na face da moça e depois saiu do quarto, deixando-a dormir tranquilamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Lois acordou e se espreguiçou. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem. Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir um cheiro de café da manhã. Ela estranhou, já que como ela, Chloe não tinha praticamente nenhuma habilidade culinária. Lois levantou da cama e lembrou-se imediatamente de Clark ao perceber que estava com a roupa do dia anterior. Lois se repreendeu mentalmente. Clark deve tê-la visto adormecer e ido embora. Ela saiu do quarto.

'Ei, Chloe, desde quando voce resolveu aprender a cozinhar?', ela falou implicante e estacou ao ver Clark terminando fazer o suco de laranja. 'Clark...'

'Bom dia, Lois.', ele falou sorridente.

'Bom dia, Smallville.', ela se aproximou e deu um beijo nele. 'Não precisava fazer isso.'

'Eu quis. Além do mais, não tinha nada na sua geladeira a não ser café, um pouco de leite, dois ovos e um pedaço de pizza gelada. Do que é que voce e Chloe vivem?'

'Cozinhar não é uma habilidade notória na família Sullivan-Lane.', ela deu de ombros e mordeu uma torrada. 'Delícia. Voce já pode casar, Smallville.', ela brincou e sentou à mesa, sendo acompanhada por ele. 'Onde está a nossa loira favorita?'

'Eu dormi, acordei e ela não apareceu.', ele informou, passando geléia na torrada.

'Deve estar com o namorado dela então. Ops.', Lois colocou a mão na boca ao ver o olhar curioso de Clark. 'Era para ser segredo. Escapou. Não conta para ela que eu te contei. O nome dele é Davis e Chloe pretende fazer uma apresentação formal.'

'Por falar em apresentação formal...', ele bebeu um gole de suco. 'E quanto à nós?'

'Ah, Clark, eu fiquei pensando nisso. Acho que a gente poderia guardar esse novo nível do nosso relacionamento pelo menos até a festa de aniversário de casamento dos seus pais. Tudo bem para voce?', ela perguntou temendo que ele se chateasse.

'Tá, tudo bem...', ele assentiu meio a contragosto. 'Voce quer preparar Oliver primeiro, não é?'

'Bem por aí. Quero continuar amiga de Oliver.'

'Entendo...', ele mordeu uma torrada. 'As melhores torradas de Metropolis, foi o que o atendente me disse. Ele estava falando a verdade.'

Lois sorriu, deu um beijo em Clark e eles continuaram a tomar o café da manhã juntos.

...

**LexCorp**

Pete Ross e Lex Luthor trocaram um aperto de mão.

'Sr. Ross, é um prazer recebê-lo. Sente-se, por favor.', pediu o empresário e o rapaz sentou no sofá. Lex sentou em uma poltrona. 'Como está Londres?'

'Ótima. Mas nada se compara à Metropolis. É bom estar de volta, aqui eu me sinto em casa, apesar de ter nascido em Smallville.'

'Em Smallville. Que curioso... É uma cidade peculiar...', comentou Lex. 'Dizem que foi o primeiro lugar em que Superman aterrissou.'

'Também ouvi falar nisso.', disse Pete com um sorriso incrédulo. 'Mas acho que é só especulação, nunca houve provas.'

'O senhor nunca viu algo de incomum por lá? Dizem que por anos, aquela cidade foi um celeiro de freaks, sem contar que foi atingida duas vezes por uma chuva de meteoros. Um pouco demais para uma cidadezinha, não é?', questionou Lex.

Pete sorriu calmamente. Ele sabia muito bem como mascarar suas emoções, anos na política o fizeram aprender. Pete sabia onde Lex queria chegar, mas não seria pela boca dele que iria ter certeza de qualquer coisa que fosse. Pete sabia que o melhor amigo, Clark Kent, era um alienígena, o agora conhecido mundialmente Superman, mas jurara para ele, para os Kent e para si mesmo que jamais revelaria o segredo do amigo, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

'Eu nunca dei atenção à freaks ou a qualquer coisa bizarra. Até mesmo minha amiga na escola, Chloe, perdeu o interesse por esse assunto...', ele fez um ar de pouco-caso. 'O que realmente sempre me interessou foi a política.'

'Tem razão, a política tem aspectos bem mais interessantes e menos farsescos. Falemos disso então.', disse Lex colocando um sorriso falso no rosto. 'Sei que o senhor quer voltar a concorrer nas eleições em Metropolis. Porém eu almejo mais do que apenas essa cidade. Quero algo mais amplo, com mais visibilidade, mas também com mais deveres e responsabilidades e sei que o senhor, assim como qualquer político, sonha em chegar ao posto mais alto dessa nação. A presidência.'

'Os meus amigos no partido já haviam me falado de sua meta de campanha.', disse Pete tranquilo. 'Acha que consegue esse cargo?'

'Eu acho que consigo qualquer coisa que eu quiser, sr. Ross.', afirmou Lex, sério. 'Mas preciso de seu apoio. Voce é um jovem político muito influente e admirado. O que acha de ser meu vice-presidente?'

'Eu vinha pensando nisso desde que soube das suas intenções, sr. Luthor. E acho a ideia válida. Eu o apoiarei.', afirmou Pete.

'Excelente.', disse Lex satisfeito, apertando a mão de Pete. 'Tenho certeza de que nossa parceria será vitoriosa.'

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Amanhã será a primeira decolagem do _Mercutio_. Posso contar com voce, Jimbo?', perguntou Lois em tom de segredo para o fotógrafo.

'Claro que sim, Lois, sabe que não perderia isso por nada.', ele fingiu tirar uma foto.

'Ótimo. Mas lembre-se que é coisa só nossa. Perry não pode saber.'

'E o CK?'

'Muito menos!', ela protestou. 'Ele começaria a me dar sermões, voce sabe como Clark é...', ela viu Clark se aproximando. 'Bico fechado, hein, Jimmy!'

'Pode deixar, Lois.', ele piscou, deu um tapinha no ombro de Clark e saiu dali.

Clark parou em frente à mesa de Lois e lhe deu um copo de café e donut.

'O que voce e Jimmy estão aprontando, Lois?'

'Jimmy e eu? Nada.', ela falou com o ar mais inocente do mundo e mordeu um donut. 'Delicioso.'

Clark preferiu não comentar a carinha de santa que Lois estava fazendo, porque sentia que logo iria descobrir o que ela estava planejando. E tinha certeza que acabaria pulando de prédio em prédio para salvá-la depois. Os dois repórteres foram atraídos por um plantão do jornal da tv. A Galeria de Arte de Metropolis estava sendo assaltada. Clark logo ficou alerta e Lois ficou observando o modo como ele agia quando estava prestes a entrar em ação. Clark ficou um pouco sem graça.

'Vá tranquilo, Clark, eu distraio Perry caso ele pergunte algo.', disse Lois dando uma piscadela.

Clark sorriu e saiu da redação. Lois resolveu que seria uma boa matéria para o PD e decidiu ir atrás da notícia.

...

**Galeria de Arte de Metropolis**

Superman prendeu os dois assaltantes que foram levados pela polícia para a cadeia. Uma ruiva se aproximou do herói sorrindo.

'Muito obrigado. Metropolis realmente é outro lugar graças a voce.', ela o olhou com admiração.

'Lana?', ele a fitou surpreso.

'Clark!', ela exclamou e o abraçou, deixando-o sem jeito.

Lois parou na porta com as mãos na cintura observando a cena. Lana largou Clark e o olhou com atenção.

'Voce fica muito melhor ao vivo e a cores com esse traje.', ela elogiou e ele sorriu, sem jeito. Ela tocou no cabelo. 'Gostou da nova cor do meu cabelo?'

'Ficou bem em voce.'

'Achei que combinava mais comigo. Estou tão feliz em te ver!'

Clark olhou para o lado e viu a expressão séria de Lois. A repórter se aproximou de Lana.

'Olá, tudo bem por aqui?', perguntou Lois educadamente.

'Tudo ótimo graças ao Superman.', disse Lana sorrindo. 'Como voce está Lois? Faz muito tempo que nós não nos vemos.'

'Bom, eu tenho que ir, senhoritas.', disse Clark. Ele trocou olhares com Lois e saiu voando.

'Voce sabe quem ele é...', deduziu Lana.

'Ele é Superman, o herói de Metropolis e do mundo.', disse Lois olhando para a bela galeria.

'Ele é mais do que isso. E voce sabe. Eu percebi os olhares que voces trocaram.', disse Lana olhando séria para Lois.

'Ele te deixou impressionada com esses super poderes e o traje berrante, não é?', disse Lois forçando um sorriso. Lana desviou o olhar. 'Soube também que voce ficou noiva de Pete Ross. Ele é um político promissor.'

'Pete é muito focado na política. Ele vai longe.', Lana sorriu. 'Como a nossa vida mudou... Eu me tornei uma artista plástica, Pete um político, voce uma repórter famosa e Clark... Bom, Clark sempre foi especial.', ela fez um ar sonhador e Lois apenas arqueou a sombracelha. 'E Chloe? Voce tem notícias dela?'

'Continua trabalhando para Oliver Queen.'

'Ah é verdade, ela me falou quando nos vimos na China!', lembrou Lana. 'Aliás, pelo que fiquei sabendo, voce está noiva do sr. Queen...', ela olhou para a mão de Lois e não viu aliança. 'Ou talvez não mais...'

'Bem, pelo que vi está tudo bem com a Galeria...', Lois fez uma pausa. 'E com voce também. Tenho que retornar ao Planeta.', ela fez menção de sair, mas foi parada por Lana.

'Espera, Lois.', a mestiça pegou um convite em cima de uma das mesas e entregou para a repórter. 'Um convite para a minha exposição. Vale para duas pessoas. Se voce quiser trazer Oliver... ou não.'

'Obrigado.', disse Lois, colocando o convite na bolsa e saindo dali.

Lana observou Lois por alguns segundos e depois voltou a cuidar dos detalhes para o dia da exposição.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark estava digitando uma matéria e pensando que Lois logo chegaria como um furacão. Ele tinha que estar preparado. Uma pessoa tocou no ombro dele.

'Quem diria que Clark Kent se tornaria um repórter enxerido!'

Clark se levantou ao reconhecer a voz de Pete e eles trocaram um abraço com tapinhas nas costas.

'Pete Ross, o nome político do momento!', saudou-o Clark animadamente.

'Nem tanto, nem tanto... Nem chego aos pés da popularidade de um certo Azulão.', ele disse e Clark ajeitou o óculos. 'Cara, voce está muito nerd. Cabelo engomadinho, óculos, gravata, paletó...', Pete começou a rir. 'E voce que dizia que jamais se vestiria assim!'

'Não tive muita escolha. E voce vem falar de mim? Por favor...', ele olhou para o visual tradicional de Pete. Clark notou a aliança no dedo do amigo. 'Voce e Lana...'

'Sim. Noivos.', ele mostrou a aliança. 'E pensar que todos achavam que voce e ela quem casariam no celeiro, lembra?'

'É... Parece que já faz séculos... Eu desejo toda felicidade aos dois, são amigos muito queridos.'

'Obrigado, Clark. E voce está convidado para o nosso casamento, claro.'

'Vai ser uma honra, Pete.'

'Ei, Smallville!', exclamou Lois aproximando-se dos dois. 'Hum, voces está cheio de visitas hoje, não é, Clark?'

Clark ajeitou o óculos, temeroso, diante do sorriso de Lois. Parecia o prelúdio de uma tempestade sendo anunciada. Pete observou a troca de olhares do casal com curiosidade. Clark decidiu fazer as apresentações.

'Lois, este é um velho e grande amigo meu, Pete Ross. Pete, esta é a minha parceira e ... amiga... aqui no Planeta, Lois Lane.'

'Já ouvir falar muito da intrépida Lois Lane.', disse Pete apertando a mão de Lois.

'Também sei quem voce é, sr. Ross.', ela o cumprimentou com simpatia.

'Então, voces dois são... amigos...', quis saber Pete, achando que os dois eram mais do que isso.

'É o que somos , não é, Lois?', indagou Clark olhando para a morena.

'É o que parece, Smallville.', ela rebateu e depois sorriu para Pete. 'Clark tem muitas amigas. Hoje, inclusive, vimos uma delas. A sua noiva, Lana Lang. Nada como recordar os velhos tempos, não é, caipira?', ela deu um soquinho em Clark.

'Lana veio fazer uma exposição aqui em Metropolis.', contou Pete, fingindo não notar o ciúme de Lois. Na verdade, aquilo estava divertindo-o só de ver a expressão acuada de Clark. 'E vim acompanhá-la e... na verdade, Clark, queria te contar uma coisa para voce não ser pego de surpresa.', disse Pete com um ar mais sério.

'Lana está grávida?', perguntou Lois, diante do olhar arregalado de Clark. 'Deve ser de pouco tempo, por que ela está magra demais.'

'Lois, por favor...', murmurou Clark entredentes, sem graça.

'Não, não é uma surpresa tão grande assim...', disse Pete achando graça. 'É sobre Lex Luthor.', os dois repórteres ficaram atentos. 'Ele vai concorrer à presidência e eu serei o seu vice.'

'O quê?', disse Clark boquiaberto.

'Rapaz, voce sabe mesmo como dar notícias bombásticas!', exclamou Lois. 'E o que te levou a apoiar o careca?'

'Lex Luthor conta com o apoio de muita gente e é um cidadão benemérito de Metropolis. Ele tem uma excelente reputação e é um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. Creio que Lex trará grandes benefícios à nossa nação.'

'Lex é uma fraude.', disse Clark indignado. 'Aquilo é pura fachada.'

'E como voce sabe disso? Voce já viu ele fazendo alguma coisa errada, Clark?', duvidou Pete.

'Não.', disse Clark a contragosto. 'Mas desde que o conheci, senti que ele não era boa pessoa. Lex Luthor como presidente é a pior coisa que pode acontecer a esse país.'

'Ou pode ser o melhor que esse país já viu.', rebateu Pete calmamente. 'Dê uma chance à ele, Clark. Eu não posso me guiar só pelas suas intuições. Talvez se um certo Superman quisesse concorrer à presidência... Com certeza ele sairia vencedor.'

'Superman não se envolve com política.', afirmou Clark, sério.

'Superman é um herói, alguém que ajuda o povo, não um cara que diz uma coisa e na verdade quer dizer outra completamente diferente.', emendou Lois. 'Pete, eu só te conheci agora, mas pelo que sei da sua carreira política, sei que voce é da banda dos caras legais. Tome muito cuidado com Lex Luthor.', ela avisou.

'Escute o que Lois está dizendo, Pete. Lex não é um cordeiro. Ele está muito longe disso.', afirmou Clark preocupado com o amigo.

'Obrigado, mas eu não vou mudar de ideia. Só queria mesmo que voce soubesse, Clark. Uma notícia em primeira mão, voce merece!', ele deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro do amigo e depois olhou para o relógio. 'Bem, tenho que ir, preciso ainda conversar com os chefes do partido e depois levar Lana para jantar. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lois.'

'O prazer foi meu, Pete.'

'Tchau, Clark.'

'Tchau, Pete, se cuida.'

Pete saiu da redação e Lois e Clark se entreolharam preocupados. Lois assoviou.

'Uau, Lex Luthor concorrendo à presidência dos Estados Unidos. Não vejo a hora da nossa entrevista hoje à noite. Tópicos é que não irão faltar.'

'Só não entendo porque essa entrevista necessariamente precisa ser um jantar.', murmurou Clark enciumado.

'Para Luthor jogar o seu charme calvo sobre mim, Smallville, para o que mais seria?', ela sorriu, travessa.

'E voce acha isso legal?', ele perguntou chateado.

'Clark, voce fica tão bonitinho quando fica com ciúmes.', ela riu e bagunçou o cabelo dele. 'Não sei do que voce está reclamando. Hoje voce teve direito aos seus minutos de abraços com Pete e a nova ruiva Lana Lang.', ela disse com um ar de deboche. 'Eu posso ter direito ao meu momento com Lex Luthor. É justo.', ela sentou na cadeira.

'Lois, voce está com ciúmes de Lana?', ele perguntou com um sorriso.

'É claro que não, Smallville!', ela mentiu. 'Quando aquela moça ganhar um pouco mais de carne no corpo, posso até pensar no caso. Mas por enquanto, ela só interessa à Shelby, ele que adora osso! A não ser que voce tenha adquirido os hábitos caninos do seu amigo de quatro patas.'

'Voce está com ciúmes!', ele exclamou e riu. Lois jogou uma borracha nele. 'Isso merece um beijo.', ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Lois o deteu.

'Aqui não, Clark, esqueceu do nosso acordo?'

'Ok.', ele revirou os olhos.

'Vamos para a sala de cópias. Preciso tirar xerox de um artigo.', ela se levantou, pegou uns papéis e foi seguida por Clark.

Clark trancou a sala de cópias e agarrou Lois no momento seguinte. Os dois ficaram se beijando, enquanto a redação continuava sua rotina.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

**Horas depois**

'Por aqui, senhorita Lane.', disse o mordomo, guiando a jornalista até a suntuosa sala de Lex. 'O senhor Luthor já vem, fique á vontade. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?'

'Não, obrigada.', ela sentou na poltrona.

'Com licença.', o mordomo se inclinou educadamente e saiu da sala.

Lois ficou olhando para as obras de arte penduradas na parede, até que Lex apareceu. Ele beijou a mão da repórter, que se controlou para não retirá-la.

'Lois Lane. É um grande prazer tê-la em minha casa. Há muito tempo aguardo sua visita.'

'Eu peço desculpas novamente por essa entrevista ter demorado tanto a acontecer. As coisas saíram do planejado.'

'Eu entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe. Vamos até a outra sala? O jantar nos aguarda.', ele lhe ofereceu o braço.

'Claro.', ela assentiu e saiu de braços dados com ele.

Tess estacou ao ver Lois e Lex juntos, mas respirou fundo e desceu a escada de cabeça erguida.

'Lois Lane. A repórter mais famosa do Planeta Diário!', exclamou a ruiva.

Lois e Lex olharam para Tess. Lois com curiosidade, embora já tivesse visto o braço-direito de Luthor outras vezes, nunca falara com ela. Lex olhou para Tess com desagravo.

'Se Lex não apresenta, eu me apresento. Tess Mercer.', ela cumprimentou a morena.

'Eu sei quem voce é. Está sempre com Lex. Dizem que é o braço-direito dele.', Lois olhou para Lex, que sorriu.

'O braço-direito.', repetiu Tess forçando um sorriso. 'Sim. Voce é muito bem informada srta. Lane, mas eu não podia esperar menos de uma repórter que faz todas as exclusivas de Superman.', ela disse com um tom de deboche, mas Lois nem se abalou.

'Tess já estava de saída, não é mesmo?', ele olhou incisivo para a ruiva. 'Ela está de folga.'

'Tudo o que nós, pobres trabalhadores, merecemos.', ironizou Tess. 'Foi um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Lane.'

'O prazer foi meu, srta. Mercer.', disse Lois educadamente.

'Tente não engasgar com o pato, Lex.', recomendou Tess, saindo da mansão.

Lex sorriu para Lois, que preferiu ficar calada. Ela percebeu todo o clima de tensão entre os dois e seu instinto dizia que Tess era muito mais do que apenas uma assistente ou braço-direto de Lex. Tess parecia ultrajada com aquele jantar e Lois só podia imaginar o porquê.

'Agora poderemos aproveitar a noite. Farei de tudo para que seja agradabilíssima para ambos.', disse Lex sorrindo.

'Tenho certeza disso, Lex.', disse Lois, tranquila.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Lois e Lex tiveram um jantar suntuoso e realmente muito agradável. Lois tinha que reconhecer que Lex tinha estilo e sabia como impressionar uma mulher. Se ela não soubesse que o empresário tinha uma conduta duvidosa fora da imagem pública que construíra, ela ficaria até um pouco deslumbrada. Mas Lois conhecia muito bem homens como Lex Luthor. E de todos, o empresário era o mais perigoso deles.

'Lex, foi um jantar é realmente um grande anfitrião.', ela disse, sentada numa poltrona de frente para ele perto da lareira. Os dois bebiam vinho.

'Fico enormemente satisfeito ao saber que a agradei. Era o meu único desejo.', ele tocou na mão de Lois, mas ela retirou, pegando o celular.

'Podemos começar nossa entrevista?'

'É claro, é para isso que estamos aqui. Faça as perguntas que quiser.', ele disse simpático.

'Ótimo. A partir de agora tudo será gravado, concorda?', ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Ela ligou o gravador. 'Sr. Luthor, comecemos pelo _Messenger_. O que achou da escolha do _Mercutio_, da NalTech?'

'O Comitê avaliou as propostas, os projetos e escolheu aquele que melhor atenderia as necessidades da corrida espacial implementadas para Metropolis. Eu dou meus parabéns à NalTech por conseguir o êxito. Espero que o _Mercutio_ traga grandes benefícios à todos.', ele sorriu falsamente.

Lois sorriu. Podia ver nos olhos de Lex o quanto todas aquelas palavras eram mentirosas. Duvidava que alguém tão competitivo como Lex estivesse satisfeito com a perda para outra empresa.

...

Chloe e Davis estavam rindo e saboreando comida italiana no apartamento dela quando o paramédico começou a se sentir mal. Ele sabia que era o efeito do remédio que tomava para se controlar que estava passando. Davis forçou um sorriso para Chloe.

'Como eu dizia, Lois já sabe que nós estamos namorando. E para variar, está pegando fogo de curiosidade para te conhecer.', ela sorriu. 'Vai haver um jantar para celebrar o aniversário de casamento de Martha e Jonathan, pais do Clark, meu melhor amigo e eu pensei... pensei que de repente... se voce quisesse ir...'

'Eu não iria incomodar?', ele perguntou, enquanto fechava a mão com força debaixo da mesa para tentar recuperar o controle.

'Claro que não! Os Kent são pessoas maravilhosas, eles ficariam felizes em te conhecer. Além do mais, eu... queria que... voce ficasse amigo dos meus amigos.'

'Eu... eu...', ele gaguejou e se levantou abruptamente, surpreendendo Chloe. 'Eu posso ir no banheiro?'

'Claro. Voce está bem?'

'Estou, estou.', ele disse e saiu apressado para o banheiro.

Davis entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Ele já estava suando frio. A fera dentro dele estava querendo se libertar. Desesperado, Davis jogou bastante água no rosto e pegou o vidro de comprimidos que carregava no vazio. Davis apertou as mãos com força e cerrou os dentes. Logo estaria fora de controle.

Davis saiu do banheiro apressado e parou em frente à Chloe, que estava preocupada.

'Davis, tudo bem?', ela tocou no rosto dele. 'Voce está passando mal? Foi a comida?'

'Não, não, a comida estava deliciosa.', ele forçou um sorriso e deu um selinho nela. 'Eu preciso ir, surgiu uma emergência no hospital. Depois a gente se fala. Eu te ligo!'

'Está bem , a gente se fala depois então. Bom trabalho.', ela disse e abriu a porta para ele sair.

Chloe cruzou os braços ao vê-lo sair quase correndo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo que ele não lhe dissera. Ela fechou a porta e ficou pensativa.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

'Sr. Luthor, só uma última pergunta. Fiquei sabendo por uma fonte que o senhor pretende se candidatar a presidência dos EUA e que Pete Ross seria seu vice. O senhor confirma?'

'A senhorita é muito bem informada.', ele elogiou. 'Sim, eu confirmo. Ainda estamos vendo todos os detalhes. Eu sempre quis o melhor para o povo de Metropolis, mas agora quero abranger essa benfeitura ao povo americano.'

'É um cargo de extrema importância, de grande visibilidade e de muito poder. O senhor se considera preparado?'

'Mais do que preparado, srta. Lane. Com a ajuda de Pete Ross, nós faremos dessa nação uma potência ainda maior.', ele disse com simpatia e um toque de arrogância. 'Não vou descansar enquanto isso não acontecer.'

'Eu acredito.', afirmou Lois. Ela desligou o gravador e levantou-se, assim como Lex. 'Foi um jantar maravilhoso e uma compania adorável. Obrigado por essa entrevista, o Planeta Diário irá publicar cada palavra. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, já está tarde.'

'É uma pena, nem percebi a hora passar em sua compania.', ele sorriu, charmoso. 'Eu a levo para casa.'

'Não, não é necessário, estou de carro. Mais uma vez, obrigado por me receber na sua casa.'

'Voce será sempre bem-vinda, Lois.', ele beijou a mão dela. 'Sempre.'

Lois se despediu mais uma vez de Lex, entrou no carro e foi embora. Lex ficou pensando na última pergunta de Lois. Estava mais do que claro que Pete era muito amigo de Clark, não havia mais ninguém a quem ele poderia contar sobre a candidatura que chegasse tão rápido aos ouvidos de Lois. Lex decidiu não comentar nada com Pete. Ele queria saber até onde ia essa amizade com Clark Kent. Lex ficaria de olhos bem abertos.

...

**Ace of Clubs**

Oliver estava dançando com uma bela loira quando Tess a afastou bruscamente. Oliver parou de dançar e fitou a ruiva.

'A que devo a visita dessa assombração? Já não paguei meu karma o suficiente?', ele ironizou.

'Voce está bêbado, Oliver...', ela sorriu.

'Nem tão bêbado assim...', ele negou. 'E voce? Mercy?'

'Estou um pouco bêbada. Mas não o suficiente. Ainda tenho bastante coordenação motora e vontade de ter uma noite realmente agradável.', ela tocou o peito dele.

'E imagino que fui eu o escolhido para te proporcionar essa noite de alegria.', ele ironizou.

'Não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que voce.', ela afirmou e o beijou.

'Mercy...', ele se desvencilhou. 'Sabe que não gosto de voce. Na verdade, sinto muita vontade de te bater por suas mentiras descaradas.', ele disse se referindo à Dinah.

'Voce não sabe se foi mentira.', ela acariciou o cabelo dele. 'E ruivas tem mais paixão do que loiras. Elas são geladas. É o que dizem.', ela deu de ombros. 'E também voce falhou com uma loira e uma morena... Com uma ruiva, garanto que voce terá mais sorte.', ela o beijou novamente.

'Não.', ele a afastou. 'Não, eu não confio em voce.'

'Não irei te violentar, Ollie, fique sossegado.', ela riu e o abraçou. 'Eu só quero voce. E sei que voce me quer. Sempre me desejou, Ollie.'

'Não quero fazer mais uma burrada...', ele desabafou.

'Que burrada? Voce é livre e desempedido. E precisa afogar suas mágoas. Eu também. Vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Vamos, Ollie... Nós merecemos.'

Oliver hesitou por um instante, mas pensando em como sua vida amorosa estava até o presente momento, ele resolveu que não iria ser tão ruim passar aquela noite com Tess.

'Quer saber? Que se dane. Danem-se todos!', ele exclamou e Tess riu. 'Essa noite será só nossa!'

'É assim que se fala!'

Oliver e Tess sairam abraçados e rindo quase no mesmo momento que Diana e Bruce entravam no local.

'Aquele era o Oliver?', perguntou Diana surpresa.

'Parece que ele voltou para a vida antiga.', disse Bruce.

'Coitada da Dinah...', lamentou Diana e Bruce olhou para ela. 'A Di... Bem, ela nega, mas acho que ainda gosta do Oliver... Pelas histórias que ela me conta e como fala dele. É uma pena. Eu pensei que depois que o noivado dele terminou...'

'Haveria uma chance para os dois.', completou Bruce.

'Isso. Mas nem sempre é assim...', ela deu de ombros e olhou em redor. 'Esse lugar é lindo.Tão animado. Eu tinha lido sobre isso. Os humanos gostam desse tipo de... festa... para interagirem. É algo primitivo. É como um ritual para o próximo passo, o acasalamento.'

'Acho que hoje em dia o objetivo seja só a diversão mesmo.', disse Bruce com ar de riso. Diana era a primeira mulher que o fazia sorrir espontâneamente em anos. 'Creio que voce vai gostar.'

'Espero que sim. Estou achando tudo muito interessante.', ela disse sorrindo.

Bruce levou Diana para o bar e os dois ficaram conversando.

...

Lois estava dirigindo e pensando na matéria que escreveria sobre Lex quando teve que fazer uma manobra abrupta com o carro para desviar de uma criatura. O carro de Lois quase bateu em um poste de luz e ela respirou fundo. A criatura pulou em cima do carro da jornalista e urrou. Lois ficou tão assustada que só conseguiu gritar quando a criatura começou a esmurrar o vidrou do painel com fúria.

'Socorro! Socorro!', ela gritou vendo que a criatura conseguiria quebrar o vidro.

Superman apareceu em questão de segundos e pegando a criatura, a atirou a metros dali. A criatura bateu em um prédio abandonado e desmaiou, voltando a ser Davis Bloome.

Superman tirou Lois do carro e a abraçou com força.

'Lois, tudo bem?'

'Tudo, tudo...', ela respirou aliviada. 'Obrigada, Clark... O que era aquilo?', ela perguntou ainda assustada.

'Eu não sei. Uma criatura que já causou mais mortes e estragos do que eu gostaria.', ele falou preocupado. 'Ele não te machucou mesmo?', ele ficou aliviado ao ver que ela só tinha alguns arranhões.

'Não, eu estou bem, voce chegou bem há tempo, Supercara.', ela sorriu e tocou no rosto dele.

'Não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo à voce.'

'Mas não aconteceu nada, estou muito bem. Só que sem carro.', ela olhou para o veículo semi-destruído.

'Eu te levo para casa.', ele a pegou no colo.

'Voce sabe que eu adoro o expresso Superman.', ela disse e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto saíam voando dali.

...

Superman e Lois chegaram ao apartamento e ele tirou o uniforme girando ao redor do próprio eixo. Lois não se cansava de ficar admirada com aquilo. Chloe estava vendo televisão mas com o pensamento em Davis, tanto que nem percebeu quando o casal entrou na sala.

'Ei, Chloe!', chamou-a Lois. 'Chloe!' Chloe olhou surpresa para os dois, que sorriram. 'No mundo da lua, prima?'

'Oi, Lois... Clark... É... Estava um pouco pensativa.'

'Hum, voce fez comida italiana?', perguntou Lois olhando para a mesa posta. 'E para dois... Acho que estamos sobrando aqui, Smallville.', ela piscou para o rapaz.

'Nós não queremos atrapalhar, Chloe.', disse Clark ajeitando o óculos.

'Não, não atrapalham... Davis já foi embora.', ela se levantou e foi pegando copos e talheres para lavar. 'Voces estão com fome? Querem que eu esquente a comida? Não fui eu quem fiz, mas aonde comprei eles fazem uma refeição muito saborosa.'

'Chloe, algum problema?', perguntou Clark notando o ar de tristeza da amiga.

'É, voce não parece bem, prima...', disse Lois preocupada.

'Não, é que...', ela colocou os pratos na pia. 'Davis passou mal. Ele ficou tão estranho de repente. Estou um pouco... preocupada. Já mandei mensagem, mas ele não respondeu... Besteira minha, deve estar ocupado no hospital.', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Mas porque voces entraram pela janela?'

'Ah é que... Bom, eu tive um encontro com uma espécie de Pé Grande hoje.', contou Lois bem humorada.

'O quê?', a loirinha não entendeu.

'Lois foi atacada pela criatura, Chloe.', contou Clark, sério. 'Por sorte eu cheguei a tempo. Mas essa criatura, seja lá o que for, precisa ser detida o mais rápido possível. A situação já está fora de controle.'

'Oh Meu Deus, Lois voce está bem?', ela abraçou a prima, assentiu. 'Tem razão, Clark, a Liga tem que se empenhar mais. Metropolis não pode ficar refém de um coisa dessas.', ela falou e o celular tocou. Era uma mensagem de Davis. A loira sorriu. 'Com licença.', ela foi para o quarto.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares carinhosos e ele segurou a mão dela.

'Não vejo a hora de todos poderem saber que estamos juntos.', ele disse.

'Falta pouco. Além do mais, reconheça que é gostoso namorar em segredo. Quando é proibido, é mais excitante.', ela olhou-o com malícia e lhe deu um longo beijo.

'Com voce, tudo é mais excitante.', ele a abraçou. 'Que tal voce ir para o meu apartamento hoje?'

'Eu adoraria, mas Clark, eu tenho que fazer a matéria sobre Lex e entregar para Perry amanhã. Lex confirmou que vai mesmo tentar se eleger presidente.', ela contou.

'Meu pai e eu seremos duas pessoas que com certeza não votaremos nele. Papai abomina os Luthor. Ele sempre diz que nada que venha de um Luthor é bom. Eles são como erva daninha.'

'Ah mas quem sabe, Clark...', ela duvidou e ele franziu a testa. 'Não estou dizendo que Luthor é plenamente confiável, mas seu amigo Pete também está nessa. Talvez Lex tenha alguns bons projetos.'

'Parece que o jantar foi muito bom mesmo.', ele se desvencilhou de Lois, enciumado e ela revirou os olhos. 'Ele realmente conseguiu te impressionar.'

'Clark, por favor... Não sou nenhuma adolescente deslumbrada, sei muito bem em qual terreno estou pisando.', ela afirmou. 'E voce sabe que gosto mais de caras que alternam entre uniformes de cores primárias e um jeito bem nerd.', ela lhe deu um selinho.

'Caras nerds gostam de jornalistas atrevidas.', ele disse, implicante.

'Hum... Sou atrevida mesmo.', ela reconheceu e ele riu.

'Queria te levar para um tour pelas galáxias.', ele acariciou o rosto dela.

'As galáxias estarão esperando por nós.', ela o beijou. 'Mas infelizmente, essa matéria tem que ser feita, Perry já está no meu pé por eu ter adiado tanto a entrevista.'

'Eu entendo. A gente se vê amanhã, então. Boa noite, Lois.', ele lhe deu um beijo e depois saiu voando já como Superman.

Lois sorriu para si mesma feliz. Também não via a hora de ficar à sós com Clark, mas não queria preciptar-se e estragar tudo. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito entre eles. Lois foi para o quarto cantarolando.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

**Dia Seguinte**

Oliver acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Ele se virou na cama e ficou surpreso ao ver Tess adormecida. Oliver fechou os olhos com vontade de se matar. Fizera mais uma burrice. Oliver tocou em Tess, forçando-a a acordar.

'Tess, acorda! Acorda, vai!', ele pediu, impaciente.

'Ollie, bom dia para voce também.', ela não fez questão de cobrir-se quando o lençol deslizou sobre seu corpo. 'Pensei que acordaria com o café da manhã na cama.'

'Não temos serviço de quarto e voce está mais do que servida.', ele levantou-se e vestiu a roupa rapidamente. 'Voce tem que ir, Tess.'

'Não me diga nada. Está arrependido.', ela levantou-se e vestiu calmamente. 'Ollie, essa pose de mocinho de novela das seis não combina com voce. Parece até que voce foi coagido.'

'Não, eu não fui coagido, reconheço toda a minha estupidez.', ele disse, fechando a camisa. 'Mas foi só desta vez. Acabou, Mercy.'

'Uma pena, nós nos entendemos muito bem na cama.', ela deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida por ele.

Tess e Oliver estacaram quando viram Dinah entrando na sala. Tess sorriu maldosamente e Oliver teve vontade de esconder-se. Dinah olhou para os dois chocada. Não precisava ser muito esperta para entender o que havia acontecido ali.

'As pessoas não batem mais na porta antes de entrar, que falta de educação.', ironizou Tess.

'Cala a boca, Tess.', ordenou Oliver irritado. A ruiva nem se importou.

'Desculpe incomodá-los.', disse Dinah disfarçando a decepção.

'Dinah!', chamou Oliver, mas a loira foi embora sem olhar para trás.

'Que jeito de começar o dia...', murmurou Tess, que tocou no rosto de Oliver, que se afastou. 'Foi bom rever voce, Ollie. Tchau.'

Oliver observou Tess indo embora e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Agora sim ele estragara tudo.

...

**Centro Espacial de Metropolis**

Lois e Jimmy conseguiram entrar junto com a tripulação escolhida para o voo experimental do _Mercutio_. Aquele seria um tremendo furo de reportagem.

'Jimmy, presta atenção, quero tudo documentado.', ela sussurrou para o rapaz.

'Pode deixar comigo, Lois, quando foi que eu te deixei na mão?', ele mostrou a mini-câmera que carregava.

'Ao trabalho, Jimbo.', ela lhe deu um tapinha amistoso e ambos se misturaram com a tripulação.

Lois chegou até um compartimento e sorriu. Perry ficaria sem palavras quando visse mais essa matéria. Claro que ele lhe daria um pequeno sermão, mas publicaria. Lois arregalou os olhos ao ver uma bomba-relógio colocada na parede.

'Ah, meu Deus...'

Em terra, a Torre de Controle fez a contagem regressiva e a bomba se acionou. Lois ficou desesperada. O pior estava para acontecer.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

**Mercutio**

**Centro Espacial de Metropolis**

Lois, desesperada, começou a mexer na bomba e apertar as teclas para tentar cancelar a bomba, mas não surtiu efeito algum.

'Ai, onde está o fiozinho vermelho quando a gente precisa?', ela disse aflita.

'Lois, o que voce está fazendo aí?', disse Jimmy entrando no compartimento. Ele ficou boquiaberto ao ver a bomba. 'Meu Deus... Isso... Isso é uma bomba!'

'Não, Jimmy, isso é um microondas!', ela exclamou irritada. 'Claro que é uma bomba! Já tentei desativar, mas nem fio essa coisa tem!'

'Lois, ela já deve estar programada e sem saber como foi a programação, não dá para desativar manualmente.', disse Jimmy preocupado.

'Ai, meu Deus, eu não quero morrer agora! Eu ainda tenho um Pulitzer para ganhar! E principalmente, tem Clark...', ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

'Clark... Como assim?', perguntou Jimmy sem entender.

'Socorro, Superman! Socorro!', ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

Superman apareceu em questão de segundos e entrou no Mercutio diante dos funcionários boquiabertos da Torre de Controle e do povo que assistia o lançamento. Superman entrou no compartimento e viu a bomba.

'Super, voce tem que ajudar a gente!', pediu Jimmy aflito.

'Srta. Lane, sr. Olsen, é melhor voces saírem daqui.', ele falou enquanto retirava a bomba da parede, o que só fez acelerar a contagem regressiva.

'Lois, nós vamos morrer!', gritou Jimmy, abraçando Lois, que se desvencilhou.

'Controle-se, Jimmy!', ela ordenou.

Superman não viu outra alternativa senão engolir a bomba diante dos olhares arregalados de Jimmy e Lois. Ele soltou um pequeno arroto e uma fumacinha saiu pela boca.

'Perdoem-me.', ele colocou a mão na boca.

'Uau, cara, voce é mesmo demais!', exclamou Jimmy, eufórico, fotografando o herói.

Lois teve vontade de dar um beijo em Clark, mas controlou-se.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Uma sabotagem. Mas de quem?', perguntou-se Perry em sua sala.

'De quem mais senão Lex Luthor? Ele era o único interessado em que o _Mercutio_ falhasse.', acusou Lois de braços cruzados.

'Acho que Lois tem razão. A NalTech e a LexCorp foram as finalistas na luta pela aprovação de seus projetos. Luthor deve ter ficado furioso ao ver que tinha perdido essa.', disse Clark.

'Sim, a NalTech e a LexCorp foram os finalistas, mas haviam também mais duas empresas que foram descartadas. E não podemos acusar sem provas, voces sabem.', disse Perry prudentemente. 'Felizmente Superman salvou a todos à tempo. Seria uma tragédia sem proporções.'

'Verdade, Superman foi incrível.', Lois sorriu para Clark, que ajeitou o óculos timidamente. 'Seriam mais de 15 pessoas mortas em pleno ar. Sem contar o povo que estava assistindo. Nós precisamos saber quem planejou essa atrocidade.'

'Sim, mas sem acusar Luthor. Não até termos absoluta certeza de que foi realmente ele.', lembrou Perry e Lois bufou, contrariada. 'Luthor é muito poderoso. Ele poderia comprar e fechar o Planeta Diário se quisesse. Não quero mais um processo por calúnia.'

'Nós entendemos, Chefe.', aquiesceu Clark. 'E Luthor deve ter usado terceiros para fazer isso, principalmente agora que ele quer ser presidente. Seria um tiro no pé.'

'Exatamente.', concordou Perry. 'Se voces aparecem com provas, eu publico. Provas bem consistentes. Caso contrário, nada pode ser feito.'

Lois e Clark assentiram e saíram da sala do editor-chefe.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex deu um murro na mesa. O alienígena novamente estragara seus planos. Seria perfeito se o _Mercutio_ falhasse e o _Messenger_ fosse o ônibus espacial a ser usado nas novas pesquisas científicas. Seria um passo importante em sua busca pela presidência da América.

Tess entrou na sala com um envelope pardo na mão.

'Eu vi o novo feito de Superman pela televisão.', ela disse.

'Só terei paz no dia em que ele morrer.', disse Lex sombriamente. Ele fitou Tess. 'Voce está com cara de ressaca.'

'Tive uma longa noite.', ela disse sem querer entrar em detalhes. 'E seu jantar com a maravilhosa Lois Lane?', ela ironizou.

'Maravilhoso, como já era esperado.', ele disse e sorriu.

'Voce acha mesmo que ela vai cair no seu conto de falso príncipe encantado?', ela perguntou amarga.

'Eu nunca gostei de contos-de-fada, Mercy. Mas agora ela finalmente se livrou do peso de Oliver Queen nas costas. Está na hora de encontrar um homem de verdade, um homem que realmente a valorize pelo que ela é.', ele sorriu. 'Vou enviar flores para ela. Damas adoram rosas vermelhas.', ele pegou o telefone e ordenou que a secretária enviasse rosas para o Planeta Diário. Tess remexeu-se, incomodada. 'Pronto. Logo, Lois Lane receberá as mais belas flores de Metropolis.'

'Que galanteador. Espero que ela não morra sufocada com o cheiro.', disse Tess contrariada. 'Mas eu vim aqui para tratar de assuntos realmente importantes.', ela lhe entregou o envelope. 'Tudo sobre a NalTech. É realmente uma empresa que prima pela honestidade. Contratei um homem que visa o seu futuro mais do que o da empresa e ele alterou alguns dados, principalmente os que dizem respeito ao _Mercutio_. Exatamente como voce queria.', ela sorriu maldosamente.

'Fabuloso. Gosto de homens que valorizam-se acima de tudo.', disse Lex satisfeito, olhando os papéis. 'Creio que ele já deve estar bem longe de Metropolis, não é?'

'À caminho da América do Sul. Ele disse que gostava particularmente da Argentina.', ela contou. 'Mas pode ser que ele não chegue ao destino final.'

'Seria lamentável, mas acidentes acontecem.', disse Lex tranquilamente. 'Bom trabalho, Mercy.'

'Mudando de assunto, a vernissage de Lana Lang será hoje à noite. Pete Ross já enviou o convite. Voce pensa em comparecer?'

'É claro, faço questão de prestigiar a noiva do meu aliado político.', ele sorriu e fechou a pasta. 'E quanto a Metallo?'

'Sem grandes progressos.', ela lamentou. 'Aquela cabeça dura de John Corben tem mais danos do que se imaginava. O Dr. Monroe acredita que levará mais tempo do que o estimado.'

'Acho bom o Dr. Monroe não me causar mais nenhum prejuízo.', murmurou Lex friamente. 'Superman não pode mais ficar agindo como se fosse o ser mais importante do universo impunemente. Tem de haver um meio de pará-lo.', os olhos de Lex faíscaram de ódio e inveja.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois tinha acabado entrar em contato com um dos responsáveis pelo projeto _Mercutio_ sem muito sucesso. Eles não queriam se pronunciar enquanto não saísse o resultado final da perícia no ônibus espacial, mas deixaram a entender que também acreditavam em sabotagem.

Um mensageiro chegou com um grande ramo de flores e entregou para Lois. Ela ficou surpresa e viu que eram de Lex Luthor. Clark parou ao lado dela.

'Lex lhe enviou flores?', ele indagou já enciumado.

'Uma delicadeza da parte dele, sabe como Lex é cavalheiro.', ela cheirou as rosas.

'Sem dúvida.', resmungou Clark, que foi para sua mesa. 'Qual o próximo passo? Bombons? Perfume? Mais um jantar? Jóias? Bem típico de Lex.'

'Clark, para com isso, eu já disse que não me impressiono fácil.', ela colocou as rosas em cima da mesa. 'E voce acha mesmo que posso ser comprada por jóias, bombons, ou sei lá mais o que?'

'Não é isso, Lois, eu...', ele suspirou. 'Desculpe. É que estou achando tudo isso um abuso da parte de Lex.'

'Clark, Lex é o tipo de homem que não sossega enquanto não jogar seu charme para todas as mulheres. Ele acha que só aparência e bens materiais as conquistam.', ela sorriu e tocou na mão de Clark. 'Mas algumas não se enganam tão facilmente.'

'Tome cuidado com Lex, eu não confio nele.', ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

'Nem eu.', ela afirmou.

'Pessoal!', exclamou Jimmy, que viu Lois e Clark de mãos dadas. Eles se desvencilharam e Jimmy apenas sorriu. 'Voces tem que ver isso.', ele ligou a televisão.

Na TV, os diretores da NalTech saíam algemados pela porta da frente da empresa. A polícia havia recebido denúncias de grandes desvios de dinheiro, especialmente em relação ao _Mercutio_. Também acreditavasse que os próprios empresários sabotaram o ônibus espacial visando o seguro bilionário em caso de acidente.

Lois olhou para Clark boquiaberta.

'O que voces acham?', perguntou Jimmy.

'Eu acho que quem quer seja que esteja por trás disso, está mais blindado do que imaginamos.', murmurou Clark inconformado. Para ele, não passava de mais uma armação.

...

**Galeria de Arte de Metropolis**

**Vernissage de Lana Lang**

Oliver chegou ao recinto e viu Bruce, Diana e Dinah conversando alegremente. Dinah perdeu o sorriso ao ver o bilionário. Oliver aproximou-se mesmo assim.

'Olá, como vão?', ele os cumprimentou, olhando para Dinah.

'Muito bem. E voce, Oliver? Não sabia que conhecia a srta. Lang.', disse Bruce educadamente, já que as mulheres se recusaram a cumprimentar o loiro.

'Eu a conheci em Paris, fui a uma de suas exposições.', ele contou. 'Voce a conhece, Bruce?'

'Não, só trouxe Diana porque ela nunca viu um vernissage. Diana se interessa muito pelos hábitos humanos.'

'Mas não se interesse por todos, Diana, alguns são bastantes nojentos.', afirmou Dinah, amarga e Oliver segurou um suspiro. ' Com licença.', ela disse e foi para outro espaço.

'Oliver, eu não queria dizer nada e sei que não é da minha conta, mas...', Diana fez uma pausa. 'Desta vez voce errou feio.'

'Eu sei, Diana.', ele concordou e saiu de perto do casal.

Lois, Clark e Jimmy entraram no local. Jimmy foi logo tirar algumas fotos e Lana se aproximou dos repórteres.

'Que bom que voces puderam vir!', ela saudou-os e abraçou Clark. Lois ficou incomodada. 'Eu queria muito que voce viesse, Clark. Pete, então, nem se fala!'

'Hunf, imagino...', murmurou Lois.

'Eu fiz uma pintura em homenagem à Superman.', ela confidenciou para Clark. 'Espero que voce goste. Admiro muito o que voce faz.'

'Obrigado, Lana.', agradeceu Clark educadamente, mas percebendo que Lois estava ficando irritada. 'E para quando é seu casamento com Pete?'

'Ainda não marcamos a data. Quero escolher o momento perfeito.', disse Lana sorrindo.

'Se bem que agora com Pete aliado à Lex Luthor na corrida presidencial...', disse Lois colocando um sorriso no rosto. 'Voce sabe, um jovem político casando com a menina que ele conheceu no colégio... Depois de alguns anos se re-encontraram e nasceu um grande amor... As pessoas compram essas historinhas. Os romances de banca de jornal não me deixam mentir.'

Lana forçou um sorriso e olhou para Clark, que estava um pouco sem jeito. Lana percebera que havia algo entre Lois e Clark e isso a incomodava, mas Lana optara pelo conformismo. Todas suas tentativas de ter um relacionamento com Clark falharam no passado.

'Minha história com Pete não é só um romancezinho barato de banca de jornal.', retrucou Lana.

'Claro que não.', disse Lois com um irônico. 'Eu reconheço amor verdadeiro à quilômetros de distância.', a jornalista sorriu mas Lana permaneceu séria.

'Bem, Lois e eu vamos dar uma olhada nas suas obras, pode ser que nós façamos uma matéria para o jornal.', disse Clark se intrometendo antes que aquilo virasse um barril de pólvora. 'Nos dá licença?'

'Claro, Clark, fique à vontade. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar, estou à sua disposição.', ela disse e se retirou.

'Claro que está.', resmungou Lois de braços cruzados.

'Lois, precisava tanto hostilidade? Lana só estava sendo gentil!'

'Ah, claro que estava!', ela exclamou irônica e forçou uma voz infantil. 'Clark, que bom que voce veio... Clark fiz uma obra revolucionária em homenagem à Superman... Clark, vou casar com Pete, mas ainda tento jogar meus tentáculos em voce!', ela falou a última frase com raiva.

'Lois voce é muito ciumenta!', ele riu e Lois trincou os dentes. 'Voce sabe que eu só gosto de jornalistas enxeridas.'

'Acho bom mesmo, sr. Kent, voce não sabe do que essa jornalista enxerida é capaz.'

'Se bem que isso não teria acontecido se nós já tivéssemos assumido o nosso relacionamento...', ele lembrou e ela suspirou.

'Clark...'

'Quer dizer que agora voces tem um relacionamento?', perguntou Oliver olhando para os dois.

'Oliver, ia conversar com voce sobre isso...', disse Lois.

'Bem, pelo menos agora eu estou a par de tudo. Meus parabéns, Clark, voce conseguiu o que queria.', ele ironizou e bebeu um gole de champagne.

'Oliver, não era uma competição.', rebateu Clark. 'Lois e eu nos amamos.'

'Parabéns aos pombinhos!', ele exclamou erguendo a taça. Lois e Clark ficaram constrangidos. 'Voces se merecem.'

'Oliver, pelo amor de Deus, para com isso!', pediu Lois sem graça.

Lex Luthor entrou no local junto com Tess Mercer. Oliver bebeu o resto do champagne e começou a rir debochadamente.

'Ótimo, agora o circo está completo! Lex Luthor e Tess Mercer, as duas cobras mais peçonhentas de que se tem notícia!', ele gritou.

Lex e Tess olharam para Oliver, assim como as outras pessoas no vernissage. Jimmy começou a fotografar. Dinah lamentou o estado do ex-namorado. Clark puxou Oliver pelo braço.

'Oliver, para com isso, voce não está vendo o papelão que está fazendo?'

'Me larga, seu escoteiro de meia tigela!', ele gritou, desvencilhando-se de Clark. 'E daí? Eu estou me lixando! Voces são um bando de hipócritas! Lex Luthor, o grande benfeitor de Metropolis, só faz isso para esconder o grande safado que é! Eu o conheço há muitos anos, sei bem do que estou falando!', ele apontou para Lex, que olhou-o friamente. 'Tess é uma vadia! Uma rameira como poucas!', a ruiva colocou a mão no rosto, sem graça. 'Di, sei que voce me viu com essa piranha, sei que foi burrice minha, mas eu odeio ela! É uma mulher sem um pingo de caráter! Deus sabe como me arrependo do dia em que a conheci!'

Dinah teve vontade de ir embora dali. Oliver estava bêbado e descontrolado. Bruce aproximou-se do amigo e pegou-o pelo braço.

'Já chega, Oliver, vamos embora, por favor.'

'Me deixa em paz, Wayne!', ele berrou e se soltou. 'Voce acha que é o rei da cocada preta, acha que é melhor do que todo mundo, o grande Bruce Wayne! Eu te acho um saco!', ele olhou para Lois e Clark. 'E quanto à voce, Clark Kent... Voce é o retrato da falsidade, no amplo sentido da palavra! Me esfaqueou sem dó, nem piedade e faz essa cara de santo! Hipócrita! E voce, Lois...', ele suspirou. 'Eu amei voce. Muito. Pelo menos voce teve a dignidade de romper o nosso noivado antes de se unir à esse daí. Mil felicidades para voces, que morram afogados no seu maravilhoso amor!'

Lois fechou os olhos, sem graça. Oliver não tinha o direito de agir daquela maneira. Lana olhou com atenção para Lois e Clark e mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma pontada de inveja. Pete percebeu. Oliver ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas tropeçou nas própias pernas, caiu no chão de joelhos e foi levantado por Bruce. Ele, Diana e Dinah saíram da Galeria com o loiro.

Chloe e Davis chegaram na porta da Galeria nesse momento. Chloe ficou surpresa ao ver Oliver sendo carregado por Bruce enquanto Alfred abria a limousine.

'O que aconteceu com Oliver?', perguntou a loirinha.

'Longa história.', Diana suspirou. 'Bebeu demais e deu vexame. Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar dele. Só não estranhe o clima lá dentro.'

'Oliver passou dos limites. Ele precisa crescer.', disse Dinah chateada, entrando na limousine.

'Ah, Diana, esse é Davis Bloome, o meu namorado...'

'Prazer, Diana Prince.', cumprimentou-o a morena. 'Desculpe termos que sair assim.'

'Tudo bem.', ele sorriu educadamente. 'O prazer foi todo meu.'

Diana abraçou Chloe e depois entrou na limousine, que foi embora. Chloe e Davis se entreolharam, deram as mãos e entraram na Galeria.

Lá dentro, todos fingiam que nada havia acontecido e davam prosseguimento ao vernissage. Pete olhou para Lana.

'Espero que esse escândalo não prejudique a sua exposição.'

'Bem, o sr. Queen é bastante conhecido, um bilionário, por isso o convidei. Mas ele também tem fama de playboy irresponsável e provou isso hoje.', ela lamentou. 'O que mais me surpreendeu foi Lois deixar Oliver por Clark...'

'Por que? Clark é um cara sensacional!'

'Eu sei que Clark é um homem incrível, não é isso. Não esperava que Clark estivesse metido numa história de traição. Vindo de Lois nem me surpreende, mas de Clark...'

'Não acredito que a história tenha sido exatamente essa...'

'E porque eles não contaram logo ao maior interessado?', questionou Lana. 'Certamente foi uma ideia de Lois.'

'Voce não gosta muito de Lois Lane, não é?', perguntou Pete olhando-a fixamente.

A entrada de Chloe e Davis poupou Lana de responder. Ela abraçou a amiga e ficou feliz em conhecer Davis.

Lex aproximou-se de Lois e Clark.

'Como vai, Lois?'

'Bem, Lex.', ela forçou um sorriso.

'Suponho que minhas rosas não foram tão bem-vindas assim, sabendo agora de seu relacionamento com o sr. Kent aqui.', ele e Clark trocaram olhares hostis.

'As rosas ficaram no Planeta. Sempre tem uma que gosta.', disse Clark com pouco-caso.

'Eu agradeço pelas rosas, Lex. Foi muita gentileza.', disse Lois educadamente. Ela não queria outro escândalo no local.

'Disponha, srta. Lane. Estou ansioso para ler a sua matéria.'

'Ela será publicada na primeira página de amanhã. Espero que voce goste.'

'Vindo de voce, tenho certeza de que ficou perfeita.', ele disse charmosamente e Clark fez cara feia. 'O senhor é um homem de sorte, sr. Kent. Não a deixe escapar.'

'Não se preocupe com isso, sr. Luthor.', devolveu Clark, sério.

Lex sorriu cinicamente e saiu de perto dos dois. Lois respirou aliviada e olhou para Clark.

'É melhor nós irmos embora. Essa noite para mim, já deu o que tinha de dar.', ela disse.

Chloe e Davis se aproximaram do casal.

'Clark, Lois... Eu quero apresentar o meu namorado.', ela tocou no ombro de Davis.

'Davis Bloome.', o paramédico estendeu a mão.

'Clark Kent.', cumprimentou-o o jornalista.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Lois e Clark chegaram ao apartamento dele e se abraçaram com carinho. Os dois trocaram um longo beijo e depois Lois suspirou.

'Que noite... Não esperava que fosse assim...'

'Eu sabia que mesmo que quando a gente contasse, Oliver não receberia a notícia de bom grado... Uma pena que as coisas chegaram à esse ponto.', ele lamentou.

'Eu me sinto culpada.', ela confessou. 'Deveria ter esperado mais tempo. Quer dizer, ficou parecendo... sei lá...', ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. 'Mas por outro lado, eu pensei... Ele tinha beijado Dinah. E eu tinha beijado voce.', ela mexeu nos cabelos e suspirou. 'Ah, não sei... Não queria magoar ninguém. Será que eu fui... leviana? Meio bitch?', ela se perguntou insegura.

'Lois, não pensa assim...', ele acariciou o rosto dela. 'Se voce estivesse comigo e Oliver ao mesmo tempo seria errado mesmo. Mas voce terminou com ele. Foi honesta.'

'Eu sei, só que... mesmo assim me sinto uma traidora, ainda mais depois de hoje... Foi tudo rápido demais!', ela bufou e se jogou no sofá.

'Voce se arrepende?', ele perguntou, receoso, sentando ao lado dela.

'Não, Clark, não me arrependo. Eu amo voce.', ela acariciou o rosto dele, que sorriu. 'Eu só não queria ver ninguém sofrer. Me cortou o coração ver Oliver naquele estado...'

'Também não fiquei feliz.', ele lamentou. 'Mas se eu for falar com ele, será pior. Oliver deve estar querendo a minha cabeça em uma bandeja. Acho que temos que deixar as coisas esfriarem primeiro.'

'Tem razão, Smallville.', ela segurou a mão dele com carinho. 'Espero que no final dê tudo certo e todos nós possamos ser amigos novamente.'

'Vai ser assim, voce vai ver. Eu te amo, Lois. E estarei ao seu lado em qualquer situação. Sempre.', ele declarou, apaixonado e a beijou.

Lois e Clark começaram a trocar carícias mais intensas e deitaram no sofá. Lois o ajudou a tirar o paletó e a camisa, enquanto sentia as mãos de Clark em suas pernas. Lois parou Clark.

'O que foi? Voce não quer?', ele perguntou, com a respiração entrecortada.

'É claro que quero, Smallville, mas vamos para o seu quarto. Eu ainda não conheci...', ela sorriu maliciosamente.

'Seu pedido é uma ordem.', ele a pegou no colo e os dois foram para o quarto em supervelocidade.

...

Lois acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Estar nos braços de Clark era como se ela tivesse enfim encontrado alguém que a completasse. Ela ficou olhando o amado ainda adormecido. Ele parecia um menino. Clark abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao ver Lois. Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

'Hey. Bom dia...'

'Bom dia, Smallville...', ela lhe deu um selinho.

'Adoro quando voce me chama de Smallville. Mesmo antes quando voce fazia só para implicar comigo. Voce é a única que sempre pode me chamar assim.'

'Fazia para implicar com voce, Clarkie?', ela fez um ar de deboche e ele riu. 'Voce faz uma péssima ideia sobre mim.', ela fingiu um ar de santa.

'A única ideia que eu faço é que voce é perfeita.', ele disse, apaixonado e moldou sua mão com a dela. 'Viu, se encaixam perfeitamente.'

'Eu sei, Kal...', ela sorriu e depois franziu a testa.

'Voce me chamou de Kal?', ele estranhou.

'É... De repente me veio uma imagem na mente... Nós dois... Um lugar que não era a Terra... Uma criança... E eu te chamava de Kal.', ela contou e suspirou. 'Estou assim desde que toquei naquela gravura. Foi por causa disso também que eu fugi para a África. Eu tinha medo de todas aquelas visões na minha mente, de que fosse algo pré-determinado, do qual não havia escapatória...'

'Voce acha tão ruim assim que nós, sei lá, por algum motivo sejamos destinados a ficarmos juntos?', ele perguntou um pouco triste.

'Não. Quer dizer, antes eu achava. Eu fiquei assustada. Mas hoje eu vejo que não é ruim. E tem ótimas vantagens.', ela sorriu maliciosa e passou as unhas de leve no peito largo dele. 'Clark, eu amo voce. E mesmo que não houvesse esse lance de destino e tal... Eu ainda amaria voce.', ela declarou emocionada.

'Eu penso exatamente a mesma coisa.', ele a beijou com paixão. 'E voce pode me chamar de Kal se quiser também. Afinal, é o meu nome.'

'Eu prefiro, Smallville. É mais a sua cara.', ela riu e deu um gritinho quando ele a agarrou.

...

'Clark, voce quase não me deixou tomar banho!', ela riu, enquanto os dois iam para a cozinha cobertos por roupões de banho.

'Como não, até esfreguei suas costas!', ele disse, abraçou-a pela cintura e deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

'Voce ficou me provocando, isso sim! Cheguei a pensar que voce tivesse mais de duas mãos!', ela beijou-o na boca.

'E voce, que não parava de falar um monte de coisas proibidas para menores no meu ouvido?', ele lembrou e riu. 'Fiquei com medo de ser violentado, Lane!'

'Ah, coitadinho, tão puro e inocente! Clark, voce é uma enganação! Só tem carinha de menino recatado, por que voce é bem safadinho!', ela abriu um pouco o roupão dele. 'Por sorte, minha delicada sensibilidade feminina não ficou chocada ao ver o Clark Jr.', ela disse maliciosa e ele corou. 'Ele foi o primeiro a se apresentar quando nos conhecemos no milharal.'

'Lois, voce sabe que isso me deixa envergonhado...', ele disse, vermelho.

'Voce é uma graçinha, Clark.', ela riu, divertida.

'Eu não sou uma graçinha.', ele disse com um ar sério e a sentou em cima da mesa. 'Eu sou um cara do qual voce deveria ter medo, Lois Lane.'

'Hum... adoro homens perigosos. E o que voce pensa em fazer comigo?', ela fez um ar ingênuo.

'Voce nem faz ideia.', ele disse e arrancou o roupão dela, começando a beijar o seu corpo escultural.

Lois estava ajudando Clark a tirar o roupão com sofreguidão quando a campainha tocou. Os dois olharam para a porta incrédulos.

'Atendo ou deixo tocar?', ele perguntou à Lois.

'Deixa tocar. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer aqui.', ela ordenou e voltou a beijá-lo, enlaçando-o pelas pernas.

A campainha voltou a tocar e Lois bufou, irritada.

'Não acredito nisso! Seja lá quem for, eu vou matar! A gente não pode ter nem um minuto de paz, poxa!', ela reclamou.

'Vou atender. Pode ser importante.', ele fechou o roupão, enquanto ela descia da mesa e ia para o quarto, emburrada. Clark atendeu a porta e surpreendeu-se ao ver Oliver. 'Oliver?'

'Posso entrar?', ele pediu, humilde.

'Claro...', disse Clark, lhe dando passagem.

Oliver notou o roupão jogado no chão e logo deduziu que Clark não estava sozinho. E sabia muito bem quem estava com ele. Oliver e Clark ficaram um pouco sem jeito, Clark recolheu o roupão e jogou atrás da bancada e um silêncio perdurou até o loiro quebrá-lo.

'Então... Clark... Eu vim aqui para me desculpar por ontem...'

'Tudo bem, Oliver, esquece.'

'Não, não está tudo bem. A minha cabeça está meio louca esses dias e eu venho dando mancada atrás de mancada. Eu não queria te ofender. Apesar de tudo, ainda te considero meu amigo.'

'Eu também me considero seu amigo, Oliver. E eu sinto muito. Eu... nunca quis magoar voce, juro. Eu me sinto mal por tudo isso, por voce estar assim. O que voce falou ontem... Não foi totalmente mentira. Eu entendo que voce sinta que eu traí sua confiança, sua amizade... Eu peço perdão.'

'Também espero que um dia voce possa me perdoar, Oliver.', disse Lois, aproximando-se dos dois, já vestida.

'Eu não quero ficar brigando com voces.', disse Oliver com sinceridade. 'Mas eu também não estou bem. Eu fiz coisas das quais me arrependo. Com voce, Lois. Com Dinah. Comigo mesmo.', ele disse e Lois baixou a cabeça. 'Eu já me desculpei com Bruce e Dinah. E falei com Lana também, pensei até em comprar o quadro em homenagem à Superman...'

'Só se for para queimá-lo.', interrompeu Lois, ciumenta e Clark olhou para o teto. 'Acredite, Oliver, aquele troço está longe de ser uma obra de arte. Até uma criança de 3 anos pinta melhor do que aquilo.'

Oliver riu. As tiradas de Lois sempre o divertiam.

'Eu imaginei que o quadro não fosse ser bem recebido... Enfim, eu comprei outro quadro, só para me redimir...'

'Fez uma caridade e tanto.', murmurou Lois, cruzando os braços.

'Lois...', murmurou Clark, repreendendo-a com o olhar. Lois nem se abalou.

'E eu, Bart, A.C. e Victor vamos sair por aí em missão. Principalmente depois que investigamos umas fábricas da LexCorp muito suspeitas. Não sei quando volto. Eu só queria me entender com voces antes de partir.'

'Se voce quiser ajuda...', ofereceu-se Clark.

'Tudo bem, Escoteiro, Metropolis precisa mais de voce nesse momento.', ele sorriu e Clark assentiu. 'E outras pessoas também.', ele olhou para Lois com um ar melancólico. 'Quando eu voltar, espero que voce e Bruce tenham cuidado bem da Liga.', ele fingiu um ar sério. 'Por que Chloe agora só vive nas nuvens.', ele brincou, referindo-se à Davis.

'Ela tem bons motivos.', disse Lois com um ar pensativo. Ela olhou para o ex-noivo. 'Oliver, boa sorte na sua viagem e lembre-se que eu sempre vou gostar de voce. A sua amizade, voce, é muito importante para mim.'

'Eu digo o mesmo, Lois.', ele falou com carinho. 'Bom, melhor eu ir, desculpem ter atrapalhado alguma coisa...', ele fez um gesto vago e o casal escondeu um sorriso. 'A gente se vê em breve.'

'Espero que sim. Voce fará falta, Oliver.', afirmou Clark com sinceridade.

Clark e Oliver trocaram um aperto de mão. Lois deu um beijo no rosto do loiro, que tocou em seu rosto e sorriu. Oliver saiu do apartamento sentindo-se mais leve. Ele sabia que agora poderia seguir em frente.

Lois e Clark se entreolharam e abraçaram-se. Eles sentiam-se mais aliviados após a visita inesperada de Oliver Queen. As coisas pareciam que finalmente estavam caminhando para um fim melhor para todos.

...

Davis olhou fixamente para Chloe, que estava se arrumando no quarto. Os dois tiveram uma noite que ele jamais esqueceria, mas ao mesmo tempo, Davis sentia que isso não iria durar muito. Estava cada vez mais difícil conter a fera dentro dele, só se acalmava um pouco ao lado de Chloe. Chloe sentou na cama e beijou Davis.

'Se voce quiser ficar e dormir mais um pouco, quando sair é só deixar a chave debaixo do tapete para quando Lois chegar. Se bem que, acho que daqui para frente vai ser mais e mais frequente ver Lois em outro lugar...', ela disse e sorriu para si mesma pensando no romance da prima com Clark. Em outros tempos, a loirinha ficaria com ciúmes, mas agora achava que tinha encontrado o homem certo para ela.

'Não, eu também já estou indo.', ele a beijou com paixão e depois levantou. Chloe admirou o corpo perfeito do namorado. Davis começou a se vestir. 'Estou muito feliz, Chloe.'

'Eu também.', ela disse com um ar apaixonado.

'Chloe...', ele suspirou e sentou na cama. 'Eu só queria que voce soubesse que eu te amo. Independente de como as coisas fluírem daqui para a frente. Eu amo voce.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'Também te amo, Davis.', ela declarou e o abraçou. 'As coisas vão ficar melhores, voce vai ver. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.'

'Mesmo se... as coisas mudarem?', ele perguntou inseguro, ainda abraçado à ela. 'E se... de repente eu te der motivos para voce não me amar mais?'

'Davis, o que é isso?', ela se afastou e olhou-o com seriedade. 'O que está acontecendo? Me conta. Eu posso te ajudar.'

Davis pensou em contar tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele para Chloe, mas tinha medo. Medo dela fugir dele, de considerá-lo um monstro, de nunca mais amá-lo. E a verdade era que o próprio Davis não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Ele só sabia que era algo muito ruim.

O celular de Davis tocou com uma mensagem do hospital e ele se levantou apressado.

'Eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê depois.', ele a beijou e saiu apressado do apartamento.

Chloe permaneceu sentada na cama, pensativa e teve uma sensação ruim, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Bruce estava digitando no laptop, quando Diana surgiu com o seu novo uniforme de Mulher-Maravilha. Ela ainda vestia um corpete, mas usava um micro-shortinho. Até pouco tempo, Diana usava seu uniforme de princesa amazona para combater o crime, mas Chloe sugerira algo mais personalizado. Bruce mal conseguiu desviar os olhos do corpo escultural da moça. Diana parou em frente à Bruce e deu uma voltinha.

'Que tal? As meninas aprovaram, mas eu queria uma opinião masculina.'

'Está... Perfeito...', ele murmurou, encantado, mas depois assumiu uma postura mais séria. 'Ótimo. Ficou... padronizado. Se um dia a Liga fosse parar nas histórias em quadrinhos, esse seria o seu uniforme oficial.'

'Já pensou, eu em hq?', ela riu. 'Se bem que o pessoal faz uns desenhos lindos da Liga, do Superman... Chloe me mostrou pela internet. Curioso como os humanos aos poucos estão perdendo a capacidade de se comunicar pessoalmente e cada vez mais recorrem às máquinas. Chloe tem tantos amigos virtuais que eu me espantei.', ela comentou.

'Talvez seja o preço do progresso.', comentou Bruce pensativo. Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. 'Mas felizmente, os humanos ainda conseguem se relacionar pessoalmente. Eu não sou um grande expert nisso, mas...'

'Voce prefere trabalhar sozinho, eu sei. É um solitário. Se bem que nem tanto... Voce tem um grande carinho por Alfred. Ele é mais do que apenas seu mordomo.', ela disse com simpatia.

'Alfred... é a minha família.', ele afirmou.

'Voce tem sorte, Bruce. É bom saber que não estamos sozinhos no mundo, que tem alguém, em algum lugar, que sempre se preocupa com a gente.', ela segurou a mão dele com carinho.

Bruce acariciou a mão de Diana e eles trocaram olhares mais intensos. Bruce tocou nos cabelos e no rosto de Diana e a beijou.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex, Lana e Pete fizeram um brinde. Estava oficializada a aliança de Lex Luthor e Pete Ross.

'Eu desejo todo o sucesso aos dois. Não vejo melhores pessoas para governar essa nação.', afirmou Lana.

'Eu espero corresponder a essa expectativa.', disse Pete humilde.

'Vai corresponder.', afirmou Lex, seguro. 'Pete, sua noiva tem razão. Nós faremos história. Esse país nunca mais será o mesmo depois que eu, com a sua ajuda, pegar as rédeas do governo.'

Pete sentiu um mal presságio, mas ignorou. Lana deu um beijo no rosto do noivo. Do alto da escada, Tess apenas observava. Podia sentir de longe as reais intenções de Lex. Ela o conhecia muito bem. Previa grandiosas mudanças caso Lex fosse mesmo eleito presidente. Para o bem e para o mal.

...

**Smallville**

**Dois dias depois**

Lois e Chloe ajudavam Martha na arrumação da mesa de jantar. Apenas os amigos mais íntimos foram convidados para as bodas de pérola do casal, cuja festa seria no celeiro. Na sala, Lois olhou para uma foto onde estavam Martha, Jonathan e o pequeno Clark, ainda recém-chegado à vida do casal.

'Trinta anos de casados...', ela murmurou pensativa.

'Uma vida muito bem vivida.', afirmou Martha sorridente. 'Eu não trocaria nenhum segundo desses trinta anos por nada.'

'Voces são um exemplo, sra. Kent.', afirmou Lois com admiração. 'É muito bonito o amor de voces, sólido, forte e verdadeiro... Pouquíssimos são assim...'

'Quem diria que um dia uma garota da cidade grande fosse se apaixonar por um caipira e

viver um grande amor com ele?', disse Martha segurando a mão de Lois com carinho. 'Acontece nas melhores histórias.', ela saiu para ver os outros detalhes do jantar.

Lois colocou o porta-retratos em cima da mesa e Chloe sorriu para a prima.

'Voce sabe que a sra. Kent não estava só se referindo à ela e ao sr. Kent, não é?'

'Clark e eu não estamos nesse estágio, Chlo.', Lois disfarçou um sorriso.

'É, não estão, mas eu duvido muito que se um dia acontecer, os pais dele serão contra. Prevejo fogos de artifício.', ela disse acertadamente.

Lois revirou os olhos, um pouco corada e as duas primas começaram a rir.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

**Estacionamento**

Davis estava nervoso. Suas mãos tremiam. Tomara um vidro de comprimidos e o efeito fora quase nulo. Ele telefonou para Chloe.

'Chloe, preciso de voce aqui!', ele pediu com tom de urgência.

'Não dá, Davis, estou na festa dos Kent! Por que voce não veio para cá?'

'Não posso, não posso!', ele exclamou, nervoso. 'Chloe, vem pra cá, eu preciso de voce!'

'Davis...'

'Eu sou seu namorado, droga!', ele gritou, irritado.

'Não grita comigo!', ela pediu, evitando gritar para não chamar atenção. 'Voce está nervoso. Acho que é muito trabalho. Toma um chá de camomila e descansa. Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa.'

'Não!', ele gritou. 'Tem que ser agora, voce não entende!'

'Tchau, Davis.', ela desligou o telefone chateada. Davis nunca havia gritado com ela antes.

Davis jogou o telefone com força no chão e o quebrou. Ele sentiu que a fera estava tomando conta dele. E sabia que não conseguiria pará-la enquanto não visse Chloe.

...

**Smallville**

Lois olhou incrédula para Lana conversando com Clark. A vontade de Lois era dizer uma boas verdades para a mestiça, mas não queria causar confusão na festa do casal Kent. Kara aproximou-se de Lois e olhou na mesma direção que a jornalista.

'Fica tranquila, Lois, meu primo não quer nada com a srta. Lang.', garantiu a loira.

'Eu sei disso, quem não sabe é ela! Mas isso é culpa do Clark, ele não sabe dar um fora bem dado em ninguém, é todo cheio de dedos, todo educadinho...', ela bufou. 'Com certas pessoas, a gente tem que usar de grosseria para ver se acordam!'

'Lois, só de olhar para Clark quando ele está com voce, tenho plena certeza de que meu primo nunca foi tão feliz. E não é uma ex-namorada da adolescência que irá mudar isso.', assegurou Kara e Lois sorriu

'Então, Clark, eu pensei em te dar o quadro que eu fiz para Superman.'

'Obrigado, Lana, mas... não seria prejuízo para voce?', ele falou, pensando em como recusar a oferta.

'Clark, eu fiz em sua homenagem. Ninguém tem mais tanto direito sobre ele quanto voce.'

'Pois eu aceito, mas com uma condição. Que voce o venda e doe o dinheiro para a caridade. Não há melhor forma de homenagear Superman.', ele afirmou.

Lana disfarçou a decepção e sorriu.

'Tudo bem. Se é assim que voce quer... Será feito.'

'Lana, Clark, posso participar da conversa?', disse Pete aproximando-se.

'Claro, Pete!', disse Clark simpático. 'Lana irá vender o quadro em homenagem a Superman e doar para caridade. É um gesto muito bonito. Agora eu preciso falar com os meus pais, sou eu quem fará o discurso.', ele deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Pete e saiu dali.

'Não adianta, Lana...', Pete olhou par a noiva, sério. 'Ele nunca mais será seu. Pude ver nos olhos dele. Clark te olha do mesmo jeito que ele vê Chloe. Como uma amiga e nada mais.', ele afirmou calmamente e Lana preferiu ficar calada.

Pouco tempo depois, todos pararam para ouvir o discurso de Clark. Martha e Jonathan estavam de mãos dadas.

'Pediram-me para fazer um discurso em homenagem às bodas de casamento dos meus pais. Eu até tinha preparado alguma coisa, mas... Acho que palavras ensaiadas não darão a dimensão exata do quanto eu amo e admiro os meus pais, por tudo que eles são e por tudo que eles me ensinaram...', ele sorriu emocionado para os pais. 'Eles são mais do que pais. São meus amigos. Meu porto seguro. Eu me espelho neles a cada dia e tento viver segundo o que eles me passaram. E não só com palavras, mas com gestos e ações. Jonathan e Martha são amigos, companheiros e o amor da vida um do outro. E eu não conseguiria imaginar um mundo em que eles não estivessem juntos, se apoiando e se amando. Orgulho-me de ser filho deles e quero poder ser metade do homem que meu pai é e ter um pouco que seja do grande coração e generosidade da minha mãe. À Martha e Jonathan!', ele ergueu o brinde.

'À Martha e Jonathan!', todos os convidados ergueram suas taças.

Clark e seus pais abraçaram-se emocionados e segundos depois, uma fera invadiu o celeiro, causando o pânico generalizado. A fera atacou Jonathan, que caiu no chão desmaiado e depois começou a lutar com os heróis presentes, Batman e Superman, enquanto a Supergirl tirava os convidados dali. A Mulher-Maravilha bateu na fera quando Batman foi arremessado, batendo contra a parede do celeiro. Superman ficou surpreso quando seus supersocos não surtiram o efeito desejado e ele atravessou a parede do celeiro.

A fera aproximou-se da apavorada Chloe e a carregou consigo, deixando um rastro de destruição e feridos.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

**Smallville Hospital**

Martha estava sentada ao lado da cama de Jonathan. Ele ainda estava inconsciente e muito ferido. Clark entrou no quarto e ele e a mãe abraçaram-se.

'Eu falei com os médicos, mãe. Papai quebrou duas costelas e teve uma perfuração no baço. Ele vai para sala de cirurgia.', ele suspirou. 'Mãe, eu não sei o que aconteceu, porque aquela criatura foi parar ali e levou Chloe... Bruce e os outros estão tentando achá-la...'

'Foi tudo tão de repente... Seu pai...', ela começou a chorar. 'Não sei o que vou fazer sem ele...', ela desabafou abraçou o filho.

'Vai dar tudo certo, mãe. Papai é forte. Ele vai superar essa, voce vai ver.', ele beijou a cabeça da mãe.

...

**Cavernas Kawatche**

Doomsday não tinha certeza do porquê estar ali, mas sabia que era o lugar que deveria estar. Aquela seria a porta de entrada para ele poder se esconder com a sua escolhida. Chloe estava desmaiada nos braços de Doomsday. O monstro tocou em um dos símbolos da caverna e um portal se abriu. Ele entrou com Chloe nos braços e logo se viu transportado para a Fortaleza da Solidão.

...

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois estava ao lado de Martha enquanto esperavam o resultado da cirurgia de Jonathan. Lois segurava a mão de Martha e tentava lhe dar apoio e força numa hora daquelas, mas também estava muito preocupada com Chloe. Ela temia que o pior pudesse acontecer à prima.

'Voce está pensando em Chloe, não é Lois?', perguntou Martha olhando para a moça que ela considerava como uma filha.

'Estou sra. Kent. Eu... eu estou muito preocupada... Nunca imaginei que aconteceria algo assim... O sr. Kent numa sala de cirurgia, Chloe nas mãos de um monstro...', ela respirou fundo e tentou refrear as lágrimas. 'Ela é minha família. Minha irmã querida.'

'Eu sei, querida, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Clark e o outros irão achar Chloe sã e salva, voce vai ver.', ela acariciou o cabelo de Lois. 'E posso te pedir uma coisa?', Lois assentiu. 'Chame-me de Martha. É como as pessoas que eu amo me chamam.'

Lois assentiu, emocionada e chorou abraçada à Martha.

...

Clark foi tomar um gole de água para se acalmar. Estava muito nervoso por causa da cirurgia do pai. E sentia-se culpado. Se ele tivesse detido a fera à tempo, nada daquilo tinha acontecido. O telefone tocou e Clark atendeu. Era Bruce.

'Clark, nem sinal de Chloe. Já vasculhamos toda Metropolis e nada. Supergirl e Mulher-Maravilha estão procurando pela Terra mas até agora sem sucesso.'

'Meu Deus, para onde essa criatura levaria Chloe? A não ser...', ele parou. Pensara no pior. 'Não, não, Chloe está bem...'

'Nós vamos encontrá-la viva, Clark, não se preocupe.', garantiu Bruce. 'Espero que seu pai fique bem. Já sabe, precisando de qualquer coisa, apenas me telefone. Eu coloco os melhores médicos e hospitais à sua inteira disposição.'

'Obrigado, Bruce, mas acho que papai vai se sair bem dessa. E se eu precisar, sei que posso contar contigo.'

'Ok. Fique bem. Qualquer novidade eu telefono. Tchau.'

'Tchau.', Clark desligou o celular e fechou os olhos por um instante. Não queria nem imaginar se o pior acontecesse à sua melhor amiga.

'Clark...', Lana tocou no ombro dele.

'Hey, Lana. Tudo bem?', ele forçou um sorriso.

'Tudo. Queria notícias de Chloe e do seu pai...'

'Papai está passando por uma cirurgia agora e Chloe... Ainda não foi encontrada...', ele suspirou triste.

'Eu sinto muito, Clark, muito mesmo. Se eu pudesse fazer algo para ajudar...'

'Seu apoio já é ajuda o suficiente, obrigado.', ele disse, simpático. 'Vou voltar para perto de Lois e mamãe. Elas estão muito abaladas.'

'Voce... voce ama mesmo Lois, não é?', perguntou Lana, triste.

'Eu amo Lois.', ele afirmou, seguro.

'Clark, eu... Voce não sabe o quanto eu lamento ter aberto mão de voce... de nós... Eu sempre penso nisso.', ela confessou com os olhos úmidos. 'Eu tinha medo. Eu queria ter uma vida normal e achava que não estava à sua altura. Que não conseguiria viver essa sua vida louca.', ela suspirou. 'Eu errei. Troquei os pés pelas mãos e joguei minha felicidade no lixo.'

'Lana, voce tem Pete. E ele ama voce.'

'Pete só quer se casar comigo por causa da política, por que é bom para ele principalmente agora com a candidatura de Lex. Ele gosta de mim sim, mas... não é o mesmo que a gente tinha...'

'Lana, em primeiro lugar, não é hora, nem lugar para se falar disso. Meu pai está numa cirurgia delicada e minha melhor amiga é refém de um monstro.', ele falou com seriedade e ela baixou a cabeça, aceitando a reprimenda. 'Mas já que voce tocou no assunto... Lana, eu fui muito apaixonado por voce. Mas acabou. Eu não quero viver num relacionamento que é uma verdadeiro roda-viva. Não mais.', ele afirmou e ela começou a chorar. 'Isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de voce. Gosto. Como amiga. E desejo que voce seja muito feliz. Agora, se voce não ama Pete, então seja honesta e deixei-o. Não quero meu amigo infeliz e nem voce.', ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro dela. 'Lana, um dia voce vai achar alguém que te completa, assim como Lois me completa. E voce vai perceber que os sentimentos que voce acha que tem por mim são só uma lembrança boa de um tempo que não volta mais. Agora eu tenho que ir.'

Lana ficou observando Clark indo embora pensando nas palavras que ele usara, no tom em que ele as pronunciara. Não havia raiva, ódio, ressentimento, talvez um pouco de pena e nenhum pouco de amor. Não o amor que ela desejava. Lana começou a chorar copiosamente e saiu correndo do hospital.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão - Ártico**

Doomsday tocou no rosto de Chloe no momento em que ela acordava. Chloe arregalou os olhos apavorada e começou a gritar. Doomsday calou a boca dela com a mão. Chloe, com medo, decidiu ficar calada. Ela percebeu que estava em cima de uma espécie de mesa de gelo. Chloe olhou ao redor abismada. Nunca tinha visto algo assim na vida, mas logo lembrou-se do relato de Lois sobre a Fortaleza de Clark e percebeu que era o local onde eles estavam.

Doomsday começou a andar e tocou em um dos cristais, com a intenção de abrir o portal da Zona Fantasma e libertar seus pais, Zod e Faora, mas sua mão foi queimada. Ele urrou de dor, mas com isso, aos poucos, a consciência de Davis estava voltando.

Chloe se aproveitou que a criatura estava distraída, saltou da mesa e tentou falar com Jor-El.

'Jor-El, por favor, me ajude! Chame Clark! Eu quero sair daqui!', ela gritou apavorada, mas não houve resposta.

A criatura, furiosa, fez Chloe desmaiar com um soco na cabeça. Com isso, Davis recuperou a razão e olhou, aterrorizado, diante do que tinha feito. Ele ajoelhou-se e abraçou Chloe.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex estava ouvindo ópera sentado em sua poltrona quando o som foi desligado abruptamente. Ele abriu os olhos e viu uma Tess furiosa diante dele.

'O que é agora, Mercy?', ele perguntou, entediado.

'Lex, eu não acredito que voce ainda quer alguma coisa com Lois Lane!', ela exclamou indignada. 'Voce ia mandar mais flores para ela! E pediu pessoalmente à Perry White que Lois o entreviste no lançamento da sua candidatura! Eu sei o que voce espera dessa mulher, mas não terá! Ela está com Clark Kent!'

'Um repórter apalermado que não sei como consegue redigir matérias.', ele disse com pouco-caso. 'Lois merece um homem que esteja à sua altura.', ele se levantou e encarou Tess. 'E voce não deveria se meter nos meus assuntos.'

'Voce está fazendo papel de idiota, Lex! É bem capaz daquela vadia aceitar suas flores e claro, a entrevista, mas é só pela matéria! Se ela dormir com voce, será por puro capricho, nada mais!', afirmou Tess, venenosa.

'Pelo menos eu terei uma noite agradável com uma mulher de verdade.'

Tess acertou um tapa no rosto de Lex e ele revidou. Tess colocou a mão no rosto quente e sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas não iria chorar na frente dele.

'Eu vou te contar uma coisa, Lex, que só não contei antes porque fiquei com pena. Sabe aquele noite em que voce me deu folga? Pois é. Eu dormi com Oliver Queen! E foi a melhor noite que eu já tive! Oliver é um homem que sabe satisfazer plenamente uma mulher!', ela exclamou magoada.

'Tess, o que voce faz com o seu corpo, é problema seu. Se voce quiser dormir com toda a Liga da Justiça isso não irá me afetar, acredite.', ele afirmou, tranquilo.

'Eu pensei que nossa relação fosse diferente, Lex...', ela murmurou decepcionada.

'Eu também pensei. Voce me deve lealdade, Tess, mas não com seu corpo. Mas com sua mente e sua alma.', ele afirmou sombrio. 'É isso que espero de voce, Tess. Que voce me seja fiel. Durma com quem quiser, mas continue me servindo, sendo minha aliada, é para isso que voce está aqui.'

'E se eu quiser te abandonar?', ela disse em tom de desafio.

'Então voce é mais tola do que imaginei.', ele segurou o rosto dela com força. 'Abandone-me. Tente fazer isso. Mas voce sabe melhor do que ninguém o que acontece aqueles que me viram às costas.', ele ameaçou friamente.

'Eu queria que voce me amasse, Lex.', ela confessou, triste.

'Mas eu amo voce, Mercy.', ele deu leves tapinhas no rosto dela. 'Eu amo. Porque acho que ainda estou com voce? Só que se voce me trair... Eu serei obrigado a parar de te amar.'

'Sempre estarei ao seu lado, Lex. Perdoe-me.', ela pediu, humildemente.

'Está perdoada, querida. Mas não tenha mais esses rompantes, eles me entediam. Agora saia. Eu quero ouvir a minha música.', ele falou e sentou na poltrona.

'Posso te esperar no seu quarto?', ela pediu.

'Claro, querida. Faça como quiser.', ele disse e religou o som.

Tess assentiu conformada e saiu do escritório de Lex, que voltou a escutar sua ópera de olhos fechados.

...

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois estava adormecida com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Clark quando ele sentiu um zumbido na sua cabeça. Um zumbido que começou fraco e foi ficando mais crescente. Lois acordou e se preocupou com a agonia de Clark.

'Clark, o que foi?'

'Eu não sei! Eu...É Jor-El. Eu sei onde a fera está. Eu tenho que ir.', ele disse e saiu em supervelocidade.

Lois agora estava mais desperta do que nunca. Ela entrou em contato com Bruce.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Superman aterrisou no chão da Fortaleza e ficou boquiaberto ao ver um Davis seminu abraçado à desacordada Chloe.

'Davis? O que voce...?', ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Davis olhou para o herói. 'Voce é a fera.'

'Salve Chloe. Eu não queria machucá-la, eu juro... Eu... Eu só queria acalmar o monstro... Nem sei como cheguei aqui...', ele contou. Sua mente estava confusa.

'Eu vou cuidar de Chloe.', afirmou Clark, pegando a amiga no colo. Chloe estava gelada, então Clark usou sua visão de calor para esquentá-la. 'Ela vai ficar bem.'

Batman, Mulher-Maravilha e Supergirl chegaram à Fortaleza. Eles ficaram surpreendidos ao verem Davis.

'Eles vão levá-lo, Davis.', disse Clark.

'Mas... mas eu quero ficar com Chloe! Só ela me acalma, acalma esse monstro dentro de mim!', ele gritou exasperado.

'Não podemos arriscar a vida dela porque voce não consegue se controlar.', afirmou Batman se aproximando. 'É melhor assim. Nós iremos achar uma solução para o seu problema.'

'A minha solução é Chloe!', ele gritou, ficando furioso. 'Não posso permitir que voces a afastem de mim!'

'Davis, acalme-se, por favor!', gritou Diana. 'Voce não vê o estado dela? Quer que ela morra?'

'Vou levar Chloe para o hospital.', disse Clark pegando a amiga no colo. 'E quanto a voce, Davis... Se realmente gosta de Chloe, fique longe dela. Não vou avisar novamente.', ele afirmou, sério e saiu voando com a amiga para Smallville.

Davis olhou para o alto vendo Superman indo embora. Ele ficou desolado.

'Vamos embora, sr. Bloome.', disse Batman. 'Nós vamos ajudá-lo, mas voce tem que colaborar.'

'Não posso ficar sem Chloe, não posso!', ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, descontrolando-se. 'Voces não entendem, ninguém entende!'

Davis se transformou em Doomsday e voltou a lutar com os heróis. Por sorte, Kara, Bruce e Diana estavam mais preparados e conseguiram vencê-lo, nocauteando-o e fazendo-o desmaiar. O rapaz voltou a sua forma humana.

'Por Hera, o que será isso?', questionou Diana. 'Será que ele é desse planeta?'

'Não sei, mas vamos descobrir.', afirmou Kara, colocando Davis nas costas. 'O importante é isolá-lo.'

'Melhor irmos embora. Temos muito trabalho pela frente.', disse Bruce em voz de comando e todos saíram da Fortaleza.

...

**Smallville Hospital**

Chloe acordou sentindo-se fraca e tonta. Lois segurou a mão da prima com carinho. Estava aliviada por vê-la bem, mas ainda chocada com a história de Davis ser o monstro.

'Como voce está, prima?'

'Bem... Um pouco fraca, mas bem.', Chloe sorriu. 'Lois, eu estava na Fortaleza com aquele monstro. Não sei porque ele me levou para lá.'

'Chloe, tem uma coisa que voce precisa saber...', disse Lois mordendo o lábio.

'O quê? O que foi?', perguntou a loira, ansiosa.

'A fera...', a jornalista suspirou. 'Bem, a fera não é exatamente o que pensávamos. É algo mais complicado e bem pior também... Chloe... Clark resgatou voce por que Jor-El o avisou. E quando ele chegou lá, bem... ele viu a fera já novamente humana. Ou algo perto disso.'

'Humana? Eu não estou entendendo...', a loira estava confusa.

'O monstro... É Davis.',ela contou e esperou a reação da prima.

Chloe ficou calada e de olhos arregalados. Lois só podia estar equivocada. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Como Davis poderia ser um monstro como aquele?

'A sua imaginação e a de Clark finalmente chegou ao nível mais alto, Lois...',ela murmurou, incrédula.

'Não é imaginação, Chloe, quem dera! A fera é Davis Bloome. Clark, Bruce, Kara e Diana viram. E a não ser que voce acredite em delírio coletivo, é a mais pura verdade, por pior que ela seja. Sinto muito, Chlo...', ela apertou a mão de Chloe, que começou a chorar.

'Lois, eu me apaixonei por ele!'

'Eu sei. E eu tenho vontade de surrá-lo por isso! Ele te machucou, voce está cheia de hematomas! Clark deveria ter dado uma surra nele!', exclamou Lois indignada.

'Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!', disse Chloe arrasada, colocando as mãos no rosto. 'Para onde eles o levaram, Lois?'

'Eu não sei. Mas esquece isso, Chloe. Voce já correu riscos demais!'

'Mas eu posso ajudá-lo, eu sei que posso. Deve haver um meio dele controlar... os poderes, sei lá. O que ele é. Deve haver um meio!'

'Chloe, acho melhor voce se afastar dele permanentemente. Voce não merece passar por uma situação dessas, prima!'

'Lois, se fosse Clark, voce não tentaria ajudá-lo?', questionou Chloe com seriedade.

'É diferente, Chloe!', exclamou Lois boquiaberta.

'Não, não é. Clark também não é um homem comum, mas voce não o abandonou, mesmo sabendo disso. Eu também não pretendo deixar Davis jogado à própria sorte!'

'Clark jamais faria nem a metade das coisas que Davis fez!', afirmou Lois, um pouco irritada com a teimosia da prima. 'Clark jamais mataria alguém! A criatura matou pessoas inocentes, Chloe!', exclamou Lois tentando chamá-la à razão.

'E se um dia Clark se descontrolar? Ele é muito poderoso, Lois! Clark poderia matar centenas de pessoas se quisesse!', ela afirmou e Lois arregalou os olhos incrédula. 'Clark poderia ser uma grande ameaça a esse planeta, acredite em mim.'

'Chloe, eu vou atribuir esses absurdos que voce está dizendo ao choque e ao efeito dos remédios.', ela suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira. 'É melhor voce descansar. Amanhã nós nos falamos com calma.', ela deu um beijo na testa da prima e saiu do quarto.

Chloe ficou calada e pensativa. Estava decidida. Não iria abandonar Davis. Ela iria achar um jeito de curá-lo.

...

Clark viu Lois saindo do quarto de Chloe e a abraçou. Lois fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Era muito bom estar nos braços dele. Chloe estava transtornada pela dor. Clark jamais seria um monstro como Davis Bloome. Lois só tinha medo do que aconteceria caso a fera um dia se libertasse. Clark deu um beijinho em Lois.

'Meu pai saiu da cirurgia. Ele está sedado, mas os médicos acreditam que ele irá ficar bem.', ele contou, aliviado e feliz.

'Que bom, Clark. Fico feliz pelo seu pai, gosto muito dele...'

'E Chloe, como está?'

'Fisicamente está bem...', ela pigarreou. 'Mas ela vai melhorar, espero. Chloe realmente se apaixonou por Davis...', ela lamentou e Clark ficou preocupado. 'Ficou falando um monte de coisas, disse que ele só perdeu o controle, que voce poderia ficar assim também, uma insanidade... Estou preocupada. Aquele bicho parece que fez lavagem cerebral na minha prima!'

'Bruce o levou para ser tratado pelo Dr. Emil Hamilton, um médico que trabalha para as empresas Wayne e agora para a Liga da Justiça.', contou Clark. 'Tudo vai ser analisado e vão ver como a fera pode ser controlada...'

'Voce acha que pode, Clark?', ela perguntou, séria.

'Eu não sei, Lois...', ele suspirou. 'Eu espero que sim. Para o nosso bem, para o de Chloe... Mas de qualquer forma, Davis terá de pagar pelos seus crimes.', ele pigarreou. 'Agora, se a fera não puder ser controlada... Eu realmente não sei como vamos lidar com isso...'

Lois abraçou Clark com força, muito preocupada e tensa e Clark sentiu-se mais calmo só por ter Lois ao seu lado. Seu instinto dizia que dias sombrios viriam.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Voce vai me dizer, Bruce?', perguntou Chloe, muito séria, encarando-o de braços cruzados.

'Chloe...'

'Eu preciso saber! Sei que voces não concordam comigo, mas tenta entender! Eu sei que Davis cometeu crimes quando estava transformado, mas é algo que ele não consegue controlar!'

'Por isso nós o estamos ajudando.', disse Bruce, tranquilo.

'Deixem que eu ajude também!', ela pediu, nervosa.

'Chloe, voce está emocionalmente envolvida com Davis Bloome. Voce não vai conseguir separar as coisas.', ele falou acertadamente.

'Bruce, eu poderia ter invadido todos os seus firewalls e descoberto por mim mesma, mas estou aqui te pedindo. Só o que quero saber foi para onde voces mandaram Davis. Clark não me diz nada, Lois muito menos, voces estão me tratando como criança! Eu já lidei com coisas mais difíceis!', ela reclamou, chateada.

'Coisas com as quais voce não estava diretamente envolvida.', lembrou Bruce. 'Mas tudo bem, voce vai acabar descobrindo de qualquer forma. Davis está no Star Lab, um laboratório mantido por Oliver. O Dr. Emil Hamilton está cuidando dele e somente Clark, Oliver e eu temos acesso ao lugar onde Davis está. Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem.'

'Eu quero vê-lo.', ela falou, angustiada.

'Não acho recomendável, Chloe.'

'Pro inferno o que voce acha!', ela exclamou furiosa e depois respirou fundo. 'Desculpe. Por favor, Bruce. Voce é meu amigo, pelo menos eu penso que é. Deixe-me vê-lo. Apenas vê-lo. Voce pode ir comigo para garantir que eu não faça nenhuma loucura, que é o que voces parecem temer.', ela disse com um tom de ironia.

'Chloe, sei que voce não faria nada que prejudicasse o processo de recuperação de Davis.', ele disse para acalmá-la. 'Mas eu vou com voce. Amanhã. Tudo bem?', ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

'Obrigado, Bruce.', ela ficou mais calma.

'E por hoje, descanse. Kara, Diana e eu nos revezaremos aqui na Torre.'

'E Dinah? No meio dessa loucura toda, eu não a vi.', lembrou Chloe.

'Ela foi auxiliar A.C., Bart, Victor e Oliver em missão. Ela fez questão. Já deve estar com eles.', contou Bruce.

'Ela foi atrás de Oliver...', a loirinha sorriu. 'E voces ainda me recriminam...', ela murmurou e saiu da Torre.

Bruce ficou mais preocupado. Ele realmente temia que Chloe fizesse alguma besteira da qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex bateu o telefone com força no gancho. Estava farto daqueles heróis intrometidos. Ultimamente, liderados pelo famigerado Arqueiro Verde, eles estavam invadido suas fábricas e prejudicando seus negócios mais secretos. Lex iria dar uma lição em todos eles.

'Mercy...', ele olhou para a ruiva.

'Sim, Lex.', disse Tess, de pé diante da mesa dele.

'Prepare uma armadilha contra esses malditos heróis fantasiados. Uma armadilha eficaz, da qual eles não possam fugir. É inadmissível que esse bando de foras-da-lei fiquem atrapalhando os meus negócios. Quero que eles saibam com quem estão se metendo.', ele falou, sombrio, olhando para Tess. 'Não poupe ninguém.'

'Pensei que voce iria deixar as coisas continuarem até voce descobrir a identidade de cada um.'

'Quando eles estiverem mortos, nós arrancamos as máscaras e expomos em praça pública.', ele falou, maléfico. 'Quero que isso seja realizado o mais rápido possível.'

'Será.', ela garantiu. 'Mais alguma coisa?'

'Vou lançar minha candidatura à presidência da América. E estive pensando... A imagem de um político é muito importante, especialmente a familiar. Infelizmente já não possuo pai, nem mãe...', ele falou, mas sem nenhuma emoção. 'Eu preciso de uma imagem cada vez mais sólida. E como, aparentemente, não posso ter Lois Lane...', ele lamentou e Tess fez uma careta de desagravo. 'Ela parece gostar de jornalistas idiotas.', ele comentou, referindo-se à Clark. 'Pensei em voce, Mercy.'

'Em mim?', ela ficou surpresa.

'Em voce, minha fiel escudeira, meu braço-direito, aquela que me conhece tão bem...', ele sorriu. 'Mercy, acho que está na hora de oficializarmos a nossa relação. Em breve, anunciaremos o nosso casamento. O que voce acha?'

Tess ficou sem fala. Por um momento, ela imaginou Lex amando-a de verdade. Porém, logo a realidade apareceu diante dos seus olhos. Era apenas fachada. Mais uma jogada de Lex Luthor. Tess assentiu.

'Se é o que voce deseja e acha que é o melhor... Eu concordo.'

'Sabia que concordaria. Não se preocupe, não será feito de modo afobado. Já tenho tudo planejado.'

'Eu sei que sim.', ela disse, conformada.

'Em breve, voce será uma Luthor, Mercy. Acredito que irá gostar.', ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Tess forçou um sorriso.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou até a mesa de Lois e lhe deu uma xícara de café, que ela recebeu com um sorriso.

'Obrigada, Smallville.', ela sorveu o líquido. 'E seu pai, como está? Da última vez que liguei, sua mãe me disse que ele estava louco para sair do hospital.'

'Ele deve sair amanhã.', contou Clark, aliviado. 'Felizmente o pior já passou.'

'É, mas... eu ainda tenho minhas reservas em relação à Davis...', ela confessou.

'Eu sei, eu também.', ele segurou a mão dela com carinho. 'Também estou preocupado com Chloe. Ela realmente se apaixonou por Davis...'

'Eu espero que ela recupere a razão e logo.', Lois suspirou.

O noticiário da TV anunciou que o _Messenger_, o ônibus espacial da LexCorp, fora escolhido para substituir o _Mercutio_, muito graças as denúncias de irregularidades da NalTech. Clark olhava para aquilo indignado. Sua vontade era confrontar Lex, mas não haviam provas.

'Será que Lex sempre sairá vencedor?', perguntou Clark, chateado.

'Um dia a casa cai. O cabeça-de-rollon tem muitos podres embaixo do tapete... A começar pela morte suspeitíssima do pai dele, Lionel.', comentou Lois. 'Eu estava dando uma olhada nesse caso. O jato particular onde ele estava explodiu. Na época, falaram que foi culpa do piloto, que também morreu, mas começaram a aparecer evidências de que poderia ter sido sabotagem. Mas, é claro, as provas sumiram e o caso foi fechado como falha humana.'

'Será que essas provas ainda existem?', perguntou Clark, interessado.

'Eu espero que sim, mas se existirem, vou saber. Tenho meus contatos.', ela sorriu. 'Tenho esperança de ainda pegar Lex no pulo. Essa história da NalTech também está muito mal contada. O responsável pela administração de arquivos e contas da empresa sumiu do mapa. Literalmente. Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi. A última notícia que se tem é que ele iria para Buenos Aires, na Argentina. Mas nunca chegou lá.', ela contou.

'E ele não tinha família, nada?'

'Era sozinho no mundo. Mas, pediu demissão da NalTech dois dias antes do escândalo vir a público. Coincidência? Tenho minhas dúvidas.', ela bebeu o resto do café.

'Lex blinda muito bem suas armações, mas deve haver alguma lacuna... Vou tentar descobrir. Ainda não me conformo por Pete se aliar ao Luthor.', disse Clark inconformado. 'E voce tome cuidado, Lois. Se Lex descobrir que voce anda fuçando por aí...'

'Ei, cuidado é meu nome do meio!', ela exclamou e ele apenas arqueou a sombracelha. 'Sei me cuidar, caipira, não se preocupe. E Luthor parece gostar de mim. Mandou-me flores e quer que eu o entreviste assim que sair sua candidatura oficial. Ele, pessoalmente, pediu ao Perry.', ela contou e Clark bufou, enciumado.

'Lex não se manca? Acho isso um absurdo! Ele pensa que está acima do bem e do mal!', ele cruzou os braços. 'Acho que voce não devia aceitar.'

'Ei, ei, peraí cowboy! Não vou recusar uma entrevista exclusiva, alô, sou eu!', ela apontou para si mesma e depois segurou as mãos do namorado. 'Clark, voce sabe que para mim é só trabalho, nada mais. O suposto charme de Lex não me afeta! Mas a entrevista vale uma primeira página.'

'Eu sei, eu...', ele suspirou. 'Desculpe. Só de ouvir o nome de Luthor, já me deixa irritado. E eu sei que ele tem esperanças em relação à voce.', ele afirmou, chateado e Lois teve vontade de rir. 'Ele é muito folgado. Se tivesse um pouco de vergonha na cara, não ficaria tentando te conquistar...'

'Clark, eu acho voce muito engraçadinho quando está com ciúmes, parece um garotinho emburrado!', ela riu. 'Pense pelo outro lado. Com Lex tão interessado em mim, posso tirar mais coisas dele do que normalmente conseguiria.'

'Lex não é um homem ingênuo, Lois. Ele é perigoso. Sempre fico na expectativa dele fazer algo ruim.', confessou Clark, receoso.

'Não se preocupe, Smallville, sei lidar com os tubarões.', ela sorriu, confiante.

...

**Galeria de Arte de Metropolis**

Lana estava olhando para a pintura do Superman que fizera. Ela deu um suspiro triste. Não podia mais alimentar esperanças vãs. Perdera Clark definitivamente. Só de ver o modo como ele falava e olhava para Lois Lane, sabia que ele não mudaria de ideia. Lana teve vontade de chorar. Clark jamais a olhara daquela maneira, nem na época que fora apaixonado por ela.

Lana deu outro suspiro triste. Resolvera conforma-se. Iria casar com Pete e tentar ser feliz.

Lana quase perdeu a fala ao ver Clark olhando para um dos quadros com uma expressão séria.

'Clark?', ela o chamou.

Clark Luthor olhou para Lana Lang. Na sua realidade, Lana também era ruiva, morava em Paris e estava casada com Whitney Fordman. Não sabia muito sobre ela porque eles mal tiveram contato após a formatura.

'Clark, o que faz aqui?', ela perguntou curiosa. Aquele Clark tinha uma postura diferente. Parecia mais confiante. E não usava óculos. 'Esqueceu seu óculos.'

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. Clark Kent se comportava como um pacato repórter para esconder sua real persona. Mas Clark Luthor não tinha intenção de comportar-se assim. Seus objetivos naquela realidade eram claros.

'Clark, voce está bem?', perguntou Lana, confusa.

'Estou ótimo.', ele sorriu. 'Voce está linda, Lana. E pinta muito bem.', ele elogiou e ela corou levemente.

'Obrigada. Pensei que depois da nossa conversa, voce não quisesse mais falar comigo...', ela fez uma pausa. 'Eu entendo que voce ame Lois e prometo não me meter entre voces.'

'Lois...', ele repetiu, interessado. Então, Lois também existia naquele mundo e estava com Clark Kent. Estava ficando cada vez melhor. 'Não importa o quanto eu caminhe, Lois Lane sempre aparece na minha vida e dos meus iguais...', ele falou pensativo e Lana franziu a testa, sem entender. 'Acho que é o destino ou algo que se assemelhe a isso...'

'Mas se voce pensa assim... Não é errado? Estar com Lois só porque acha que não há outra escolha?'

'Entre Lois e eu existe mais coisas do que voce imagina, Lana. Mas não vale a pena falar disso agora.', ele olhou para o quadro do Superman e deu um sorriso irônico. 'Que grande herói que eu sou...', ele olhou para Lana. 'Tenha uma boa tarde.'

'Clark!', ela o segurou pela mão. 'Eu vou doar o dinheiro da venda do quadro para a caridade como voce pediu.', ela contou e ele ficou indiferente. 'Só quero que voce saiba que... embora eu não tenha mais esperanças em relação à nós... Continuo admirando o Superman.'

'Folgo em saber.', ele deu um sorriso irônico e saiu da Galeria.

Lana abraçou o próprio corpo. Ela havia mentido. Jamais deixaria de amar Clark e de ter esperança em relação à ele.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Após mais um dia intenso de trabalho, Lois estava no terraço do prédio olhando a vista de Metropolis após o anoitecer. Aquela cidade era linda. De repente, Lois teve a sensação de que alguém a estava observando e olhou para o prédio em frente ao PD. Achou que tinha visto uma sombra, mas não havia nada lá. Lois achou estranho.

Superman pousou no terraço ao lado de Lois e ambos sorriram uma para o outro. Lois se jogou nos braços do herói e o beijou apaixonadamente.

'Salvou muitos gatinhos presos nas árvores hoje, supercara?', ela perguntou, brincalhona.

'Fui arranhado várias vezes, por sorte minha pele é de aço.', ele falou, bem humorado.

'Ah que pena, pois eu estava pensando em beijar cada centímetro dessa pele... Mas como voce não sente nada...', ela fingiu lamentar.

'Lois, eu sinto cada toque seu. Voce é minha kryptonita. Às vezes até mais letal.', ele a beijou.

'Uau, nossa, como eu sou perigosa! Então vou aproveitar esse meu poder. Estou pensando em ser muito má contigo hoje, Clark.', ela disse, maliciosamente.

'Eu estava mesmo merecendo alguma punição.', ele sorriu malicioso e a pegou no colo. 'Vamos. Não vejo a hora.'

Os dois saíram voando em direção ao apartamento de Clark.

Clark Luthor saiu das sombras e pensou em ir atrás do casal, mas desistiu. Clark Kent só teria consciência de sua presença quando fosse banido daquela realidade. E então ele se entenderia com aquela Lois Lane. Era sua segunda chance e não iria desperdiçá-la.

Clark Luthor alçou voo.

...

Clark e Lois entraram no apartamento beijando-se e tirando as roupas um do outro com urgência. A língua dele pressionou os lábios de Lois e ela os abriu sem hesitar. Ele possuía sua boca com uma sensualidade que a deixava tonta e trêmula quando se  
encostou nele, incapaz de ficar de pé sozinha. Ela nunca vivenciara nada tão perfeito.  
Suas mãos se moveram da cintura dela para suas nádegas e ele a tocou, apertando-a, acariciando-a,fazendo-a enlouquecer de desejo antes de se mover mais para baixo. Pôs as mãos debaixo de sua blusa e acariciou sua pele sensível, descendo para as coxas e as nádegas. Era bom, era incrível. Clark arrancou o sutiã de Lois com um único puxão e sugou cada seio,enquanto Lois fechava os olhos, excitada e cravava as unhas nas costas dele.

Os dois caíram no sofá e arrancaram o resto da roupa que faltava. Clark beijava todo o corpo de Lois, faminto. Beijava cada centímetro de sua pele até chegar à sua feminilidade, deixando-a enlouquecida. Clark não aguentou muito tempo e acabou penetrando-a, enquanto eles moviam seus corpos em plena sintonia. Chegaram ao êxtase juntos, cada um sussurrando o nome do outro. Após algum tempo depois, Lois falou.

'Não era isso que eu estava pensando, mas adorei. E ainda podemos brincar mais, Clarkie.', ela lhe deu outro beijo.

'Não consegui me controlar. Voce me deixa maluco, Lois.'

'Voce também, Clark.'

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se e acariciar-se mas o telefone de Clark começou a tocar. Lois revirou os olhos. Clark pensou em não atender, mas podia ser uma emergência. Ele viu que era uma chamada de Kara.

'Oi, Kara.'

'Clark, voce está arfando, tudo bem?'

'Ah, tudo... tudo...', ele corou e pigarreou. 'O que aconteceu?'

'O pessoal que estava em missão. Foram pegos em uma emboscada na fábrica.', ela contou e Clark arregalou os olhos. Lois ficou atenta. 'Ficaram feridos e conseguiram escapar a muito custo. Oliver está gravemente ferido. Voce pode vir para a Torre?'

'Claro, com certeza, estou indo.', ele desligou o telefone e olhou para Lois. 'Oliver está gravemente ferido, foi pego numa emboscada numa das fábricas da LexCorp.', ele contou e Lois ficou chocada. 'Tenho que ir.'

'Vou com voce.', ela levantou do sofá e começou a se vestir.

'Não, Lois, não sei exatamente como ele está e...'

'Vamos descobrir juntos.', ela disse, decidida. 'Apesar de tudo, Oliver e eu somos amigos. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados sabendo que ele está mal. Eu vou. Mesmo sem voce.'

'Ok, vamos então.', ele concordou, vestiu a roupa de Superman, pegou Lois no colo e os dois saíram voando direto para a Torre de Vigilância.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois e Clark haviam passado pela Torre de Vigilância e depois foram direto para o hospital. Dinah estava sentada na sala de espera com um ar muito angustiado. Lois sentou ao lado dela.

'Dinah, ficamos sabendo agora...'

'Lois...', ela olhou para a repórter. 'Foi tudo tão rápido... Quando vimos, começaram as explosões, tudo estava desmoronando, Oliver sendo atingido por uma viga...', ela olhou para Clark que estava de pé. 'Foi armação. Isso fede à Lex Luthor. Quer dizer, a gente já imaginava que ele fosse reagir, mas... ele nos pegou de surpresa... Os outros também se feriram, mas com Oliver foi mais grave.', ela começou a chorar.

Lois abraçou Dinah, que aceitou o consolo. Apesar das duas terem se relacionado com Oliver, não existia uma inimizade com elas, apenas não eram íntimas. Bruce chegou à sala de espera.

'Oliver terá que ser transferido.', ele informou.

'Para onde vão levá-lo?', perguntou Clark. Ele estava comovido e preocupado com aquela situação.

'Star City.', disse Dinah prontamente. Ela levantou-se e segurou as mãos de Bruce. 'Faça com que ele vá para Star City. Vai ser bem cuidado lá e é algo que Oliver gostaria. É a cidade dele. Por favor.'

'Deixe comigo.', prometeu Bruce.

'Obrigado, Bruce.', ela agradeceu e voltou a sentar. Suas pernas tremiam desde o acontecido.

Clark aproximou-se de Bruce e os dois conversaram distante de Dinah e Lois.

'Bruce, tanto Dinah quanto os outros afirmam que isso é mais uma obra de Lex Luthor. Eu preciso investigar isso de perto.'

'Eu entendo. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.'

'Obrigado.', Clark agradeceu e se aproximou de Lois. 'Lois, eu preciso sair, voce vai ficar bem?'

'Vou sim. A gente se fala depois.', ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

Clark tocou no ombro de Dinah e deu um sorriso de apoio, depois saiu do hospital. Dinah olhou para Lois. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

'Não posso perder, Oliver... Eu o rejeitei porque estava com raiva, com medo, mas a verdade é que eu ainda o amo.', ela desabafou.

'Voce terá a oportunidade de dizer isso quando ele acordar, Dinah. Tenha fé.', ela segurou a mão da loira, dando-lhe apoio.

Dinah assentiu, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

...

**Star Lab**

**Dia Seguinte**

Bruce e Chloe chegaram ao local onde Davis Bloome era mantido sob vigilância. Era um local isolado e Davis se encontrava sedado em uma espécie de jaula. Chloe teve vontade de chorar. Dr. Emil Hamilton conversou com eles sobre o estado de Doomsday.

'Fizemos pouquíssimos progressos. Acreditamos que a criatura veio do planeta natal de Superman...'

'O nome dele é Davis.', corrigiu-o Chloe.

'Perdoe-me.', o médico pigarreou. 'O Sr. Bloome está em sua forma humana, porém notamos que quando ele se irrita demais, a sua mutação aparece com força total. Mas também percebemos que ele está perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo. É como se a cria... se a mutação quisesse tomar conta dele.'

'Não posso me aproximar?', perguntou Chloe olhando através do vidro.

'Eu não aconselho. Não sabemos como será sua reação.', disse Emil com prudência.

Nesse momento, Davis abriu lentamente os olhos e avistou Chloe. Mesmo diante dos olhares reprovadores de Bruce e Emil, ela aproximou da jaula e encostou a mão no vidro.

'Eu estou aqui. Eu vou te ajudar.', ela prometeu.

'Chloe... Eu quero ficar com voce...', ele sussurrou.

'Eu sei. Eu também...', ela deixou uma lágrima escapar.

'Melhor irmos embora, Chloe.', disse Bruce tocando no ombro dela. 'Emil precisa fazer mais análises. Quanto mais rápido cuidarmos do caso dele, mais rápido ele sai daqui.'

'Ok.', ela concordou mesmo a contragosto. Chloe olhou com carinho para Davis. 'Ainda amo voce. Tente se curar por mim.', ela levantou-se para sair do local com Bruce.

'Chloe! Chloeee!', Davis começou a gritar e esmurrar a jaula.

Bruce tirou Chloe da sala enquanto Emil e seus assistentes continham a fera com kryptonita verde. Chloe saiu da Star Lab chorando copiosamente.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava olhando a paisagem da janela. Metropolis, assim como o mundo, em breve seria dele e nada mais iria atrapalhá-lo. Tess havia lhe contado que a emboscada surtira o efeito desejado e o Arqueiro Verde fora o maior atingido. Lex bebeu um pouco de uísque e sorriu para si mesmo. O próximo a cair seria o alien.

Superman apareceu do outro lado da janela, de frente para o empresário, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria e compenetrada. Lex deu um sorriso cínico.

'Superman, a que devo a sua inesperada visita?'

'Voce sabe muito bem, Luthor.', disse o herói com um ar soturno.

'Não gostaria de entrar para nós conversamos e voce me esclarecer o motivo desse seu aparente mau humor?'

'Luthor, eu sei que voce preparou a armadilha para a Liga da Justiça. Eu investiguei o local. Vi que as bombas foram plantadas.'

'E quem lhe garante que foi por mim?', ele negou, com calma. 'Seus próprios amigos podem ter feito isso. Sabe como eles gostam de chamar atenção.'

'Eu consegui o vídeo da câmera de segurança antes que seu funcionário a destruísse.', contou o herói. Fora um golpe de sorte. Se tivesse chegado um segundo depois, perderia as provas. 'Eu já imaginava do que voce era capaz, mas agora tenho certeza. Voce é capaz de atingir pessoas inocentes sem o menor escrúpulo.'

'Pessoas inocentes?', Lex riu debochadamente. 'Faça-me rir, herói! Eles estavam invadindo as minhas fábricas! Eu sou a vítima aqui, deveria processar todos voces!', ele acusou. 'E se alguém mandou plantar bombas no local, não foi com ordens minhas, garanto. Apesar de tudo, eu tolero os seus amiguinhos fantasiados.'

'Todos ficarão sabendo o que voce fez e então as pessoas decidirão se voce não tem realmente culpa de nada. Lembre-se de que estou de olho em cada uma das suas ações.'

'Vou me lembrar, com certeza, grande guardião de Metropolis.', ironizou o empresário.

'Seus desmandos e seus atos criminosos não mais serão esquecidos e jogados para debaixo do tapete, porque eu não irei permitir. Está avisado.', finalizou Superman, que saiu voando.

Lex quebrou o copo com a mão, que começou a sangrar. Sua vontade era matar o alienígena com as próprias mãos. Mas antes, teria que pensar em um plano B para escapar de um massacre público, pois sabia que Superman exercia uma grande influência sobre o eleitorado. Se perdesse sua chance de governar o país por causa de um tropeço de Tess, a mataria pessoalmente.

Tess entrou no escritório e se assustou ao ver a mão de Lex sangrando. Ela pegou uma toalha de rosto no banheiro que havia no escritório e cobriu a mão dele. Lex olhou-a com ódio.

'Lex o que foi? Falaram-me que viram Superman parado em frente à sua janela...'

'Sua idiota!', ele exclamou com raiva e deu um tapa no rosto dela com a outra mão. 'Sua incompetência pode me custar a presidência dos Estados Unidos!'

'Lex, eu fiz tudo que voce mandou!', ela disse com os olhos umedecidos.

'Superman conseguiu o vídeo da câmera de segurança! É bom voce não estar lá, Tess, senão eu vou te matar!', ele ameaçou. 'Voce estragou meu plano perfeito, sua imbecil!'

'Perdão, Lex, perdão!', ela implorou, tentando conter as lágrimas. 'Eu não queria te prejudicar. E-eu passei as ordens daqui e mandei excluírem as gravações. Não há perigo de te ligarem à essa emboscada contra a Liga.', ela garantiu.

'É bom mesmo que não, Tess, senão eu ficarei viúvo antes mesmo de casar.', ele disse friamente e saiu do escritório.

Tess sentou na poltrona e chorou com as mãos no rosto.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois olhava para o desacordado Oliver deitado na cama e entubado. Lois sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Ver o ex-noivo naquele estado lhe cortava o coração. Lois lembrava-se do Oliver divertido, brincalhão, piadista, que tinha um sorriso contagiante e um espírito combativo. Ela suspirou, desconsolada.

Clark tocou no ombro da namorada, que olhou para ele e recostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

'Como ele está?', perguntou Clark olhando para Oliver.

'Nenhuma melhora até agora... Mas Ollie, ele é resistente, forte... Ele vai passar por essa...', ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio.

'Com certeza. Estamos todos torcendo por ele. E por falar nisso...', ele pigarreou. 'Eu fui até a fábrica da LexCorp. Encontrei as provas do atentado contra a Liga.'

'Foi Lex, não foi?', ela o fitou.

'Ele negou, mas quando eu cheguei lá, um funcionário ia queimar o vídeo onde há a prova de sabotagem. Por sorte, cheguei à tempo.'

'Aquele desgraçado!', exclamou Lois furiosa. 'Pode escrever, Smallville. Não vou sossegar enquanto Lex Luthor não for parar atrás das grades! Voce fez a denúncia?'

'Sim, as provas já estão com a polícia.'

'Então vou fazer minha parte. Vou para o Planeta. Faço questão absoluta de escrever essa matéria.', ela disse com um ar decidido.

...

Clark Luthor andou por todo o apartamento de Clark Kent observando tudo com atenção. Ele pegou um porta-retratos onde Clark e Lois estavam abraçados e sorridentes. Clark Luthor lançou um olhar melancólico para a fotografia. Ele já tivera isso e estragara tudo. Mas não ia perder essa nova oportunidade que o destino estava lhe dando.

Não demorou muito para Clark Luthor descobrir o compartimento secreto onde Kent guardava o uniforme de Superman. Luthor achou o visual chamativo demais e fez uma careta. Em outras terras paralelas era até pior, algumas de suas versões usavam uma cueca vermelha por cima da calça. Ele achava incrível que Clark não tivesse vergonha de sair por aí com um visual daqueles sem virar motivo de chacota.

Luthor inspecionou todo o local mas não conseguiu descobrir onde estava a chave kryptoniana que dava acesso à Fortaleza da Solidão. Ele sabia que para vencer Superman de vez, era preciso destruir suas defesas. E Jor-El era parte importante nesse processo.

Luthor ficou pensativo. Se a chave não estava no apartamento, só podia estar na fazenda Kent. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Finalmente conheceria os pais terráqueos daquele Clark.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Sala do Editor-Chefe**

'Lois, eu vou publicar a matéria já que voce diz que tem provas...'

'Superman entregou as provas à polícia, Perry. Eu mesma fui conferir. Não vai demorar muito para Lex ser chamado para um interrogatório.'

'Lois, voce sabe que Luthor pode acusar os vigilantes de invadir suas fábricas. Provavelmente deve processá-los.'

'Mas isso não dá direito à Lex de sair por aí tentando matar as pessoas.', ela argumentou.

'Se algum herói morrer, Luthor terá um grande problema, a maioria da população admira a Liga.', disse Perry pensativo e Lois assentiu. 'Se foi de Lex mesmo que partiu a ordem, ele foi muito burro, para dizer o mínimo. Ele está querendo concorrer à presidência, pelo amor de Deus! Mas voce tem razão, Lane, não podemos perder essa oportunidade, não é todo dia que Lex deixa rachaduras nas suas ações. Isso também deve afetar o voo do _Messenger_. Quando Luthor receber a intimação, a LexCorp vai tremer.', ele riu para si mesmo. 'Mas lembre-se, nada de acusar Lex diretamente! Não há provas o suficiente para isso, mesmo a fábrica tendo sido sabotada. Vamos esperar para ver se ele se entrega, o que particularmente, acho quase impossível.'

'Ok, Perry, será como voce quer.', Lois concordou, animada.

'Pessoal, as coisas estão fervendo lá fora!', exclamou Jimmy entrando na sala como furacão. 'Lex Luthor foi intimidado pela polícia à depor! Os jornalistas estão todos correndo para a delegacia!'

'Nós vamos também, Jimbo!', exclamou Lois, empolgada. 'Essa vai ser a minha melhor matéria!

Jimmy e Lois saíram correndo enquanto Perry começa a gritar ordens para os funcionários.

...

**Delegacia de Metropolis**

Jimmy e Lois chegaram correndo até a entrada da delegacia onde já haviam vários jornalistas e outros também chegavam. Jimmy avistou Clark.

'Ei, CK, pensei que voce tinha sumido!', disse o fotógrafo.

'Fiquei sabendo da novidade e vim para cá garantir o lugar de voces.', ele sorriu para Lois.

'Que cavalheiro, Smallville.', ela se aproximou do namorado. 'O careca já chegou?'

'Ainda não, mas não demora.', informou Clark, satisfeito por ter pego um deslize de Lex.

A limousine de Lex aproximava-se da delegacia e já se via cercada pelos flashes das câmeras fotográficas. Todos queriam ser o primeiro a registrar o momento em que o poderoso Lex Luthor entraria em uma delegacia acusado de um suposto atentado contra a Liga da Justiça.

Dentro do carro, o advogado olhou para Lex, que permanecia com uma expressão tranquila.

'Sr. Luthor, é importante que não se levante mais nenhuma suspeita sobre o senhor. Também não dê nenhuma declaração à esses jornalistas. Eles só querem ver o circo pegar fogo. Vou fazer com que todos entendam que a Liga é a única culpada por esse incidente.'

'O que é a mais pura verdade.', disse Lex, frio. O celular tocou e ele atendeu. Era Tess. 'Diga.'

'Está tudo feito, Lex. Eu corrigi meu erro. Ninguém poderá acusá-lo de nada. Frederic está indo para a delegacia.', ela informou.

'Ótimo. É o mínimo que voce poderia fazer depois de tudo.', ele disse em tom de reprimenda. 'Espero que tenha aprendido.'

'Aprendi sim. Lex, eu...'

Lex desligou o celular, não deixando que Tess continuasse. O som da voz dela o aborrecia tremendamente. A limousine parou em frente a entrada e de lá saiu Lex, escoltado pelos seguranças e com uma expressão tranquila. Ele não olhou para ninguém, exceto para Lois. Clark percebeu e fez com uma expressão de desagravo. Lex entrou na delegacia e Clark sussurrou no ouvido de Lois.

'Lois, eu tenho que ir, Superman também foi chamado para dar seu depoimento.'

'Eu compreendo.', ela sussurrou de volta e tratou de distrair Jimmy.

Clark conseguiu sair do meio de toda aquela agitação e logo depois surgiu como Superman. Flashes espocavam ainda mais. Superman entrou na delegacia.

...

'Superman, é um prazer revê-lo.', saudou-o Lex, cinicamente.

'Talvez voce mude de ideia depois do meu depoimento, Luthor.'

'Dificilmente.', ele sorriu e depois fingiu um ar preocupado. 'E seus amigos fantasiados? Espero que estejam bem. O Arqueiro Verde ainda está vivo?', ele provocou.

'Para a sua sorte, sim.', disse Clark entredentes. Sua vontade era socar Lex.

'Eu não tenho nada a temer, meu caro herói. Logo você irá perceber que se equivocou. Sei que deve ser difícil para quem se acha perfeito.'

Superman preferiu não retrucar. Ele sabia que Lex estava querendo provocar uma discussão e não iria cair nesse truque velho. Lex foi levado para a sala do delegado.

...

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Clark Luthor pousou na entrada do celeiro. Ele entrou no lugar e olhou para tudo contrariado. Clark Kent era realmente muito provinciano. Em sua realidade, o celeiro, nem a fazenda existiam mais. Luthor achava que nem Jonathan e Martha estavam vivos em sua época, mas não tinha certeza pois nunca se dera ao trabalho de procurá-los. O engraçado era que nas outras realidades que visitou, o casal Kent também eram uma constante na vida dos Clarkes, embora que na Terra 3 eles tivessem morrido ainda na adolescência do futuro herói.

Clark Luthor subiu a escada e olhou para o outrora local de estudos de Clark Kent. Tudo estava arrumado e havia um velho baú. Ele abriu o baú e lá viu algumas recordações da vida de seu homônimo. Sua infância e adolescência principalmente. Haviam fotos de Clark com o amigo Pete Ross ( na realidade de Luthor, o rapaz casara-se com Chloe Sullivan), com os pais, fotos de Lana e Chloe. Ainda havia a camisa do time escolar, livros e uma bola de futebol americano que Clark Luthor esmagou com uma mão. Ele fechou o baú com impaciência.

'Filho, voce está aí.', a voz de Jonathan soou no térreo do celeiro. Clark o olhou com a testa franzida. 'Eu sei, eu sei que deveria estar de repouso, se sua mãe me vir aqui vai brigar comigo, mas voce sabe como eu sou. Não consigo ficar parado... E também não estou pegando peso.'

Clark Luthor desceu a escada e ficou de frente para Jonathan. Era apenas um humano comum. Não entendia porque Clark Kent dava tanta importância à isso.

'Pai, onde está a chave que leva à Fortaleza? Acho que perdi.', ele fingiu um ar calmo.

'Voce não sabe, Clark? Eu muito menos!', o fazendeiro riu mas Luthor continuou sério. 'Clark, voce disse que iria colocar em local mais seguro, que não seria tão difícil para alguém achar aquela chave octogonal embaixo do chão do celeiro. Se bem que sua mãe a escondeu por um bom tempo no pote de açúcar e ninguém desconfiou.', ele lembrou, achando graça.

'Poderia estar com ela de novo?'

'Clark está com voce.', ele afirmou e olhou para o rapaz com atenção. 'Clark, está tudo bem com voce, filho? Voce me parece estranho, mais tenso... Aconteceu alguma coisa?', ele tocou no ombro do rapaz.

Clark Luthor pensou em atirar Jonathan contra a parede só por tocá-lo, mas o olhar amoroso e preocupado do homem fez com que Luthor mudasse de ideia. Seu pai adotivo, Lionel, jamais olhara para ele assim. Lionel só se preocupava consigo mesmo. Clark forçou um sorriso.

'Não, está tudo bem... Só a tensão de sempre...'

'Sabe que pode conversar conosco quando quiser.'

'Eu sei. Tenho que ir.'

Clark Luthor saiu da fazenda voando recriminando-se por não ter matado Jonathan quando teve a oportunidade.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

**Planeta Diário**

**Dois dias depois**

Lois estava no terraço tentando se acalmar. Era nessas horas que ela se arrependia por ter parado de fumar, pelo menos relaxaria. Lois cruzou os braços. Estava furiosa por ter perdido mais uma batalha para Lex Luthor. Clark tinha razão, Lex sempre tinha um backup para tudo. A história do atentado contra a Liga fora um belo exemplo. Lex dera um jeito de reverter a situação ao seu favor e ainda prejudicar Superman.

O funcionário da LexCorp, Frederic Mathews, acusou-se espôntaneamente de ter planejado e executado, com a ajuda de mais dois funcionários, o ataque contra a Liga. Frederic dissera que fez tudo por vingança contra o Arqueiro Verde. Mathews era um cidadão de Star City mas saiu de lá após um assalto que resultou na morte de sua esposa. Na luta contra os bandidos, acidentalmente a flecha verde acertara a jovem Lídia Mathews, que morrera poucas horas depois no hospital. E o fato era verídico, já que fora por causa disso que o Arqueiro se isolara por meses e treinara avidamente para não repetir o mesmo erro. O fato ocorrera à 7 anos atrás. Frederic dissera que só esperara o momento certo para executar sua vingança.

Lois bufou contrariada só de lembrar do depoimento de Mathews. Clark abraçou Lois pelas costas.

'Tudo bem, Lois?'

'Só pensando em como Luthor é escorregadio...', ela murmurou.

'É por isso que ele estava tão tranquilo na delegacia. Já tinha um plano B.', lembrou Clark. 'Mas a culpa foi minha também, eu me preciptei.'

'Não, Clark, voce fez o que era certo!', ela se virou para ele e o abraçou pelo pescoço. 'Em seu lugar, qualquer pessoas honesta faria a mesma coisa. Pena que algumas pessoas hipócritas dessa cidade não pensem assim. Não acredito que algumas pessoas e até parte da mídia estejam te recriminando!', ela exclamou indignada.

'Eu me deixei levar pela aversão que sentia por Lex, pelo ciúme de voce e pelo o que aconteceu com Oliver... Eu deveria ter sido mais prudente. Mais racional. Fiz a cama e Lex deitou nela.', ele lamentou.

'Foi tudo mais uma armação. Lex comprou os depoimentos, aquele bandido...', ela bufou. 'Minha vontade é ir até a LexCorp e quebrar a cara dele.', ela desabafou. 'O pior é que agora Lex tem mais prestígio. O _Messenger_ foi um sucesso e Luthor foi visto praticamente como uma vítima por causa das ações da Liga. E ainda tem gente que o achou benevolente ao se recusar a processar a Liga. Hunf!', ela fez uma careta raivosa.

'O bom nisso tudo foi que eu vi que preciso ser menos passional quando se tratar de Lex Luthor. E jamais subestimá-lo. Jamais.'

Lois assentiu, concordando, abraçou Clark e o beijou.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Pete, Lex, Tess e Lana terminaram o lauto jantar e foram para a sala. Todos foram servidos pelo mordomo com vinho safra 1938.

'Esse é o início de uma escalada memorável.', anunciou Lex. 'O dia em que Lex Luthor e Pete Ross começaram a dar passos decisivos rumo à presidência da América.', ele fez um brinde e os outros o acompanharam.

'Agora com o Superman um pouco desacreditado pela mídia e o povo, Lex está voltando a ser o homem mais importante e famoso de Metropolis.', disse Tess, sorrindo.

'Superman não cometeu um erro tão grave assim, pelo menos eu não acho.', disse Lana, defendendo o herói.

'Lana, nós já falamos sobre isso...', disse Pete pedindo com o olhar que ela se calasse.

'Eu concordo com a srta. Lang, Superman não errou tão gravemente assim.', disse Lex, fazendo Lana sorrir. 'Ele só quis agir como o Escoteiro que é. A Liga, no entanto, pagou um preço alto por fazer invasões à propriedades alheias. Especialmente o Arqueiro Verde. Ninguém mandou ele matar a mulher daquele homem vingativo.', opinou Lex.

'Nós sempre pagamos por nossos erros, mais dia, menos dia.', afirmou Tess olhando para Lex, que lhe devolveu um olhar frio. 'Frederic Mathews deu sorte até. Pelo que andam especulando, ele deve apenas ser obrigado a fazer trabalhos voluntários, já que a Liga também agiu de forma errada.'

'Um viva à justiça do nosso país.', ironizou Lana, que sorveu o vinho em seguida.

Os quatro conversaram por mais algum tempo até Pete e Lana irem embora. Os dois entraram no carro e Pete olhou contrariado para a noiva.

'Voce é realmente uma grande fã de Superman. Ou melhor, de Clark.', ele ironizou.

'Eu o admiro como herói e como homem e nunca escondi isso.', afirmou Lana.

'Ele não vai acordar um belo dia, pensar em voce e descobrir que esse tempo todo voce era o grande amor da vida dele.', afirmou Pete, ácido. Lana remexeu-se no banco do passageiro, incomodada. 'Sei que voce pensa nisso. O tempo todo. Clark ama Lois de um jeito que eu nunca vi, nem com voce, nem com ninguém. Pare de criar macaquinhos no sotão, Lana.'

'Eu vou casar com voce, não vou?', ela disse, irritada.

'Sim, nós vamos no casar. Só não sei até onde isso irá nos levar.', ele deu partida no carro.

Lana cruzou os braços, preferindo o silêncio.

Tess colocou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa, enquanto Lex ligava o som para ouvir música clássica.

'Papai era um homem reprovável em vários aspectos, mas pelo menos sempre teve um excelente gosto musical.', disse Lex, referindo-se à Lionel.

'Voce está feliz, não é, Lex?'

'Feliz? Feliz é uma palavra muito forte. Acho que satisfeito é mais adequado, mas só ficarei plenamente quando aquele alien cair de uma vez por todas.', ele sorriu malignamente. 'Eu pensei em matá-lo inúmeras vezes, mas esse episódio com a Liga me fez perceber que matar o tornaria um mártir, um ídolo inabalável... Eu não quero isso. Eu quero que ele caia. Quero que toda a Metropolis e o mundo o desprezem a ponto dele não ver outra solução a não ser isolar-se para todo o sempre.'

'Ele já ficou abalado com o que aconteceu.'

'Foi muito pouco. Uma pequena parte da mídia e da população. A grande maioria ainda o admira.', ele fez um esgar de contrariedade. 'Mas ele não é infalível. Eu só preciso que as pessoas percebam que ele tem falhas de caráter.'

'Só que ele não tem, Lex.', afirmou Tess.

'Voce não é mais a mesma, Mercy.', reclamou Lex. 'Voce sempre ficava do meu lado.'

'Eu ainda fico.', ela afirmou.

'E defende o alienígena?', ele contestou.

'Eu só acho que voce vai ter que se desdobrar em três para achar algo reprovável na conduta de Superman. Ele não mente, é honesto, salva as pessoas dia após dia, essa cidade nunca teve uma taxa de criminalidade tão baixa... Voce tem sorte por ele não querer concorrer à algum cargo público.'

'Voce está me aborrecendo, Mercy.', reclamou Lex, enchendo o copo de uísque.

'Desculpe, Lex, não era minha intenção.', disse Tess, humilde. Desde o atentado contra a Liga, ela estava pisando em ovos com o empresário. Ela debateu-se mentalmente sobre abordar ou não o próximo tópico, mas respirou fundo. 'Lex, tenho algo importante para te contar.'

'Se não é sobre como destruir Superman, não me interessa.', ele sentou na poltrona e fechou os olhos. 'Deixe-me só. Preciso relaxar.'

'É algo muito sério, Lex, algo que vai mudar nossas vidas.', ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e ganhou coragem. 'Estou grávida.'

Lex abriu os olhos e encarou Tess com um olhar frio. Ele bebeu o resto do uísque e colocou em cima da mesa. Tess torceu as mãos, nervosa. Parecia que estava sendo avaliada e achava que fosse ser aprovada.

'É meu ou de Oliver Queen?', ele perguntou, curioso.

'Lex!', ela exclamou, chateada.

'Meu ou daquele idiota?'

'É seu.', ela mentiu. Na verdade, não sabia de quem era.

'Eu não acredito em voce. Quando essa criança nascer, farei o teste de DNA.', ele disse e atalhou os protestos dela. 'Até lá, meu plano continua vigente. Amanhã, no pronunciamento da minha candidatura, anunciarei o nosso noivado. E se eu fosse voce, Tess, torceria ardentemente para esse filho ser meu.', ele avisou friamente e saiu da sala.

Tess sentou no sofá com as pernas trêmulas.

...

**Apartamento de Clark Kent**

Clark estava arrumando a cama quando Lois entrou no quarto vestindo uma camisola transparente. Clark sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Ela se aproximou dele.

'Hoje vamos esquecer dos nossos problemas, do mundo lá fora. Agora seremos só nós dois. O que voce acha?', ela sorriu.

'Perfeito.', ele disse e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Os dois começaram a beijar-se e se acariciar sem pressa. Aproveitando cada segundo. Ela estremeceu quando ele roçou os lábios em seu pescoço. Ela acariciou-lhe a nuca com uma mão, eventualmente enroscando uma ou duas mechas do cabelo negro nos dedos. Podia sentir sua mão forte apertando sua cintura, mas sem machucá-la. Estonteada, ela se agarrou com mais força àquele corpo quente e convidativo. Lois ajudou Clark a se despir enquanto continuava a beijá-lo. Precisava senti-lo desesperadamente.

Deitaram-se na cama. As mãos lhe percorriam o corpo, tocava-lhe os seios, roçando e acariciando. As alças da camisola caíram de seus ombros. Ela gemeu sem saber se num protesto ou se para manifestar consentimento. Não sabia de nada. Só sabia daquelas mãos que passeavam em sua nudez,que exploravam as suas formas, moldando-se aos volumes e curvas de seucorpo. Só sabia daqueles dedos resvalando em seus seios, repetidamente, prendendo-os com delicadeza, acariciando-os. Orientada por aquelas mãos, Lois ergueu os quadris, ajudando-o a despir-lhe a camisola. Ficou nua e vulnerável debaixo dele. Contudo, as mãos que lhe percorriam o corpo eram doces, gentis, davam-lhe prazer. Tocavam-na em toda parte, detendo-se com freqüência, tornando cada carícia um adorável presente. Os dedos curiosos e investigantes provocaram a reação natural: sua carne se tornou úmida e escorregadia. Uma massagem sensual lhe acelerou a respiração e lhe apressou as batidas do coraçã . Mais depressa. Com mais sensualidade. Ele movia sobre ela num ritmo vertiginoso.

Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, saciados e felizes.

'Amo voce, Clark.'

'Amo voce, Lois. Para sempre.'

...

**Star Lab**

Dr. Emil Hamilton estava na cozinha terminando de fazer seu sanduíche quando o alarme soou. Em pouco tempo estabeleceu-se uma correria desenfreada e gritos assustadores. Emil arregalou os olhos ao chegar ao corredor e ver um corpo estripado sendo jogado contra a parede. Doomsday olhou para o médico, que saiu correndo, não só para fugir da fera, mas também pensando em como contê-la. Os guardas atiraram contra o monstro, em vão e acabaram sendo assassinados.

Emil viu que Doomsday destruiu o laboratório e acionou o alerta que soaria na Torre de Vigilância. Doomsday conseguiu chegar até Emil e o atacou.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Bart estava dormindo de boca aberta com os pés em cima da mesa dos monitores. A.C. aproximou-se do amigo com um saco plástico cheio de ar na mão e o estorou, fazendo Bart gritar e cair da cadeira. A.C. e Victor, que assistia à tudo, começaram a rir. Bart levantou-se.

'Hahaha, muito engraçado!', ele fez uma careta. 'Eu acho bom voces terem aprendido a correr mais do que eu!'

O alarme soou e os três ficaram atentos. O sinal vinha do Star Lab.

'Ih, galera, problemas. E dos graves.', murmurou Bart.

'Vamos avisar Batman e Superman. Acho que o nosso monstro de estimação se soltou.', disse A.C. acertadamente.

...

**Talon**

Chloe sentou no sofá com uma xícara de chá na mão. Ela resolvera ficar algum tempo em Smallville para descansar e pensar em um modo eficaz de ajudar Davis. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o tratamento dado pela Liga não surtiria efeito. Chloe bebeu um pouco de chá e pensou nos bons momentos que tivera com o namorado antes de toda a loucura começar. Ela só queria o homem que ela amava de volta. Chloe ligou a televisão e arregalou os olhos ao ver o estrago causado no Star Lab. A repórter anunciava que o monstro estava à solta.

'Davis... Meu Deus...', ela sussurrou, largou a xícara em cima da mesa, pegou sua bolsa, a chave do carro e saiu correndo.

...

**Star Lab**

Jimmy tirava fotos freneticamente enquanto Lois colhia material para sua matéria, porém sua real preocupação era com Chloe. Superman, Batman e Mulher-Maravilha ajudavam os feridos enquanto o Corpo de Bombeiros chegava ao local. O funcionários do IML ensacavam os corpos. Cyborg, sem uma das pernas mecânicas, apoiava-se em Impulse e Aquaman falava com os amigos.

'Ele está pior. Tentamos detê-lo, mas sem sucesso.', lamentou A.C. 'Ele parecia uma força da natureza. Acho que está muito mais forte do que da última vez.'

'Onde está Emil?', perguntou Bruce.

'Ele está ferido e só não morreu porque a polícia chegou à tempo.', contou Impulse.

'Eu sei qual o seu próximo passo.', disse Superman, sério. 'Ele vai atrás de Chloe. Precisamos localizá-la.'

'Todos nós temos um localizador em nossos celulares.', disse Diana ligando o seu. 'Ideia de Oliver. Melhor do que chipar nossos uniformes como ele queria.', ela não viu sinal da loira. 'Não há sinal dela.'

'Por que ela está bloqueando o sinal.', disse Bruce acertadamente. 'Chloe quer encontrar a criatura. Ela pensa que ele pode ter cura, mas pelo que vi aqui e pelo que sei do que é capaz de fazer, sei que não há mais nada a fazer por Davis Bloome.'

'Eu vou procurá-la e encontrá-la.', assegurou Clark, saindo voando.

Lois viu o voo de Superman e aproximou-se dos heróis.

'Ele foi atrás de Chloe, não é?', ela perguntou e Diana assentiu. 'Espero que ele evite o pior.'

'Ele vai conseguir, não se preocupe.', disse Diana, otimista.

...

Superman viu o carro de Chloe no meio da estrada e pousou. Ele já havia ido até o Talon sem sinal da amiga. Clark viu que não havia ninguém no veículo e ficou frustrado. O seu celular tocou e ele viu que era uma mensagem de Chloe.

_Clark,_

_Sei que voce está preocupado, mas estou bem. Tudo dará certo. Davis precisa de mim. Um dia voce me entenderá. Por favor, nem voce, nem ninguém da Liga pode vir atrás de mim._

_Cuide de Lois. _

_Adeus._

_Chloe._

Clark ficou tão furioso que deu um soco na capota do carro e os quatro pneus arrearam. Chloe só podia ter enlouquecido. Aquilo era o pior que poderia acontecer.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

**Planeta Diário**

**Uma semana depois**

Ir para o terraço sempre fora uma maneira que Lois encontrava para relaxar e pensar com calma nas coisas que lhe aconteciam. Clark também acabou adquirindo o mesmo hábito. E mesmo quando estava agindo como seu alter-ego, ele gostava de ficar por ali, sentado na mureta, olhando a agitação da cidade, pensando ou simplesmente esquecendo um pouco dos seus inúmeros problemas. Lois deu um suspiro sentido e Clark acariciou a mão dela.

'Também não paro de pensar em Chloe e em como solucionar esse problema.'

'O pior é que Chloe não quer ser achada. Ela se escondeu com aquele monstro. Eu queria sacudi-la e tentar fazer os neurônios dela voltarem a funcionar corretamente!', ela desabafou.

'Ela acha que a fera voltará a ser Davis e será contida... mas nenhum de nós da Liga compartilhamos da mesma opinião.'

'Também acho que Chloe está dando murro em ponta de faca. Ela é tão teimosa!'

'Deve ser genético, não é?', ele provocou e ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

De repente, uma luz muito forte tomou conta do terraço e de lá saiu um rapaz. Clark o reconheceu. Era Rokk, da Legião de Super-Heróis. Na época de seu treinamento, Jor-El lhe falara sobre a Legião e Clark acabara por conhecer Rokk em uma de suas missões.

'Rokk!', ele exclamou e cumprimentou o legendário com um aperto de mão. 'O que faz aqui.'

'Te dar um aviso, Kal-El.', ele falou, sério e depois fitou Lois. 'Então, essa é a lendária Lois Lane. Garth iria adorar vê-la em carne e osso.'

'Como é?', disse Lois sem entender.

'Rokk é do futuro. Ele sabe muito sobre nós.', explicou Clark.

'Jura? E onde está o DeLorean?', ela perguntou, um pouco incrédula e Rokk sorriu.

'Só posso te dizer uma coisa, srta. Lane. Um dia, o seu Pulitzer irá chegar às suas mãos.', ele contou e ela ficou boquiaberta.

'Bom, pelo menos vieram boas notícias do futuro... E eu nem precisei ler o meu horóscopo.', ela gracejou e Rokk achou graça.

'Kal-El, é sobre Doomsday, a quem voces chamam de Davis Bloome.', ele disse e o casal ficou alerta. 'É preciso detê-lo o quanto antes. Ele não sossegará enquanto não te destruir, para isso que ele foi criado geneticamente por Zod e Faora, para ser o último destruidor da Terra. E só voce estará no caminho dele.', ele contou, deixando os repórteres surpresos. Rokk tirou o anel da Legião do bolso e deu à Clark. 'Aqui. Este é o anel da Legião. Envie a criatura para o nosso tempo e nós cuidaremos dela.'

'Rokk, não vou deixar voces se arriscarem por minha causa.', protestou Clark, pegando o anel.

'Kal-El, a pior decisão que voce tomar é enfrentá-lo. Ele não vai parar enquanto não te matar. E tirem sua amiga Chloe do meio disso tudo. Senão, ela pode perecer também. Tomem muito cuidado.', ele recomendou. 'Foi um prazer revê-lo, Kal-El e conhecê-la Lois Lane. Voces serão admirados por todos no futuro. Adeus.', ele ativou o anel e sumiu.

Clark ficou olhando para o anel com uma expressão de dúvida e Lois abraçou o próprio corpo.

'Uau, quase me senti em uma sci-fi.', ela tocou no rosto de Clark. 'A decisão final cabe à voce. Saiba que sempre te apoiarei. E também posso dar uma surra nesse bicho sem educação.'

'Lois, quero voce em segurança. Rokk não teria viajado no tempo se não fosse muito sério. Eu vou atrás de Doomsday e mandá-lo para a Zona Fantasma.', ele resolveu e segurou as mãos da amada com carinho. 'Se eu não conseguir... Se Doomsday escapar e eu tiver que enfrentá-lo... Quero voce longe de Metropolis.', ela começou a negar com a cabeça. 'Por favor, Lois!', ele pediu.

'Não, não, sem chance, Smallville! Nós estamos juntos nessa!', ela exclamou.

'Lois, vou tirar Chloe da linha de tiro e preciso que voce saia da cidade com ela. É sério.'

'Eu sei que é sério. Por isso mesmo não vou fugir. Eu não vou balançar um pano vermelho na frente do monstrinho, mas ficarei por perto. Não posso simplesmente ir embora e te deixar assim...'

'Lois, eu entendo sua preocupação e agradeço. Sei que posso contar com voce. E por saber disso, novamente peço, imploro, que se as coisas saírem completamente do controle, voce estará bem longe daqui com Chloe. Prometa, Lois.'

Lois bufou e assentiu à contragosto. Não queria discutir com Clark, porém se algo de grave acontecesse à ele, teria de quebrar a promessa.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Bruce terminou seu treinamento e enxugou o torso nu com uma toalha. Ele precisava relaxar, seus nervos estavam exaltados desde que Chloe fora estúpida o bastante para fugir com Davis. Os heróis estavam tentando localizá-los, ainda sem sucesso. Diana entrou na sala de treinamento e admirou o corpo malhado de Bruce. Ele era um homem incrível, não só fisicamente, mas, pelo seu caráter também. Diana jamais pensou que um dia se interessaria por um exemplar masculino da espécie humana, sempre achou que se relacionaria com um 'igual' em força e poderes, mas Bruce tomava conta dos seus pensamentos.

'Pelo visto voce está se preparando para o pior.', ela disse, parando em frente à ele.

'Eu acho que é algo inevitável. Chloe não conseguirá conter a fera por muito tempo. Ele vai atacar, eu sinto isso. Teremos que evitar que não se torne uma tragédia de maiores proporções.', ele jogou a toalha em cima do banco. Ele percebeu o olhar de apreciação de Diana e gostou. 'E voce, o que acha?'

'O mesmo que voce, aliás, todos aqui na Liga compartilham da mesma opinião.', ela se aproximou mais dele e teve que se esforçar para não tocá-lo. 'Estaremos prontos.', ela assegurou. 'Voce está suado. Vai tomar um banho?'

'Vou. Um banho frio. Para relaxar.'

'Vai precisar mesmo...', ela murmurou e tocou na pele dele com a ponta dos dedos, causando-lhe um arrepio. 'Quando a fera for encontrada não teremos descanso.'

'Voce também vai relaxar? Tem uma ótima banheira no vestiário feminino, Oliver fez questão, se bem que eu acho que ele tinha intenção de patrulhar esses banhos...', ele gracejou e Diana riu.

'Eu gosto da banheira, mas hoje prefiro uma boa ducha...', ela moveu a mão até a cintura dele.

'É uma ótima ideia.', ele concordou e lhe deu um beijo cheio de paixão.

Bruce e Diana entraram no chuveiro e fizeram amor enquanto eram banhados pela ducha de água fria.

...

**Galpão abandonado da fábrica de carros da LexCorp**

**Madrugada**

Davis andava de um lado para o outro, sem parar, nervoso. Ele agredira um caixa numa lanchonete por onde ele e Chloe passaram e cada vez mais ia ficando irascível, nem mesmo as palavras de Chloe eram capazes de acalmá-lo. Chloe estava num canto da parede abraçada ao próprio corpo e finalmente dando razão aos seus amigos. Não havia mais solução para Davis.

'Davis, vamos voltar para Metropolis...', ela pediu, numa última tentativa.

'Não!', ele gritou.

'Davis, meus amigos vão te ajudar, voce sabe...'

'Ninguém pode me ajudar, ninguém!', ele gritou e avançou contra ela, mas antes que a tocasse, levou um flechada no ombro que o fez urrar.

'Posso ainda estar um pouco quebrado, mas minha mira continua boa!', exclamou Oliver, saindo das sombras. 'Afaste-se dela.', ele apontou outra flecha.

Davis olhou para Chloe e ela baixou a cabeça. Ele compreendeu tudo e uma fúria tomou conta de si. Chloe o traíra. Ela avisara a Liga da Justiça para tentarem pará-lo.

'Sua traidora! Voce os avisou!', ele acusou e ela não negou. 'Vai pagar por isso! Todos irão pagar!', ele berrou e avançou contra Chloe, mas foi atirado contra a parede por Impulse.

'Vai com calma aí, monstrão, Chloe é das nossas!', exclamou Bart.

Davis levantou-se, já começando a se transformar em Doomsday e Canário usou seu grito supersônico para atirá-lo contra uma viga. Dinah se aproximou de Chloe.

'Chloe, é melhor voce sair daqui. O jato de Oliver está lá fora te esperando. Entre nele, pegue Lois e saia de Metropolis imediatamente!'

'Tudo bem. Obrigado. E desculpem...', ela disse, humilde.

'Depois a gente fala sobre isso, agora vai.', ordenou Dinah e Chloe saiu correndo do galpão.

'Chloeeeee!', berrou Davis, levantando-se para correr atrás dela.

'Não tem mais Chloe, agora é conosco! E é provável que voce não saia vivo.', disse Oliver, atirando uma flecha contra Doomsday.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark terminou de digitar uma carta, imprimiu-a, guardou em um envelope e entregou à Lois. Ela o fitou sem entender.

'É minha carta para os cidadãos de Metropolis. Só abra caso eu não puder transmitir a mensagem pessoalmente.'

'Clark...', ela o abraçou com força. 'Estou com medo. Medo por Chloe, por nós, mas principalmente por voce. Não quero que nada te aconteça. Não sei viver sem voce, Smallville.'

'Também não sei viver sem voce, Lois.', ele declarou. 'Mas eu não posso fugir das minhas responsabilidades.', ele a fitou. 'Vou ficar mais tranquilo quando voce e Chloe estiverem longe daqui. Ela está vindo no jato de Oliver. Quero as duas em segurança.'

'Clark, eu... não sei mais o que dizer... E logo eu que sou tão tagarela...', ela murmurou e eles riram, mas os olhos de ambos estavam úmidos. Era como se pressentissem uma tragédia se aproximando. 'Se cuida, está bem?', ela disse e ele assentiu. 'Voce é de aço, mas não é imortal.', ela o beijou. 'Amo voce.'

'Amo voce também. Sempre.', ele se afastou. 'Preciso ir. Adeus, Lois.'

'Até logo.', ela corrigiu-o e sentiu um arrepio de medo quando ele saiu voando. 'Volte para mim, Smallville.'

...

**Galpão abandonado da LexCorp**

Oliver levantou-se com dificuldade. Tinha sido uma surra e tanto. Ele nunca pudera imaginar que Davis fosse tão poderoso e tão descontrolado. Oliver ajudou Dinah a se levantar, enquanto Impulse abria os olhos e se levantava. Estavam todos feridos e sangrando, mas bem.

'Estão todos bem?', perguntou Oliver preocupado.

'Tudo ok, líder verde.', disse Impulse e Canário assentiu, concordando. 'Quebrado, mas bem. Pronto para outra, mas dessa vez vou desforrar.'

Superman pousou na entrada do galpão, entrou no local e viu os amigos.

'Doomsday... Onde está ele?'

'Se voce está se referindo aquele paquiderme enfurecido, ele nos nocauteou depois de muita luta e sumiu.', informou Oliver.

'Droga...', ele olhou para os amigos com atenção. 'Voces estão bem?'

'Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos.', disse Canário, limpando o sangue no canto da boca.

'Ele quer me destruir. E para chamar minha atenção, nenhum lugar melhor do que Metropolis...', deduziu Clark, que saiu dali voando.

'Voces ouviram o Escoteiro.', disse Oliver. 'Vamos para Metropolis. Essa criatura vai fazer um estrago na cidade.'

Os heróis saíram correndo do galpão.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois desligou o computador, segurou a carta aberta de Superman para Metropolis e mordeu o lábio em dúvida. Ela queria ler o que estava escrito, mas achava que seria um desrespeito, Clark lhe confiara aquilo. Lois também não queria ir embora, mas não queria aumentar o problema dele. Lois se debatia mentalmente com as escolhas que deveria fazer.

Chloe chegou ao jornal e foi direto para a mesa de Lois. Elas começaram a ouvir gritos, explosões e em todo o prédio iniciou-se uma correria.

'Lois!', gritou Chloe, aproximando-se da prima e abraçando-a.

'Chloe, que bom que voce está bem! Nunca mais me pregue um susto desse, senão vou ter que te dar uma surra!', a jornalista abraçou a prima com mais força.

'Eu prometo, Lois.', ela sorriu, emocionada. 'Desculpe por tudo.'

'Tudo bem, todo mundo já ficou meio cego por causa da paixão.'

'É, mas eu me apaixonei por um monstro...', lamentou a loirinha.

A TV começou a transmitir, ao vivo, o caos que se espalhara pelo centro de Metropolis. Doomsday atacava a tudo e a todos com fúria animalesca, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passava. Chloe e Lois ficaram preocupadas. Chloe segurou a mão da prima.

'Vamos embora, prima. O jato de Oliver está nos esperando para sairmos de Metropolis.'

'Chloe, eu...', ela estava indecisa.

'Lois!', gritou Jimmy, aproximando-se da jornalista. 'Lois, a cidade enlouqueceu por causa do monstro! Está todo mundo desesperado!', eles olharam para TV e viram o exato momento em que Superman chegava para enfrentar Doomsday. 'Eu sabia que o Azulão não ia nos deixar na mão! Dá nele, Supercara!', vibrou Jimmy.

'Jimbo, a gente não pode ficar aqui como expectadores! A gente tem que ver isso de perto!', exclamou Lois e Jimmy concordou, animado. 'Pegue sua câmera, Olsen, temos um trabalho a fazer!'

'É pra já, Lois!', ele exclamou e foi pegar sua máquina em cima da mesa.

'Lois, Clark pediu para voce vir comigo...', lembrou-a Chloe. 'Voce estará mais segura...'

'Eu sei, Chlo, mas eu não posso ir. É meu jeito de ajudar. E eu quero estar por perto, não quero deixá-lo sozinho.', explicou Lois e Chloe, assentiu, entendendo.

'Boa sorte, prima. Se cuida.', a loirinha abraçou Lois.

'Cuide-se também.'

Chloe saiu do Planeta Diário enquanto Lois e Jimmy iam para o heliporto do Planeta. Lois entrou no helicóptero e sorriu para o parceiro.

'Aperte o cintos, Jimmy! Essa noite vai ser de arrasar!', ela exclamou, fazendo o helicóptero levantar voo.

...

**Centro de Metropolis**

Clark viu, aliviado, o jato de Oliver saindo de Metropolis. Chloe e Lois estavam em segurança. Clark havia atirado Doomsday contra um prédio e o mesmo havia desabado, soterrando o monstro. A Liga da Justiça também estava atuante, ajudando os cidadãos a evacuarem a cidade. O exército mandou mais um batalhão para tentar deter Doomsday, já que a primeira tropa fracassara. O segundo pelotão era liderado pelo General Sam Lane.

Doomsday saiu debaixo dos escombros e voltou a atacar Superman. Os dois lutaram até que Doomsday fez um prédio inteiro de 20 andares cair sobre o herói.

Sam Lane, no seu jipe, passou as ordens a tropa.

'Preparar, fogo!', ele berrou no seu alto-falante.

O helicóptero do Planeta Diário sobrevoava o local e Jimmy tirava fotos sem parar. Ele nunca vira algo assim na sua vida. Lois procurava por Clark e surpreendeu-se ao ver o pai no campo de batalha. Doomsday foi atingido pelos disparos dos tanques do exército, mas fora em vão. Nada parecia ter poder para derrubar a fera.

'Não desistam, homens, vamos destruir o monstro!', berrou Sam Lane.

Superman saiu dos escombros no exato momento em que Doomsday ia matar o General. Ele tirou o jipe da rota do monstro e os dois voltaram a lutar.

'O Azulão vai detonar esse monstro!', gritava Jimmy, olhando a luta empolgado. Lois manteve-se apreensiva.

Mulher-Maravilha atingiu o monstro em cheio antes que ele esmagasse a cabeça de Clark. Cyborg, Kara e Impulse também atacaram mas foram derrotados. Doomsday viu o helicóptero do Planeta e reconheceu Lois. Ele deu um salto espetacular e pulou no transporte. Jimmy direcionou os flashes para os olhos do monstro, mas a bateria da máquina acabou. Jimmy viu, horrorizado, o monstro direcionar suas garras ao seu pescoço. Lois fez uma manobra mais arriscada, fazendo a fera oscilar e soltar uma das mãos.

'Lois, a gente tem que sair daqui!', berrou Jimmy, desesperado.

'Eu sei! Segure-se, Jimbo!', ela gritou, fazendo outra manobra, tentando jogar Doomsday contra um prédio.

Superman voou de encontro à fera e conseguiu jogá-lo no meio da rua. O herói fez o helicóptero pousar no chão e olhou aborrecido para Lois.

'Srta. Lane, o que está fazendo aqui?'

'Reportando, Superman, apenas reportando!', ela explicou com um ar inocente. 'Valeu pela ajuda!'

'Voces dois, saiam daqui, agora!', ele ordenou, Jimmy e Lois assentiram e saíram correndo.

Clark balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Lois era teimosa demais.

Escondidos atrás de escombros, Jimmy e Lois viram Superman e Doomsday iniciarem outra luta mortal. Sam Lane aproximou-se da filha.

'Lois, o que voce está fazendo aqui com esse garoto?', ele perguntou, irritado e Jimmy fez uma careta.

'Fazendo meu trabalho assim como o senhor, General.', ela afirmou.

'Aqui não é lugar para voce. Vamos embora daqui antes que o pior aconteça.'

'Nem adianta, que eu não saio daqui.', ela teimou.

'Nem eu.', disse Jimmy, que calou-se ao ver o olhar enviesado do general.

Superman e Doomsday continuaram sua luta até que o monstro deixou Clark estirado no chão, parecendo morto. Lois colocou a mão na boca para evitar gritar. Jimmy voltou a tirar fotos, preocupado. Superman conseguiu recuperar-se e derrubou Doomsday. Ele pegou o monstro e saiu voando com ele para longe dali, até que todos ouviram e viram uma grande explosão.

Estava tudo terminado.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

**LexCorp**

Lex jogou o telefone contra a parede, estilhaçando-o. Estava inconformado e furioso. Sentia como se algo grandioso que o destino tivesse lhe reservado escapara-lhe por entre os dedos. Tess entrou no escritório e fitou Lex, que andava de um lado para o outro.

'Nem sinal dele, Lex. As pessoas estão começando a realmente acreditar que ele morreu. Ele se sacrificou por Metropolis.', ela disse, tentando não demonstrar que ficara emocionada.

'Maldito alienígena! Desgraçado!', berrou Lex mais furioso ainda. 'Eu é quem deveria tê-lo matado e mais ninguém! E isso antes de provar que ele era uma fraude, um herói de araque, um exibicionista!', ele olhou para Tess. 'Agora ele será mais idolatrado do que antes. Superman, o herói do mundo, capaz de dar a própria vida por essa cidade hipócrita!'

'Ao que consta, Doomsday, o monstro, foi enterrado debaixo da Terra. A Liga continuará fazendo o monitoramento do local. Eles ainda tem esperanças de que Superman esteja vivo em algum lugar...'

'Maldito herói, até na hora de morrer ele tira a minha glória!', queixou-se Lex. Ele respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. 'Ok. Se eu não pude matar aquele ET com as minhas próprias mãos, vou tirar vantagem da morte dele. Aquele miserável me deve isso depois de ter estragado os meus planos.'

'Ele realmente se importava com essa cidade...', murmurou Tess pensativa.

'Oh, que bonito, Mercy, agora voce virou fã dele também? Não me diga que vai colocar flores no local onde ele morreu e ficar cantando canções bregas de despedida como aqueles fãs retardados que aparecem na TV?'

'Lex, eu sei que voce o odiava, mas não dá para negar que o que ele fez, pouquíssimos no lugar dele fariam...'

'Porque ele achava que era superior à todos nós, sua idiota!', ele berrou, furioso. 'Essa luta contra Doomsday foi mais uma sessão de exibicionismo dele! Voce já foi mais inteligente, Mercy!'

'Desculpe, Lex, não quero aborrecê-lo. Qualquer novidade, eu venho te contar.'

'Eu tenho uma novidade.', disse Pete entrando no escritório. Ele não ouvira o desabafo de Lex. 'Se daqui a uma semana, Superman não reaparecer, o Prefeito já planeja fazer um funeral simbólico do herói com todo o aval do Presidente, que era um grande fã do Homem de Aço.'

'Que comovente...', ironizou Lex. Ele tratou de se acalmar. 'Não deixa de fazer sentido. Todos vão querer prestar a última homenagem ao grande herói. Eu também faço questão de estar lá, preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos.'

'Eu imaginei.', disse Pete. Ele ainda tinha esperanças que Clark reaparecesse. 'Mas Superman é forte. Talvez ele ressurja antes do funeral simbólico.'

'Eu gostaria muito que isso acontecesse, Pete.', afirmou Lex com sinceridade.

...

**Kent Farm**

**Smallville**

A fazenda estava mergulhada em um silêncio incomum. Martha e Jonathan estavam preocupados desde a luta do filho contra Doomsday. Por mais que eles tivessem esperanças de que Clark fosse retornar, não conseguiam parar de pensar no que realmente acontecera com o filho. Martha estava fazendo café e deu um suspiro puxado. Só conseguia pensar em Clark e se ele estava bem. A campainha tocou e ela atendeu. Lois estava parada na porta com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Eu só... eu quis vir aqui... é como.. como se eu estivesse mais perto dele...', ela falou entre lágrimas.

'Eu entendo, querida.', disse Martha, puxando Lois para um abraço confortador.

Martha serviu Lois com um xícara de café. Lois estava sentada na poltrona e suspirou. A sua mente só pensava em Clark e em onde ele poderia estar. Às vezes pensava que ele poderia estar morto, mas afastava a ideia com um repelão. No fundo do seu coração, sentia que ele ainda estava vivo e retornaria.

'Todos acham que Clark está entre os desaparecidos do Dia D.', ela contou para Martha. 'Clark me deu uma carta aberta para os cidadãos de Metropolis. Eu a dei para Perry publicar hoje e vim para cá. Estou meio sem rumo.'

'Eu penso que Clark está bem. Talvez ele esteja machucado, por isso não consiga se comunicar conosco. Mas ele vai voltar. Coração de mãe não se engana.', disse Martha, com segurança e também para confortar Lois.

'Eu também tenho essa esperança.', murmurou Lois, olhando para a xícara de café. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela não sentia vontade de beber nenhuma gota de cafeína.

'Tudo vai terminar bem. Tenha fé.', Martha segurou a mão de Lois.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Os heróis escutaram Oliver ler cada palavra da carta aberta de Clark (Lois enviara uma cópia para a Liga). Oliver a finalizou com um nó na garganta. Cada palavra o tocara, assim como aos membros da Liga, bastava olhar para a expressão de cada um.

'É isso. O Escoteiro, como sempre, pensou mais no bem do próximo do que em si próprio. Ele sabia o ia acontecer, mas mesmo assim se arriscou. Clark Kent, Superman, era um grande herói e merece ser admirado com tal.', finalizou Oliver.

Os heróis bateram palmas em homenagem ao amigo, menos Bruce, que permaneceu sério. Diana tocou no ombro dele.

'Bruce, o que foi?'

'Tudo isso é uma palhaçada.', ele resmungou. 'Clark não está morto. Pode estar ferido, mas não falecido. Ele está vivo, só precisamos nos concentrar e encontrá-lo.'

'Eu também acho que Clark era muito forte, mais forte e resistente do que todos nós juntos... Mas se...'

'Não tem _se_, Diana.', ele a interrompeu. 'Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não achar o Kent.'

'Eu posso ajudar, se voce quiser.', ela se ofereceu. Talvez Bruce estivesse com razão. Não era a hora de perder as esperanças.

'Toda ajuda é bem-vinda.', ele esboçou um sorriso. 'Vamos trazer Clark de volta para casa.', ele disse e Diana aquiesceu.

Chloe entrou na Torre e todos a fitaram. Chloe sentiu os olhares acusatórios mas estava decidida a enfrentá-los. Devia isso à Clark. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para todos eles.

'Eu sei que toda essa tragédia poderia ter sido evitada se eu não tivesse ajudado Dav... Doomsday. Eu agi impulsivamente e todos pagaram o preço, principalmente Clark...', ela segurou as lágrimas. 'Não vou tentar me justificar. Eu errei e peço perdão. Mas também não acho que voces irão me perdoar. E eu entendo perfeitamente.', ela suspirou. 'Eu lamento perder a amizade de todos voces. Fazer parte da Liga me fazia sentir especial, que eu poderia fazer a diferença... Nunca imaginei que as coisas fossem terminar assim... Por isso tudo, eu vim comunicar que estou me desligando permanentemente da Liga da Justiça.'

'Se voce quer fazer algo pela Liga e por Clark, não fuja.', disse Bruce aproximando-se dela. 'Aja. Conserte o erro de suas ações impensadas.', ele falou seriamente e ela baixou a cabeça. 'Ajude-nos a encontrar Clark. Depois que ele voltar, voces conversam, voce se desculpa com ele e vê se ainda quer sair da Liga.'

'Mas Clark... Todos disseram que ele.. ele pode estar morto.', ela disse num sussurro. A ideia de nunca mais ver o melhor amigo aumentava exponencialmente a sua culpa.

'Pode estar não quer dizer que está morto de fato.', atalhou Oliver. 'Bruce tem razão. Ao invés de ficarmos com essas caras de velório, vamos procurar o Escoteiro. Clark faria o mesmo por nós.'

Todos concordaram e Chloe assentiu. Ela ficaria na Liga até que Clark fosse encontrado. E depois deixaria para trás a vida de heroísmo.

...

**Café de Metropolis**

Lana estava sentada à mesa bebendo um pouco de suco de uva. A repórter na televisão anunciava que homenagens à Superman surgiam em todo o mundo e mais outras viriam. Lana sentiu a tristeza abatê-la mais ainda. Nunca imaginou que um dia Clark morreria de uma forma tão brutal e ao mesmo tempo tão heróica. Lana agora tinha que se conformar, casar com Pete e tentar ser feliz. Era o que Clark gostaria.

O celular tocou e ela atendeu. Era Pete.

'Olá, Pete.'

'Falei a pouco com Lex. Anunciaremos oficialmente a candidatura à presidência e Lex planeja participar do funeral simbólico de Superman.'

'Voce e Lex são tão frios... Ele era seu amigo, Pete.', ela disse chateada.

'Ele não era meu amigo, ele é. Voce acredita mesmo que ele esteja morto? Pois eu não. Quando menos esperarmos, Clark reaparece. Ele não é como nós, Lana.',ele assegurou, otimista.

'Ele não é como nós, mas não é invencível.', ela bufou. 'Queria ter sua mesma fé, Pete.'

'É porque voce está pensando que sua grande chance acabou.', ele falou acertadamente. 'Se ele morreu mesmo, não há a mínima chance de haver uma reprise da novela Clark e Lana.'

'Pete, não estou com cabeça para esse tipo de discussão boba...', ela disse irritada, embora que no fundo, soubesse que ele estava certo.

'Não é discussão, querida, apenas a constatação de um fato.', ele disse tranquilamente.

'Pete, voce ainda me ama?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Ainda estou apaixonado por voce, Lana, mas não vou ficar amando sozinho para sempre. Acho bom voce se resolver sentimentalmente de uma vez por todas. Entenda que mesmo que Clark retorne, não é para voce que ele vai voar. Não preciso dizer para quem, não é?'

'Não.', ela resmungou. Às vezes gostaria que Lois tivesse morrido no lugar de Clark. 'Pete, eu já decidi. Já escolhi a data do nosso casamento.'

'Não vai ter mais volta, Lana. Voce está certa disso?'

'Nunca estive tão certa em minha vida. Clark Kent, é, definitivamente, uma página virada na minha vida.', ela disse com segurança.

'Ok. Bem-vinda à minha vida, futura sra. Ross.', disse Pete bem humorado. 'Tenho que desligar, estou chegando no partido. Nos falamos mais tarde.'

'Ok. Tchau.', ela desligou o celular e fechou os olhos por um instante. Talvez tivesse cometido um erro mas agora não iria recuar. Lana abriu os olhos e ficou boquiaberta ao ver Clark andando pela rua. Ela levantou e saiu correndo. 'Oh, meu Deus, Clark!', ela correu e conseguiu segurar seu braço perto de um beco. 'Clark é voce! Clark! Meu Deus, voce voltou!', ela o abraçou com ternura, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

Clark Luthor afastou Lana. Ela franziu a testa sem entender.

'Desculpe, moça, endereço errado.', ele disse e saiu de perto dela.

'Clark, eu amo voce!', ela exclamou. 'Fique comigo!'

'Lamento.', ele disse e se misturou à multidão.

Lana começou a chorar.

...

**Smallville**

Lois sentou no sofá do celeiro e olhou em tudo ao redor. Tudo ali lhe lembrava Clark. Lois sabia que não deveria ficar tão abatida, ela deveria levantar, erguer a cabeça e procurar Clark até não ter mais forças, porém, simplesmente não sabia por onde começar.

Lois abriu o velho baú de Clark e olhou as coisas que ele guardava. Ficou surpresa ao ver a bola esmagada.

'Usei muita força, eu acho.'

Lois ouviu a voz de Clark e achou que havia enlouquecido de vez. Ela olhou para trás e viu Clark Luthor parado diante dela. Ele não usava óculos e estava todo vestido de preto. Lois o abraçou e Clark Luthor se aconchegou à ela, sentindo seu perfume.

'Que saudade, Lois. Senti tanta falta de estar com voce...', ele confessou.

'Clark, eu sabia que voce voltaria para mim.', ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Sempre, Lois. E dessa vez, ninguém irá nos separar.',ele assegurou. 'Eu amo voce, Lois. Voce é o meu destino.'

'Clark, nós fazemos o nosso destino. Nós estamos juntos porque escolhemos, não por causa de uma lenda maluca...', ela lembrou.

'Lenda?', ele repetiu sem entender e ela estranhou. 'Não existe lenda alguma. Existe nós. Clark e Lois, juntos contra o mundo todo.'

'Eu prefiro Lois e Clark.', ela o corrigiu bem humorada.

'Voce sempre foi mandona.', ele afirmou e ela começou a prestar atenção nele. 'Mas o importante é que estamos e ficaremos juntos. Para sempre.'

'É, só que nós temos que resolver como Clark Kent vai reaparecer. Todos pensam que voce está desaparecido após o Dia D. E Superman tem que dizer ao mundo que está vivo e bem.'

'Que se dane essa gente.', ele falou, irritado. 'Eu só me importo com voce.'

Lois se afastou de Clark Luthor. Aquele não era o Clark que ela conhecia. Clark jamais agiria e falaria assim. A postura dele também era diferente, altiva e arrogante.

'Onde está o seu óculos?', ela perguntou, séria.

'Não gosto de óculos e não preciso de um. Voce vai ter que se acostumar em me ver assim...', ele sorriu.

'Quem é voce?', ela perguntou, se afastando mais dele.

'O homem da sua vida.', ele afirmou, arrogante.

'Lois, a sra. Kent falou que voce estava aqui.', a voz de Oliver soou enquanto ele e Dinah subiam a escada.

'Estou aqui, Oliver!', gritou Lois, sem tirar os olhos de Clark Luthor.

'Tinha me esquecido que esse rato loiro existe por aqui também.', murmurou Clark Luthor de mau humor.

'Lois, tudo bem?', perguntou Dinah. A loira arregalou os olhos ao ver Clark. 'Clark? Voce está vivo!'

'Caramba, Escoteiro, a Liga está se reunindo para te procurar e voce aqui?', disse Oliver sorrindo aliviado. 'Mas eu entendo que voce tenha querido ver Lois primeiro.'

'Claro que entende, Oliver, voce sempre quis tirá-la de mim, não é?', disse Clark Luthor encarando-o e surpreendendo Dinah e Oliver. 'Mas tenho novidades para voce. Ao contrário do outro, eu não sou um homem tolerante. Não vou mais deixar voce tomar o que é meu.'

'Mas do que é que voce está falando?', questionou Oliver boquiaberto com a postura de Clark.

'Ele não é o nosso Clark.', contou Lois. 'É outro Clark. Só não sei o que ele está fazendo aqui.'

'O que mais poderia estar fazendo aqui? Vim buscá-la, Lois.', ele deu um sorriso cafageste. 'Eu pensei bastante e vi que o que eu quero só pode estar com voce. Então vou unir o útil ao agradável.'

'Não nessa vida, sua cópia mal feita!', exclamou Oliver.

'Mas antes não me custa nada te matar, Queen.', afirmou Clark Luthor, avançando contra Oliver.

Dinah usou o grito do canário contra Clark Luthor, fazendo-o cair ajoelhado no chão com os ouvidos sangrando. Oliver pegou Lois pela mão e os dois desceram a escada correndo. Dinah e Clark Luthor trocaram socos até que ele a atirou no chão do celeiro. Oliver ajudou Dinah a se levantar.

'Tudo bem, Di?', perguntou o loiro preocupado.

'Não quebro fácil, Ollie. Vamos embora daqui!'

'Não tão rápido!', gritou Clark Luthor, aterrissando em frente ao trio. 'Voces me obrigam a usar força bruta.'

'Não temos medo de cara feia, meu caro!', exclamou Oliver.

'E dos meus punhos, voces tem medo?', ele deu um soco em Oliver, fazendo-o bater na parede do celeiro. Antes que Dinah atacasse, Clark Luthor usou o supersopro fazendo-a parar do outro lado do celeiro. Ele olhou para Lois. 'Voce vem comigo por bem ou por mal?', ele lhe estendeu a mão.

'É melhor voce me matar.', ela o encarou.

'Tudo bem, vou fazer voce dormir um pouco...', ele sorriu, mas sentiu o efeito da green-k, fazendo-o cair no chão.

'Chloe!', exclamou Lois olhando para a prima na porta do celeiro com um meteorito na mão.

'Eu detesto homens que não sabem como tratar uma mulher.', ela disse, colocando a green-k do lado de Clark Luthor, deixando-o mais agoniado. 'Para voce aprender a como lidar com as pessoas.'

Oliver amarrou Clark Luthor e lhe deu um chute no rosto, fazendo-o desmaiar.

'Vamos levá-lo para a Torre. Acho que esse cara aqui tem muita história para contar.'


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

**Torre de Vigilância**

Parecia que um terremoto havia atingido a Torre. Ou algo parecido com um furacão. Eles não sabiam em que momento haviam perdido o controle, mas o fato era que Clark Luthor conseguira se libertar e escapara. Com Lois.

Oliver olhava para a devastação ao seu redor. Fora burrice achar que apenas uma pedra de kryptonita verde deteria alguém tão poderoso quanto Clark. Ainda mais sendo uma versão do mal dele. Chloe tentava recuperar pelo menos um computador para seguir alguma pista o mais rápido possível. O tempo estava correndo contra eles.

Bruce entrou na Torre e olhou para Oliver e Dinah, que ainda tratavam de seus ferimentos.

'Então é isso que aconteceria se Clark não fosse nosso aliado. Ele passaria como um rolo compressor sobre todos nós.'

'Foi precipitação minha, eu sei.', murmurou Oliver, inconformado. 'Ele é vulnerável à green-k, mas acabou por conseguir nos derrotar, escapar e levar Lois...', ele bufou. 'Se o Escoteiro estivesse aqui, certamente ele iria me matar.'

'O que Lois pode ter que interessa tanto a esse Clark Luthor?', questionou Bruce.

'Ele parecia gostar dela. E me odiar. Por sinal, ele só não quebrou meu pescoço porque a Di foi mais rápida.', comentou Oliver.

'Ele disse que Oliver roubou Lois dele.', disse Dinah e Oliver deu um sorriso secreto. 'Eu suponho que ele estava se referindo a Lois da outra realidade.'

'Hum. Eu acho que tem mais aí do que simples rompante romântico.', disse Bruce,pensativo. 'Ele não falou mais nada?'

'Ele disse algo sobre Lois ter alguma coisa que ele quer.', lembrou Oliver. 'Mas não falou o que era.'

'Clark deve ter deixado alguma coisa importante com Lois, algo que Clark Luthor sabe que irá ajudá-lo aqui, talvez até a nos dominar.', disse Bruce acertadamente.

'Quem sabe ele não esteja atrás de algo que o leve a Fortaleza?', cogitou Chloe, que conseguiu ligar um dos computadores. 'Ah, finalmente!'

'Não acredito que Jor-El ajudaria esse Clark...', opinou Oliver. 'Ele não é o Papai Sabe-Tudo? Logo iria sacar que esse não é o filho dele.'

'Mas é o filho dele.', atalhou Bruce. 'Só que de uma realidade diferente. E não esqueçamos que Jor-El é uma máquina. Com muitos recursos. E se Luthor souber usá-los...'

'Pois é, acho que vou ganhar mais uns hematomas hoje...', disse Oliver bem humorado. 'Vamos caçar essa versão paraguaia.'

...

**Metropolis - Terra 2**

**Planeta Diário**

Clark ainda se sentia desorientado. Aquela Metropolis era muito diferente daquela que ele protegia e amava. Essa Metropolis era obscura, sombria, suja, com uma população com olhares de desesperança e dominada pelo medo. Medo dos Luthor. Medo do Ultraman.

Clark se lembrava de ter lutado contra Doomsday, lembrava de tê-lo enterrado debaixo da terra e lembrava de ter saído da enorme cratera que resultara da queda de ambos. Fora aí que ele conhecera o seu outro eu.

'_Eu assisti a luta. Mais um grande feito do Homem de Aço.', disse Clark Luthor com um sorriso zombeteiro._

'_Quem é voce?', ele perguntou, olhando abismado para o seu sósia._

'_Sou voce. Mas em uma versão melhorada. Eu gostei daqui. Talvez voce goste de onde eu vim.', ele dissera e ativara a caixa espelho e antes que Clark Kent pudesse impedi-lo, acabou sendo banido de sua terra de origem._

_Clark Kent acordou em um beco de Metropolis e decidido a reverter aquela situação o quanto antes. Sentia que seus entes queridos corriam um grande risco. Ele pegou uma roupa comum em um varal, escondeu o uniforme rasgado de Superman e resolveu procurar Lois. Se Clark existia naquela realidade, Lois também._

Clark entrou no Planeta. O ambiente era bem diferente do que o que conhecia. As pessoas tinham um ar conformado, não pareciam estar querendo o último furo de reportagem e comportavam-se quase mecanicamente.

Clark foi até o andar o ele e Lois trabalhavam, mas não encontrara a mesinha com a plaquinha com o nome dela. Clark abordou um funcionário que pareceu surpreso.

'Onde posso encontrar Lois Lane?'

'Ahn... No porão, senhor... Como sempre...', disse o homem um pouco assustado.

'Obrigado.'

Clark se dirigiu até o porão. Estava surpreso por Lois ainda não trabalhar no andar superior. E também sentia os olhares curiosos e cautelosos das pessoas enquanto andava. A sua versão parecia exercer temor entre as pessoas, o que não o deixava totalmente surpreso, mas sim, chateado. Clark odiava que as pessoas sentissem medo dele.

Clark encontrou a mesa de Lois e ficou aliviado ao ver a placa de bronze com o nome dela em dourado. Pelo menos algo familiar naquela estranha Metropolis.

Jimmy esbarrou em Clark e ficou pálido ao vê-lo.

'Senhor Luthor! Me... me desculpe... eu... eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer!', disse o rapaz recolhendo as fotos.

'Tudo bem, Jimmy.', disse Clark tranquilamente.

'O senhor sabe o meu nome?', indagou Jimmy surpreso.

'Jimmy Olsen.', disse Clark com um sorriso cordial.

'Meu Deus...', sussurrou Jimmy, perplexo.

'Jimmy, onde está Lois?', ele tentou disfarçar a ansiedade.

'Ela... ela foi fazer uma matéria...', ele pigarreou. 'Nada demais, sobre uma feira de gatinhos...'

'Lois fazendo reportagem sobre uma feira de gatinhos?', repetiu Clark surpreso. Ele sentia que Jimmy estava lhe escondendo algo.

'É!', ele riu sem jeito. 'Lois gosta de gatos. De bichos! Ela tem um cachorro, aliás...'

'Shelby.', lembrou Clark.

'Não, acho que é Pulga... Eu achei estranho dar um nome desses para um cão, quer dizer, parece meio ofensivo para o pobre cachorro, mas...', ele deu de ombros. 'Perry está ansioso pela matéria...', ele se calou, achando que tinha falado demais.

'Jimmy, onde Lois realmente está?', perguntou Clark olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

'Na feira... de gatos...', ele repetiu sem muita firmeza. 'Tenho que ir, sr. Luthor, senão Perry me puxa a orelha. Foi um prazer conversar como senhor.', ele disse e saiu quase correndo.

Clark suspirou. Ao invés de conquistar a amizade das pessoas, aquele outro Clark parecia se dedicar a amedrontá-las. Clark ia sair da redação quando viu Lois se aproximando. Ele sorriu, encantado. Ela continuava linda. Usava cabelos curtos e pretos. E tinha a mesma expressão desafiadora nos olhos. Lois parou em frente à Clark e olhou-o com um misto de surpresa e hostilidade.

'Sr. Luthor? Resolveu se juntar á ralé?', ela ironizou e jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa.

'Lois, eu preciso falar com voce, é urgente.', ele pediu.

'Se é sobre a minha matéria sobre a LuthorCorp Media e a gestão do seu adorado pai, eu já entendi o recado. Aliás, eu deveria lhe fazer me pagar um carro novo.', ela se queixou.

'O que eu fiz?", ele perguntou, sem entender.

'Ah, desculpa, eu sou só uma reporterzinha delirante que vê complôs e imagina teorias da conspiração sem nenhum embasamento, não é? Uma louca que deveria estar internada. Desculpe.', ela ironizou. 'Meu carro deve ter explodido sozinho, sem nenhuma ajuda extra.'

'Ele... ele mandou explodir seu carro?', ele perguntou surpreso e indignado.

'Não, isso foi loucura da minha cabeça, deveria procurar um psiquiatra. Ou então aproveitar que me casei com um bilionário e me ções suas.', ela sentou na cadeira e ligou o computador.

'Casada...', murmurou Clark absorvendo a notícia chocante. Ele viu o anel no dedo esquerdo de Lois. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. 'Voce casou... Com... com...', ele a olhou procurando respostas.

'Nossa, Oliver é tão desprezível para o senhor que nem lembra mais o nome dele?', ela o encarou.

'Eu...eu...', ele fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Achava que estava tendo um sonho muito ruim. 'Eu só... só queria conversar com voce.'

'Se é sobre minha permanência aqui no Planeta, já disse que só saio se o senhor me demitir.', ela afirmou, desafiadora.

'Não, o Planeta é o seu lugar...', ele murmurou e sentou em uma cadeira perto dela. Lois assumiu uma postura mais hostil. 'Sei que voce... não gosta de mim... Do outro eu. Isso explica esse casamento absurdo...'

'Sr. Luthor, não quero discutir meu casamento com o senhor.', ela disse, aborrecida.

'Eu não sou o Clark que voce pensa. Sou outro Clark. E preciso da sua ajuda.', ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

'Clark... Sr. Luthor.', ela se corrigiu. 'Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? O senhor já me enganou no passado, hoje em dia não. Por favor, se o senhor não se importar em se retirar... Eu preciso trabalhar.', ela voltou os olhos para o computador.

'Lois, é verdade, eu juro! Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso voltar para o meu tempo.', ele tocou na mão dela, desesperado. Ela o afastou com um repelão.

'Não, Clark! Chega! Meu tempo de te aturar e se enganada por voce, já passou! Vá embora!', ela pediu, evitando gritar para não chamar atenção das outras pessoas.

'Lois, me escuta...'

'Voce não a ouviu, Luthor?', disse Oliver olhando com raiva para Clark.

Clark se levantou e ele e Oliver se encararam. Lois ficou tensa.

'Oliver... Então voce e Lois... Voces dois... juntos...'

'Nós dois juntos. Lamento não ter enviado o convite de casamento.', o loiro ironizou. 'Nós não queríamos que o nosso momento especial fosse estragado, mas voce já sabe disso Luthor.'

'Voce tem sorte, Oliver.', disse Clark, com um olhar de lamentação.

'Eu sei, Luthor.', afirmou Oliver.

'Ollie, o que voce veio fazer aqui?', perguntou Lois, levantando-se, ficando entre os dois.

'Vim te buscar para o nosso almoço.', o loiro sorriu. 'E te lembrar da nossa festa mais tarde.', ele olhou para Clark. 'Seria muito bom se voce deixasse Lois em paz definitivamente. Ela está fora do seu radar, Luthor. E eu vou cuidar para que continue assim.', ele disse num tom ameaçador.

Clark preferiu não responder e olhou para Lois.

'Eu lamento que as coisas tenham chegado nesse ponto, Lois.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Queria que fosse diferente. Queria ser sempre o homem certo para voce.', ele baixou a cabeça e saiu da redação.

Lois ficou olhando Clark se retirar e mordeu o lábio. Havia algo diferente naquele Clark. Algo que ela não via há anos em Clark Luthor.

...

**Metropolis – Terra 1**

**Apartamento de Lois**

Lois estava amarrada a um cadeira e olhava com raiva para Clark Luthor. Ele vasculhava o apartamento com visão de raio-x, sem sucesso. Clark Luthor bufou e olhou para a repórter.

'Lois, pela última vez, onde voce colocou a chave kryptoniana?'

'Por que voce não vasculha o meu cérebro, sabidão? Ah, esqueci, voce não pode ler mentes! Que pena...', ela ironizou.

'Lois, voce não vê que está só me atrasando?', ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante dela. 'Sei que voce está brava por ter te amarrado, mas voce não me deu outra alternativa. É incrível como nenhuma de voces consegue ser cordata!', ele se queixou, lembrando das outras versões de Lois que conhecera.

'Dane-se!', ela gritou. 'Quero que voce se ferre! E quando eu sair daqui, vou chutar o seu traseiro de aço!'

'Lois, eu não sou seu inimigo, eu quero o melhor para nós, um recomeço!', ele tentou tocar no rosto dela, que se afastou.

'Voce quer o melhor para nós? Volte para onde veio e traga o meu Clark de volta!', ela exclamou.

'Eu sou o seu Clark!', ele insistiu.

'Clark jamais machucaria os seus amigos e nem amarraria a pessoa que ele diz amar para conseguir fazer seja lá o que for!', ela protestou, indignada. 'E aposto que coisa boa não é! Voce é um Luthor, deve ter aprendido todas as artimanhas deles! O Smallville é um homem digno, mil vezes melhor do que voce, sua cópia barata!'

'Smallville? É assim que voce o chama?', ele repetiu e sorriu. 'Minha Lois me chamava de Garotão. Eu achava meio cafona, mas vindo dela soava bem...', ele recordou com um ar melancólico.

'Então porque voce não volta para a sua Lois?', indagou a jornalista. 'E aja como uma pessoa descente. Se eu me conheço bem, mesmo que em outra realidade, jamais concordaria com atitudes como as suas!'

'Lois não é mais minha. Ela escolheu o Queen...', ele disse com raiva. 'Casou com ele.'

'Eu... Ela casou com Oliver?', repetiu Lois surpresa. 'Poxa... Eu quase me casei com Oliver nessa realidade. Mas então eu e Clark...', ela sorriu com um ar apaixonado e Clark Luthor invejou Clark Kent mais uma vez. 'Não me surpreendo a outra Lois não querer casar com voce. Te falta caráter.'

Ele se levantou indignado e fechou as mãos.

'Voce se acha a dona da verdade, não é? Sempre altiva, arrogante, dando lições de moral nos outros... Voce não sabe nada sobre mim!', ele gritou, furioso.

'Não, não sei e nem quero saber!', ela gritou, rebatendo. 'Eu só quero saber do meu Clark! Como voce fez ele ir embora? Fala logo!'

'Além de tudo é mal-educada.', ele bufou. 'Vou continuar a procurar a chave e quando encontrar... Metropolis jamais será a mesma...', ele disse com um sorriso maligno.

Lois ficou preocupada. Era preciso dar um jeito de trazer Clark Kent de volta o quanto antes.

...

**Kent Farm – Metropolis AU**

A fazenda estava abandonada. A erva daninha crescia por todos os lugares e a casa estava vazia. Clark estava triste. Aquela realidade era assustadora. Não tinha mais Lois, não era repórter, não ajudava mais as pessoas com os seus poderes, a fazenda parecia um mausoléu e ele não sabia onde estavam os seus pais. Aliás, nem pais de Clark Luthor eles eram, já que aquele Clark fora criado por Lionel. Era tudo uma loucura.

'Quem é voce e o que está fazendo aqui?', perguntou Jonathan apontando um rifle para Clark. Ele reconheceu o rapaz. 'Clark Luthor. Que maravilha. Há muito tempo estava esperando uma oportunidade para te matar.'

Clark arregalou os olhos. Era tudo pior do que ele imaginava.

...

Oliver e Dinah chegaram ao apartamento de Lois, mas não havia mais ninguém ali. Oliver bufou, frustrado.

'Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer com Lois...'

'No seu lugar, teria medo do que ele pode fazer com voce.', disse Dinah, sentindo um leve ciúme. 'Ele parece te odiar. Diz que voce lhe roubou Lois.'

'A minha outra versão.', ele corrigiu, embora ficasse internamente satisfeito por seu outro eu ter casado com a jornalista.

'Será que é assim em qualquer versão? Voce sempre com uma queda por Lois Lane? Afinal, o tem nessa mulher para tantos homens correrem atrás dela?', ela cruzou os braços.

'Di, voce está com ciúmes...', ele sorriu.

'Não estou.', ela mentiu.

'Di, eu não sei quanto ao outro, mas esse Oliver aqui, ama voce e é só seu.', ele lhe roubou um beijinho. 'Esse Clark Luthor é perigoso. E se o Escoteiro estivesse aqui, já estaria movendo céus e terra.'

'Eu sei. Nós devemos isso a Clark. E Lois... até que ela é legal.', ela admitiu.

Oliver sorriu e depois atendeu o toque do celular. Era Chloe.

'Arqueiro, Lois deve ter conseguido ter distraído o Luthor e captei um sinal do celular dela. Eles estão indo para Smallville. Já contactei Batman.'

'Estamos a caminho.', ele desligou e olhou para Dinah. 'Hora do show.'

...

**Kent Farm – Metropolis AU**

'Sr. Kent, suponho...', disse Clark com as mãos erguidas. Ele poderia desarmar Jonathan, mas queria que o pai visse que ele não era um Luthor.

'Voce sabe muito bem quem sou eu, Luthor.', ele olhou para Clark com raiva. 'O que voce veio fazer aqui? Já não destruiu minha vida o suficiente?'

'Seja lá o que for que Luthor fez, eu me desculpo por ele.'

Jonathan começou a rir debochadamente. Ele se aproximou de Clark, que percebeu que o pai mancava. Jonathan acompanhou o seu olhar.

'Pois é, sua última visita deixou sequelas. Os médicos disseram que nunca mais voltarei a andar normalmente.', ele contou e Clark ficou comovido e triste. Seu outro eu era um monstro. 'Agora me diz, além de falar de si mesmo na terceira pessoa, o que voce quer? Diga antes que eu descarregue minha arma em voce.'

'Pa... sr. Kent.', corrigiu-se Clark. 'Eu não sou Clark Luthor. Sou Clark Kent. Vim de outra realidade.'

Jonathan franziu a testa e depois, tomado por uma grande indignação, atirou em Clark, que caiu no chão, sentindo uma imensa dor. Era uma bala de kryptonita verde.

'Seu desgraçado, como se atreve a querer zombar de mim depois de tudo?!', gritou Jonathan furioso. 'Vou ficar aqui assistindo voce agonizar e morrer! Os Luthor deveriam ser exterminados da face da Terra!', ele se preparou para atirar novamente.

'Jonathan, pare!', gritou Martha, segurando o braço do marido.

'Me deixa, Martha! Ele não merece viver!'

'Não somos nós que devemos decidir isso! Não vou deixar voce matar ninguém a sangue-frio!', ela protestou desesperada. 'Jonathan, pense bem! Lionel viria atrás de voce e arruinaria sua vida!

'Mais do que ele já arruinou?!', questionou Jonathan com raiva.

'Nós ainda temos um ao outro.', ela disse e ele assentiu, caindo em si.

'Tem razão, Martha, desculpe.', ele pediu, calmo e ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. Jonathan olhou com desprezo para Clark. 'Voce tem sorte, verme. Agradeça à ela por poder continuar a viver a sua vida miserável.'

Martha conseguiu achar um pedaço de vidro, abriu a camisa de Clark e viu que o ferimento dele estava muito grave.

'Isso vai doer.', ela disse, preparando-se para retirar a bala.

'Tudo bem. Confio em voce.', ele disse olhando-a com carinho.

Martha sentiu algo em seu coração. É como se já o conhecesse. Martha suspirou e arrancou a bala de kryptonita do ombro de Clark, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Porém, logo o ferimento cicatrizou diante dos olhares surpresos do casal Kent. Clark se sentou e olhou para os dois.

'Obrigado.', ele respirou fundo. 'Eu sei que voces odeiam o outro. Clark Luthor. Só que eu sou outro Clark. Eu fui encontrado por voces no dia da chuva de meteoros, me trouxeram para casa e cuidaram de mim. De onde eu venho, voces são meus pais.'

'Não podemos ter certeza de que voce está falando a verdade.', disse Jonathan desconfiado.

'Voce... ou melhor, meu outro pai me disse uma vez que um homem não deve mentir para esconder suas ações. Ele mostra quem é, mesmo que os outros não acreditem. Suas ações falarão por si mesmas.'

Jonathan ficou surpreso. Era algo que ele falaria. Ele e Martha trocaram olhares e resolveram ouvir a história daquele Clark.

'Conte-nos tudo e nós decidiremos se iremos ajudá-lo ou não.', pediu Martha.

Clark assentiu, concordando.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

**Kent Farm **

**Terra 2 **

'Então Clark Luthor foi para a sua realidade...', disse Martha e Clark assentiu. 'Meu Deus, não quero nem pensar no que ele pode fazer... Aquele rapaz é completamente desorientado, contaminado pelo sangue dos Luthor.'

'Nada que venha de um Luthor é bom.', disse Clark parafraseando Jonathan.

'É um assassino. Matou o irmão, Lex, quase matou o sr. Queen e dizem por aí que ele está envolvido na tentativa de assassinato contra a sra. Queen.', contou Jonathan e Clark sentiu-se novamente incomodado ao lembrar que Lois casara com Oliver.E ainda havia o seu sósia do mal. Clark Luthor era o seu extremo oposto. 'Eu fiquei surpreso. Clark Luthor parecia estar começando a virar gente quando namorou com Lois Lane.'

'Não há provas de que ele realmente cometeu todas essas atrocidades.', disse Martha.

'Não há e nem nunca vai haver, não enquanto os Luthor mandarem nessa cidade e existir aquele maldito Ultraman.', disse Jonathan indignado.

'Clark Luthor e Lois namoraram?', perguntou Clark curioso e surpreso. 'Ela parece odiá-lo.'

'Voce também o odiaria se ele tivesse matado sua prima.', contou Jonathan.

'Chloe está morta?', Clark estava chocado. 'Como ele pôde?! Chloe é minha amiga! Quer dizer, é minha amiga de onde eu venho!'

'A srta. Sullivan estava investigando as ações dos Luthor desde o colegial. Ela era editora do jornal escolar _The Torch_.', contou Martha. 'Lois foi incentivada pela prima a ser repórter. As duas eram uma dupla famosa aqui em Smallville porque viviam se metendo em encrencas.', ela riu, recordando-se. 'Lois começou a se envolver com Clark Luthor nessa época, mas o temperamento dele, suas ações obscuras acabaram por afastá-los... Um dia, Chloe simplesmente desapareceu. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Isso foi depois dela publicar uma matéria denunciando a LuthorCorp Media por poluir os nossos rios com produtos químicos nocivos...'

'Muitas pessoas ficaram doentes, cinco pessoas morreram, entre elas, duas crianças...', atalhou Jonathan, lamentando.

'Sim, foi uma tragédia...', Martha suspirou pesarosa. 'Lex Luthor resolveu ajudar Lois a achar a prima. E uma noite, a polícia teve sucesso... Chloe estava enterrada em terreno baldio com o pescoço quebrado...', a ruiva se calou, emocionada e Clark colocou as mãos no rosto, chocado. 'Foi horrível. A cidade toda ficou chocada e revoltada, queriam a qualquer custo achar o responsável. Mas ele nunca apareceu...'

'Mas Lois nunca desistiu.', afirmou Jonathan. 'Ela investigou, procurou provas e tudo apontava para Clark Luthor, ele havia tido uma discussão ferrenha com Chloe no dia da morte dela, fora que ele tinha ameaçado a moça dias antes... Lois confrontou Luthor e ele a príncipio negou, mas depois... disse que ela pensasse o que quisesse... Que Chloe teve o destino esperado por se meter com quem não devia e que Lois provavelmente teria o mesmo destino.'

'Lois nunca o perdou. Aquilo a marcou para sempre.', Martha deu um suspiro pesaroso. 'Agora voce entende o ódio dela.'

Clark ficou uns instantes calado. Tudo aquilo era como um livro de terror. Clark Luthor aparentemente destruíra mais vidas do que se poderia contar.

'Ele também prejudicou voces, não foi?'

'Lionel teve mais responsabilidade nisso do que ele.', disse Martha e Jonathan cruzou os braços. 'Lionel nos tirou tudo. A fazenda que por anos era da família de Jonathan...'

'Da nossa família.', ele a corrigiu com carinho, tocando na mão da esposa.

'Lionel ficou furioso por Jonathan ter ganho a eleição como prefeito de Smallville e fez de tudo para difamá-lo e nos fazer perder essa propriedade. Um dia os dois se confrontaram e Clark Luthor estava junto. No meio da discussão, Clark fez com que Jonathan se acidentasse e quebrasse a perna.'

'Lionel me odiava antes disso.', completou Jonathan. 'Por causa de Martha.', ele contou e Martha ficou sem jeito. 'Ele chegou até a se fazer de cego e bonzinho para enganá-la, mas Lionel não consegue fingir bondade por muito tempo.'

'Sempre se paga um alto preço quando um Luthor entra na sua vida.', afirmou Martha.

'Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu lamento muito. De verdade.', disse Clark consternado. 'Por uma infelicidade do destino, Lionel foi quem achou Clark no dia da chuva de metoros... Se tivesse sido voces... Clark nunca faria as coisas que fez. Ele teria duas pessoas honradas em quem se inspirar e se espelhar. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser filho de Jonathan e Martha Kent na minha realidade.', ele afirmou com sinceridade e Martha sentiu que ele dizia a verdade.

'Eu nunca tive um filho.', disse Martha se aproximando de Clark. 'Eu perdi meu filho no dia em que Jonathan foi agredido por Clark Luthor.', ela suspirou e Clark ficou ainda mais consternado. 'Pensei que Jonathan fosse morrer. Ele bateu com a cabeça, sua perna sangrava tanto...'

'Querida, não vamos mais recordar as atrocidades de Lionel e seu filho miserável.', pediu Jonathan.

'Tudo bem.', ela assentiu e depois segurou as mãos de Clark. 'Se eu tivesse um filho, queria que ele tivesse o seu mesmo olhar. Eu percebo que voce não é um embuste. É uma boa pessoa. E lamento muito não ter sido Jonathan e eu a acharmos o outro Clark. Não acredito que ele seja feliz com a vida que leva. Aliás, o único tempo que lembro de tê-lo visto realmente feliz foi quando namorou Lois. Parecem que já foi há séculos...'

Martha abraçou Clark com carinho e Jonathan sorriu.

...

**Kent Farm**

**Terra 1**

Clark Luthor aterrissou com Lois no colo. Ele a desamarrou e ela passou as mãos nos pulsos vermelhos.

'Não queria te machucar.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'Claro que não, voce é um anjo.', ela ironizou.

'Voce não dá uma folga, não é?'

'Por que deveria? Foi voce quem me raptou, amarrou, invadiu meu apartamento e saiu por aí voando comigo contra a minha vontade.'

'Lois gostava de voar comigo.', ele lembrou.

'Aposto que sim. Voce a drogava, por acaso?', ela perguntou, sardônica.

'Voce é irritante, Lois. Realmente irritante.', ele afirmou e ela deu de ombros. 'Sorte sua que estou bem humorado hoje. Vou te deixar aqui no roceiro lar de Clark Kent. Será a única lembrança que voce terá dele daqui para frente.', ele afirmou maldoso. 'Adeus, Lois.', ele saiu voando.

'Adeus!', ela gritou com as mãos em forma de concha. 'Tomara que voce caia e quebre o nariz, seu idiota!'

Lois ficou mais alguns minutos olhando para o céu, certificou-se de que Clark Luthor havia ido embora e correu para dentro da casa da fazenda. Jonathan e Martha ficaram surpresos ao ver Lois tão afobada.

'Lois, o que foi?', perguntou Martha.

'Martha, não tenho muito tempo para explicar. Eu guardei uma coisa aqui para Clark e vim pegá-la. Preciso dela para derrotar a versão dark do Smallville.', ela subiu a escada correndo.

'Versão dark do Clark?', repetiu Jonathan sem entender, assim como Martha.

Lois entrou no quarto de Clark, abriu um fundo falso no fundo armário e tirou de lá uma caixinha de chumbo. Ela abriu e viu a chave kryptoniana dentro. Lois ligou para Chloe.

'Chloe, sou eu, Lois.'

'Lois, ó meu Deus, ainda bem!', exclamou a loira aliviada. 'Voce está bem?'

'Sim, estou. O Clark Evil finalmente saiu do meu pé. Escuta. Estou com algo que ele quer. A chave kryptoniana que leva até a Fortaleza.'

'Batman, Arqueiro e Canário já devem estar chegando aí. Eu captei o sinal do seu celular e os direcionei até a fazenda.'

'Ótimo, porque...', Lois não conseguiu completar a frase ao ver Clark Luthor arrancar a caixinha das suas mãos.

'Pensou que eu tinha ido embora, não é?', ele sorriu, cafajeste.

'Foi um ataque de burrice temporária. Acontece.', ela ironizou, mesmo que no fundo se sentisse uma tola.

'Sempre querendo sair por cima mesmo quando falha.', ele adivinhou e ela cruzou os braços, irritada. 'É por essas coisas que eu gosto de voce, Lois. Pense bem. Eu governo esse mundinho medíocre e voce será minha rainha.'

'Dispenso.'

'Que pena. Pior para voce.', ele abriu a caixinha e pegou a chave. 'Agora sim as coisas ficarão interessantes.'

'Afaste-se dela.', ordenou Martha com uma green-k na mão. Clark Luthor começou a se contorcer de dor.

'Nada como uma boa pedrinha verde para ensinar bons modos a certas pessoas.', disse Lois, tirando a chave da mão de Clark Luthor, enquanto Jonathan o amarrava com uma corda.

'Lois, é melhor voce sair daqui.', disse Jonathan.

'E deixá-los sozinhos com esse daqui? Nem pensar! Ele só se parece com o Smallville, mas merece toda a nossa desconfiança. Não podemos piscar com ele.'

'Mas afinal de contas, o que ele quer?', perguntou Martha, ainda chocada com a semelhança daquele rapaz com seu filho.

'Acabar com voces, o que mais poderia ser?', respondeu o próprio. 'Essa pedrinha não vai me parar.', ele afirmou e usou sua visão de raio-x para queimar o tapete do quarto. Logo o fogo começou a se alastrar.

'Corram!', gritou Lois, pegando a pedra da mão de Martha.

Clark Luthor jogou seu corpo contra Lois, fazendo-a cair no chão e soltar tanto a green-k, (que foi parar debaixo do armário), quanto a chave kryptoniana. Clark se desamarrou e pegou a chave.

'Desculpe, Lois. Um dia voce vai me entender.'

Clark Luthor preparou-se para sair voando, mas Lois pulou em cima dele. Clark tentou se desvencilhar e acabou atirando Lois para fora da janela.

...

**Metropolis – Mansão Queen**

**Terra 2**

Lois estava na varanda da mansão pensativa. Não conseguia esquecer o seu encontro com o suposto Clark de outra realidade. Se fora um teatro de Clark Luthor, fora tudo muito bem ensaiado. Oliver se aproximou de Lois e a abraçou pela cintura, tirando-a do devaneio.

'Lois, tudo bem? Voce está tão calada hoje...'

'Para quem vive tagarelando, é uma novidade, não é?', ela brincou.

'Eu sei no que voce está pensando. Em Clark Luthor.', ele afirmou e ficou de frente para ela. 'Foi só mais uma tentativa barata de te enganar. Ele não vale nada, Lois, nunca valeu. Ele é mais Luthor do que toda a família junta.'

'Eu sei. Eu sei de tudo que ele fez e estou investigando as atuais ações dele também. Estou quase perto de provar que ele é o Ultraman.'

'Tenha muito cuidado, Lois. Luthor é perigoso.', ele recomendou, preocupado. 'Sempre farei de tudo para te defender, mas não sou infalível. Tenho medo...'

'Não tenha.', ela tocou no rosto dele. 'Se eu morrer com a mesma dignidade de Chloe, eu morro feliz, com o dever cumprido.'

'Não fala assim, Lois! Eu te quero viva! Basta de tragédias!', ele exclamou e a abraçou. 'Eu te amo, Lois. Quero ficar a minha vida toda com voce.'

'Eu tambem, Ollie.', ela afirmou e quando ia beijá-lo, sentiu-se sendo carregada para longe dali.

...

**Telhado do Planeta Diário**

Lois olhou para Clark Kent. Ela pegou uma barra de ferro e ficou numa pose defensiva.

'Lois, eu não quero machucar voce. Eu não sou Clark Luthor.', ele tentou convencê-la

'Conversa fiada!', ela gritou furiosa. 'Quando voce vai me deixar em paz?! Até quando vou ter que aturar voce se metendo na minha vida?!'

'Lois, eu sei de tudo. Sei que voce e o outro Clark tiveram um relacionamento e que ele, como sempre, estragou tudo. Sei que voce acha que ele matou Chloe.'

'Voce matou Chloe! Nunca negou!', ela gritou. 'Mas eu nunca consegui provar...', ela lamentou e depois encarou-o desafiadora. 'Vou provar que voce é o Ultraman. Sei que ninguém vive depois que vê o seu rosto, mas eu não me importo. Não me importo com mais nada. A Lois que voce conheceu morreu no dia em que descobriu todas as suas atrocidades! Voce não matou só a Chloe... Matou a mim também!'

'Lois, Lois eu sinto muito por tudo isso...', ele tentou se aproximar e ela ergueu a barra de ferro. 'Clark Luthor é assim por toda má influência e péssima criação que recebeu de Lionel. Se eu pudesse achar um modo de impedi Lionel de encontrar Clark e adotá-lo, eu faria, acredite.'

'Voce insiste em dizer que não é Clark Luthor...'

'Não sou. Sou Clark Kent. De onde eu venho, também sou conhecido como Superman.', ele pegou a roupa rasgada e mostrou a Lois. 'Meu uniforme. Lá eu ajudo as pessoas. Eu tento usar meus poderes para o bem. Tudo que eu sou eu devo aos meus pais, aos meus amigos, a voce... Eu nunca poderia ser quem sou sem voces na minha vida. Sinto pena do Clark daqui. A vida dele deve ser muito vazia.'

Lois olhou com atenção para o uniforme de Superman. O 'S' estilizado chamou sua atenção.

'Eu sonhei... sonhei com esse uniforme com esse mesmo símbolo. Várias vezes. Uma vez contei para Clark e ele riu. Eu fiz um desenho do que tinha sonhado. Ele viu e ficou sério. Depois me mostrou esse mesmo símbolo. Foi quando ele me contou sobre seus poderes.', ela recordou com um ar melancólico.

'É o símbolo da Casa dos El. Eu me chamo Kal-El e vim de um planeta já extinto chamado Krypton. Meus pais me mandaram numa nave para a Terra pouco antes do planeta explodir e a nave caiu em Smallville. Os Kent me acharam e me criaram. Aqui, nessa realidade, infelizmente foi Lionel Luthor.'

Lois ficou alguns instantes calada e pensativa. Ela suspirou e baixou a barra de ferro. Clark ficou aliviado. Lois estava confiando nele.

'Clark me contou a mesma história. Com Lionel como o protagonista.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Lionel estragou Clark. Sabe, ele tentou se livrar da influência de Lionel, dos ataques de Lex, ele tentou de verdade. Ele não foi sempre assim, sabe?', os olhos dela umedeceram. 'Houve um tempo em que achei que nós dois...', ela balançou a cabeça desanimada. 'Mas isso é passado. Clark é um produto de suas próprias má ações. Ele acha que por ter poderes é melhor do que todos, que deve nos governar... É um idiota...', ela terminou enraivecida e chateada como toda vez que lembrava de sua história com Clark Luthor.

'Foi por isso que voce casou com Oliver, por que o outro Clark escolheu um caminho que voce reprovava completamente... Ele te decepcionou e magoou em todos os sentidos.', ele disse acertadamente.

'Nos últimos meses, nós voltamos a nos falar. Sabe, sem enfrentamentos. Ele disse que ia me provar que a maioria das coisas de que o acusam não são culpa dele, principalmente a morte de Chloe... Eu tive esperanças...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Tolice minha. Achava que ele queria se redimir, recomeçar... Mas aí ele tentou me matar quando denunciei os podres da LuthorCorp Media. Vi que não tinha mais jeito.'

'E se não foi ele?', questionou Clark. 'E se essas ações tivessem sido perpetradas por Lionel ou mesmo Lex? De onde venho, Lionel nunca valeu nada e Lex só age de má-fé.'

'Não sei...', ela duvidou. 'Seria até fácil para ele acusar Lex ou Lionel. Lex morreu em um acidente de carro. Lionel está desaparecido depois de fugir da prisão... Como voce vê, é uma família exemplar.', ela ironizou.

'É lamentável que as coisas estejam nesse ponto por aqui.', ele suspirou. 'Preciso achar a caixa-espelho que Clark Luthor usou para ir para o meu mundo. Preciso voltar para lá e proteger as pessoas que amo.'

'Deve estar na mansão Luthor. Se voce não encontrar, ainda pode recorrer a Fortaleza...', ela lembrou.

'A Fortaleza ainda existe nessa realidade?', ele perguntou surpreso.

'Existe sim. Da última vez que nos vimos, Clark disse que ela ainda estava de pé, mas desativada. Com os cumprimentos de Lionel.'

'Isso com certeza vai me ajudar.', ele sentiu a esperança crescer e sorriu para Lois. 'Espero que voce seja feliz, Lois. Mesmo que com Oliver. Quer dizer, ele é um bom sujeito, mas com certeza o outro Clark fez uma grande burrice perdendo voce e ele deve lamentar. Eu lamentaria. Não posso viver num mundo em que voce não me ame.'

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Lois deixou a barra de ferro cair no chão. Aquele era o homem com o qual ela sempre sonhara e que nunca poderia ser dela. O destino os separara para sempre.

...

**Smallville**

**Terra 1**

'Lois!', gritou Clark Luthor assustado vendo-a cair da janela. Ele voou e a pegou no colo. 'Peguei voce!', ele sorriu. 'Nunca vou deixar voce cair.', ele afirmou e a colocou gentilmente no chão.

Lois olhou para Clark Luthor com atenção. Por um instante, visualizara o mesmo olhar do seu Clark. Talvez aquela versão não estivesse completamente perdida.

'Clark, porque voce não desiste dessa ideia maluca de dominar esse mundo? Não precisa ser assim. Volte para o seu mundo e viva em paz nele.', ela falou com uma voz mais carinhosa.

'Não tem nada lá pra mim.', ele afirmou, amargurado.

'Mas voce pode fazer a diferença. Seus poderes, suas habilidades... Voce pode ajudar as pessoas, eu sei que pode. Ser um símbolo de esperança.', ela sorriu. 'Não pode desperdiçar todo esse potencial.'

'Voce acredita mais em mim do que eu mesmo.', ele disse, melancólico. Estava lembrando da Lois da sua realidade. 'Não posso corresponder as suas expectativas, desculpe.'

'Voce pode, Clark! Eu sei que voce pode mudar! É só querer!', ela tocou nas mãos dele.

Clark Luthor ficou olhando para Lois. Era como se ele visse a sua Lois sem todo o ódio e ressentimento que guardava dele. A Lois que fora sua companheira, amante e amiga. Um tempo que não voltaria mais.

De repente, Clark Luthor foi tomado pela revolta com o seu destino e segurou os ombros de Lois com força, assustando-a.

'Eu não quero! Não quero ser um idiota que acha que vai salvar o mundo! Eu vou dominar essa realidade e ninguém vai me impedir, muito menos voce!', ele berrou e logo depois sentiu uma flecha atingindo-o no ombro, fazendo-o cair. Era green-k.

Lois correu para perto de Oliver e Batman se aproximou de Clark Luthor com outra pedra verde na mão, fazendo o rapaz agonizar de tanta dor.

'Voce não nos deu outra opção, Luthor.', disse Batman dando um chute no rosto dele, fazendo-o desmaiar.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

**Torre de Vigilância**

**Terra 1**

Clark Luthor acordou ainda um pouco desorientado e olhou ao redor. Estava deitado em uma jaula. Levantou-se com dificuldade e tentou abrir as barras de ferro, mas elas estavam embebidas em kryptonita verde. Clark caiu no chão, fraco e amaldiçoando mentalmente todos os heróis. Ia matar todos eles assim que saísse dali.

Em outra sala, atrás de um vidro preto, Bruce e Oliver observavam Clark Luthor que novamente tentava abrir a jaula, sem sucesso.

'O que vamos fazer com ele?', perguntou Oliver. 'É estranho ver Clark numa jaula, mesmo não sendo o Escoteiro.'

'Vamos fazê-lo retornar para sua realidade. Kara foi buscar Poderosa, ela tem uma caixa-espelho. E traremos Clark Kent de volta para a nossa realidade.', disse Bruce, observando Clark Luthor. Ele era tão persistente como o seu homônimo. Estava sentindo dor, mas não desistia de tentar se libertar. 'Se essa contenção não estivesse toda revestida de kryptonita verde, provavelmente ele já teria escapado.'

'É uma pena ele ter sido contaminado pelos Luthor. Imagino que os nossos outros semelhantes naquela realidade devem lamentar não tê-lo como amigo e aliado.', comentou Oliver.

'Voce, ou melhor, sua outra versão nem pode reclamar muito, afinal ele casou com Lois.', lembrou Bruce.

'Não tenho culpa de ser irresistível em várias versões.', ele se gabou e Bruce revirou os olhos.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava olhando Metropolis através da janela. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Agora com a morte de Superman, nada mais poderia detê-lo. Se fosse eleito presidente, como ele achava que seria, o mundo seria pequeno para Lex Luthor reinar sobre ele.

Tess entrou na sala e observou Lex por uns instantes. Sabia que ele estava feliz pela morte do seu inimigo. É claro que Lex gostaria de ele mesmo ter matado Superman, mas mesmo assim era como se ele tivesse ganho aquela guerra fria.

'Pete está pronto. Logo os jornalistas chegarão aqui para o anúncio de sua candidatura.'

'Lois Lane virá?', ele perguntou sem se virar.

'Segundo Perry White, sim.', ela resmungou. 'Mas voce sabe, Lex, Lois Lane não é a única jornalista do mundo. Não devia se apegar tanto à ela, já que nem sua ela é e nunca será.', ela afirmou.

'Voce não pode ter certeza, Tess. Eu tenho recursos. E sei bem como agir.', ele disse com um ar misterioso.

'Lex, o que voce está aprontando? O que voce pretende fazer em relação à srta. Lane?', perguntou Tess desconfiada. Ela achava que Lex tinha um plano e não estava gostando nada disso.

'No momento certo voce irá saber, Mercy. No momento certo...', ele deu um sorriso maligno.

'Preciso te lembrar que nós iremos nos casar?', ela disse, injuriada.

'Não há barreiras para mim, Mercy. Nunca houve e nunca irá haver.', ele afirmou, arrogante.

Tess suspirou contrariada. Sua vontade era matar Lois Lane só para Lex esquecer aquela obsessão sem sentido. Tess ficou pensativa. Até que não seria má ideia assassinar Lois Lane. Teria que pensar na estratégia com cuidado.

O ar de satisfação de Lex se desfez ao ver Superman passar voando em frente à sua janela. Tess arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Lex encostou a cabeça no vidro para ter certeza do que via. Pela euforia que tomara conta das pessoas que passavam na rua naquele instante, não fora delírio seu.

'Superman está vivo!', exclamou Tess, começando a rir.

Lex teve vontade de esbofeteá-la.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Superman entrou pela janela da Torre e Chloe olhou-o surpresa e depois feliz. Ela abraçou o amigo.

'Clark, voce está vivo! Oh, meu Deus, que maravilha!', ela exclamou, emocionada.

'Bom te ver também, Chloe.', ele sorriu, feliz. 'E Lois, como ela está?', ele perguntou preocupado.

'Está bem. Está indo para a LexCorp para o anúncio da candidatura de Lex Luthor.', ela contou. 'Foi um custo convencê-la a ir, mas o seu sósia está contido.'

'Onde ele está, Chloe?

'Vou te levar até lá.', ela saiu andando e ele a seguiu. 'Como voce conseguiu voltar?'

'A caixa-espelho. Eu a achei na Fortaleza. Clark Luthor havia escondido-a lá.', ele contou.

'Deve ter sido estranho ver outro mundo igual ao nosso, não é?'

'Não era igual. Era diferente. Sem esperança. Sem o que vejo e tenho aqui.', ele comentou, lembrando-se de tudo que vira e ouvira. 'Foi assustador.'

Clark e Chloe chegaram à sala e viram Clark Luthor na jaula de contenção. Os dois sósias observaram-se com atenção. Clark Luthor olhou para Kent com ódio e Clark Kent olhou pra Luthor com pena. Chloe saiu dali para deixar os dois à sós.

'Clark Kent... Então voce conseguiu voltar para o seu pardieiro...', ironizou Luthor.

'Eu voltei para casa.', disse Clark tranquilo. 'E voce tem voltar para a sua. Converse com Jor-El, ele saberá te orientar.'

'Voce é ridículo, Kent!', o rapaz riu, zombeteiro. 'O que eu posso querer com Jor-El? Ele é só uma máquina! Eu não preciso da orientação de ninguém, sei muito bem o que devo fazer! É só eu conseguir sair daqui e voce vai ver, Supertrouxa!'

'Se voce desprezasse Jor-El tanto assim, já teria destruído a Fortaleza agora que Lionel sumiu.', afirmou Clark.

'Voce me cansa, Kent.', disse o rapaz com desprezo. 'Ainda bem que não sou um babaca como voce.'

'Não, voce é uma pessoa solitária e infeliz que desperta os piores sentimentos nas pessoas.', afirmou Clark e Luthor cruzou os braços. 'Todos tem medo de voce. Além de te odiarem, é claro. Especialmente os Kent e Lois. Eles acham que voce é um monstro.'

'Talvez eu seja mesmo.', disse Luthor dando de ombros.

'Voce poderia ter mais do que isso em sua vida e sabe disso.', disse Kent e Luthor revirou os olhos, não dando o braço a torcer. 'Poderia ter uma família de verdade e uma pessoa para quem voltar. Não ser criado pelos Kent foi culpa de Lionel, mas que desculpa voce tem para Lois?'

'Não te devo satisfações, Superpateta!', ele gritou, irritado. 'Voce veio me matar? Faça logo! É o que eu faria!'

'Não vou matar voce, Luthor.', ele afirmou.

'Idiota! Imbecil! Acha que vou virar seu amiguinho?! Esqueça!', ele berrou, furioso. 'Eu não tenho nada a perder, Kent! E matar voce será um prazer!'

Kara entrou na sala com a caixa-espelho e entregou à Clark.

'Bom te ver de novo, primo.', ela falou, feliz.

'Bom te ver também, Kara. É ótimo estar em casa.'

'Nossa, voces me dão ânsia de vômito.', disse Clark Luthor com uma careta. 'A gloriosa e feliz família El.'

'Um dia voce terá uma família que te ame de verdade e vai gostar disso.', afirmou Clark se aproximando da jaula com a caixa-espelho. 'Vou te mandar para um bom lugar, não se preocupe.'

'Se eu fosse voce, preocuparia-se consigo mesmo.', ele olhou- ameaçador. 'Seja para onde for que voce me envie, vou dar um jeito de retornar. E aí nesse dia... eu teria medo se fosse voce.'

'Espero que não chegue a esse ponto. Mas se acontecer, eu estarei preparado.', afirmou Clark girando a caixa-espelho e colocando na jaula. 'Adeus, Clark Luthor.', ele disse e o rapaz desapareceu.

'Para onde voce o mandou, Kal?', perguntou Kara curiosa.

'Para a Fortaleza na Terra 2. Antes de vir para cá, conversei com Jor-El. Ele saberá o que fazer.', disse Clark e Kara abraçou o primo.

...

**Terra 2**

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

Clark Luthor olhou ao redor do castelo de gelo. Sabia que Kent o mandaria para lá. Ele suspirou, conformado. Talvez fosse melhor assim, se isolar de vez e nunca mais voltar para Metropolis. Não havia nada para ele ali mesmo...

'Jor-El, voce está aí?', gritou Clark para os cristais.

'Kal-El, meu filho. Seja bem-vindo.', disse a voz metálica de Jor-El.

...

**LexCorp**

**Coletiva de imprensa no salão principal**

Lex Luthor e Pete Ross anunciavam oficialmente a sua candidatura à presidência dos EUA. Lana Lang e Tess Mercer estavam uma ao lado da outra, olhando para os seus respectivos noivos. Lana às vezes olhava para Lois, que fingia não perceber.

'E resumindo, nós queremos o melhor para o país. Assim como eu fiz e continuo fazendo de tudo para ajudar os bons cidadão de Metropolis, pretendo extender isso ao nosso país.', afirmou Lex sorridente.

Lois se segurou para não revirar os olhos. Lex era a falsidade em pessoa. Jimmy parou de tirar fotos e olhou para Lois.

'O que voce acha, Lois? Acha que ele leva a presidência?'

'Jimbo, já aprendi que em Metropolis tudo é possível... E se Lex for eleito, só terei a certeza de que no país não é diferente. Eu só não consigo esperar coisas boas disso.', ela desabafou e Jimmy assentiu.

'E agora sem o Azulão... Lex voltou para o topo... É uma pena.', lamentou o repórter voltando a fotografar.

'Sr. Luthor, o que o senhor acha do suposto retorno de Superman?', perguntou Angela Von Chen e o coração de Lois disparou. 'Ele teria sido visto voando por Metropolis!'

'Se ele realmente retornou, só posso estar contente pelo herói estar vivo depois de tudo.', disse Lex, fervendo de raiva por dentro, mas disfarçando bem.

'É uma alegria ter Superman de volta.', afirmou Pete contente e Lana suspirou, pensando em Clark. 'Ele é muito bem-vindo! Toda cidade precisa de um herói e nós temos o melhor de todos!', ele sorriu e foi aplaudido.

Após mais perguntas de praxe, Lois e Jimmy estavam saindo do salão quando foram abordados por Lex. Jimmy deixou Lois com o empresário e foi para o Planeta Diário. Lex beijou a mão da jornalista.

'É um prazer revê-la. Fico contente que voce esteja trabalhando mesmo após o desaparecimento do seu parceiro.', ele comentou.

'Muitas pessoas sumiram no Dia D e algumas já foram encontradas. Acredito que Clark será uma delas.', ela afirmou.

'Hum, é claro, a esperança é a última que morre.', ele disse com inveja. 'Mas e se ele não retornar? Ainda terá outro parceiro?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Ele vai retornar. Não preciso de outro, só preciso de Clark.', ela afirmou olhando-o com seriedade.

'Clark Kent é um homem de sorte. Nem todos podem se gabar por ter Lois Lane.', ele afirmou.

'Clark nunca precisou se gabar.', ela afirmou. 'Agora eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte com a sua candidatura, sr. Luthor.'

Lex agradeceu com um sorriso e Lois saiu de perto dele. Sua vontade era ser grosseira com Lex, mas não podia. Tess parou em frente à Lois, interceptando-a.

'Srta. Mercer?', indagou Lois sem entender.

'Não se deixe levar pelos sorrisos e agrados de Lex. Ele só quer dormir com voce. Ele age assim com algo que pensa ser inalcançável.', ela afirmou e Lois fez uma careta de desagravo com aquela conversa. 'Mas não se engane. Voce será descartada na primeira oportunidade. Por isso eu a aconselho a se manter longe de Lex. Será melhor para todos.'

'Não se preocupe, srta. Mercer.', disse Lois com um sorriso. 'Eu nunca pretendi ter nada com Lex e muito menos parar na cama dele. Pode ficar sossegada. Não será por minha causa que chifres enfeitarão a sua testa. Tenha um bom dia.'

Lois sorriu e saiu da LexCorp. Tess apertou as mãos com raiva. Aquela jornalista metida não perdia por esperar.

Lois já estava do lado de fora da LexCorp e pensando em ligar para Chloe para saber das novidades, mas especialmente de Clark. Ela não via a hora de re-encontrá-lo. Lana segurou o braço da repórter, que revirou os olhos.

'Ah, não é possível, quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece...', ela resmungou baixinho. 'O que voce quer, Lana?'

'É verdade que Clark voltou?', perguntou a mestiça ansiosa.

'Não sei. O que Angela fala nem sempre deve ser levado em consideração, mas como os outros repórteres confirmaram... Pode ser. Porque?'

'Por Clark. Por ele está vivo.', ela sorriu aliviada. 'Eu fiquei com medo de... voce sabe, de Doomsday ter sido mais forte do que Superman.'

'Superman é mais resistente do que imaginamos, graças a Deus.', disse Lois com um sorriso.

'Ele é incrível mesmo.', disse Lana com um ar sonhador e Lois fingiu não perceber. 'Eu o admiro muito.'

'Eu sei.', afirmou Lois. 'Eu sei exatamente o que voce sente por ele.', ela olhou nos olhos de Lana, que desviou o olhar.

'Não se preocupe. Clark já deixou claro seus sentimentos. Ele tem plena certeza do que quer e quem quer.'

'E voce, sabe o que quer, Lana?', perguntou Lois com seriedade e Lana ficou quieta. 'Olha nós não somos amigas. Provavelmente nunca seremos. Mas isso não significa que quero vê-la infeliz. Voce é jovem, bonita, cheia de vida e merece ser feliz. Todos nós merecemos. Não case com Pete só porque voce não tem quem gostaria. Dê uma nova chance a si mesma. Se voce abrir seu coração e se desapegar do passado, pode se surpreender. Falo por experiência própria.', ela disse lembrando da época que ficara dividida entre Oliver e Clark. 'Pense no que te falei.'

'Eu irei pensar, prometo.', disse Lana conformada.

Lois sorriu e nesse momento as duas ouviram um 'woosh'. Em questão de segundos, Lois não estava mais ali. Lana suspirou e sorriu sem alegria. Pete estava certo. Clark já tinha para quem voar de volta. Lana voltou para dentro da LexCorp.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Clark pousou no chão com Lois no colo e sorriu. Ela começou a rir, feliz.

'Uau, voce sabe mesmo como fazer uma surpresa!'

'Eu gosto de te impressionar.', ele deu um sorriso travesso.

'Fiquei bem impressionada, parabéns.', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. 'Senti sua falta, Smallville.'

'Também senti a sua. Muito.'

'Fiquei com medo de não te ver mais.', ela confessou.

'Isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu iria revirar aquele mundo de cabeça para baixo até encontrar um modo de voltar para voce.', ele afirmou.

'Eu sei.', ela o abraçou e suspirou. 'Estou muito feliz. Meu coração agora está leve...', ela olhou ao redor. 'Esse lugar é realmente impressionante.'

'Há uma Fortaleza na outra realidade também.', ele contou a a colocou gentilmente no chão. 'Só estava desativada, mas depois que Lionel sumiu, Clark Luthor a reativou. Pelo que vi e ouvi por lá, talvez ele ainda possa voltar a fazer o que é certo.'

'Ele queria dominar o nosso mundo.', ela lembrou.

'É porque ele não tinha mais esperança. Achava que não tinha mais nada a perder. Clark Luthor não tem amigos, família, amor...', ele tocou no rosto de Lois. 'Acho que ele pensava, de um jeito torto, que ficando aqui poderia ter uma nova chance.'

'Apesar dele ser muito mal educado e cheio de marra, eu vi algo de bom no olhar dele.', contou Lois. 'E melancolia também. A sua versão não é feliz.'

'Não, mas quem sabe Jor-El consiga plantar algo de bom naquela cabeça dura... Infelizmente ele não terá a outra Lois para apoiá-lo. Ainda mais agora com ela sendo uma... Queen.', ele finalizou com uma careta e Lois achou graça.

'Lois Lane Queen, hein, quem diria...', ela sorriu, divertida e ele ficou chateado. 'Oliver deve estar se achando um máximo.'

'Ele sempre se acha um máximo.', resmungou Clark. 'Mas eu prefiro Lois Lane Kent. Acho que fica perfeito.'

'Acho que não fica mal mesmo.', ela provocou, divertindo-se com o ciúme dele.

'Lois... Eu fiquei pensando... De tudo aquilo que vi e ouvi, o pior de tudo foi saber que nós não estamos juntos naquele realidade. Lois e Clark tiveram sua chance e Luthor a jogou no lixo da pior forma. Quer dizer, ele ainda pode reconquistar a confiança dos meus pais e se aliar à Liga. Mas voce... voce agora é impossível para ele... ', ele suspirou pesaroso. 'Eu não conseguiria viver num mundo sem voce para amar.'

'Eu também não, Clark.', ela afirmou emocionada e o abraçou. 'Foi horrível pensar que voce poderia ter... morrido... Me aterrorizou a possibilidade de nunca mais estar com voce...'

Os dois ficaram abraçados, aconchegados um ao outro aproveitando o momento. Clark podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Lois no mesmo ritmo que os seus. Era como se suas almas estivessem conectadas.

'Lois, eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas depois de tudo, tenho certeza. Não quero que a gente se separe nunca. Eu amo voce. Para sempre. Voce me faz mais forte, me faz sentir... humano.', ele sorriu e ela ficou emocionada. 'Eu sei que voce é a mulher da minha vida. Não por causa de uma lenda, de um mito, mas porque eu te amo e não poderia amar mais nenhuma outra. Eu nunca tive essa conexão com ninguém. Voce é a minha vida, Lois.', ele pegou um carvão e transformou em um anel com as mãos. Lois ficou boquiaberta e ainda mais quando ele se ajoelhou. 'Lois Lane, voce quer casar comigo?'

'Clark, isso é sério?', ela perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

'Não poderia ser mais sério.', ele afirmou. 'Voce aceita?'

'Sim.'

Clark colocou o anel no dedo de Lois e os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram felizes.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

**Apartamento de Lois**

Lois acordou com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito largo de Clark. Ela ficou olhando-o por alguns instantes com carinho. Não saberia mais viver sua vida sem ele por perto. Lois acariciou os cabelos dele, que dormia tranquilamente.

Shelby entrou no quarto e colocou as patas em cima da cama, ganindo. Lois suspirou.

'Já sei, voce quer o café da manhã, não é?', ela sussurrou e ele balançou o rabo. 'Ok. Mas vamos sair em silêncio para não acordar o Smallville.'

Shelby tirou as patas da cama e saiu do quarto obedientemente, sendo seguido por Lois, que serviu a ração do cão. Lois fez suco de laranja e algumas torradas. Pelo menos aquilo ela sabia fazer sem estragar tudo. Iria pedir umas dicas para Martha de como cozinhar sem tornar o alimento em algo letal.

Clark acordou e foi para a cozinha. Ele sorriu ao ver Lois preparando o café da manhã.

'Bom dia, Lo.', ele a beijou.

'Bom dia, Smallville. Fiz suco e torradas e vou fazer o café. E não se preocupe, minha comida não vai matar voce.', ela disse ao ver o rosto descrente dele.

'Eu sei que não, Lo.', ele sorriu e sentou à mesa. Ficou surpreso pelas torradas não estarem queimadas. Shelby se aproximou e Clark fez carinho no animal. 'Pensei que Shelby estava na fazenda.'

'Shelby preferiu vir para cá, não é, garotão?', ela falou olhando para o cachorro, que abanou o rabo, feliz. Clark achou graça. Lois vivia reclamando que Shelby lhe dava alergias, mas sempre que podia ficava com o cão. 'Smallville, a gente precisa achar um jeito de fazer Clark Kent reaparecer.', ela disse enquanto terminava de fazer o café e colocava o bule na mesa. 'Muitas pessoas sumiram no Dia D e algumas foram encontradas vivas depois.'

'Eu queria que ninguém tivesse morrido.', ele lamentou. 'Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido...'

'Clark, voce fez tudo o que pode, quase morreu por causa disso, não fica se culpando...', ela tocou na mão dele, dando-lhe apoio. 'Enfim... Eu acho que é uma maneira de fazer Clark Kent reaparecer. Inventar que ele – voce – estava soterrado e Superman o salvou.'

'Mas teríamos que fazer isso na frente de todos. O ideal seria que testemunhassem Superman e Clark juntos.', ele disse, bebendo o suco. 'Hum, isso está ótimo.'

'Não falei? Eu disse para voce que sabia cozinhar! Ou quase isso.', ela fez uma careta e ele riu. 'Eu falei com Bruce. Ele conversou com Lucius Fox, lá das Empresas Wayne, e ele fez um indutor de imagens.', ela se levantou, foi até o quarto e voltou com o indutor em forma de relógio. 'Legal, né? Só precisamos de alguém que se faça passar por Clark.'

'Bruce não se cansa de me surpreender...', disse Clark olhando para o indutor. 'É uma ideia ótima, sem dúvida.'

'Beleza, vamos pô-la em prática!', exclamou Lois já empolgada. Ela usou o indutor e ficou semelhante à Clark, que riu. 'Que tal estou? Bem Smallville?', ela fingiu um jeito atrapalhado.

'Voce é uma boa atriz, Lois.', ele tirou o relógio do pulso dela. 'Mas eu prefiro o jeito Lois Lane de ser. Ela é única.', ele a beijou com paixão.

Clark pegou Lois no colo e a levou de volta para o quarto enquanto Shelby deitava tranquilamente no tapete.

Lois tirou a camisa xadrez dele que usava, sob o olhar fascinado de Clark, deitou-se sobre a cama, puxando-o consigo, que ficou sobre ela. Beijavam-se com profundo amor. Então Lois tirou a camisa dele, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a arrepiar inteira, até que ele retirou-lhe a calçinha. Lois sorriu. Clark beijava seu rosto delicadamente, passava ao pescoço,ao lóbulo da orelha, mordendo suavemente e beijando em seguida. Ele retirou a cueca bem devagar, olhando-a para ela com um ar cheio de malícia.

Lois notou que Clark a devorava com o olhar. Sempre tivera um jeito sexy de olhar para ela, mas naquele momento ela podia _sentir_ através dos olhos dele. Sentiu-se quente, reparou que ele também estava com a pele quente. Inverteu as posições. Deitou sobre ele na cama, e passou a beijá-lo. Na boca, no pescoço, na orelha, no peito, descendo até o seu membro, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, gemendo, deliciando-se com o momento.

Clark deitou-se novamente sobre ela, beijou-a com amor, depois foi descendo até alcançar os seios. Acariciou com gentileza mas volúpia, causando sensações enlouquecedoras. Passou a acariciá-la lentamente, enquanto ela gemia alto e se contorcia em sua mãos. Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço e seus seios, enquanto a abraçava forte. Apertava suas nádegas numa caricia ousada, que lhe deu profundo prazer. Enquanto a beijava, foi lentamente deslizando entre suas pernas, para dentro dela. Foi bem devagar, com cuidado, saboreando aquela sensação maravilhosa.

Não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra, aquele momento não precisava. Os toques bastavam. O barulho de suas respirações bastavam. Os corpos se tocaram novamente e ambos tremiam, de ânsia, de desejo, de carinho e o amor. Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e esperaram a respiração voltar ao normal.

Os dois ficaram ali, deitados e abraçados, ainda com os corações batendo na mesma sintonia.

...

**LexCorp**

**33.1 – Área Restrita**

Lex caminhou tranquilamente até chegar a sala onde seu projeto estava em andamento. Ele se aproximou do compenetrado Dr. Monroe.

'E então doutor, qual é a novidade tão interessante que me fez vir até aqui?'

'Na verdade, são três sr. Luthor.', ele o corrigiu.

'Hum... Interessante... Surpreenda-me.'

'Como o senhor sabe, existem três projetos em andamento: _Metallo_, _Eva_ e o _SuperClone_. Para cada um, já tenho uma resposta.'

'Fabuloso, finalmente o nobre doutor está justificando o dinheiro que lhe pago.', ironizou Lex. 'Conte-me tudo e eu direi se gosto das novas notícias.'

'Pois não.', ele abriu um compartimento da sala e surgiram vários tubos gigantes com diversos clones em submersão. 'Metallo está pronto para retornar à ativa.', Dr. Monroe mostrou uma imagem de Metallo deitado em uma mesa. 'Está desligado, mas basta uma ordem sua e ele agirá conforme a sua vontade.', ele afirmou para Lex. 'Como o senhor ordenou, Metallo não tem lembranças de sua vida humana, apenas sabe que odeia Superman e que quer destruí-lo a todo custo.', ele se aproximou dos gigantescos tubos de ensaio. 'O projeto _Eva_ está em fase de conclusão. Daqui há dois dias estará pronto e ao seu dispor.'

'Sem falhas desta vez?', questionou Lex.

'O projeto foi testado à exaustão. O clone agirá como Lois Lane, ninguém irá desconfiar, nem mesmo os mais próximos.'

'Excelente.', Lex sorriu para si mesmo, vislumbrando o futuro. 'Termine o projeto e no momento certo, eu darei o sinal verde.'

'Como o senhor quiser, sr. Luthor.', disse o doutor obediente.

'E quanto ao SuperClone?'

'O SuperClone sairá como as suas duas matrizes. A força de Superman e a mente de Lex Luthor.'

Lex sorriu malignamente. Ele se aproximou dos tubos e viu os clones de Lois e Superman adormecidos. Não poderiam haver falhas em seu grandioso plano. Caso Metallo falhasse mais uma vez, ainda haveria o SuperClone e este tinha de ser à prova de falhas. Seu maior inimigo seria aniquilado de uma vez por todas e por si mesmo. Lex teve vontade de rir, vislumbrando o seu triunfo.

'Quando o SuperClone estará pronto e sem nenhuma falha?'

'Sr. Luthor, o senhor precisa entender que nada é infalível. Os clones sempre apresentam algum tipo de imperfeição...'

'Não é esta a resposta que quero ouvir, Dr. Monroe.', disse Lex de forma cortante.

'Sr. Luthor, a cópia nunca superará a original.', ele afirmou e Lex trincou os dentes, irritado. 'Estes clones agirão como suas matrizes porque irão pensar que são realmente eles. O objetivo de cada um é ocupar os lugares de seus semelhantes e isso eles irão fazer, eu garanto.', afirmou o Dr. Monroe, evitando contar para Lex que poderiam haver conflitos de identidades, especialmente no SuperClone, já que este possuía o DNA de Lex e Superman.

Lex ficou alguns instantes calado. Não era a resposta que esperava mas aquilo o contentava. Por enquanto. Ele olhou friamente para o Dr. Monroe.

'Coloque Metallo em ação. Já que o herói retornou quando não devia, está na hora dele receber a devida lição. Quero que Metallo mate o Superman.'

'Ele irá fazer isso.', afirmou Monroe.

'Assim espero. Para o seu próprio bem, doutor. Não vou aceitar mais falhas.', ele disse olhando o cientista nos olhos, que sentiu a garganta seca. Sabia que Lex não estava brincando.

'E quanto aos outros?'

'Deixe em suspenso. Eu não preciso deles, não agora. Tenho que ser paciente, não posso me precipitar, tudo tem que sair de acordo com o planejado. Especialmente o projeto _Eva_.', ele sorriu para si mesmo. 'Tenha um bom dia, Doutor.', ele disse e se retirou.

...

Superman estava voando quando ouviu um pedido de socorro. Ele pousou ao lado de manifestantes que faziam piquete contra as máquinas que planejavam demolir um prédio. Um dos manifestantes se aproximou do herói, que estava concentrado, usando sua visão de raio-x.

'Superman, voce veio apoiar a nossa manifestação?', perguntou o homem.

'Não, vim para ajudar quem precisa.', ele respondeu e começou a revirar os entulhos, até que achou duas crianças abraçadas com expressões assustadas em seus rostinhos.

'Superman, eu sabia que voce viria...', disse a menininha com uma voz fraca. 'Eu não disse, Tommy? Ele veio...', ela falou para o irmão menor, que parecia estar mais debilitado.

'Eu jamais deixaria de vir, querida.', afirmou Superman carinhosamente, pegando as crianças no colo com gentileza e as retirando dali.

As pessoas aplaudiram e logo os paramédicos chegaram para socorrer as crianças. O prédio onde elas estavam soterradas fora um dos que tiveram sua estrutura abalada no Dia D. Os manifestantes pediam para que ele não fosse demolido para o caso de haver ainda alguma vítima. Eles só não esperavam que ainda houvessem sobreviventes.

As máquinas deixaram de operar e os bombeiros foram chamados. Superman continuou inspecionando o local, até que novamente começou a retirar os entulhos e de lá saiu um Clark Kent com a barba por fazer. Todos ficaram assombrados.

Lois chegou correndo ao lado de Jimmy e foi em direção aos dois. Jimmy tirava fotos e a televisão gravava o salvamento.

Lois abraçou Clark com força.

'Clark! Que bom que voce está vivo!', ela exclamou emocionada.

'É bom ver a luz do sol de novo e principalmente voce, Lois.', ele sorriu fracamente. 'Obrigado, Superman.', ele olhou para o herói.

'Fico feliz em saber que o voce está bem, Clark.', disse o herói.

'Bem-vindo de volta, CK!', exclamou Jimmy alegre. 'Que tal uma foto dos três para estampar a capa do Planeta Diário?'

'Claro, por quê não? O momento merece!', exclamou Lois feliz, se colocando entre _Clark_ e Superman.

...

**Apartamento de Clark**

'Ah, nada como estar de volta ao velho lar!', exclamou _Clark_ satisfeito. Ele segurou Lois pela cintura sob o olhar irritado de Superman. 'Não vai dar nenhum beijinho de boas-vindas no seu amor?'

'O amor dela é outro, _Clark_.', disse Superman, tirando a namorada dos braços de _Clark_.

'Superman e Lois Lane?', ele fingiu surpresa. 'Eu sempre desconfiei, bem que todos fofocavam à boca pequena por aí. Voce me trocou por um super-herói, Lois! Será que é porque eu uso óculos?', ele mexeu na armação com um ar debochado.

'Não, é porque ninguém é como o meu supercara.', afirmou Lois olhando apaixonada para o herói.

'Ok, pombinhos, vou deixá-los à sós.', ele mexeu no relógio e voltou a ser Oliver. 'Tenho uma reunião na empresa e depois um jantar com a Di. Comportem-se crianças.', ele retirou o óculos.

'Obrigado pela ajuda, Oliver.', disse Clark apertando a mão do loiro.

'Disponha, Escoteiro. E não façam nada que eu não faria!', ele brincou e saiu do apartamento.

Lois riu e olhou para Superman, que voltou a usar as roupas de Clark.

'Deu tudo certo.', disse Lois satisfeita.

'É, e ainda salvei as vidas daquelas crianças... Elas estavam tão assustadas.. Uma pena não ter conseguido achar mais nenhum sobrevivente vivo além do falso Clark.', ele lamentou.

'Pense que voce salvou milhares de vidas ao derrotar Doomsday. Sem voce, talvez Metropolis hoje fosse só escombros e mais escombros.', ela disse acertadamente e ele assentiu.

'Agora eu queria ver os meus pais. Sei que eles sabem que estou bem, mas...'

'Ao vivo e a cores é muito melhor. Vamos. Perry telefonou e nos deu esse dia de folga. Vamos aproveitar. Estou com saudades da torta da sua mãe.', ela disse e ele riu.

'Vamos então. Não quero que voce passe fome, Lois.', ele disse, implicante e ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

...

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Lois e Clark chegaram a fazenda e se surpreenderam ao ver Pete e Lana conversando com o casal Kent. Lana sorriu feliz ao ver Clark vivo e impulsivamente, abraçou-o, diante dos olhares de Lois e Pete.

'Clark, estou tão feliz que voce esteja bem!', ela exclamou.

'Obrigado, Lana.', ele sorriu, simpático. 'É bom estar de volta.', ele saiu de perto dela e abraçou os pais. 'Senti saudades de voces.'

'Também sentimos, filho. Não foi fácil, mas sabíamos que voce voltaria.', disse Jonathan, com um olhar emocionado.

'Eu jamais deixaria voces.', afirmou Clark.

'Nós sabemos, filho.', disse Martha emocionada, beijando a cabeça do filho. 'Que bom que voces vieram. Fiz torta de maçã como Lois gosta.'

'Martha, voce sempre me deixa mal acostumada.', brincou Lois, já salivando. Ela olhou para Pete. 'Então, o que traz voces aqui?'

'Viemos convidar o sr. e a sra. Kent para o nosso casamento.', contou Lana forçando um sorriso. 'Também deixamos convites para voces. Será daqui há duas semanas.'

'E Clark, já que voce está de volta...', disse Pete sorrindo. 'Conto com sua presença e a de Lois no cartório. Será algo bem íntimo, só para os amigos e família. Espero que um certo Azulão não esteja muito ocupado no dia.', ele reparou no anel de noivado na mão de Lois.

'Eu estarei lá, Pete.', garantiu Clark, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo. 'Estou feliz por voces.'

'Eu sei que está. E parece que voce tem novidades também...', disse Pete e Lana acompanhou o olhar. Ela ficou chocada.

Clark abraçou Lois e sorriu, feliz. Lana nunca tinha visto os olhos de Clark tão brilhantes.

'Lois e eu vamos nos casar também.', ele contou e Martha e Jonathan sorriram. Eles haviam sido comunicados por telefone.

'Já marcaram a data?', perguntou Pete curioso.

'Ainda não, temos tempo...', disse Lois sorrindo.

'Por mim, nos casávamos amanhã mesmo, mas mamãe e Lois querem uma festa, sabe como é...', disse Clark alegre e Lana abaixou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

'Uma festa é uma celebração.', afirmou Martha feliz. 'E um momento único como esse tem que ser comemorado. Lois vai se tornar oficialmente mais do que minha nora, mas a minha filha.', ela segurou as mãos de Lois, com carinho, que sorriu emocionada.

'A sra. Kent está coberta de razão.', concordou Pete, que olhou para a noiva. ' Não acha, Lana?'

'Ahn? Claro, claro...', ela forçou um sorriso, em qual Lois não acreditou nem por um segundo.

'Voces já estão convidados de antemão.', disse Clark para Lana e Pete.

'Aliás, os casamentos estão se multiplicando por Metropolis.', disse Pete alegremente. 'Lex se casará, dentro de três dias, com Tess Mercer.'

'Aposto que é mais uma das armações dele.', resmungou Jonathan e Lois concordou.

'Vamos esquecer, Lex.', pediu Martha. 'Hoje é um dia de alegria. Pete e Lana prestes a se casar, Clark de volta para nós, o noivado com Lois ...', ela sorriu. 'Vou tirar a torta da geladeira.'

'Hum.. Eu ajudo!', prontificou-se Lois animada, seguindo Martha até a cozinha.

'Bom, nós gostaríamos de ficar, mas temos que ir.', disse Lana, disfarçando a melancolia. 'Ainda tem alguns detalhes do casamento que precisam ser vistos.'

'Que pena, pensamos que voces iriam ficar e comer um pouco da torta.', disse Jonathan simpático.

'Um outro dia talvez, sr. K.', disse Pete com simpatia. Ele bateu no ombro de Clark. 'Bom te ver de volta, cara. Voce fez falta.', ele disse com sinceridade e Clark sorriu.

Pete e Lana se despediram, não sem antes a mestiça lançar um último olhar para Clark, que ria de algo que Jonathan dissera. Ela suspirou, triste e saiu com Pete da casa.

...

Lois olhava o céu pelo telescópio no loft. Ela se lembrou de quando conhecera Clark nos campos de milho de Smallville. Parecia que fora há um século. Lois sorriu para si mesma.

Clark abraçou Lois pela cintura e ela se aconchegou à ele.

'Estava lembrando aqui de quando nos conhecemos e voce se apresentou para mim como veio ao mundo.', ela contou e sorriu divertida, imaginando que ele corava.

'Foi um jeito único de se conhecer alguém, sem dúvida.', ele falou um pouco sem jeito. 'E tudo graças a Jor-El. E a mim também. Simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada do que ele falava e depois tinha que arcar com as consequências das minhas decisões impensadas.'

'Voce era adolescente, todos nós tivemos nossa fase rebelde.', ela disse com tranquilidade. 'Voce era bem calminho aliás. Tinha que ver o que eu aprontava com o General.', ela riu ao se lembrar.

'Voce contou para o seu pai do nosso noivado?', ele quis saber.

'Telefonei para ele.', disse Lois, que se virou e abraçou Clark pelo pescoço. 'O General não ficou exatamente feliz.'

'Ele acha que não sirvo para voce.', adivinhou Clark.

'Ele acha que ninguém serve para mim.', ela afirmou e beijou Clark. 'Mas tudo bem, sei lidar com ele.'

'Vou tentar convencê-lo de que sou bom para a filha dele. Te amar acho que já é um bom começo.', ele a olhou apaixonado.

'É um excelente começo, Smallville.', ela o beijou com paixão.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Tess olhava os arquivos de Lex. Ela estava chocada ao ver os planos dele para Lois Lane e o Superman. Obviamente Lex não lhe contara sobre o _Projeto Eva_, sabendo que a reação da noiva não seria das melhores. Tess copiou o arquivo para o seu pendrive. Se Lex achava que ficaria com Lois Lane, estava redondamente enganado.

Tess fechou o laptop e colocou o pendrive entre os seios. Ela tinha que achar um jeito de boicotar os planos de Lex em relação à Lois, mas sabia que mesmo que ela o atrapalhasse, Lex bolaria outro plano até conseguir trazer à repórter para ele.

Tess ficou pensativa e depois sorriu malignamente. Iria matar Lois Lane usando o próprio projeto de Lex. E assim se livraria da rival para sempre.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

**Três Dias Depois**

**Igreja Sta. Cecília**

Tess adentrou a nave segurando um buquê e usando um lindo vestido de noiva, encomendado pessoalmente por Lex. Ele queria que tudo fosse grandioso e perfeito.

Tess caminhava a pequenos passos em direção ao noivo. Ela deveria se sentir feliz e extasiada. Mas o que sentia era uma opressão no peito, como se aquele casamento fosse o prenúncio de algo de muito ruim que viria a acontecer em sua vida.

Tess pensou em fugir. Lex com certeza ficaria furioso. Não por ela, claro, mas por toda aquela gente rica e poderosa que assistia ao casamento, sem contar os curiosos do lado de fora da igreja e a imprensa. Afinal, não era todo dia que o empresário mais bem sucedido de Metropolis se casava.

Quando Lex colocou o anel do dedo de Tess, ela soube que seu destino estava selado.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia Seguinte**

'O casamento do ano! Lex Luthor e Tess Mercer!', anunciou Cat parando em frente à mesa de Lois. 'Quem diria que o homem mais poderoso de Metropolis – tirando o Superman – um dia viesse a se casar?'

'Todos acabam se amarrando uma hora ou outra...', opinou Jimmy. 'Não vê a Lois e o CK?'

'Pois é...', Cat balançou a cabeça inconformada e olhou para a tranquila Lois. 'O que voce fez para convencer o pobre Clark a fazer uma loucura dessas? Chantagem? Ou voce está grávida?'

'Espalhe esse boato por aí e voce conhecerá os meus punhos.', ameaçou Lois.

'Um homem como Clark amarrado a alguém como voce, Lane... Que desperdício...', lamentou Cat.

'Voce queria que ele estivesse amarrado a quem, Grant? À voce?', ela ironizou e Cat olhou-a enviesado. 'Só se ele quisesse andar por aí como uma galhada que o impediria de passar por debaixo das marquises.', disse Lois e Jimmy riu, mas se calou ao ver a cara feia de Cat.

'Bom, ninguém garante que ele está livre do chifre com voce, Lane, muita gente acha possível que voce volte para o Queen.', comentou a loira, maldosa.

'Eu sei muito bem o que quero, Grant, não se preocupe.', disse Lois contendo a irritação. 'Não sou como certas pessoas que não sossegam enquanto não dormirem com um batalhão.'

'Voce deve entender disso, Lane, já que voce vivia em um batalhão, ou estou enganada?', ela sorriu maldosa e Lois cerrou os dentes. Jimmy arregalou os olhos prevendo a tempestade. 'Voce tem conhecimento de causa. Aposto que todo o Exército americano te conhece intimamente.'

Lois levantou num salto e encarou Cat.

'Agora já chega, sua gata vira-lata, vou te mostrar o que realmente aprendi no exército!', a jornalista mostrou os punhos para Cat.

'Não tenho medo de voce, sua metida!', gritou Cat, preparando-se para a briga.

'Meninas, já chega, por favor!', pediu Jimmy. 'Paz e amor.'

'Cala a boca, Jimmy!', gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

'Pelo fantasma de César, o que é isso, parem as duas já!', berrou Perry autoritário, fazendo as duas cruzarem os braços e bufarem chateadas. 'Se querem brigar, vão para um ringue!', ele olhou para a loira. 'Cat, cadê minha matéria sobre o casamento de Luthor?'

'Só falta imprimir, chefe.', ela falou.

'E o que voce está esperando?', ele perguntou olhando-a incisivo e ela saiu dali. Perry suspirou e olhou para Lois. 'Lane, eu agradeceria se voce evitasse esse tipo de confronto.'

'Ela quem provocou!', exclamou Lois, chateada.

'Lane...', Perry ia dar um sermão em Lois mas parou ao ver o que a televisão transmitia. Superman lutando contra Metallo. 'Esse Metallo não havia sido eliminado pelo Azulão?'

'Isso é notícia!', exclamou Lois se levantando empolgada. 'Vamos, Jimbo!', ela disse e os dois saíram correndo.

...

**Centro de Metropolis**

Superman e Metallo estavam lutando sem parar enquanto as pessoas corriam desesperadas para evitarem serem atingidas por pedaços de concreto ou objetos que um jogava no outro.

Superman atingiu Metallo com sua visão de calor, mas o rival abriu a caixa toráxica onde havia um grande coração de kryptonita verde. Superman sentiu suas forças se esvaindo e Metallo riu.

'Voce me derrotou da outra vez, mas agora voce já era, Supertrouxa!', gritou Metallo, socando Superman.

Lois estacionou o carro de forma estabanada perto do local da briga e ela e Jimmy saíram do veículo. Lois sempre ficava nervosa quando assistia as brigas de Superman e ficou preocupada ao ver que Clark sangrava.

'Meu Deus, Metallo tem um coração de kryptonita!', ela exclamou. 'Preciso ajudar Superman!'

'Ficou louca, Lois, Metallo é uma máquina de matar!', exclamou Jimmy , segurando Lois pelo braço.

Metallo jogou um carro em cima de Superman e começou a pular em cima para esmagá-lo. Lois se desvencilhou de Jimmy e jogou uma pedra no vilão.

'Ei, lata de sardinha!', ela gritou, chamando atenção de Metallo.

'Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter...', ele se aproximou da moça, enquanto ela e Jimmy recuavam. 'Pelo que me lembro, o Superidiota tem uma queda por voce... Será que ele vai sentir sua falta quando eu te matar?', ele deu um sorriso maldoso e esticou a mão para segurá-la, mas foi cegado por um flash da câmera de Jimmy. 'Moleque atrevido!', ele deu um safanão em Jimmy, jogando-o contra o carro, fazendo o fotógrafo desmaiar.

'Jimmy!', gritou Lois assustada.

'Se eu fosse voce, ficaria preocupada consigo mesma, srta. Lane!', ele exclamou, segurando-a pelo braço. Lois se debatia em vão. 'Vou matar voce com todo o prazer.', ele começou a apertar a garganta dela.

Superman conseguiu sair debaixo do carro e usando as forças restantes, jogou Metallo contra um prédio e segurou Lois nos braços. Ela respirou fundo.

'Pensei... pensei que ele fosse... me matar...', ela disse com a voz falhando.

'Vou tirar voce daqui.', disse o herói, preocupado.

'Vou matar voce, seu herói maldito!', berrou Metallo, correndo em direção à Superman, mas foi parado ao ser atingido por uma pequena bomba.

Superman aproveitou para sair voando dali com Lois e o desacordado Jimmy, enquanto Canário Negro usava o seu grito para atordoar Metallo, até fazê-lo cair no chão. Arqueiro Verde tentou amarrar Metallo, mas acabou sendo lançado do outro lado da rua.

Superman aterrissou com Lois e Jimmy longe da luta.

'Lois, fique aqui. E não teime comigo.', ele falou quando viu que ela iria protestar.

Superman saiu voando enquanto Jimmy acordava meio atordoado. O herói voltou a trocar socos com Metallo mas o coração de kryptonita o enfraquecia. Arqueiro Verde conseguiu amarrar as pernas de Metallo com uma flechada e Dinah pulou em cima de Metallo, retirando o coração verde. Com isso, Superman se recuperou e conseguiu derrotar Metallo, usando o sopro congelante.

Metallo foi levado para o Laboratório Star, enquanto Lois acordava Jimmy.

'Acorda, Jimbo, voce perdeu o melhor da festa!'

'Ai, preciso de uma aspirina...', ele murmurou colocando a mão na cabeça.

...

**LexCorp**

**33.1 – Área Restrita**

'Novamente uma falha. O senhor está se especializando nisso, Dr. Monroe.', disse Lex entrando no laboratório. 'E como se não fosse o suficiente, a Liga está com a posse de Metallo.'

'Sr. Luthor, eu...', o cientista começou a gaguejar.

'Só me diga uma coisa, Dr. Monroe: o Superclone e o projeto Eva estão finalizados?'

'Sim.'

'Ótimo.', ele tirou uma arma de dentro do sobretudo e atirou na testa do cientista, que morreu sem nem ao menos esboçar reação. 'O senhor já terminou o seu trabalho. Agora o resto é comigo. É como dizem: se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça voce mesmo.', ele disse friamente e saiu dali.

...

**Uma semana depois**

'Ainda não entendi porque Lana quis casar lá no celeiro da fazenda...', comentou Lois, enquanto almoçava com Clark no restaurante próximo ao Planeta Diário.

'Smallville é o lugar onde ela e Pete nasceram.', disse Clark com um tom de obviedade.

'Dã, eu sei. Mas nenhum dos dois nasceu na fazenda Kent, Smallville...', ela ponderou, revirando os olhos em seguida.

'Lana e Pete se conheceram em Smallville. Ambos são meus amigos. E eles queriam algo mais familiar na cerimônia. Como Lana já não tem mais contato com o pai, a tia dela saiu de Smallville e os pais de Pete também... Eles acharam que seria nostálgico casar na fazenda.', ele sorriu e Lois se limitou a comer mais um pouco. 'Eu achei romântico. E meus pais concordaram.'

'Romântico, pois sim...', murmurou Lois. 'Pra mim ela tem esperança que voce resolva impedir o casamento de forma dramática e sair voando com ela por aí.', ela mordeu a carne com um pouco de raiva.

'Lois, voce é muito ciumenta...', ele disse achando graça.

'Não é ciúme, Clark, é questão de lógica!', ela mentiu. 'Ela nunca deixou de gostar de voce.'

'Eu sei.', ele afirmou, sério. 'Mas isso não significa que eu vou atrás dela. Eu amo voce, Lois. Não espaço para outro alguém.'

Lois sorriu. Ela sempre ficava derretida quando Clark falava assim.

'Eu também amo voce, Smallville. Eu não poderia amar outro que não fosse voce.', ela declarou e corou levemente, fazendo-o sorrir. 'Enfim, tomara que esse casamento dê certo. Eu posso não ser fã nº 1 de Lana Lang, mas não a odeio. Nunca tive motivos para isso. E espero que ela pare de viver no passado em certas áreas da vida e se foque no presente.'

'Eu também espero. Pete e Lana merecem ser felizes.', afirmou Clark com sinceridade.

...

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Chloe entrou no quarto de hóspedes e viu Lana vestida de noiva. Ela sorriu e se aproximou da amiga.

'Está linda, Lana! Linda! Pete é tão sortudo!', ela exclamou.

'Obrigada, Chloe.', ela forçou um sorriso.

'Lana, tudo bem?', perguntou Chloe preocupada.

'Tudo... Só estou um pouco nervosa...', ela suspirou. 'Acho que é assim com todo mundo.'

'Acho que sim. Quer dizer, eu nunca me casei e com a minha sorte, acho que nunca irei casar...', Chloe deu de ombros. 'Mas dizem que todos os noivos ficam nervosos antes do casamento.'

'Chloe, é claro que voce vai casar!', afirmou Lana, segurando as mãos da amiga. 'E vai ser muito feliz, porque voce merece mais do que ninguém.', ela falou com sinceridade e Chloe sorriu. 'O seu sr. Certo está por aí, quando voce menos esperar, voces se encontram.'

'Pode ser...', ela deu de ombros, descrente. O relacionamento com Davis Bloome a deixara traumatizada. 'Voce já achou. Pete é o seu Sr. Certo, quem diria, hein?'

'É, quem diria...', Lana suspirou e ficou com um olhar distante. 'Eu me imaginei casando aqui nessa fazenda, mas não era Pete quem estava comigo...'

'Era Clark.', adivinhou Chloe. 'Voce ainda o ama, Lana?'

'Eu sempre vou amar Clark.', ela afirmou e refreou as lágrimas. 'Mas Lana Lang e Clark Kent não estão destinados a terminarem juntos. Ele já escolheu para quem voar.'

'Voce não precisa casar se não quiser.', afirmou Chloe com pena da amiga.

'Eu vou me casar.', ela afirmou. 'Quem sabe? Um dia até posso me tornar a Primeira-Dama dos EUA.', ela brincou. 'Já está decidido, Chloe, não vou voltar atrás.'

Chloe assentiu com um olhar preocupado. Esperava que aquele casamento não tivesse prazo de validade antes mesmo de começar.

Lana e Pete se casaram numa cerimônia simples, apenas com os padrinhos (Martha, Jonathan, Chloe e um amigo de Pete, Willian), o padre, que abençoou os noivos e o tabelião, que realizou o casamento civil. Depois de tudo terminado, Lana e Pete foram abraçados e cumprimentados pelos amigos.

'Lois e Clark pediram desculpas por não poderem vir.', disse Martha após abraçar Lana. 'Lois está fazendo uma matéria de última hora para Perry e Clark teve de cuidar de seus super assuntos.', ela disse, se referindo a Superman. 'Um problema na Itália, se não me engano.'

'Está tudo bem, nós entendemos, sra. Kent.', disse Pete compreensivo e Lana apenas assentiu. 'Obrigado mais uma vez por ter cedido sua casa para o nosso casamento.'

'Foi um prazer.', disse Jonathan com um sorriso. 'Esperamos que voces sejam muito felizes.'

'Nós seremos.', afirmou Pete abraçando Lana pela cintura.

'Nós seremos.', ela repetiu, forçando um sorriso.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex desligou o telefone com um ar de satisfação. O projeto Eva estava pronto para entrar em ação, bastava apenas uma ordem sua. Lex vislumbrava sua vitória. Ele já sabia exatamente o que fazer com Lois Lane quando seu plano fosse concluído.

Tess entrou no escritório do marido e o encarou. Lex a olhou com um ar entediado.

'O que foi desta vez, Tess?'

'Lex, eu não estou mais suportando essa situação. Nós somos como dois estranhos! Pior, como patrão e empregada! Eu sou sua esposa, Lex!'

'Não me canse, por favor, Tess, tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar...', ele voltou sua atenção para o laptop.

'Como Lois Lane por exemplo?', ela falou, magoada.

'O que voce quer dizer com isso?', ele perguntou, fitando-a.

'Voce sabe muito bem.', ela disse sombriamente. 'Voce nunca desistiu dela, Lex, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderá tê-la, por que a srta. Lane jamais irá até voce de livre e espontânea vontade! Esqueça-a!'

'Já ordenei para que voce não se intrometa na minha vida.', ele disse com um olhar duro.

'Eu quero que esse casamento dê certo.', ela afirmou, desesperada.

'Vai dar certo. Desde que voce saiba o seu lugar nesse jogo.', ele afirmou e voltou a olhar para o laptop.

'Agora eu sei.', ela murmurou magoada e saiu dali.

...

Clark entrou no apartamento de Lois pela janela e a viu na cozinha, fazendo café. Shelby estava comendo sua ração. Clark sorriu para si mesmo. Sentia-se completo quando estava com Lois. Ele sabia que por mais adversidades que enfrentasse na vida, sempre poderia voltar para Lois.

Clark abraçou Lois pela cintura e lhe mostrou uma caixa de morangos.

'Morangos!', ela exclamou, pegando a caixa. 'Adoro quando voce traz morangos. E hoje eu tenho chocolate.', ela se virou e o beijou. 'Tenho uma ideia do que fazer com eles, Clarkie...', ela sorriu maliciosamente.

'Podemos colocar em prática já.', ele disse malicioso e lhe deu um longo beijo.

'É por isso que eu gosto de voce, Clarkie, sempre tão pró-ativo.', ela brincou e ele a pegou no colo, deitou-a no sofá e voltou a beijá-la.

'Clark, falta o chocolate...', ela o lembrou e ele assentiu. 'Me espera lá no quarto, já estou indo...', ela lhe roubou um beijo e foi alegremente para a cozinha.

Quando Lois abriu a geladeira para pegar o chocolate, Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro de várias pessoas. Ele olhou para Lois com um ar de quem se desculpa.

'Tenho que ir...'

'Ah tudo bem...', ela falou e ele saiu em super velocidade. 'Só tome cuidado.', Lois suspirou e mordeu um morango. 'Estar com voce é como ser casada com um médico...'

Enquanto Superman salvava pessoas de um prédio em chamas no centro de Metropolis, Lois digitava uma matéria para ser publicada no dia seguinte no Planeta Diário.

A campainha tocou várias vezes e Lois foi atender irritada.

'Calma, calma, já vai, que desespero é esse?! É uma campainha, não uma bateria!', ela gritou irritada.

Lois abriu a porta e perdeu a fala ao ver quem estava do outro lado. Era ela mesma!

'Que brincadeira é essa?', ela sussurrou, incrédula.

'Não é brincadeira.', respondeu a sósia. 'Eu vim tomar o meu lugar. Voce não se importa, não é?', ela sorriu.

'Quem é voce?', ela perguntou boquiaberta, olhando para a sósia de alto a baixo.

'Sou voce. Quem mais?', ela deu de ombros e jogou um spray no rosto de Lois, fazendo a jornalista desmaiar. Ela tirou o anel do dedo de Lois e colocou no seu. 'E voce está sobrando aqui. Mas não se preocupe. Vão cuidar muito bem de voce.'

Dois homens vestidos todo de preto entraram no apartamento e tiraram Lois dali. A sósia entrou na sala e sorriu olhando alegremente para tudo. Shelby a viu, farejou e começou a latir furiosamente.

'Que cachorrinho mal educado...', ela murmurou e jogou spray no cão, fazendo-o desmaiar. 'Melhor assim. Detesto cães.'

A sósia andou pela sala e parou ao ver uma foto de Lois com Clark em cima da mesa.

Nesse momento, Clark entrou pela janela do apartamento e sorriu ao ver Lois. Ele se desfez do uniforme de Superman diante do olhar surpreso da sósia.

'Meu Deus...', ela sussurrou, boquiaberta.

'Oi, Lois. Felizmente, consegui salvar a todos...', ele sorriu. 'Então, os seus planos ainda estão de pé?', ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

'Meus planos?', ela repetiu sem entender.

'Seus planos.', ele repetiu sorrindo maliciosamente. 'Eu, voce, morangos e chocolate.'

'Voce é lindo...', ela disse encantada e o beijou, mas foi interrompida.

'Voce...', ele a afastou. 'Voce não é Lois.', ele disse surpreso. 'Quem é voce?'

'Eu sou Lois Lane. E voce agora é meu.', ela afirmou com um sorriso.

Clark a olhou de alto a baixo assustado.


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

'Vou perguntar pela última vez: onde está Lois?', indagou Clark irritado.

'Eu estou bem aqui diante de voce.', reafirmou a sósia. 'Para quem usa óculos, voce é bem cego.'

'Quem mandou voce aqui? Para onde levaram Lois?', perguntou impaciente.

'Não me levaram para lugar algum!', ela exclamou exasperada. Ela tentou tocar no rosto de Clark, que se afastou. 'Não entendo sua confusão... Se eu fosse como voce que usa duas identidades...', ela observou e ele ficou temeroso. Aquela sósia, fosse quem fosse, sabia o seu segredo. 'Mas não. Eu sou Lois Lane. É tão simples.'

'Não adianta discutir com voce...', ele murmurou, desanimado.

'Ainda bem que voce sabe.', ela sorriu. 'Agora que está tudo esclarecido, o que voce pretendia mesmo fazer com os morangos e o chocolate?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Eu preciso sair...', ele disse se dirigindo para a porta.

'Não adianta me procurar, eu estou bem aqui.', ela disse alegremente e depois ficou séria. 'Se voce sair por essa porta, hoje mesmo todos irão saber que Clark Kent é Superman. Vai ser a matéria do ano, não, do século!', ela riu e ele ficou nervoso. 'Eu posso ganhar o meu Pulitzer finalmente...', ela se aproximou de Clark e tocou no peito dele. 'Mas eu não quero. Não às suas custas. Eu quero que voce fique comigo, só isso. Não é pedir muito. Afinal, voce me ama, não é, Clark? Ou devo dizer, Superman?', ela sorriu maldosamente.

Clark ficou calado e pensativo. Não duvidava que a falsa Lois cumprisse a ameaça. Mas também não poderia deixar de procurar a verdadeira Lois, pois ela estava correndo perigo, seu coração dizia isso.

'Voce tem razão. Eu amo Lois. E por isso, não posso ficar aqui com voce enquanto ela corre perigo.', ele afirmou e ela ficou com raiva. 'Eu preciso ir.'

'Vou contar para todos.', ela afirmou, raivosa.

'Conte. Uma hora eles iriam acabar descobrindo.', ele disse e superacelerou.

A sósia deu um grito furioso, pegou o porta-retrato com a foto do casal e jogou contra a parede. Clark Kent iria se arrepender amargamente por isso. Ela saiu do apartamento decidida a cumprir sua ameaça e já sabia exatamente quem procurar.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Fica tranquilo, Escoteiro, vamos ajudar voce.', disse Oliver falando com o angustiado Clark. 'Quem voce acha que fez isso?'

'Eu não sei. Pode ter sido qualquer um e isso que me deixa mais nervoso... Não sei contra quem tenho que lutar.'

'Eu apostaria minhas fichas em Lex Luthor.', disse Oliver, sério. 'Olha, só ele usaria a ciência para sair por aí clonando alguém, fora que ele sempre teve uma queda por Lois...'

'Clark, são as imagens do prédio.', disse Chloe olhando para o telão. 'Infelizmente o carro não tem placa, mas dá para ver eles carregando alguém pelos fundos.', ela falou, preocupada. 'Espero que Lois esteja bem...', ela suspirou. 'Vou tentar rastrear, mas será complicado...'

'Eu vou procurar pelo ar. Não posso ficar mais aqui parado.', disse Clark preparando-se para voar.

'Escoteiro e quanto a falsa Lois?', lembrou Oliver. 'Ela vai contar o seu segredo.'

'Eu sei. E me expondo, ela expõe a todos nós. Desculpem.', ele lamentou.

'Não precisa se preocupar, nós daremos um jeito.', disse Bruce entrando na Torre. 'Vá atrás de Lois. Nós cuidamos de tudo por aqui.'

Clark assentiu e saiu voando. Oliver olhou para Bruce.

'O que voce pretende fazer?'

'Evitar que isso se torne uma bola de neve e nos esmague.', disse Bruce, sério.

'E eu vou atrás do Luthor. Acho que posso fazê-lo me contar como uma falsa Lois apareceu aqui em Metropolis.', disse Oliver. Ele vestiu o capuz de Arqueiro Verde e saiu da Torre.

...

**Fábrica de automóveis abandonada da LexCorp**

**Subsolo**

Lois acordou se sentindo grogue. Ela olhou ao redor, mas o ambiente era mal iluminado, apenas com uma lâmpada com luz fraca acesa. Lois estava com os pés e mãos amarrados a uma cadeira e amordaçada. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos duas vezes para tentar se acostumar ao ambiente.

Esperava que Clark já tivesse conhecido a falsa Lois e tomado as devidas providências. Enquanto isso ela tentaria sair dali. Lois começou a se balançar na cadeira para tentar forçar o afrouxamento das cordas. Tess se aproximou de Lois.

'Pode parar, Lane. Daqui voce não sai. Pelo menos, não viva.', afirmou a ruiva com um olhar diabólico. 'Voce deve querer saber o motivo de tudo isso. Bem, eu serei sucinta.', ela pegou um revólver e o destravou. 'Lex está obcecado por voce. Meu marido mandou fazer até um clone seu, veja só a que ponto chegou a loucura dele.', ela contou e Lois arregalou os olhos. 'Ele queria te substituir. A falsa ficaria com Clark e a verdadeira com ele.', ela apontou a arma para Lois. 'Mas não posso deixar isso acontecer, voce entende? Eu amo Lex. De verdade. Duvido que alguma mulher tenha o amado como eu.', ela suspirou. 'Eu vivia nas ruas, não tinha perspectiva de vida, mas Lex me resgatou e fez de mim o que sou hoje. Eu devo tudo à ele.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Eu só quero que ele me ame...', ela ficou melancólica e depois olhou com raiva para a jornalista. 'Não se engane, ele não te ama. Ele só está obcecado por voce como um garotinho fica louco para ter um carrinho que não pode ser seu. É só isso. Ele sabe que Superman tem sentimentos por voce.', ela afirmou e Lois balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não subestime minha inteligência, Lane!', ela gritou irritada. 'Toda Metropolis sabe disso! É só Lois Lane precisar e lá está o Superman pronto para salvá-la. Coisa irritante...', ela fez uma careta de desagravo. 'Se um dia Clark Kent desistir de voce, tenho certeza de que o Supercara ficaria muito feliz em substituí-lo...', ela sorriu maldosamente e Lois fechou os olhos, aliviada por Tess não ter feito a conexão da dupla identidade. 'Pena que logo, logo, tanto Clark, quanto Superman ficarão viúvos... Triste... Se voce não tivesse se colocado entre mim e Lex...'

Lois tentou falar algo mas a mordaça não permitia. Tess sorriu.

'Eu até poderia deixar voce falar, Lane, mas te acho muito tagarela. Não sei como Clark aguenta, voce é tão chata!', ela se queixou. 'Na verdade, vou livrá-lo de um fardo. Tenho certeza de que Clark consegue pessoa melhor.', ela sorriu e apontou a arma para o coração da repórter. 'A matéria de amanhã na primeira página do Planeta Diário: A morte de Lois Lane.'

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava saindo do escritório quando a falsa Lois entrou na sala. Lex ficou surpreso mas depois sorriu, achando que era a verdadeira Lois.

'Lois, a que devo sua visita a uma hora dessas?'

'Eu tenho algo para voce.', ela disse se aproximando dele.

'E o que seria?'

'Algo que vai te interessar muito. Algo que voce sempre quis... Além de mim, é claro...', ela sorriu e o beijou. 'Voce gosta de mim, não é, Lexie?'

'Eu gosto.', ele afirmou ainda surpreso com o beijo. 'Estou curioso para saber o porquê do seu interesse repentino por mim.'

'Por que voce vale a pena, Lex!', ela riu e passou a mão pelo peito dele. 'Voce me quer? Me deseja?'

'Voce brigou com Clark?', ele perguntou, confuso.

'Eu odeio Clark Kent. Ele é um idiota.', ela falou, revoltada. 'Eu poderia ser só dele, mas aquele imbecil prefere outra. Ele vai se arrepender por isso...', ela falou, raivosa e voltou a beijar Lex. 'Então, vamos ficar juntos?'

'É claro.', ele concordou, mesmo desconfiado com a atitude daquela Lois. 'O que mais voce tem pra mim?'

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a beijá-lo. FakeLois colocou a mão por dentro da camisa dele e o acariciou, enquanto mordiscava o seu lábio. Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

'Tenho muita coisa para voce, Lex...', ela se afastou, para frustração dele. 'Mas para que eu possa ficar plenamente com voce, é preciso destruir Clark primeiro.'

'Clark Kent é só um pobre coitado.', desdenhou Lex.

'Como voce é ingênuo, Lex. E cego!', ela riu e pegou um óculos que estava em cima da mesa. Ela o colocou no rosto. 'Oi, eu sou Clark Kent.', ela retirou o óculos. 'Oi, eu sou Superman.'

Lex ficou petrificado. Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Lex não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo só podia ser loucura, Lois estava fora de si. Em que mundo Clark Kent, um pacato e apalermado repórter do Planeta Diário poderia ser o grande herói de Metropolis?

'Voce deve estar pertubada...', ele murmurou, incrédulo.

'Eu estou gozando de plenas faculdades mentais.', ela afirmou e jogou o óculos no chão. 'Clark Kent é Superman. Ninguém melhor do que eu para saber disso, não é?'

'Meu Deus...', Lex colocou a mão na cabeça. Ele se sentia subitamente cansado. 'Ele nos enganou esse tempo todo... Fez o mundo todo acreditar que era duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo...'

'O disfarce perfeito. Não usa máscara como herói, mas se disfarça de homem comum. Brilhante.', ela comentou achando graça no estado de atordoamento de Lex. 'Parece que ele não é tão pobre coitado assim... Ou voce acha mesmo que eu, Lois Lane, ficaria com Clark Kent se ele fosse só um repórter simplório?'

Lex olhou para a falsa Lois cada vez mais desconfiado. Mesmo que Lois estivesse com raiva de Clark e brigada com ele, não se comportaria dessa maneira. Tinha alguma coisa mal contada ali.

'Pensei que voce o amasse...'

'O amor é superestimado.', ela desdenhou.

'Voce não é Lois...', murmurou Lex olhando para a mulher com atenção. Ela deu um sorriso maligno.

Uma seta verde atravessou a sala e ficou cravada na mesa de Lex. O empresário e a falsa Lois olharam para o Arqueiro Verde, que estava parado na porta do escritório.

'O que voce está fazendo aqui?', perguntou Lex, que foi ligar para a segurança.

'Poupe seu tempo, Luthor, eu já botei seus guardas para dormir.', informou o Arqueiro se aproximando do empresário. Ele olhou para a falsa Lois. 'Fazendo uma visita?'

'Temos assuntos a tratar...', ela falou com um ar de deboche.

'Imagino...', ironizou o Arqueiro. 'Luthor, onde está Lois Lane?'

'Estou bem aqui! Como é difícil para voces me enxergarem!', a sósia se queixou.

'Desculpe-me se eu não dou importância à uma xerox.', o herói ironizou e ela cruzou os braços, emburrada. Oliver apontou uma flecha para Lex. 'Onde está Lois? Não vou perguntar de novo.'

'E eu pergunto onde está Superman.', disse Lex aproximando-se de Oliver. 'Ou melhor, Clark Kent.', ele olhou-o sombrio e Oliver arregalou os olhos. 'Se o alienígena finge que é um humano, eu me pergunto: quem será voce, Arqueiro Verde? E os seus amiguinhos? Tenha a certeza de uma coisa: vou desmascarar a todos. Depois que eu terminar, voces nunca mais poderão pisar nem em Metropolis, nem em lugar algum.', ele ameaçou.

'Ops...', a falsa Lois deu de ombros com um ar de deboche.

'Voce enlouqueceu Luthor. Não que isso seja surpreendente vindo de alguém como voce. Equílibrio mental nunca fez parte das suas qualidades...', ele ironizou. 'Se é que voce tem alguma qualidade.'

'Voces não passam de um bando de ludibriadores! Cínicos e dissimulados que fingem ser heróis para uma população cega e carente!', Lex cuspia as palavras indignado. 'Vou acabar com cada um. Um por um. Mas o primeiro será o alienígena. Hoje mesmo todos irão saber que Clark Kent e Superman são a mesmas pessoa.'

'Lex, ela é só uma cópia barata, não é Lois!', o Arqueiro apontou para a fakeLois, que ficou irritada. 'Ela está mentindo e voce é tolo o bastante para acreditar! Acha mesmo que um herói como Superman precisaria se disfarçar como um humano comum?'

'É um disfarce perfeito.', afirmou Lex.

'O pacato repórter na realidade é um herói superpoderoso, quase um deus entre os homens.', comentou fakeLois sorridente, fazendo Oliver rilhar os dentes de raiva. 'O que eu acho incrível é que ninguém tenha percebido algo tão óbvio. Pelo amor de Deus, ele só usa um óculos para disfarçar! É um disfarce bem vagabundo, por sinal. Mas a partir de hoje, isso acaba.', ela pisou no óculos que jogara no chão. 'Como será que Metropolis irá reagir?'

'Isso nós iremos saber agora.', disse Lex pegando o celular, mas Oliver deu um murro na cabeça dele, fazendo-o desmaiar.

A falsa Lois pulou em cima do Arqueiro tentando socá-lo e derrubá-lo, mas Oliver a derrubou primeiro. Ele a segurou pelo braço e a levantou, mesmo com a moça se debatendo.

'Não adianta, Lex irá acordar e acabar com voces!', ela gritou.

'Voce é o clone mais defeituoso que eu já vi!', ele exclamou.

'Socorro! Alguém me ajude!', ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

'Nunca pensei que diria isso para Lois, mas cala a boca!', ele berrou, irritado.

Um dos seguranças de Lex entrou na sala e atirou no ombro do Arqueiro, fazendo-o soltar a falsa Lois. Ela saiu correndo e parou em frente ao segurança.

'Mate-o. Ele matou Lex.', ela mentiu, apontando para o empresário desmaiado no chão.

O segurança não esperou uma segunda ordem e atirou no peito do herói, que não teve tempo de atirar uma flecha para deter o seu algoz. Oliver caiu no chão, sua vista escureceu e ele soube que seria seu fim. Justo ele que ainda tinha tanto para fazer e dizer... Oliver pensou em seus pais, em Dinah, em Lois, em seus amigos... Ele falhara... Lois iria morrer, Clark seria exposto e a Liga enfrentaria dias tortuosos... Talvez ele não fosse tão heróico assim.. Mas ele fizera tudo para o bem de todos acima do seu.

Oliver deu seu último suspiro antes de fechar os olhos para sempre.

A falsa Lois sorriu malignamente e saiu da LexCorp para ir ao Planeta Diário.

...

'Foi um desprazer conhecê-la, Lois Lane.', disse Tess, atirando contra a repórter.

Nesse momento, Superman apareceu e se colocou no caminho da bala, recebendo o tiro no peito. Lois ficou desesperada e Tess se ajoelhou perto dele. Clark sentia uma dor sem limites. Era kryptonita verde.

'Eu sabia que voce apareceria, herói. Voce sempre aparece para salvar Lois, não é? Pois eu resolvi matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Mato voce e sua queridinha.', ela sorriu ao ver o pânico no rosto de Lois. 'Clark Kent será o novo viúvo de Metropolis, sem ao menos ter casado, que pena...', ela deu de ombros. 'E Lex vai me amar para sempre.'

Tess apontou a arma para Lois, mas Clark usou um pouco da força que lhe restava para segurar a perna da ruiva e derrubá-la no chão. O tiro atingiu uma parede. Lois se jogou no chão tentando afrouxar as cordas que a prendiam. Tess se levantou.

'Seu herói maldito! Mas com um tiro na cabeça não vai ter como voce se recuperar.', ela apontou para a cabeça de Clark, que já suava frio e não tinha mais forças. 'Adeus, Superman.'

Tess foi atingida por um soco que a fez ser jogada na parede e desmaiar. Kara pousou ao lado de Clark e se ajoelhou perto dele.

'Kal-El...'

'Kara, tire Lois daqui...', ele sussurrou fracamente.

Kara libertou Lois, que correu para perto de Clark.

'Kara, ache algo cortante como um bisturi, temos que tirar a bala do peito dele!', ela pediu desesperada e Kara pegou um pedaço de vidro e entregou à Lois. 'Ok, Smallville, isso vai doer...', ela forçou um sorriso e ele apenas assentiu. 'Fica firme aí, amor.'

Lois fez uma incisão no peito de Clark, que urrou de dor. Kara ficou de longe olhando, pois a green-k também a enfraquecia. Lois conseguiu tirar a bala e a jogou bem longe dali. Clark sentiu um alívio imediato, mas precisou de alguns minutos para se recuperar. Lois e Kara o ajudaram a se levantar.

'Obrigado, Lois.', ele sorriu.

'Voce está bem mesmo?', ela tocou no rosto suado dele.

'Estou... Só preciso de uma pequena pausa.', ele suspirou. 'O que deu em Tess? Foi Lex quem mandou ela fazer isso?'

'Não, pelo que entendi, ele nem sabe da maluquice da sra. Luthor. Ela fez por ciúme, porque Lex fez um clone meu e porque está obcecado por mim.', ela revirou os olhos. 'É história mais insana que eu já ouvi! Ela e o Lex são dois loucos perigosos!', ela olhou para a prima de Clark. 'E Kara, obrigada por nos ajudar.'

'Chloe me avisou onde voce estava e vim direto para cá, eu sabia que Kal-El viria também. Agora o importante é mandar a sra. Luthor para a cadeia e deter Lex.', disse Kara preocupada.

'Tem razão.', disse Clark já recuperado. 'Vou levar Lois para Smallville e depois vou para Metropolis.'

'O que?', exclamou Lois boquiaberta. 'Nem pensar, quero ver tudo isso de perto!'

'Lois, voce quase morreu hoje!', ele exclamou exasperado com a teimosia dela.

'Clark, eu corro risco todos os dias só de atravessar a rua, não começa!', ela se queixou e depois suspirou. 'Não vou te deixar sozinho nessa, não conseguiria ficar em paz escondida na fazenda.'

Clark suspirou e assentiu, concordando. Ele sempre perdia todos os tópicos com Lois.

...

**Planeta Diário**

A falsa Lois olhava para o computador sentindo-se frustrada. Ela queria escrever a matéria do século mas não sabia por onde começar. O clone suspirou. Ela era Lois Lane, afinal de contas, ela sabia redigir as melhores matérias de olhos fechados!

A cópia respirou fundo e voltou a digitar com letras garrafais.

'_EXCLUSIVO: A VERDADEIRA IDENTIDADE DE SUPERMAN!_

_O Homem de Aço que ninguém nunca imaginou!'_

A falsa Lois sorriu para si mesma. Iria destruir Clark Kent/Superman para fazê-lo pagar por tê-la desprezado. Ele nunca mais teria paz.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex Luthor olhou para o corpo do Arqueiro Verde deitado no chão do seu escritório.

'Retirem esse estorvo daqui.', ele ordenou aos seus seguranças, que pegaram o corpo do herói. 'Mas antes, quero ver uma coisa.', ele retirou a máscara e ficou surpreso ao reconhecer Oliver Queen. 'Quem diria... Será que ele quis compensar sua falta de caráter do passado?', Lex deu um sorriso irônico. 'Oliver se considerava um herói. Nada mais natural então que o povo compartilhe a sua morte. Coloque o corpo em um local em todos possam ver. O Arqueiro Verde será o primeiro a ser exposto em praça pública.'

Lex sorriu malignamente.

...

**Planeta Diário**

A falsa Lois terminou de digitar a matéria e sorriu para si mesma. Não estava um primor, mas todos ficariam tão chocados com a revelação que nem daria muita importância a sua rima. Ela foi até a sala do editor-chefe e entregou a matéria à Perry.

'A bomba do ano! Se eu fosse voce publicava agora, sem perda de tempo, em edição extraordinária!'

'Clark Kent é o Superman?', disse Perry com ar de incredulidade após ler a matéria. 'Lois, querida, acho que voce está trabalhando muito, precisa de umas férias...'

'Eu não estou delirando, Perry, é a mais pura verdade! E eu convivo diariamente com Clark Kent... Quem melhor para saber disso do que eu?', ela sorriu. 'Publique agora.'

'Lois voce está com raiva de Clark? Brigou com ele?', questionou Perry.

A falsa Lois se irritou e deu um tapa na mesa.

'Será possível que todos voces são idiotas?! Ele lançou um feitiço em voces?! Se eu estou dizendo que Clark Kent é Superman, é porque ele é!', ela tirou um óculos do bolso e colocou no rosto. 'Viu? Pacato repórter abobalhado.', ela retirou o óculos. 'Superman, o grande herói pretensioso. É tão simples!', ela jogou o óculos em cima da mesa. 'Clark Kent é um grande mentiroso! Ele vem enganando à todos há muito tempo! Já passou da hora de desmascará-lo! Antes que o pior aconteça!'

'O pior?', repetiu Perry sem entender.

'Ora, voce nunca imaginou o que alguém com os poderes dele seria capaz de fazer? Ele dominaria esse planetinha com uma mão nas costas! Ele é uma ameaça!', ela afirmou.

'Eu vou publicar a matéria.', afirmou Perry.

'Excelente.', ela sorriu satisfeita e saiu da sala.

Um minuto depois, o indutor de imagens foi ativado e Bruce olhou descontente para a matéria da falsa Lois. Ela precisava ser detida antes que arruinasse para sempre a vida de Clark. Ele destruiu a matéria.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe olhava horrorizada para a tela do computador. Ela simplesmente ficara sem ação ao ver o corpo de Oliver – ainda vestido de Arqueiro Verde - jogado em frente ao prédio das Indústrias Queen. Curiosos e a imprensa tiravam fotos e noticiavam o acontecimento. Parecia um pesadelo.

Dinah e AC entraram na Torre e ficaram estupefatos ao ver a imagem.

'Oh, meu Deus... Oliver!', gritou Dinah.

'Ele está...', AC não conseguiu concluir a pergunta.

'Está.', confirmou a loirinha com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Ele se foi...'

Dinah saiu correndo para ir até o prédio das Indústrias Queen e AC foi atrás dela. Chloe começou a chorar.

...

**Planeta Diário**

A falsa Lois estava andando pelo corredor quando foi pega com força pelo braço e jogada dentro de uma sala. Ela se espantou ao ver a verdadeira Lois diante de si.

'Voce?! Era para voce estar morta!', ela exclamou furiosa.

'Não morro com tanta facilidade, querida.', ironizou a verdadeira Lois. 'Voce vem comigo!'

'Não vou a lugar algum com voce!', gritou a falsa Lois, tentando bater em sua matriz, mas Lois a segurou pelos braços. 'Fique sabendo que eu já desmascarei o seu Superman! Logo todos irão saber quem ele realmente é!', ela se debateu, tentando se libertar. 'É o fim do seu herói de araque!'

'Voce é louca! Mas eu tenho um remédio para isso, uma boa surra!', Lois jogou seu clone contra a mesa.

'Perry vai publicar a matéria! E Lex também já sabe!', ela contou e Lois ficou boquiaberta. O clone sorriu triunfalmente. 'Lex Luthor está a par de tudo! Não podia deixar o meu criador de fora, não é? Ele irá destruir Clark Kent.'

Lois deu um soco violento no clone, fazendo-a desmaiar. Lois ficou preocupada. Agora tudo parecia perdido. O pior que poderia acontecer era Lex descobrir o segredo de Clark.

...

**Indústrias Queen**

'Afastem-se! Fora daqui!', gritou Canário descontrolada para a multidão que crescia ao redor do corpo de Oliver.

'Calma, Canário.', pediu AC.

'Tira essas pessoas daqui ou eu mesma tiro! Elas não irão querer conhecer a força do meu canto!', ela exclamou enraivecida pela dor e se ajoelhou perto do corpo de Oliver. Dinah acariciou o rosto de Oliver, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. 'Ah, Ollie, porque que teve de ser assim? Eu amava voce...'

'Quem são voces realmente?', perguntou Angela Von Chen com um microfone na mão. 'Nós temos o direito de saber! Por que Oliver Queen agia como o Arqueiro Verde? Ele era mesmo um herói?'

'Nada a declarar.', disse AC ajudando Dinah a tirar o corpo de Oliver dali e levando para dentro do prédio. Os seguranças não deixaram a imprensa e os curiosos entrarem no local. AC olhou preocupado para Dinah. 'E agora, Di?'

'Eu não sei... Eu realmente não sei...', ela murmurou e voltou a chorar.

Do lado de fora, Superman pousava em frente ao prédio para tentar acalmar a multidão.

'Senhoras e senhores, tudo será esclarecido, mas por favor, retornem para suas casas.', ele pediu.

'Não vamos sair daqui antes que toda verdade venha à tona!', protestou Angela.

'Voces querem uma explicação?', disse Lex Luthor passando por entre as pessoas e parando em frente ao herói. 'Eu tenho uma explicação. Esse... herói.. que está diante de voces nada mais é do que... Clark Kent.', ele contou e as pessoas soltaram exclamações surpresas. Superman encarou Lex sem demonstrar que ficara também surpreso pelo rival saber o seu segredo. O olhar do empresário era de puro ódio. 'Sim, senhoras e senhores, Superman, o grande benfeitor da Humanidade nada mais é do que um grande mentiroso! Ele enganou a todos nós fingindo-se de bom samaritano, mas não passa de um engodo! O alienígena se disfarça de humano para poder nos estudar e posteriormente nos dominar!', ele acusou.

'É mentira e voce sabe disso, Luthor!', protestou Superman indignado.

'Será mesmo, meu caro Super? Bem, vejamos: o finado Oliver Queen era o Arqueiro Verde. Os dois que estão com ele são Arthur Curry e Dinah Lance. Ou porque voces acham que ela estava chorando sobre o corpo do falecido?', ele olhou para as pessoas, que começaram a concordar. 'E voce... Voce é Clark Kent. É um disfarce engenhoso, sem dúvida. Enquanto Clark passava quase despercebido, Superman poderia agir e ludibriar toda a cidade. Meus parabéns.', ele bateu palmas ironicamente. Ele olhou para a multidão. 'Pensem, cidadãos de Metropolis, pensem... Clark Kent e Superman nunca estão juntos na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, mas ninguém nunca suspeitou de algo errado graças a personalidade opaca que Kal-El deu ao seu disfarce.'

'Como vamos saber que voce está dizendo a verdade, Luthor?', questionou Angela. 'É uma acusação muito séria.'

'O sr. Luthor está fazendo isso porque, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, ele me odeia.', disse Superman com aparente tranquilidade.

'Então é mentira que voce tem duas identidades?', perguntou Angela curiosa.

'Não é mentira. Eu tenho dupla identidade. A minha como Superman e a minha outra, a de origem, o nome me dado pelos meus pais.', ele disse, sem precisar mentir, afinal Clark era mesmo Kal-El e Superman.

'Entendo. Kal-El é um belo nome.', disse Angela sorrindo e as pessoas ficaram menos tensas, para a ira de Lex.

'E como voce explica Oliver Queen ser o Arqueiro Verde, alienígena?', questionou Lex irritado.

'Alguém pode tê-lo vestido assim.', sugeriu Angela e as pessoas concordaram. 'É uma pena. O sr. Queen era um dos homens mais populares dessa cidade e ainda tão jovem... Certamente foi uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.'

'Voces todos são cegos?! Ou burros?! Qual o problema de voces?!', gritou Lex enfurecido e pasmo com a cegueira daquelas pessoas. 'Não é possível que voces idolatrem tanto assim esse alien!'

'Sr. Luthor, o senhor está nos ofendendo!', protestou Angela.

'Eu cansei dessas bobagens!', ele exclamou e falou no rádio. 'Podem vir.', ele ordenou eum caminhão se aproximou de todos. 'É o seu fim, alienígena.'

'Luthor, voce está fora de si.', disse Superman.

'Ao contrário, meu caro, eu nunca estive tão lúcido.'

O caminhão abriu as portas e Clark sentiu o imediato efeito das barras de kryptonita verde escondidas dentro do veículo. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, enquanto os seguranças de Luthor acorrentavam o herói diante do olhar vitorioso de Lex e estupefato das pessoas.

'Sr. Luthor, o senhor não pode fazer isso, é uma arbitrariedade!', exclamou Angela com pena do herói.

'O meu destino é salvar a Humanidade de si própria.', disse Lex com seriedade. 'Está na hora de cumprir a minha missão. Levem-no.', ordenou o empresário e Superman foi jogado dentro do caminhão sentindo a pior das dores.

Lex saiu dali com Superman diante de uma pasma platéia.

No meio do caminho, o caminhão foi interceptado por Batman e Mulher-Maravilha para ira de Lex. Ele jurou a si próprio que iria destruir toda a Liga da Justiça e expor os seus cadáveres como fizera com Oliver Queen.

...

**Telhado do Planeta Diário**

A falsa Lois,após acordar, correu para o telhado com a verdadeira no seu encalço. As pessoas na redação ficaram incrédulas e decidiram segui-las, inclusive Jimmy e Perry. A falsa Lois parou perto da murada e olhou para sua matriz.

'É o fim da linha, voce vem comigo!', gritou Lois para a cópia.

'Nunca! Eu sou Lois Lane! E voce deveria estar morta!', gritou a falsa Lois.

'Lois, o que é isso? O que está acontecendo aqui?!', perguntou Perry sem entender.

'Lex Luthor aconteceu, Perry!', explicou Lois. 'Ele me clonou e o resultado é essa maluca aí!', ela correu e segurou a sua cópia. 'Voce vai voltar para o lugar de onde veio!'

'Nunca! Nunca! Eu quero que voce morra, Lois!'

As mulheres lutaram até que uma das duas se desequilibrou e caiu do telhado. Seu último pensamento foi para Clark e para todo o amor que eles haviam vivido. Pelo menos ela fora feliz com o homem que amava. O corpo de Lois bateu no chão e ela quebrou o pescoço, morrendo instantaneamente. Todos ficaram estarrecidos. Perry e Jimmy se aproximaram da mulher sobrevivente querendo saber se aquela era a falsa ou a verdadeira.

'Lois?', Perry a chamou, tocando em seu ombro.

'Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...', murmurou Lois, suspirando. Ela foi abraçada por Perry e deu um leve sorriso.

...

**Kent Farm**

Os capangas de Lex invadiram a fazenda enquanto Martha e Jonathan assistiam preocupados o noticiário na TV. Metropolis parecia um barril de pólvora prestes a explodir.

Um dos homens segurou Martha e Jonathan pegou rifle e apontou contra ele.

'Solte minha mulher!', ele ordenou.

O capanga atirou contra o peito de Jonathan, matando-o. Martha gritou desesperada, enquanto era levada pelos homens de Luthor.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Nós enterraremos Oliver com todas as honras. Pelo grande herói que ele foi e sempre será.', disse Superman comovido pela perda do amigo. Ele sentia uma opressão no peito como se algo de muito ruim houvesse acontecido.

Todos reunidos ali fizeram um minuto de silêncio até que o sinal da Torre foi interrompido. Todos ficaram em alerta até que a imagem de Lex Luthor surgiu nas telas dos computadores. Superman fechou as mãos, irritado.

'Olá, caros heróis. Sim, eu descobri onde fica o covil de voces e aviso que neste momento, o Exército está indo até aí para capturá-los. Os que resistirem, serão mortos e farão companhia ao seu comparsa, Oliver Queen.', ele sorriu e Dinah teve vontade de atravessar a tela para socá-lo. 'Superman, eu quero uma reunião com voce. Para o caso de haver uma recusa, eu tenho um ótimo argumento e motivação.', ele sorriu maldosamente e a câmera mostrou Martha amordaçada e amarrada numa cadeira. Clark arregalou os olhos. 'E não se preocupe com seu pai, ele está em um lugar melhor.', ele contou e Clark ficou chocado assim como todos os presentes. 'Eu aguardo sua presença aqui.', a câmera mostrou uma das fábricas da LexCorp. 'Não se atrase.'

'Eu vou deter voce, Luthor, custe o que custar.', prometeu Superman com raiva.

As luzes na Torre foram cortadas e todos se prepararam para a luta. O prédio estava sendo invadido pelo Exército liderados por Sam Lane. As ordens eram deter os heróis, mesmo que custasse vidas de ambos os lados. O Governo queria evitar maiores problemas vindos da Liga da Justiça, então era urgente desfazer o grupo o quanto antes. Todos deveriam ser interrogados e proibidos sumariamente de retornarem a agir como Vigilantes.

Na luta que se seguiu, Chloe acabou sendo atingida mortalmente por um tiro e caiu nos braços de Clark.

'Chloe!', ele gritou desesperado.

'Clark... Meu melhor amigo... Meu amor... Cuide de... Lois para mim...', ela acariciou o rosto dele e deu o último suspiro antes de falecer.

'Kal-El, vamos embora daqui!', gritou Kara segurando-o pelo braço ao ver que os amigos estavam sendo capturados, um a um. 'Vamos nos reagrupar!'

'Estão todos morrendo, Kara!', ele gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Então temos que lutar por aqueles que ainda vivem! Sua mãe precisa de voce!', ela o lembrou e Clark assentiu, concordando.

Superman se preparou para voar para resgatar Martha Kent e ainda viu Kara ser atingida por uma bala de kryptonita verde, caindo desacordada no chão. Ele tentou voar para socorrê-la, mas Mulher-Maravilha e Batman o tiraram dali.

...

**Antiga fábrica automobilística da LexCorp**

Lex estava sentado numa cadeira olhando para os monitores do prédio e passando os dedos sobre o anel de kryptonita verde que usava na mão direita. Finalmente o momento de sua grande vitória estava chegando.

A porta se abriu e de lá surgiu uma sorridente Lois Lane. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou Lex.

'Então, agora voce é o agenciador do caos.'

'Eu sou um protetor da Humanidade.', ele corrigiu e se aproximou dela. 'Devo supor que voce não é a original.'

'Eu sou Lois Lane. A única.', ela disse com seriedade. 'Nunca mais diga que eu sou uma cópia. A partir de agora, não existem mais duplicatas. Eu eliminei a concorrência.', ela riu.

'Eu gostava da outra Lois.', ele confessou e a cópia se irritou. 'Mas voce é bem mais interessante e mais competente também.', ele elogiou e a beijou.

Nesse momento, Superman invadiu a sala e pousou de frente para o arquiinimigo. Clark ficou surpreso ao ver Lois abraçada a Lex.

'Lois?', ele disse, sem entender.

'Clark Kent! Kal-El, Superman... Tantos nomes…', ela disse pensativa. 'Mas um mesmo destino: perecer.'

'Voce é a cópia...', murmurou Clark de olhos arregalados.

'Eu sou a única LOIS LANE!', ela berrou furiosa e depois se acalmou. 'Pelo menos a única que restou.'

'O quê?', ele sussurrou, sentindo a mente rodopiar.

'Não se preocupe, Super, ela teve uma morte digna. Caindo do alto do telhado do Planeta Diário!', contou a cópia rindo. 'Acho que ela nem sentiu dor. Quando caiu, quebrou o pescoço e fim. A vida é tão frágil...', ela deu de ombros.

'Voce... matou Lois... Por quê?', perguntou Clark sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

'Por que eu quis. Porque ela me irritava. Por que não há lugar no mundo para duas Lois Lanes.', explicou a falsa Lois sem um pingo de remorso.

'Assim, como não há mais lugar para voce aqui, alienígena.', afirmou Lex, aproximando-se de Clark, fazendo-o sentir-se fraco por causa do anel. 'Está sentindo-se mal, Superman? Esse é o preço que se paga por querer ser maior do que eu.'

'Nós podíamos ter ficado juntos, Clark.', lamentou a falsa Lois. 'Nós poderíamos ter feito história. Seríamos lendários. Todos falariam e teriam inveja de Lois Lane e Superman. Uma pena sua mente ser tão estreita. Nós seríamos os reis do mundo.'

'Voce não é Lois... Nunca foi... e nunca será...', afirmou Clark, ajoelhando-se no chão, fraco.

'Seu idiota!', ela gritou e deu um chute no rosto dele. 'Mate-o Lex. Será o melhor para todos nós.', ela cruzou os braços.

Lex tirou a pedra octagonal do bolso e mostrou ao herói.

'Voce sabe o que é isso? É claro que sabe, eu quem demorei algum tempo para descobrir. Eu a peguei no dia em Lois Lane, a verdadeira...', ele explicou e a falsa Lois bufou. '... teve aquele colapso nas cavernas, lembra? Então... Entrei no seu pardieiro lá no Ártico. Já fiz a devida faxina. Silenciei para sempre aquela voz metálica.', ele sorriu e Clark fechou os olhos. 'Pensei em te matar, mas voce ainda seria idolatrado por muitos e não é isso que eu quero. Voce tem que ser detido e monitorado para sempre. E que melhor prisão do que o seu próprio castelo de gelo?'

'Mas eu quero que ele morra!', berrou a falsa Lois indignada.

Lex deu um safanão na cópia, fazendo-a cair no chão. A falsa Lois colocou a mão no rosto surpresa. Lex voltou a olhar para o inimigo, que tentava se re-erguer.

'Não adianta, Super, é o fim. Acabou.', sentenciou o careca.

'Não ainda.', disse Batman entrando de surpresa no lugar e chutando Lex, que caiu no chão. Ele ajudou Clark a se erguer. 'Mulher-Maravilha já tirou sua mãe daqui.'

'Obrigado, Batman...', ele agradeceu com um ar triste. 'Lois...'

'O que tem ela?', ele olhou ao redor e viu a cópia correr até o painel de controle procurando algo. 'O que ela está fazendo aqui?'

'É só o clone... Ela matou Lois... Ela matou a minha Lois...', ele deixou as lágrimas escorrerem do rosto. 'Eu não pude fazer nada. É minha culpa.'

'Clark... eu... sinto muito...', lamentou Bruce com sinceridade. 'Vamos prender Luthor e ir embora daqui.'

A falsa Lois pegou uma arma e apontou para Lex.

'Ninguém sai enquanto eu não terminar!', gritou a falsa Lois enlouquecida. 'Quando eu quero alguma coisa, ela tem que ser feita!', ela atirou em Lex antes que Batman conseguisse detê-la.

Lex caiu no chão, o anel de kryptonita se quebrou e Clark se aproximou dele. A falsa Lois começou a rir histericamente enquanto Batman a amarrava. Lex olhou para Clark.

'Dr. Monroe tinha razão. Uma cópia jamais será como a original...', ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

...

**Cemitério de Metropolis**

**Madrugada**

Superman olhava para o túmulo de Lois relembrando todos os momentos que tivera ao seu lado. Seu coração estava despedaçado. Superman gostaria de ter morrido com Lois e de certa forma ele morreu. Clark Kent já não existia mais. Martha ficara muito triste com a resolução do filho, mas compreendera. Ela achava que Clark precisava de um tempo.

Superman lembrou de todos os que pereceram naquele dia fatídico:

Oliver.

Jonathan.

Kara.

Chloe.

Lois.

E por todos, Kal-El sentia uma imensa culpa, mas nada o devastara mais do que a morte de seu pai e de Lois. Ele nada fizera para ajudá-los e por isso eles morreram. Se Clark Kent nunca tivesse existido, eles ainda estariam vivos. Todos sempre pagaram um alto preço por saberem de seu segredo. Kal-El chorava e soluçava. Ele jamais iria se perdoar.

Lana se aproximou dele e tocou em seu ombro com delicadeza.

'Clark, eu sinto muito... Por tudo...', ela disse com sinceridade e ele permaneceu quieto. 'Lex e Tess estão presos e irão responder pelos seu crimes. O clone foi levado para Belle Reve. Pete irá assegurar que todos serão punidos.', ela afirmou. 'Clark, o que posso fazer por voce?'

'Não há mais nada a se fazer. Clark não existe mais. Ele morreu também.', ele afirmou e deu último abraço na amiga. 'Adeus, Lana.'

Lana viu Superman sair voando pelo céu de Metropolis e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Ela sabia que nunca mais o veria.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

**Fortaleza da Solidão **

**Ártico**

Kal-El olhou para o seu uniforme na câmara de gelo. O mundo não precisava mais do Superman. E ele também não tinha mais vontade de permanecer ali. Kal-El agora viajaria por todos os mundos possíveis para aprender. Nunca mais se prenderia à ninguém. Seria somente ele e mais ninguém.

'Kal-El, meu filho...', soou a voz metálica de Jor-El.

'Jor-El, eu preciso ir. Vou iniciar uma nova jornada. Ninguém nunca mais vai morrer por minha causa. Agora todos estão protegidos. Longe de mim, todos estão seguros.'

'A Humanidade anda irá precisar de voce, Kal-El.'

'Quando eles precisarem... Se precisarem... Eu estarei aqui. Mas por enquanto... eu devo aprender, devo me aperfeiçoar, devo ser o que deveria ter sido desde o começo. Um alienígena. Um visitante. O kryptoniano Kal-El. Eu quis me misturar e cometi um grave erro.', ele suspirou, refreando as lágrimas. 'Eu aprenderei. E serei melhor do que fui. Adeus, Jor-El.'

Kal-El silenciou a Fortaleza, que escureceu. Ele já havia se despedido de Martha e do restante da Liga. Aquaman havia retornado para Atlantis; Batman ainda estava atuando em Gotham City; Mulher-Maravilha retornara a Themyscira, mas voltaria para Gotham para ficar ao lado de Bruce; Impulse adotara o codinome The Flash e agia em Central City, às vezes com a ajuda de Cyborg; Dinah ficara algum tempo fora do radar de todos, mas meses depois Canário Negro voltara à ativa junto com um grupo conhecido como Birds of Prey, ao lado de Caçadora e Óraculo; John Jones comandava a construção da nova sede da Liga, a Sala da Justiça.

Kal-El se preparava para voar para longe da Fortaleza quando uma versão sua pousou diante dele. Kal-El franziu o cenho.

'Clark Luthor?', ele falou sem entender. 'O que voce quer aqui? Se for para mais uma luta, não estou com paciência para isso agora...', ele disse, sério.

'Não é nada disso, Kal-El.', a sua versão sorriu. 'Eu não sou Clark Luthor. Sou uma versão sua, de uma outra realidade.', ele explicou.

'E daí?', disse Kal-El sem o menor interesse.

'Eu estive com a Legião. E soube de tudo o que aconteceu. Com voce, com seus amigos, seus entes queridos, com Lois...', ele contou e Kal-El desviou o olhar. Ouvir o nome de Lois era-lhe muito doloroso. 'Eu sei que voce sente que falhou com todos e por isso quer se isolar. Voce não pretende retornar.', ele disse acertadamente.

'O mundo não precisa de um Superman, nunca precisou.', ele afirmou amargurado.

'Está enganado, mas a sua dor, sua culpa e o seu remorso o cegaram. Eu sei que se voce sair daqui, não volta mais, não importa quantos tentem convencê-lo do contrário. Voce endureceu seu coração.'

'E o que voce queria, que eu estivesse dando pulos de alegria?!', ele questionou irritado. 'Se voce veio aqui me dizer besteiras, pode ir embora!'

'Kal-El eu vim te ajudar...'

'Não preciso da sua ajuda.', ele retrucou, hostil.

'Todas as realidades precisam de um Superman. Sempre há pessoas mal-intencionadas dispostas a destruir aquilo que amamos. Lex Luthor não é e nunca será a única ameaça que voce terá de enfrentar...', explicou a versão, com paciência.

'Lex está preso. Mas não ficaria surpreso se um dia ele fosse liberto e enfim se tornasse presidente dos Estados Unidos...'

'E voce acha isso certo? As pessoas precisam de alguém para defendê-las e...'

'As pessoas precisam aprender a se defender sozinhas!', gritou Kal-El irritado. 'Eu não sou Deus! E nem quero ser! Eu só quero viver em paz, é pedir muito?!'

'Kal-El, voce foi enviado a Terra para ter uma chance de viver e para ajudar aqueles que não podem se defender de ameaças como Lex, Darkside...'

'Quem é Darkside?', perguntou Kal-El sem entender.

'A Escuridão. Mas não dá para explicar agora. Um dia voce saberá.', ele tocou no ombro de Kal-El. 'O importante é que voce não desista. Todas aquelas pessoas não se sacrificaram à toa. Eles morreram por um mundo melhor e acreditando em voce. Voce é um símbolo de esperança.'

'Lois dizia a mesma coisa...', ele murmurou melancólico.

'Ela estava certa. Sempre está certa.', disse a versão com um sorriso.

'Voce a conhece? Conheceu-a na sua realidade? Ela existe por lá?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Sim, ela existe. É minha esposa. Nós temos um filho, Chris.', ele contou com um olhar amoroso.

Kal-El se afastou de sua versão sentindo-se ainda mais triste.

'Pelo visto, Clark Luthor e eu não tivemos sorte... Na realidade dele, Lois está casada com Oliver. E na minha...', ele suspirou. 'Ela está morta. Por culpa da loucura de Lex.', ele ficou pensativo com um olhar triste. 'Eu preferia que ela estivesse viva e com Oliver. Mesmo que eu não pudesse tocá-la, pelo menos poderia vê-la todos os dias, nem que fosse de longe...'

'Clark Luthor pensa da mesma forma. Ele se arrepende muito pelos seus erros.', disse a versão de Superman. 'Mas nada é imutável. Clark deixou de ser um Luthor e agora Ultraman trabalha pelo bem e aos poucos vem conquistando a confiança das pessoas. Vai levar mais algum tempo para ele ser o que voce representa aqui, mas ele irá conseguir. E quem sabe... Lois Lane não está nos nossos destinos à toa...',ele fez um ar esperançoso.

'Entendo...', ele assentiu, melancólico. 'Eu acho que já dissemos tudo que tínhamos para falar. Tenho que ir.'

'Kal-El voce ainda tem o anel da Legião?'

'Eu tenho, mas porque...? O que voce...?', ele parou uns instantes pensativo. 'Eu não posso usá-lo. Eu pensei, mas não posso. Nos lugares das pessoas que morreram, se elas voltassem, seriam cobradas outras vidas. Eu não posso brincar com algo assim. Seria egoísta.'

'Seria sim.', concordou Superman. 'Mas e se o preço fosse voce? Ou melhor, suas memórias? Recomeçar tudo do ponto de partida? Voce não se lembraria do que aconteceu e teria uma nova chance. Nenhuma vida seria afetada. A não ser as suas memórias.'

'Eu esqueceria de tudo que eu vivi até agora?'

'Quase como um renascimento. Voce volta a ser aquele Clark Kent que sequer imagina que um dia será o grande herói de Metropolis e do mundo. E todos que voce conheceu nessa jornada, irão te re-encontrar, com suas histórias re-escritas, por que nenhuma história se repete. O que voce acha?'

Kal-El ficou uns instantes pensativo. Era um grande preço, mas pelo menos mais ninguém seria afetado diretamente.

'Todos eles estariam vivos?'

'Todos. Sem exceção.', garantiu a versão.

'E quem me garante que voce não está mentindo?', perguntou Kal-El um pouco receoso.

'Superman não mente. E é voce quem vai ativar o anel, não eu. Apenas fiz uma sugestão. Cabe à voce a decisão. Pense bem.'

Kal-El olhou atentamente para o seu outro eu. Ele não parecia estar mentindo. Mesmo assim era arriscado. Se aquele Superman estivesse mentindo, seria o fim de tudo. Kal-El respirou fundo. O outro Superman percebia a dúvida em Kal-El e a compreendia, mas também não iria falar mais nada. Agora era Kal-El quem devia tomar a última decisão.

Kal-El olhou para o outro Superman.

'Ok, eu já tomei a minha decisão. Eu aceito. Eu irei usar o anel.'

'Lembre-se de que voce esquecerá de tudo que aconteceu nessa jornada.'

'Eu sei. E ainda assim aceito recomeçar. Quem sabe... Ainda há esperança...'

Kal-El pegou o anel da Legião que estava em um dos cristais da Fortaleza e olhou para o outro Superman.

'Eu um dia voltarei a ser Superman?'

'Vai depender unicamente de voce, como da outra vez. Basta que voce aceite o seu destino.'

'Eu compreendo. Vou tentar ser menos teimoso dessa vez.', ele sorriu e o outro Superman assentiu. 'Adeus.'

'Boa sorte, Clark.'

Kal-El acionou o anel da Legião e a Fortaleza foi tomada por uma intensa luminosidade que a envolveu por inteiro até desaparecer.

...

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Martha preparava o café da manhã e Jonathan lhe deu um beijinho no rosto.

'Onde está Clark?', perguntou Jonathan sentando à mesa.

'Dormindo ainda, acredito.', ela sorriu e gritou. 'Clark, filho, desça logo, o café da manhã já está na mesa! Voce vai perder a hora de ir para o colégio!'

O jovem Clark terminou de vestir a jaqueta marrom e desceu a escada correndo. Ele já estava atrasado. Pegou uma maçã, deu bom dia para os pais e saiu apressado. Infelizmente, ele acabou perdendo o ônibus escolar. Dentro do veículo, Chloe e Pete riam. Clark Kent só alcançaria aquele ônibus se pudesse voar.

O adolescente ficou pensativo e depois usou sua supervelocidade, surpreendendo os amigos ao chegar na escola um pouco antes deles.

'Clark, como voce chegou aqui tão rápido?', perguntou Pete.

'Eu corri.', ele contou a verdade e os amigos riram achando que era mentira.

'Clark Kent, candidato a homem mais rápido do mundo.', zombou Chloe.

Clark ia retrucar, mas viu Lana Lang conversando com algumas amigas. Ele lançou um olhar encantado para aquela que era a garota dos seus sonhos. A vizinha que ele morria de vergonha de convidar para sair. Chloe acompanhou o olhar do amigo.

'Lana Lang e sua corte tornando nossas vidas mais interessantes. Dizem que hoje haverá disputa de pompons na hora do recreio.', ironizou a loirinha um pouco enciumada.

'Chloe...', disse Pete olhando para a amiga. 'A Lana até que é legal.'

'Claro que é, assim como a Barbie. Pelo menos ela se veste de rosa todos os dias.', ironizou Chloe e Pete revirou os olhos. 'Pete, não me diga que voce também caiu de amores pela garota mais desejada do colégio...'

'Claro que não.', negou Pete. Na realidade, ele tinha uma queda por Chloe, mas nunca falava nada porque sabia que a loirinha gostava de Clark.

'Bom, mas talvez voce tenha chance com ela, no dia em que virar vice ou presidente da América.'

'Quando eu for presidente, não sei se vou querer Lana Lang ao meu lado. Talvez ela seja uma das minhas opções se fizer por merecer.', disse Pete com um falso ar sério, fazendo Chloe rir.

Alheio as piadas de Chloe e Pete, Clark decidiu se aproximar de Lana. O que ele tinha a perder? No máximo levaria um fora dela, mas conseguiria viver com isso. O que não podia mais era ficar imaginando como seria se os dois ficassem juntos.

'Quanto quer apostar que Clark tropeçará nas próprias pernas antes de chegar perto de Lana?', disse Chloe para Pete.

'Que isso, Chloe, Clark não irá mais pagar mico, já basta os outros que ele já pagou perto da Lang...', duvidou Pete.

'Voce aposta ou não? Vinte dólares.', ela tirou o dinheiro da carteira.

'Está apostado!', ele tirou o dinheiro do bolso e sorriu.

Clark caminhando até Lana com um ar determinado, mas acabou tropeçando quando a pedra de kryptonita verde no pescoço dela brilhou. Alguns alunos riram. Chloe pegou o dinheiro de Pete vitoriosa. Lana se aproximou de Clark.

'Tudo bem, Clark?', ela perguntou preocupada.

'Tudo. Eu só... tropeçei...', ele disse um pouco envergonhado, ajeitando o óculos.

'Mais cuidado da próxima vez, Kent!', exclamou Whitney se aproximando e abraçando Lana.

'Pode deixar.', o rapaz disse humildemente.

Lana saiu dali de mãos dadas com Whitney e Clark voltou a se sentir bem. Não entendia por que toda vez que se aproximava de Lana, sentia-se subitamente enfraquecido. E ainda havia o namorado dela para atrapalhar tudo. Clark recolheu o material escolar dando um suspiro conformado. Lana Lang nunca seria sua.

'O tropeção foi feio, hein, garotão?', disse uma jovem olhando para Clark, que se levantava.

'Eu já estou bem.', ele disse, um pouco sem graça. Por um instante, Clark sentiu que já conhecia aquela moça, mas era impossível, já que nunca a vira na vida.

'Então, o que voce é, homem ou Super-Homem?', ela perguntou bem humorada, segurando um livro de Nietzsche.

'Eu sou só um cara.', ele deu de ombros. 'Clark Kent.'

'Lois Lane.', ela estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou.

Clark sentiu algo diferente. Era como se alguma coisa fora do comum estivesse acontecendo na sua vida a partir daquele momento. Era um absurdo, já que ele só estava conhecendo uma garota. Mesmo que ela fosse linda e seu sorriso preenchesse todo o ambiente.

Lois achou Clark uma graça. Ele era tímido, usava óculos e parecia ser bem desajeitado. Ela sempre tivera uma queda por nerds. E ele até que era bonito.

'Lois!', exclamou Chloe, vindo abraçar a prima e quebrando o momento de Clark e Lois. 'Eu pensei que voce viria só semana que vem.'

'Eu também, mas o General mudou de ideia. E então era ir para a Bélgica com ele e as tropas, ou vir estudar aqui em FimdoMundoVille até que eu _tome jeito_, segundo as palavras dele. Tio Gabe me trouxe até aqui.'

'Vai ser maravilhoso nós duas estudando juntas, a dupla Sullivan-Lane em ação!', vibrou Chloe empolgada. 'Bem, Clark voce já conhece e esse aqui é nosso amigo, Pete Ross'.

Lois e Pete se cumprimentaram e ele ficou impressionado com a beleza da prima de Chloe. O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a entrar na escola.

'Eu espero não ter que ficar muito tempo aqui. Nada contra essa cidade, mas... Eu quero voltar para Metropolis.', disse Lois caminhando ao lado de Chloe, com Pete e Clark atrás delas.

'Voce morava em Metropolis?', perguntou Clark curioso.

'Eu já morei em muitos lugares, Smallville.', ela contou e ele franziu a testa.

'_Smallville_?', ele repetiu sem entender e Pete achou graça.

...

'Lois, voce vai ser editora-chefe do _The Torch_?', perguntou Clark vendo-a tentar arrumar a bagunça que estava sua mesa.

'Claro que não, Smallville, eu gosto de ação e não de ficar atrás da mesa. Nós seremos os repórteres e Chloe a editora-chefe.', explicou Lois.

'_Nós_? Por que nós? Eu não quero ser repórter!', ele protestou.

'Ah, qual é, Smallville, voce leva jeito para isso! Eu li as suas matérias.', ela contou, ligando o computador em seguida.

'Voce leu?', ele perguntou agradavelmente surpreso.

'Li. É claro que a vida das vacas deve ser mais interessante para voce, mas a matéria sobre o time de futebol também foi boa.'

'Eu não vou ser repórter. Não mais. Eu quero jogar futebol. Mesmo que o meu pai não goste muito da ideia...', ele murmurou lembrando das discussões que tinha com Jonathan.

'Então aposto que ele não irá ficar chateado se voce começar a fazer investigações comigo.', antes que ele protestasse novamente, ela o interrompeu. 'Smallville, voce deveria aproveitar, não é todo dia que eu aceito ter um parceiro!'

'Voce deveria ouvi-la, Clark, foi uma dificuldade enorme convencê-la.', contou Chloe entrando na sala.

'Só se voce parar de me chamar de Smallville. Eu não entendo porque voce me chama assim.', ele disse, ajeitando o óculos.

'Quando voce aprender a voar, eu paro de te chamar de Smallville.', ela gracejou e ele bufou. 'Nós estamos perdendo tempo com essa discussão boba! Eu quero saber porque tem tantos acontecimentos estranhos nessa cidade. Voce está me atrasando, Smallville!', ela se queixou.

'Ótimo...', ele ironizou emburrado.

'Que bom que voce concorda comigo, sua vida será bem mais fácil assim, acredite.', ela falou e ele não conseguiu retrucar.

'Beleza, ao trabalho crianças! Há vários lugares para ir e histórias para contar!', exclamou Chloe empolgada.

...

**Alguns meses depois**

Lois estava desacordada no colo de um mutante capaz de mudar de forma. Ele a atraíra até ali e pretendia jogá-la do alto da represa Reeves por tê-lo desmascarado para toda a cidade. Clark chegou a represa usando supervelocidade.

'Cody, já chega, deixei-a em paz!', exclamou Clark preocupado.

'Ela é uma delatora! Merece morrer!', gritou o rapaz.

'Ela não tem culpa, foi voce quem matou o treinador!', lembrou Clark.

'Voce se importa com ela? Então vá buscá-la!', Cody jogou a desacordada Lois do alto da represa e Clark pulou atrás dela.

Cody entrou no carro e saiu dali em disparada, mas acabou batendo em um poste e desmaiando. Clark segurou Lois e no mesmo instante sentiu que estava flutuando. Ele ficou boquiaberto. Ele era capaz de voar! Clark pousou no chão suavemente e escutou os batimentos cardíacos de Lois. Ele ficou aliviado quando ela abriu os olhos.

'Lois, Lois tudo bem?'

'Clark... Clark, o maluco do Cody, ele veio atrás de mim...'

'Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem agora.', ele a abraçou aliviado.

A polícia apareceu, verificou se os adolescentes estavam bem e levaram Cody para o hospital.

...

**Meses depois**

**Aniversário de Lois**

Lois estava sentada na varanda dos Kent com um ar desanimado. Era o dia do seu aniversário e seu pai, nem Lucy, telefonaram. Ela suspirou. Não deveria se importar com isso, mas se importava. Além disso, Clark, Chloe, Lana e Pete também não se lembraram de sua data especial. Lois abraçou o próprio corpo e Shelby se aproximou dela.

'Ei, garoto... Pelo menos voce está aqui comigo...', ela acariciou o pêlo do cão.

'Lois, Lois vem cá, tenho uma coisa importante para te mostrar!', disse Clark correndo para perto dela.

'Agora não, Smallville, prefiro ficar aqui, está mais fresco...'

'Vem, Lois, deixa de ser preguiçosa!', ele provocou e ela ficou invocada.

'Eu não sou preguiçosa!', ela se levantou. 'Tudo bem, eu só vou para voce parar de me encher!'

Lois entrou mal humorada no celeiro escuro com Clark.

'Sério, Smallville, voce me trouxe aqui para mostrar que esqueceu de trocar a lâmpada queimada?'

As luzes se acenderam e todos gritaram surpresa. O casal Kent, Lana, Pete, Chloe e mais outros amigos batiam palmas para a aniversariante. Lois abriu um sorriso surpreso e olhou para Clark.

'Voce quem armou isso, não foi?', perguntou Lois.

'Eu falei com uma pessoa ou duas. Sabe como é, nós repórteres temos alguns contatos.', ele gracejou.

Lois deu um soquinho no ombro de Clark e foi abraçar os amigos.

...

Clark estava olhando as estrelas pelo telescópio quando Lois se aproximou dele.

'Perdido em outro planeta, Smallville?'

'Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas, mas ainda prefiro esse planeta.', ele disse olhando para ela com um olhar encantado.

'Homens são de Marte, mulheres são de Vênus, mas ainda vou descobrir de que planeta voce é , Clark.', ela prometeu e ele riu. 'Obrigada por tudo.', ela o abraçou.

Os dois ficaram por alguns instantes abraçados e depois Lois se desvencilhou um pouco sem graça. Clark mexia com seus sentimentos, mas ela tinha medo de se envolver, pois não queria se apegar, afinal, em poucos meses estaria novamente sob a guarda de Sam Lane.

'Sabe, voce dançou com todo mundo, menos comigo...', observou Clark.

'Desculpe, Clark. Prometo te compensar.'

'Ótimo.', ele disse e colocou um cd para tocar. _Baby I need you__. 'Dança comigo agora?'_

_ 'Ok. Só não sou nenhuma dançarina especializada.', ela acabou pisando no seu pé. 'Eu avisei.'_

_ 'Tudo bem, vamos tentar outra vez.', ele voltou a abraçá-la e ela colocou os pés sobre os dele._

_ Os dois ficaram dançando ao som da música, até que Lois não resistiu e o beijou. Clark correspondeu à altura trazendo-a mais para si. Depois, os dois trocaram olhares apaixonados._

_ 'Clark, eu não sei como vai ser isso entre a gente, quer dizer... meu pai vai vir me buscar e...'_

_ 'Vamos deixar o amanhã para amanhã e aproveitar esse momento?', ele perguntou suavemente._

_ Lois assentiu, concordando e eles voltaram a se beijar com mais paixão, enquanto Clark os fazia flutuar no ar._

_**Fim**_


End file.
